All I Ever Wanted
by s2Teennovelist
Summary: Headstrong Yugi came to Domino determined to become a famous writer, and nothing, especially not the handsome, playboy Yami, is gonna stand in his way! But when his fling with the poor but fun-loving youth blossoms will Yugi choose his dreams or his heart
1. Dreams

YES! I FINALLY GOT THIS UP! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PART TWO OF MY GOAL TO POST THREE UPDATES WITHIN THE WEEK!

Finally! My long awaited contest victor has been posted: This Story tied with Morning Star for first place, but Morning Star is fighting me, and after FINALLY getting past a few speedbumps I finally got the first chap of this story up!

Originally, I was gonna base this story in the 1920s like the original and place it in America, but since i know nothing about Japan in the 1920s and because world War two takes place about 20 years later, I decided to make it in the modern world anyway: i was actually tempted to make this in Spain after researching for OL and found Spain is one of the few countries that legalized same-sex marriage and adoption-but in the end, like everything else I do it ended up totally different from the original Mwahahahahahaha! Long Live the Queen of Plot Twists!

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh and All its characters belong to Manga-genius Kazuki Takahashi, i own nothing. This story is based off of is the broadway musical Thoroughly Modern Millie with music by Jeanine Tesory, lyrics by Dick Scanlan, and a book by Richard Morris and Scanlan. The title and inspiration also comes form the Song All I Ever Wanted by Basshammer. The only thing I own is the plot and the plottwists.

**Dedications: **Dedicated to everyone who participated in my poll! I never expected so many votes, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! EXTRA-special thanks and love for my good friend Cat aka EgyptianCatgoddess on the BPS forum for being such and awesome Beta! Thanks so much girl!

As always, read, review, critique, ask questions and whatever else you like. I love comments, reviews and critiques help me improve me work!

**Summery: **Small Town Cutie, Yugi Mouto moves to Domino City with dreams of becoming a rich and famous writer, and he's determined not to let anything or anyone get in his way; especially not the arrogant and devilishly handsome playboy, Yami Atemu, who helps him take up residence in the Primera Hotel for Working Youths. With the help of his newest resident, the sweetheart orphan Ryou, and his friends at the hotel, he gets a job as a writer for the , befriends the fabulous actress Mai Valentine and delights in the city lifestyle. But when his fling with the poor but fun-loving Yami blossoms from bickering to romance, will Yugi choose his dreams-or his heart?

* * *

_Dreams_

Violet eyes widened with excitement at the scenery flying outside the glass window; fading images of green, blue and grey molded together, before towering skyscrapers and two-story houses with Japanese like facades rose from the landscape and bordering sea. Unable to sit still, the youth fidgeted in his seat: slender fingers tapped his knees while his arms hooked through the handles of his suitcases, his eyes bright with excitement. He could hear his heart drumming in his chest as the train inched closer and closer to his destination. All the books, pictures and magazines he'd read and studied just didn't do the real location justice. Even the subway maps he'd studied seem to pale in comparison to the reality of the city that would know be his new home.

The city of Domino was nothing like his home town in the country, but that was why he'd chosen it: Domino was where you went to make your dreams come true. The city itself was a dream; it rose from a tiny village into one of the main exchange cities in the country, being placed conveniently close to the capital city of Tokyo and Kyoto. It was a place to get started and place to make a name for yourself—once you made it in Domino you were ready to take the bigger cities by storm.

After so many years saving, putting up with the disapproval of townsfolk, enduring the teasing of his classmates and the constant urging of changing his ideas for the future, he was finally here—ready to start his new life. Domino was so different from his small country town, where nothing was over three stories high, the roads were still dirt, and everyone knew each other on a first name basis. The only memory he recalled of his graduation were the snickers and whispers of his classmates. He swore it was only because his smile had been so bright that day that his classmates teased him so much. Instead, he'd smiled, walked off that stage, grabbed his suitcases and boarded the train. Never mind his mother's constant pleading or his grandfather's all too familiar, know-it-all, 'you'll be back and then you'll see we were right and you were wrong' look. It was only after a small war with his family and his fears of missing the train that he agreed to take the return tickets his mother had _accidentally _purchased with his first order.

He snorted and gently pulled the obnoxious piece of paper out of his pocket. His worrywart mother and his overbearing grandfather were the prime reason he wanted to leave. How could the old man possibly expect after all those years of telling him stories about the cities, about traveling around the world and filling his head with visions, how could he expect him to stay alone and cooped up in that god-forsaken town in the middle of nowhere Japan, where there was only one light, and the ghosts weren't even dead yet? How could they expect him to be happy married to some girl he knew since grade school and working the same mediocre job day in and day out, making babies and changing smelly diapers until he croaked from despair?

Of course, he knew it would be hard, he knew he'd have to work for a living and it could be years before he got discovered, that was his plan! He was going to make a name for himself: whether as a writer or reporter or by accomplishing his ultimate goal: becoming rich and famous, either way he would do it, and nothing and no one was going to stop him!

A mischievous smirk and narrowed eyes marred his childish appearance. He couldn't wait to see the looks on his mom and grandfather's face when he rubbed it in their noses that he succeeded where they failed. His eyes barely read the journey marks on his return tickets before he ripped it in half and watched with satisfaction as the two pieces fell to the floor of the train.

"Look out Domino City," He smirked proudly, glancing at the towering buildings rising from the basalt streets like jagged spires that cut through the sky. "Yugi Mouto is in town." His smirk widened imaging his name in lights all across the city, before shaking his head and chuckling at his own fairy tale. "But first I have to get a job."

His thoughts were interrupted when the train speakers clicked on and a female voice announced to the passengers they would soon be arriving in Domino. Giddy with excitement, Yugi grabbed his purple messenger bag from the adjacent seat and threw it over his shoulders before standing on his toes to pull down his suitcase.

Eagerly waiting for his destination, Yugi gazed outside as Domino came into view. "How modern," he mused surprised taking in the towering skyscrapers and glass buildings of unusual shapes; though a newly developed Domino carried all the charm and glory of its lager neighbors, though traces of its ancestral heritage lingered on the outskirts of the city where all the larger estates were said to be kept: the centerpiece was the enormous white and gold mansion in the distance behind a iron fence—no doubt the famous Kaiba Mansion he'd read about. No doubt its convenient location between Kyoto and Tokyo had made an early impression.

Yugi felt his heartbeat quicken as the train pulled into a wide building composed of flying buttresses composed of glass and steal and rolled to a stop. Not bothering to wait for anyone to get out of the way, he bolted from his seat and jumped onto the platform, and inhaled the rich aroma of musk and the fumes of the city.

Domino was definitely nothing like his hometown: people were everywhere, pouring and moving like a swarm of insects to and from the train station, along the streets, into cars and taxies. The streets were flooded with people in rush-hour: the traffic was intense and heavy with cars and buses unlike the clear dirt roads of his hometown, buildings and houses of various architectures evolved from traditional houses to challenge their ancestry.

Behind him, the train screamed, and he jumped from the platform, swinging his bags and vanishing into the throng of people, surrounding him. He cursed his short stature when several people towered over him and bumped into him as he tried to make his way towards the streets. Cars roared past him, barely missing his nose. He finally got to the street by balancing on the sidewalk by the tips of his heels. He set down his suitcase and opened his messenger bag to pull out his map. He studied the locations he knew by heart: Macy's was just a block down the road. KaibaCorp was three blocks over and four blocks west. "Hotels, apartments, come on." Yugi growled in frustration, and leaned down to grab his suitcase, but instead grabbed air. "What the..?" He looked down only to find his suitcase gone!

"What the hell!" he yelled just as the crosswalk changed to WALK. Instantly the boy became lost in the throng of people bulldozing across the street, pushed and pulled but the men and women rushing through the streets to meet their deadlines, ignoring the smaller boy they pushed and shoved in their hurry.

"Hey! Stop it! Oaf!" Yugi tried to control his situation but suddenly found himself on the other side of the street, his suitcase gone forever, the map he just had in his hands was missing. His eyes widened to twice their normal size in shock, and he turned to the street signs but found none he recognized. "Where am I?" he wondered out loud, searching for a location now that the crowds had somewhat dispersed. But before he could ask for directions a sharp tug on his back sent him crashing to the ground. He hissed as pain ran up his side and opened his eyes just in time to see a man running off with his messenger bag—and no one even trying to stop him.

"My bag!" he screamed and jumped to his feet, bolting down the street after the assailant. "Come back here you thief!" he screeched. The thief looked panicked for a moment before increasing his pace; clearly not expecting the boy to run after him, but Yugi was persistent. Years of running from bullies and jocks paid off as he weaved his way through the crowd and after the crook.

"Hey watch where you're going, why don't you?" The thief suddenly halted as he almost crashed into someone walking by.

Taking advantage of the situation, Yugi lunged and pounced on burglar form the back, making a lunge for his bag. The force of his attack was like a line of dominos, sending the three men tumbling to the ground in a heap of limbs and bags. Lost in the melee, Yugi kept his grip on his bag, and landed with and 'oof' on something hard and lumpy, the strap of his messenger bag still in his hand. Ignoring everything else he tugged on the strap and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was still attached to his bag, just broken, and he opened the bag. To his relief the contents were still there, but his suitcase was still gone, meaning he only had one set of clothes and whatever was in the bag.

He looked up just in time to see the thief disappearing down the street carrying a leather boot. His brow furrowed in confusion until dread overcame him and he looked down at his feet. "That loser stole my boot!" He screamed in rage and mortification. "God dammit! Ten minutes in this town and I'm a New York horror story!" He growled in frustration and ripped at his hair, pulling himself into a kneeling position.

"Honey, you're _my _horror story!" Yugi jumped, and fell over in surprise. "Now would you please, GET OFF ME!" He fell backwards on his side, as what, or rather who, he'd crashed into in his pursuit of the thief. He shook his head and opened his mouth to glare at the man but froze.

Only a few inches taller than Yugi, the man stood firm, brushing the stray dirt off the sleeves of his black suit. The fabric pulled snugly over a lean chest and firm arms; Yugi blushed remembering that chest beneath his hands. His body was perfectly proportioned and his rich caramel skin radiated flawlessly against the black material. His face fit his flawless physique: sharp cheek bones and features like chiseled marble, caramel skin, without a single blemish. A crown of tri-colored tresses, even more wild than Yugi's own, adorned his head: majestic midnight spikes shaped like a star tipped in rich ruby and streaked from the base with bolts of gold, and locks of jagged lighting-shaped bangs that perfectly framed his face. But his eyes were the icing on the cake: large, but sharp and upturned at the corners as if lined with kohl; the color was the perfect mesh of crimson and ruby. His skin, fair bangs and his stylish moon-rimmed glasses only served as accessories bringing those brilliant eyes to life and making them radiate even more—the man was absolutely gorgeous!

"Can I help you?" he spoke in a deep, baritone voice that even Yugi's gift for words failed to describe. Yugi shook his head and his blush darkened when he realized he was still on the ground, and quickly got to his feet.

"Actually you can I…Hey where are you going!" Yugi demanded seeing the man starting to walk away. "HEY!" He heard Yugi scream, but didn't turn around until a sharp pain in his ankles sent him crashing to the concrete sidewalk all over again.

"What the hell is your problem!" the man hissed, as he got up and picked up his glasses.

"Me?" Yugi asked, shocked and furious. "You offer me help, then when I start talking you walk away? And you're asking _me_ what my problem is!"

"Well aren't you just a ball of wildfire." The man replied, fixing his glasses while skimming the teen's lovely form over with a wide smirk. Taking in the petite body, soft with small muscles, cherubic features and pretty hair and eyes; he couldn't deny the boy before him was indeed a beautiful specimen. He looked at one of the clock towers over Yugi's head. He was already late for his date anyway; a few more minutes wouldn't do any harm.

Even his anger and frustration couldn't keep a shiver from running down his spine. Yugi met the predatory smirk in Yami's fiery eyes and flinched in embarrassment. Already he could feel the heat of a blush marring his cheeks and forced it down, if only for the sake of his pride. "Do you mind?" Yugi growled, trying to fight the crimson spreading across his face. "Look Mr…."

"Yami." The man replied with a playful wink, intensified by a bright smile. "Yami Atemu." The tilt of his glasses made the mischievousness in Yami's eyes intensify. The combination of his eyes and the playful smirk slitting his face sent a shiver down Yugi's spine; how could someone be so appealing just by standing?

"Now then, seeing as I'm already late for my date, what do you need, Cutie?" Yami smiled helpfully.

Yugi ignored the nickname. "Look, someone stole my map and my suitcase, and every penny I have is in my bag right now; it isn't much, so could you just give me directions to the nearest hotel or apartment complex so I can get settled?" he asked calmly, tightening the lock on his messenger bag.

Yami raised an elegant eyebrow, as if the boy had grown an extra head.

"What?" Yugi asked, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"You're still going to stay here?" Yami asked, shocked.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?" Yugi snapped, angered that the man would even ask.

Yami ran a hand through his bangs. "You just said you've only been here ten minutes and you're lost your luggage, your only sense of direction, and your…" his eyes wondered to Yugi's feet: one snugly encased in a leather boot, the other nothing but a while sock. "…boot, in the span of ten minutes, and you _still _want to stay."

Yugi clenched his teeth and reminded himself to keep his temper in check. "Yes. I believe I've already established that fact."

"Look Cutie-" Yami smirked, pulling off his stylish glasses, but Yugi cut him off.

"I have a name you know!" Yugi retorted glaring. Oh what would he give to slap that smirk clear off the man's face. "It's Yugi!"

Yami's smirk widened. "Cutie," he repeated, leaning down to Yugi's eye level. "Truth is, I hear this story at least three or four times a day. Pretty boys and girls like you come here _all_ the time, thinking all they need to do is walk into the city and they can make it big. You come here from the middle of nowhere, completely naïve and your head so high up in the clouds and filled with so many dreams you might as well be sleep walking, but now that you're awake… this is an expensive town kid, and I'm not talking cash," Yami explained and sized up Yugi's predicament. " Look, if I was in your…" He paused to take in Yugi's shoe situation "…shoe, here's what I'd do." He placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders and slipped him a few bills. "Buy yourself a ticket, go home, sleep in your own bed, and say 'Well, I had my adventure, but it's good to be home'. Trust me you'll—OW!"

For the second time that day, Yami felt a sharp pain in his ankles, only this one had him howling in pain and jumping on one foot until he again crashed to the sidewalk. Growling more at his wounded pride than the throbbing burn in his shins, the proud man jumped to his feet: crimson eyes meeting blazing amethyst.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Yugi grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to his eyes level. Too shocked by the seemly fragile boy's surprising strength, Yami blinked and felt his bangs blow back at the force of Yugi's verbal lashing.

"Listen, you arrogant pretty-boy! I'm not going _anywhere_!" Yugi exploded, puncturing each word "I didn't come all the way to Domino just to have some lazy, lecherous playboy tell me to give up, and I sure as hell am not going to listen to _you_. Yeah, I hit a speed bump, but big deal! I wasn't expecting a free ride and I'm not now!" Yugi let go of Yami's collar and rolled his eyes as the young man dropped to the floor, before throwing the money he'd given him back in his face."If you're not going to help me then fine, shut up and go on your date. I'll find someone else to help me." Yugi turns on his heels to leave, but before he could storm off dramatically, Yami grabbed his arm.

"Hey!" Yugi growled, but stopped at the serious look in Yami's eyes, combating the amused smile on his face.

"You're really serious about this?" The handsome player asked.

"Damn straight!" Yugi stated confidently, wrenching his arm free. Yami smiled and swiftly removed a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket, and scribbled something down. Before Yugi could ask, Yami grabbed his hand and place the paper in his hand and rubbed his thumb over Yugi's hand almost lovingly. It took all of Yugi's anger and will power to fight down the blush threatening to color his cheeks.

"What is this?" Yugi demanded, trying to sound harsh, but curiosity bled into his voice.

"It's an address, Cutie. If you're that determined, there's this hotel a few girls I know stay at." Yami winked playfully as Yugi examined the paper. "They'll take in newbies like you until they're settled or they get their big break- whichever comes first. So check it out." Yami smiled, before leaning over and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Yugi's lips and cheek. Red exploded across Yugi's face. His eyes bulged as Yami pulled away and jumped back before darting down the street.

"Hey! You lecher! Get back here!" Yugi screamed, chasing him down the street until Yami turned the corner, his smirk even wider. Yugi felt his entire face burn as he tried to fight the blush he knew was there.

"See ya 'round, Cutie." Yami smiled and winked playfully over his shoulder before vanishing around the corner

Yugi growled in furry and kicked the brick wall next to him, his face red with blush and rage. He growled and leaned against the wall; his eyes fell on the paper still in his hand.

"Oh well, what have I got to lose?" He sighed, unfolded the paper, and read the elegantly curved address:

Primera Wayward Home for Struggling Youths

19 Boulevard LN

Southside, Domino

Hope to see you soon, Cutie

-Yami Atemu

Blush painting his already flushed face, Yugi growled. It took all his restraint not to crumble the paper at the last line.

* * *

I was so happy to finally finish this chapter. i had such block for the scene where Yugi gets robbed since in the musical it happened during the song: it is MUCH harder working from a musical then a play, but over all I was thrilled with how this chapter came out, and I think I came up with a pretty unique way for how Yugi meets Yami. Fair-warning ladies Yami won't appear again for about three more chapters but the reason for that is this story covers more than just Yugi's POV-that's the only hint you get. I'm not giving away ANY spoilers for this one.

As always read, review, critique, comment and ask questions. Again special thanks to everyone who voted for this story: I promise I will Morning Star and my new fic idea Hellfire (see profile for summer and the BPS forum previews section for a preview: http :/ forum .fanfiction .net /topic /57208 /14105641 /15/ (remember to remove the spaces) and scroll down to the bottom until you see my icon. I promise to get them both up as soon as I can (or whenever my inspiration switches from Dragon Rose to them, which ever comes first)


	2. Orphans

The long awaited chapter two! This turned out much earlier then I expected, and much longer! A lot of changes were made and research involved but special thanks to all my friends in the BPS forum who helped me out when ever i needed suggestions! I love this chapter and how it came out, and I'm thrilled with how everyone was introduced and I love Yugi's personality: he's so much fun to write!

Sadly, my beta, Cat, is packing up and studying for medical school and leaving for Spain so I haven't had a chance to give this chap a second reading but when she gets the chapter back to me, I will repost this chapter with the new edited version (since i'm not sure when the third chap will be up!)

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh and All its characters belong to Manga-genius Kazuki Takahashi, i own nothing. This story is based off of is the broadway musical Thoroughly Modern Millie with music by Jeanine Tesory, lyrics by Dick Scanlan, and a book by Richard Morris and Scanlan. The title and inspiration also comes form the Song All I Ever Wanted by Basshammer. The only thing I own is the plot and the plottwists.

**Dedications: **Dedicated to everyone who participated in my poll! Also special thanks to Tangy (Yami Yugi) Who's AMAZING fic Ten Things inspired the beginning of this chapter and the set up for Yugi's past, back story and inspiring me to change everyone's ages to young adults. And special thanks to Tay YugiMuotoLover) for coming up with Ryou's degree and his chosen occupation-Thanks girl! I never would've thought of that

As always, read, review, critique, ask questions and whatever else you like. I love comments, reviews and critiques help me improve me work!

* * *

_Orphans_

The Primera hotel was unlike any other hotel or inn in Domino. While the building had once been the remains of a small traditional Japanese palace, the inside had been completely converted into a modern style apartment complex; very different from the capsule rooms of Japanese hotels or the modern hotel buildings, or traditional inns that mirrored ancient Japan. No it was a combination of all the characteristics and advantages of a modern apartment, but with the glamour of ancient Japan.

And, of course, its affordable rent price made it an ideal place for wayward youths trying to make a living. In fact, most of the residents were only there until they landed their big break or at least a job that paid enough for them to get their own place. The traditional sliding doors had been converted to sliding doors, for easier convenience for hotel residents or any newbies checking in. The lanterns had replaced oil lamps with electric powered ones with light bulbs and the garden out front had been shrunk and converted into a path walkway directly from the road in the front. Most of the yard had been converted in order to make way for larger buildings and complexes. It was only because the building was about four or five stories and its location on the edge-skirts of town, that it avoided being demolished and replaced by a skyscraper.

The first floor had been converted into a lobby, while the remaining floors had been converted into small one-bedroom apartments. And that was just how Yugi liked it. It was a typical Japanese apartment: small, only about 70 square feet, a bed, bathroom, tiny kitchen and little sunlight. The sliding door and hardwood floors had been replaced by a regular door and off-white tiles. The spaces had been divided into four parts: the front hall which led to two rooms: the bedroom and the sitting room where two couches were lined adjacent to the other against the wall with a small traditional coffee table in front of them and a small TV with basic cable in the corner. Two small, rectangle windows, with a mirror between them, let minimal light into the room. The couches were like small futons with pillows in traditional Japanese designs.

Adjacent to the front door, was and built in kitchen with cabinets covering two sides of the wall with a sink, stove, cabinet and a small window above the sink, and a small refrigerator. Too small for eating, its only purpose, was to store and cook food. Next to the kitchen was the entrance to the bedroom and the bathroom, where a majority of Yugi's life took place.

Though it only contained a futon-like bed on a box-spring and a built in wardrobe, Yugi found most of his life stored in his room, and that was why he was currently there.

Sitting cross-legged on the bed, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowed in thought and frustration. The remains of a TV dinner lied in the corner and a clutter of applications, letters, rejections, brochures, newspapers and a folder used for a portfolio scattered across his bed. He glared at his mail as he thumbed through it, and placed another rejection letter in the largest pile and resisted the urge to throw his answering machine across the room. Vivi had cut off his phone use until he paid the rest of his rent, which meant he couldn't recharge his cell either if it died on him.

The 23-year-old growled as he reevaluated his options again. His job lists had been separated into two piles: part-time jobs at food distributors and any job at newspapers, publishing, and any type of writing profession; the latter being the main reason why the rejection pile had grown so large over the last two weeks. His prime focus had been to try and find a job that suited his profession but alas he knew there was a slim chance that would be his first job. He turned back to the first pile and thumbed through it. So far none of the restaurants and bars had called him back and at the moment he was unsure if that was good or bad.

He was already low on cash, Vivi, the innkeeper was stressing him to pay his late rent and he knew he needed money, but at the same time he didn't want to reduce himself to the mediocre job of waiting tables or serving drinks unless he couldn't get anything that would further enhance his writing credentials. He was no stranger to such a profession after all. He paid his way through college working in a restaurant and diner, despite his mother and grandfather's constant reminders that he didn't need loans and they had more than enough to pay his tuition. As Grateful as Yugi was, he told them the Game Shop money was their money and should be used on the shop. He had more than enough grants and works enough to pay off his loans while still in school. No need to waste money. Besides, despite his love of games, the business life wasn't for him—much to his grandfather's chagrin and his mother's heartbreak.

He knew he'd hurt them both when he announced his plans to move to the city after college—he'd never even told them he'd changed his major to English freshman year until he graduated. He'd destroyed both their dreams and he knew it: they wouldn't let him forget. It had always been the old man's dream to keep the family business within the family: the game shop had been the core of economy in town, which he built from the ground up. His mother envisioned her son living in town for the rest of his life, married to his grandfather's old friend's granddaughter and being a grandmother. Neither of them liked the idea that Yugi preferred a life working in an office, surrounded by old books, typewriters and wasting away behind a laptop screen or living in an imaginary world he created in his mind and transferred to paper. His mother especially hated how he was more determined to publish his book and improve his career and had little intention of dating or marrying anyone, despite the fact he was technically bisexual.

Yugi shook his head to rid himself of the memories of home. He told his family he knew it would be hard, and he was right. But that certainly didn't stop him, though he sighed from stress. He'd been through all of this before to. This was his life! Not his grandfather's. Not his mothers. It was _his _dreams he was following not theirs and if they couldn't accept that then both of them were going to have to learn to get used to not seeing their youngest family member anymore, thought deep down Yugi secretly hoped it wouldn't come to that. For all the pain, pressure, stress and heartbreak they put him through, Yugi still loved his family.

Besides, if he wanted a life, he wanted one he earned, not one he got because he fell in love and married rich and sat around and did nothing. Not like his mother. Yugi growled again, recalling the woman's expression when his father had arrived to congratulate him on his college graduation: the look in her eyes said it all. Yugi always adored his father; they were always similar. Hell, if it hadn't been for the man's encouraging letters, phone calls and e-mails Yugi doubted he would have the spine to pursue his dream of being a writer and going to Domino, let alone planning it out for the next four years. His father even offered him his first loan, but Yugi refused, claiming he wanted to earn his own fare and living, something his father highly respected him for. "You're going to make someone a lucky spouse one day, Kiddo." Yugi chuckled at his father's closing words the previous week before Vivi shutdown his phone privleges.

"Oh dad if only you knew. That's the _last _thing on my mind." Yugi chuckled, wondering how hard his father would laugh if he told him he was already 23 and still a virgin. "When I make it big, I'm doing it with my own hands, and I'm not letting anything—or any_one—_distract me." There was a fierce determination in his voice and eyes. The same determination that made him positive his mother's fantasy would remain that—a fantasy. _Especially not some devilishly handsome city-boy. Wait what?_

Yugi shook his head and resisted the urge to smack himself when an all too familiar image of fiery ruby eyes, playful wink, and mischievous smirk of Yami Atemu.

"Oh for God's sake, Yugi." The teen unfolded his legs and swung them over the side of the bed. "It's been two weeks, Yugi Muoto get over it! You're a writer, not some fawning school girl." He told himself over and over, stomping over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of ice-water. No sense in wasting money on anything fancier then milk and water. "I came here to make a name for myself. If I'm gonna date anyone, it's gonna be someone who can help me turn my manuscript into a best-seller." He smirked and chugged the drink without breathing, then whipped the access from his mouth with his sleeve.

He'd heard of true love: he read romance novels as a teenager, and attended high school like anyone else. Stories of unrealistic teen romances, happy marriages and happily even afters, through struggle, conflicts, emotional battles, and the challenges of raising a family and married life; but he knew, too well, that love was a double-edge sword. It was as dangerous as it was wonderful. He'd seen love turn boys into drooling monkeys and kicked dogs. Turn girls into crumbling piles of tears and begging and screaming for their boyfriends to take them back and make them whole again. Seen people fawn over their current squeeze like he or she was their entire world. He'd seen how relationships went from friendship to constant sex, to nothing but make-outs, to one-night stands, and then fall apart all at once.

His mother had married his father fresh out of college. He'd seen his father swoon and fawn over his mother, until he was born, and then it switched to counter her over-protectiveness of him. While his mother was the one constantly holding him as an infant, his father was the one putting him on the floor and watching him learn to run before he could even crawl. How they broke up because his mother, for all her 'love' couldn't leave her home town to go with his father to America, and when he wanted to take Yugi with him, he had to fight her for joint custody. And even that was only because Yugi refused to even look at her unless he could at least spend _some _time with his father. Every summer in America with his dad was better than nothing.

He knew what love did to people: how girls put up with boys who treated them like shit and boys wasted their time, money and lives supporting their girlfriends with gifts and compliments. Even in happy marriages and true loves one spouse would do anything to please the other, or followed them around like lovesick puppies. It was like a new form of control: except it wasn't forced. One was perfectly willing to do anything to please their Lover. They obeyed without questioned, worked, suffered and gave their "love" everything from time to money to business to their lives. He'd seen men and women in his town marry young and spend their days going to work and making babies and raising children ever day like clockwork. All because they relied on someone else to make them happy.

Yugi growled; the cup screamed in protest as its middle was crushed by angry fingers. That was the main thing he wanted to avoid: dependency on another to be happy. If that was the life his mother wanted for him then she was in for an even bigger eye-opened then she had when he'd announced his plans to move to Domino to become a writer. Because there was absolutely no guarantee the happiness "love" promised would last forever, and then _he_ would be the one who felt like his life was over before it even began if it didn't work out. And then he'd be stuck in an unhappy life, marriage, and lord knows what else. He would _never _allow himself to live such a boring, pedestrian, clockwork life. _Never_. He knew he couldn't depend on _anyone _but himself, _especially _not Yami Atemu.

No matter _how _attractive the ruby-eyed city-boy was.

A loud shrill broke his concentration and caused him to jump scattering papers everywhere. He half-growled, half screamed and glared at the phone, roaring its annoying demands for attention. Knowing it could only be Vivi, he swallowed his temper and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" He almost chocked on the forced polite response.

"You have a phone-call. So come to the front desk." The woman said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Yugi waited for her to hang up, gathered the papers back into their portfolio and started downstairs. "Man, I hope it's a job interview."

* * *

The residents poured into the Primera lobby and made themselves comfortable on the couch, chatting away while waiting for Vivi to finish inventory, so she could deliver their mail. Though it carried all the charm of a traditional Japanese inn, the old-fashioned arm-chairs, leather couches and fancy loveseats and window-seat beneath the large glass window, which had replaced the former wall, contrasted nicely, giving it the appearance of the rest of the city: a fusion of the modern an ancient worlds.

Vivi sat on a cushioned metal stool behind the front desk, which was composed of a series of cabinet-shapes with a stone top, where a cordless phone, computer and cash-register were set up. Behind her, a wall of plugs and keys for each room was recorded in numerical order as well as a name for each room: who was there, and more importantly what bills they paid. Vivi turned in her chair sorting through the day's mail and dropping them in different boxes.

The woman's dark eyes lifted for a moment to stare at the women on the lobby couch. A young blond girl with her long hair cascading in waves and her wide green eyes hidden behind a pair of stylish glasses, scanned over a newspaper in a business-like manner. Across from her, two tall, blue-eyes girls, one with short chestnut hair in a shoulder cut and the other with long indigo hair tied in a ponytail by a yellow ribbon, laughed and giggled. A younger girl with innocent olive eyes and rich auburn hair falling to her waist meekly joined in the conversation but become much livelier as the conversation continued.

"GIRLS!" the blond girl suddenly screamed, making everyone jump.

"Was it Rebecca?" The brunette asked as the three composed themselves.

"Look at this!" The green-eyed blond slammed the newspaper down on the coffee table and pointed to the front-page story. Bold letters made the girls' eyes wide in horror.

Serenity's green eyes widened in horror and her hands flew to cover her mouth. Tea, the blue-eyed brunette, read the title between gaps: "White Slavery!"

"Young girls and boys kidnapped and sold into a life of degradation and servitude!" Miho read, throwing her lavender ponytail behind her back. "Oh how horrible!"

"It says so right here! Former actress Vivian Wong, missing for the last two years suspected leader of a prostitution ring in southern China. Her current whereabouts are unknown and it's is believed that she is no longer in China. Thank heavens we live in Japan." Rebecca commented. "I mean look, most of this stuff takes place in Africa, and parts of southern Asia."

"I wouldn't be so sure. They must have kidnappers everywhere." Serenity added, shaking.

"I agree, it says here the main targets are orphans with no families and traveling alone. How scary." Rebecca added skimming the paper while the girls crowded around her.

"Sad to be all alone in the world." Vivi said sweetly, grabbing the paper and rolling it up. "Don't you girls go worrying yourselves over such things. After all, you all have such _large. Wonderful. Loving. Families_. Waiting for you all back home." She said cheerfully, stressing each word. "You all have nothing to worry about." She flashed a bright smile that seemed to calm the stress.

"Besides, you young ladies have much more important thing to worry about." She danced around each girl, smiling as she addressed each girl. "Tea, you're going to be a dancer." The brunette blushed. "And Miss Serenity, you're going to be a nurse when you finish school correct?" The auburn haired girl blushed and nodded, as Vivi moved on to Miho. "You Miho dear plan on becoming an actress, correct?" Vivi didn't wait for her to answer, before she moved to Rebecca. "And Rebecca darling, a girl of such fine intelligence and determination, _anything _you set out for I have no doubt you will achieve it." Rebecca had always been a tough, controlled girl, but even her strict personality couldn't stop the smile the spread across her face.

"Now then," Vivi strolled over and gracefully scooped a stack of letters into her hand. "Mail's here!" her smile flashed with childish brightness as she handed each girl their mail.

"Tea, a letter from home. Rebecca, your copy of _Nikkei Business_(1)_. _Serenity, also a letter from home, and Miho," She paused when she realized she didn't recognize the return address. "My, my, it seems I don't know what you've got." She explained handing the confused lavender-haired girl her mail.

"Wonder what it is?" Miho thought out-loud, undoing the seal. "I don't think I've requested anything."

"Maybe you finally got your big break?" Teas suggested, tearing open her own letter and began reading.

"One can only hope." Vivian smiled, and moved to hand her last guest his mail, until she realized he wasn't there. "Where's Yugi? YUGI!" she called. "I called him down almost ten minutes ago where is he! YUGI!" The hotel owner growled in annoyance.

"Probably still sitting on his bed, trying to sort out all that paperwork he surround himself with. Poor Kid." Rebecca commented, thumbing through her magazine and dog-tagged the pages she planned on going over in more detail.

"I hope he gets that job he wants." Serenity agreed. "He works so hard all day. Ever since he got here, I don't think he's done anything but make phone-calls, fill out applications, and travel to lord only knows how many places."

"He needs to get out more." Tea spoke in a casual tone of someone used to having fun and lively Saturday nights. "I admire the kid's determination but all that work _can't _be good for your health."

"Whatever." Rebecca rolled up her magazine and started towards the elevator. Tea and Serenity soon followed exchanging gossip. Vivi rolled her eyes until she noticed Miho had not gone to join the crowd. In fact, she'd collapsed on a couch, a pained look on her face and her eyes glued to the paper in her shaking hands.

"Miho, darling ? What's wrong?" she asked.

"My mother." Miho choked on the verge of tears. Vivi blinked confused until Miho handed her the letter she received.

"Miss Miho Nosaka. Stop." Vivi read out loud. "We regret to inform you. Stop. That your mother, Mrs. Saraia Nosaka has passed away on…" she paused and read the final line with a mixture of shock and disbelief. "In a freak river-flood accident?" she sighed sadly and returned the letter to Miho. "Poor woman, what a way to go. My condolences to your lovely family."

"What family!" Miho sniffed. Vivi froze, her eyes suddenly lighting with curiosity before she masked it with sympathy and turned around. "Whatever do you mean dear?"

"My mother was the only family I had left. My dad died when I was a little girl; my mother has no family and my father's only family is a distant cousin who lives in America. I doubt they even know I exist." If Miho hadn't been so distraught, she would've seen the smile slitting Vivi's face. "Oh darling I had no idea!" she said dramatically placing her hands on Miho's shoulders in a comforting manor. "Sad to be all alone in the world." She said helping Miho to her feet and guided her towards the back. "Come on, let's step into my office, and I'll make you a nice, soothing cup of tea."

Too distraught to argue, Miho nodded welcoming the comfort before disappearing behind the door. "You just give me a moment, darling," Vivi gestured. "I just have to make a quick phone-call." The second the door closed, the woman's mask of kindness vanished revealing a sinister smirk and wide almond eyes filled with a wicked gleam. She strolled over to the phone and pressed the red button, labeled as a private line. "Hello Budda?" she said in a hushed tone that would make a crooked salesman jealous. "It's Butterfly. I've got one for you! A real southern beauty, let's say 400,000, Yen only (2). What's there to think about I'm giving you gold here Budda! Take it or leave it!" she threatened until the pimp responded. "That a boy budda." A smirk crossed her face. "Now then when will the next cargo hold reach Tokyo?" she asked examining her nails then exploded at the response. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 3 to 6 MONTHS!" She growled in furry. The last shipment had been delayed two months already, and she had a business to run. Last thing she needed was too many girls in once place and cops asking questions. "If the Chinese police are on to something then _you _screwed up Budda! Not me! Ugh! Damn the government! The only reason it's making a fuss about missing women and busting rings is because of the damn ratio! UGH! That stupid one-child policy was the worst decision China made since WWII!" She argued with her client. "Alright, alright! I'll keep her in the warehouse with the rest, but you better call me as _soon _as that ship leaves port! That a boy Budda, I'll see you in Hong Kong." She smirked before hanging up the phone and growled that her latest shipment would be delayed at least another three months. She looked back at the room where Miho was still waiting for her. She supposed she could wait, then drug her when the shipment arrived, then just say she checked out—the police had been buying that story for the last two years, but then again Miho was already becoming friendly with the rest of the girls—who hadn't failed to mentioned their warm, loving families. No doubt they would ask for a number or an address. No, it was too risky.

"Vivi?" she heard Miho from the other room? "Are you coming?"

A mask of kindness met the unsuspecting girl. "Coming, dear." Vivi smiled before gently shoving the girl back inside, and double-checked to make sure no one was in the lobby or had seen Miho, before shutting it behind her.

* * *

Not having the patience to wait for the elevator, Yugi stormed down the three flights of stairs, though he instantly regretted it when he found himself out of breathe and collapsed on one of the couches in the lobby.

Vivi emerged from the back room labeled AUTHORIZED PERSONAL ONLY and gracefully slid into her stool. Her yellow dress road up to her thighs revealed her long, thin, white legs. Her long hair had been sectioned into two tails of silky onyx hair that rested peacefully over her over-sized bust. The rest of the black tresses had been done up in Asian style buns, complimenting her Chinese ethnicity. Red lipstick highlighted her lips, which she pulled into a smirk.

Yugi shivered. That smirk didn't work with her china-doll like face and features. Nor did it compliment the creepy look in the woman's large, almond-shaped brown eyes. Vivi may have been a lovely woman, but that didn't stop Yugi from shivering whenever he saw her. His dad always said he had good instincts.

"You wanted to see me, Vivi?" He cleared his throat, and resisted the urge to flinch when the woman turned her impossibly perfect smile and sly eyes towards him.

"Yugi!" she sang his name in a glucose coated voice that made Yugi want to cringe. "You. Got a phone call. And." She paused for a moment; Yugi shivered knowing the sweet look on her face was a warning of bad news. "You're late on your rent. _Again._"

Yugi bit his lip, bracing himself for the lecture he knew he was going to get, and crossed his fingers hoping he wouldn't get evicted. "I…haven't got a job…yet."

"You said today at three!" Vivi exploded.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, but my interviewers haven't called me back yet, they said sometime this week. Just give me till the end of the week. I promise!" _Worse comes to worse I'll swallow my pride and call dad._

Vivi growled and pinched the bridge between her eyes in frustration. "Look Yugi, I like you, and I opened this place to give kids like you a place to stay while they chase their dreams. I was a young actress once, I know how hard it is, but I have a business to run here?" She said with an almost desperate plea, but her voice hadn't lost an ounce of his aggression. "You've been here two weeks and the rent you paid so far only covers one, I've already had to cut your phone because I'm nice. Which reminds me," she pulled a note of the table and handed it to him. "A man form America called you, collect, I told him you weren't here, so he left a message. But back to business." Yugi skimmed the note, and was both relieved and disappointed to see it was only a missed call from his father.

"Tell you what, Yugi." She said sweetly, but Yugi caught the warning tone. "I'll give you one more week to get the rent, if you don't have it by then you're on your own." She said before disappearing into the back room.

"A week." Yugi leaned back against the counter and ran a hand through his bangs. A week wasn't nearly enough time, unless he got fifty phone calls in the next twenty-four hours. And with his phone off the hook and his mobile dead the problem only increased. "Kami, what am I gonna do!" he slammed his head on the desk, burying it in his arms.

"Excuse me, are you the manager?" Yugi's head shop up and he looked over his shoulder. A youth of mid-heights struggled to bring several heavily stuffed suitcases through the spinning door while trying to keep the hat he worse from falling off.

Immediately, Yugi rushed over and helped him pull the bags through the door and set them down on the empty lobby couches. "Thank you very much for you assistance." The boy smiled, brightly.

Yugi blinked at the accent; it didn't seem to fit someone who needed a room for rent. Then again, nothing about the boy's appearance did. The youth was about mid-height, only a few inches taller than Yugi, but shorter then Yami (Yugi mentally scolded himself for the thought) and slender. His abnormally pale skin fit his soft, cheerful features. A mane of long, silvery-white hair cascaded down his back in elegant downward spikes, shinning silver in the artificial light. Messy bangs peeked out beneath the gray sun hat he wore. The faded color making his hair and skin look brighter. His eyes were the icing on the cake: large, sharp green eyes, bright with happiness like sun-kissed emeralds.

His clothing looked simple but the material looked far too expensive for someone who needed to rent a room in a hotel for struggling youth: a long-sleeved shirt made of white silk that loosely, hugged his slender arms, covered by a sporadic leather buckled vest, that snuggly hugged his torso; his pants were black and held in place by a gold sash thinner than an obi, and hugged his shins and ankles with black bands; and expensive black leather shoes.

"Are you sure you're in the right place?" Yugi asked without thinking.

The boy turned to him with bewilderment, and fiddled with his pockets until he pulled out a small piece of paper and read its contents. "This is the Primera Hotel for Struggling Youths is it not?" he asked.

"Yes it is!" Yugi said quickly, flashing his hands in apology, face red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, that was blunt of me."

"Oh it's quite alright." The boy smiled.

"Sorry." Yugi flushed again. "You just don't look like someone who has trouble finding a place to stay."

Again the boy looked bewildered. "Whatever do you mean?"

Yugi smiled, at the boy's naivety and skimmed him over with his eyes and crossed his arms. "If I sold your outfit on the internet, I could pay Vivi rent for the next three years."

The boy blushed and looked down at his outfit then smiled. "Why thank you. Unfortunately, I'm not exactly rich, well anymore anyway."

"You lost me?" Yugi blinked.

The boy dropped his bag and sat down on the couch motioning for Yugi to join him. Once the teen did so the whitenette began his story. "Well, clearly, I was born to a wealthy lifestyle, but I it was never really an active lifestyle save for the time I spent with my cousin. So after I finished college I decided I would get out on my own and make my own living. I just finished culinary school, so I figured here would be the best start."

"That's cool!" Yugi smiled. "We're in the same boat then, cept I wanna go up in society using my own skills." Yugi explained.

"How do you mean?" Ryou asked curiously, intrigued by the boy.

"Well you see," Yugi began rubbing the back of his neck, nervously. "I kinda ran away from home, after I graduated. I live in a small town in the country. And that's the polite way of saying it, believe me, if not for the fact my grandpa's business brings us tourists and a substantial amount of popularity and crap, the population would be so low it can't even be called a village." Yugi snorted. "But anyway, Grandpa wanted me to inherit his business when he retires, since my dad is in America and my mom is such a housewife. She, of course, just wants me to settle down, get married and give her grandchildren until I croak." He shuddered, biting back his annoyance. "I mean I love them and all, but I gotta live my own life, you know?"

"That's very understandable." Ryou nodded. "So how did you 'runaway' as you called it?"

"Well, freshmen year I changed my major to English and literature—without telling anyone except my dad—I might add, so after I graduated, I came here to promote my books, and try to get published. My ultimate goal is to become a best-selling author, and maybe make a career in editing. To be honest if not for my dad I probably would've chickened out."

"Ah, I see. Sounds like quite a dream." The whitenette smiled. "You mentioned your father lives in America?"

"Yeah, he's a businessman in LA. Quite popular actually." Yugi explained. "When I first moved out he said if I ever had any money trouble to give him a call, but I told him I'd rather earn my living."

"Ah, you seem to be a strong young man." The boy smiled. "Perhaps you could help me then." He suggested making Yugi blink. "Clearly, I don't fit in and I admit I do not know much about this area, but perhaps you can help me adapt?"

"Sure not problem." Yugi smiled. "I'm Yugi by the way."

"My name is Ryou." The whitenette smiled, nodding his head. "And since we are both in the 'same boat' as you called it, perhaps I could assist you in making a good impression?"

"Really?" Yugi said over-eagerly, before he controlled himself. "I mean you don't have to."

Ryou just chuckled. "No need to be shy, I don't mind. I can help you and you can help me…since I have no idea where any restaurants, bakeries or pastry factories are."

Yugi couldn't help but laugh. "Sure. I'd love to help." Yugi jumped to his feet and carefully pulled Ryou to his feet. "But first we need to get you checked in."

The two strolled over to the front desk, and Yugi slammed his hand on the bell. "Vivi Where are you!"

"That's _Miss _Vivi to you." The Chinese woman emerged from the back room with an angry look.

"No fair, the girls all get to call you Vivi?" Yugi complained gesturing to Tea and Serenity seeing them walked off the elevator.

"They have also paid their rent in full." Vivi countered.

Yugi snorted. "Whatever, Ryou needs to check in." The woman blinked following the boys thumb, pointed over his shoulder to the confused white-haired youth standing behind him.

"Hello." He smiled. "I'm Ryou Bakura, checking in please."

"Of course!" Vivi smiled cheerfully, and pulled out her book list of rents, and scanned the open rooms. "Let's see! Ah! Here's one!" she said, whirling around and pulling a key off the hook and handed it to the boy. "Room 23C on the third floor. Rent is due every Sunday by noon with _exceptions_." Her eyes darted to Yugi who glared at her, until a bell went off in his head.

"Wait! 23C? That's next to me? That's Miho's room?" Yugi announced, sparking the girls' attention.

"I can't stay in another girl's room?" Ryou covered his mouth appalled.

"Oh silly dear." Vivi laughed vocally. "Miho checked out this morning."

"What!" Tea demanded. "How! We just saw her this morning remember?"

"Yeah!" Serenity added. "How could she have checked out so fast?"

Vivi flashed a smile. "Oh, you didn't hear? Poor dear, she was so distraught I guess she forgot to tell you."

"Tell us what?" Serenity asked. "We're her friends, she would've told us anything?"

"Well, she got a telegram this morning. Poor thing. Her mother just died. She was so upset she said she had to rush home."

"Oh dear!" Tea gasped. "That does explain it."

"Oh good heavens. I know what that's like." Ryou sighed softly.

The three residents looked at him bewildered.

"My parents died when I was a child." Ryou explained. "I'm an orphan."

"Really?" Vivi perked up. "Sad to be all alone in the world."

Ryou nodded.

"Here." Yugi smiled, grabbing one of Ryou's bags. "Come on, let's bring your stuff upstairs, I'll show you the way."

"No!" Vivi screamed, making everyone jump. Quickly, the women composed herself. "Miho _just _checked out. Her room still needs to be cleaned and refurnished."

"Oh that's not a problem at all." Ryou insisted but Vivi was persistent. "Absolutely not! I run a respectable hotel! I will make sure you get all the benefits that requires. Here," she pointed to the trolley-cart. "Just leave your stuff here, and I'll have my bellboys bring it up for you. Until then, why don't you all show Ryou around?" The phone interrupted her "Hello?"

"Alright." Ryou smiled placing his bags on the cart, with Yugi and the girls' help.

"Yugi!" The teen jumped, and bolted around, Vivi was holding out the phone to him. "It's for you?"

Eyes wide with confusion, Yugi grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

_Mr. Mouto?_

"Yes? May I ask who's calling?" Yugi replied, remembering his father's advice.

_This is Ishizu, secretary of White Dragon publishing firm. My boss loved your article and we were wondering if you were available for a second interview?_

A breath froze in his throat. "Of course! I'm free all this week." Yugi said with surprising control over his eagerness. Surprise and curiosity caused his friend to circle him. He replied to the secretary's questions, forcing his heart to stay in his chest. "Ten o'clock tomorrow morning is perfect! Yes! Thank you very much! Bye." He hung up and exhaled a large breath of air. "I got an interview with White Dragon Publishing tomorrow."

The girls cheered, Ryou's smile doubled in size. "Congratulations Yugi!"

"This is wonderful!" Serenity hugged him. "Yugi this could be your big break. That's the Publishing division of KaibaCorp! You work there for a year you can get a job anywhere!"

"That's what I'm hoping!" Yugi shivered in excitement.

"Now we just need to make sure you're ready for your interview!" Tea butted in "Starting with your outfit."

"What?" Yugi squeaked not liking the mischievous look in the brunette's eyes

"She's right Yugi." Ryou chimed in. "First appearances are everything."

"I know, I know." Yugi took a breath. "Just wait until I tell dad. Actually, I better do that soon, if I don't call him back he'll tie up the line. At least until I get my phone privileges back?" The last sentence dripped with sarcasm as Yugi looked over his shoulder.

Without looking up at him or stopping the scribbling in her date book Vivi replied "You give me my rent, you get your benefits back. That's how it works."

Yugi opened his mouth to protest but Ryou gently tugged on his arm. "How about this Yugi, since my room needs to be cleaned, why don't we all go into town? You three can show me around the city, and maybe later we can help Yugi find an outfit appropriate for his interview?"

"Sounds perfect!" Anzu clapped her hands together and dashed towards the elevator. "I'll get my purse."

"I'm free." Serenity nodded. "What about you Yugi?"

Yugi just shook his head. Step one complete, now for step two: getting the job. And if Ryou was willing to help him then who was he to stand in Kami's way? "Sure why not?"

* * *

Despite the fact I know next to nothing about Japan save what I see and read in manga and anime, I still tried to keep this accurate to the Japanese culture: the hotel, the rooms, Ryou's outfit, simple stuff like that, but sadly since I'm American it WILL have that dominant clarity to it *sigh* still I'm thrilled with how it came out.

The beginning was fun to write: I wanted to give Yugi more of a back story and an explanation for his dreams and why he's not so much a cynic or a skeptic when it comes to love, he's juts independent: he wants to earn his own happiness and not rely on someone else for it (an issue that will come up quite a few times in this fic heehee) But again Special thanks to Tangy since the idea of the kids being older, out of school and struggling to being their lives (which makes much more sense for this type of fic) was inspired by re-reading her awesome new fic Ten Things! Plus for some reason With Yami and Yugi I can picture them being writers or artists: one or the other.

Also, since Yugi's relationship with his mother and grandfather is a tad strained in this, I decided to do more with Yugi's father (cool thing about him in the manga since you never see him there's an unlimited amount you can do and it would still make sense without going too far against the cannon) so yeah in this Case I decided that him having a more friendly and kindred bond with his father worked much better, and it was fun to do: I'm gonna have so much writing their conversations in the future!

Also special thanks to Tay for coming up with Ryou's occupation! I never would've thought of that!

A few notes:

(1)A weekly business magazine in Tokyo (in the Japanese anime Domino is a suburb district near or within Tokyo

(2)About 4,000 US dollars (least when the first Yugioh series was published; I have no idea how much the dollar is worth now.

Little History about what ViVi was talking about: In modern China do to the one-child policy which states Chinese families can only have one child (any others that have to pay an extremely heavy fine) traditionally families prefer a boy for financial security in their later years, the result has lead to a SEVERE differences in sex between men and women in China (if any of you know about the adoption of chinese little girls this is why) Also because of the lack of women, there have been numerous gang fights, kidnappings, etc, of women because there are so little women and men need to marry. Because bride-kidnapping and prostitution in China is heavily frowned upon and crime has sky-rocketed, the chinese government and authorizes go to great lengths to fine the kidnapped women. Not sure how serious the issue is today, but its still a pretty BIG issue, so just a little background note there.

Next Time: You find out what happened to Miho and two new characters join the cast: three guess who? and "Vivi's" true identity (in case it isn't obvious) is revealed! Stay tuned for more from the Queen of Plot Twists! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	3. Kidnappers

Wahoo! I got the next chapter of All I Ever Wanted up! Score!

I finished this chapter before I finished Dragon Rose, but since my beta Cat is in Spain (miss ya girl!) my good friend and one of my fav authors Tavi took over for me! THANKS SO MUCH GIRL!

Thanks so much to all my fans and reviewers! I never thought this chapter would be so popular! Two chapters and 23 reviews! AH! Thanks so much everyone! It means so much to me knowing everyone! Especially since this is my first time writing something completely realistic fiction and I want it to be accurate! So again thanks so much!

**Dedications: **Tavi for betaing! thanks so much girl! you rock (hugs!)

**Disclaimer: Yugioh and all its characters belong to Takahashi, the play Thoroughly Modern Millie this was based off belongs to all the people mentioned in chapter one. Plot is mine**

As always, read, review, critique, comment, ask questions etc. etc. And always enjoy!**  
**

**Notes:  
**

"English/Japanese"

"_Arabic"_

* * *

_Kidnappers_

The back building and alley of the Primera hotel had nothing of the glamorous appeal of the front facade with its flowing fountains, Japanese garden and traditional charm polished with a modern touch of electric lamps, glass doors and a cement driveway connecting to the stone path that led to the front entrance. Like most hotels and building complexes in the downtown area, the back area had been paved over with concrete, forming a large cracked patio; a tall, wooden fence separated the property from the allies behind the building. It was only due to the hotel's perfect location on the edge of town, just up the road from the pier and parks, that it was such a popular spot.

Two men shoved open the back door, from the lower-floor laundry room to the patio outback. One was tall and muscular with dark, sun-kissed skin, and sharp violet eyes. Sandy blond hair, bleached from hours of working in the sun, stood in outrageous directions, so intense he couldn't wear his hat, but he wore the rest of his silver and lavender uniform in perfect completion. The second was slightly shorter than his companion and dressed in royal blue with gold buttons. Unlike his companion, his own skin was lily-white, appearing lighter due to his wild mane of sun-bleached, ash-white spikes falling elegantly to his back. His features were just as sharp, like the rest of his lean, well-muscled body. Hard, russet eyes furrowed in anger as he glared at the growing pile of dirty clothes in the huge laundry cart.

The laundry room on the first floor level with dryers was reserved for customers only; meaning the staff was forced to dry their own clothes by hanging them on high clothes lines held to the hotel walls by a spider-headed coat-rack nailed to the fence.

Figured Vivi was too cheap to let them use the dryers in the residential washroom.

"_Bakura! Get your head out of the clouds and help me!_" The sandy-haired young man shouted in a language not normally heard on this side of town, breaking Bakura from his mental rant.

The white-haired man snorted, watching as his partner grabbed soaked laundry and hung it out to dry. "_I'm so sorry, Marik."_ He mocked an apology in the same language, voice drowned in sarcasm. _"Ra forbid I should take you away from your job of doing whatever Vivian tells you!"_

The blond froze and growled, but chose to ignore the comment. _"Shut up and help me!"_ he snapped and disappeared into the laundry room.

Bakura didn't move. Instead he leaned against the towering fence with his arms crossed. Carefully, he slipped a box of cigars from his pocket, plucked on and stuck it in his mouth. He removed a simply lighter from his uniform pocket and lit the cigar. He inhaled a large breath then exhaled with force. Cigars may not have been as thin or stylish as cigarettes, but there was no way he was loading his lungs with the black tar and addiction of nicotine they were chocked so full of. Not when he could easily quench his desire with an addiction free cigar.

He dropped it when he saw Marik charging through the double doors with another laundry cart. Quickly, he stomped it out with his foot, not in the mood for another lecture from his best friend.

Bakura shuddered when he recognized the heavy lump in the cart and why exactly the towels and sheets were laid flat over it rather than bunched up. His fears were confirmed when his employer came prancing out the doors behind him with an obnoxious swagger that made him want to punch the woman in the jaw. Bakura grit his teeth to keep his temper in check.

"Check it out, boys!" Vivi smiled, waving a paper in her hands in an overzealous motion."One for the scrapbooks!" She bragged, throwing down a paper where the front page screamed in large, bold letters: WHITE SLAVERY. "I made the front page!" She boasted proudly.

Marik kept a neutral mask, but it took all of Bakura's will power not to spit in disgust.

The two men looked at the picture then at their employer in fake confusion.

"Well," The manger corrected herself gazing over the picture, then at her reflection in one of the outdoor mirrors. "It's an old picture. And I look _horrid _in orange. And that stupid number card is blocking my gorgeous face. But those days are over! Ha!" she boasted proudly, laughing like a child in a store. "Ha-hah, China and Japan may be wasting all their efforts looking for Vivian Wong, but no one will ever suspect the sweet, caring Miss Vivi, owner of a hotel to give struggling teenagers a chance to meet their dreams! And those idiots said I couldn't act! Ha! Who's the bad actress now?" Her laugh was bitter, sinister and childish all at once.

She giggled as she circled the heavy cart and lifted a sheet to make sure the newest bargain was still unconscious. "Don't worry Miho dear, I know you're ship has been delayed for another couple of months, but don't worry, you'll make plenty of new friends in the warehouse."

She dropped the sheet and her gaze turned hard, her smile transformed into a sinister smirk as she strolled over to her two employees. "Now then gentlemen…" She turned to Marik. "I want you to take little Miho, here, to the warehouse with the rest of our stash, until the boat arrives in" She paused to calculate what he partner told her. "Whatever, just keep her there, and make sure none of them escape and that they get all their essentials. G.O.D. And ASAP!"

Marik resisted the urge to flinch and instead looked confused. Bakura rolled his eyes as Vivian growled in frustration and pulled out a Japanese to Arabic dictionary. It was easier to make the woman think they were clueless; it meant she would underestimate them. Let her think they were under her complete control. She'd help them as long as she thought they couldn't betray her.

She sloppily translated everything she just said into Arabic, "_Take Miho. To Ziegfried at warehouse. 4,000 yen._" She promised.

Marik nodded.

Bakura flinched when she sang his name in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Bakura!" She smiled. "We have a new target." She explained. "Ryou, who's used to the finer things in life. So, I want you to take a nice, bright, shiny, apple up to 23-B tonight." Her smile twisted. "Loaded with enough chloroform to knock the boy out all the way from here to Hong Kong!"

Bakura flinched at her closeness, which she took as him not understanding her and flipped out her dictionary again. He bit back a groan as she repeated herself, and nodded to spare himself her horrid Arabic. It was so poor that, on this occasion, Bakura sarcastically made her repeat a word until she got frustrated and screamed "_Room Service for Ryou_!"

She slammed down her dictionary before leaving the back ally in a huff.

She stopped by Miho one last time with a dark smile. "Don't worry Miho dear; don't think of it as being kidnapped? See it as me rescuing your from the difficult, heartbreaking world of being an actress. Of getting old, endless auditions and rejections and being thrown away and cast aside despite your talents just because some tall, wavy blond with big boobs comes along and sleeps with every director in town, while good, hardworking girls like you get thrown into the streets." She growled bitterly. "Trust me, sweetie. I'm doing you a _big_ favor." She snorted before straightening her look and flashing the perfect picture smile before vanishing back inside.

Bakura growled furiously, crumpling up the cloth he had and slammed it on the ground and stomped on it.

"_By __Osiris__, Isis and Seth! I can't STAND that woman!_" He cursed in Arabic so no one but Marik would understand.

"_I can't stand her either, Bakura._" Marik admitted, pulling down the dry sheets and started folding them. "_But she's got a good head for business._"

"_And blood that could make the Arctic Circle look like the Sahara_!" Bakura retorted in a brutal rasp.

"_Don't forget that it's cause of her we got our citizenship so quickly. And that we have a job that allows us to live! She kept her word: we're making more money than we ever dreamed! How many people can say they make 200,000* yen a paycheck!_" Marik countered as well. Vivian Wong was a cruel woman. He knew it and he hated the work she did. But she was a woman of her word. And she did more for them than he knew Bakura cared to admit. It was because of her that they found work and a place to stay when the Japanese Embassy told them citizenship required a certain number of years for them to apply. Now they had a five-person apartment for the price of a three person one, and were saving for tickets and passports for their family twice as fast then they would have working anywhere else.

Bakura; however, froze. He looked at his best friend and cousin in horror. "_Is that all you care about? Money!_" His russet eyes darkened with rage and his hands rose shaking with rage. "_And let's not forget, of course, when she offered us the job she also said and I quote,_" He used his fingers to create air quotes to emphasize his point. "_Refuse and I will black list you both so bad you won't be able to get a job as a bag-filler! Is it worth being a slave in exchange for cash, cousin?"_

"_Wake up, Bakura! Anything is better than Egypt! I don't like it, but you know we never would've been able to afford a place big enough for all of us; buy Amy, Isis and Shadi passports and tickets _and _afford to live, if not for her! Money makes the world go round; it sucks but it's a fact._" Marik growled, insulted by Bakura's comment. Of course, he hated their current predicament but how dare he act as if they had any choice in the manner! It took all of Isis and Shadi's resources just to bring them to Japan! Not to mention, the only reason Amane, his sister and her husband were able to live comfortably while they saved up for their immigration to Japan was because of Bakura's parents' life insurance.

Bakura stared at him for a moment then released a dark chuckle: low and dangerous like a mad man on the verge of insanity. "_Your mother would writhe in her grave if she heard you say that. And both my parents must be screaming, seeing what their precious son is doing to protect their little girl._" His voice was tinted with sarcasm.

Marik growled and scrunched the sheet in his hands so hard it started to tear. "_Perhaps, but she will have to forgive me. Because the sooner we earn enough for tickets and the five of us, the sooner we can get Isis, Shadi and your sister the hell out of Egypt!_"

"_Heh_," Bakura snorted. "_Won't my baby sister be proud?_" He mocked, remembering the sweet smiling eight-year-old, cloud-haired girl waiting for him with the rest of their family.

He and his sister never belonged in Egypt. Society was extremely prejudiced against foreign marriage. But his father had fallen in love and married a pale-skinned British woman with pale hair and green eyes, while his older sister was trapped in an arranged marriage**. Both he and Amane had white hair and pale skin like their mother; of course, they stood out. When their parents died in a car crash, everything shattered. Egypt was a dangerous place for a little girl with a brother barely out of school. It was only through sheer luck and determination that Isis and Shadi were able to take Amane in while he and Marik left to find work and move the family to Japan.

"_I can just see Amane's face, when we send them their passports..." _Amane had been out of school for almost six months since the Japanese school year started in April. She needed to be in school with other children. Once this mess was over, he could give her a home, an education and chance at a future. America would've been better: but it was too far, its economy too poor and its war still breathing. No, Japan was better; it was one of the few countries in Asia where women actually had a chance at a future. A future he intended to give Amane, even if it killed him. _"My big brother the Kidnapper!"_

Malik flinched at the harshness in Bakura's tone. He knew his cousin was right. His own mother had died in childbirth, not that his father cared, but Isis had told him she was a good woman: kind, loving, generous, and loved her children. He remembered when he was little and he asked Isis how such a wonderful woman like their mother could have married a tyrannical man like their father.

She never answered, but he knew the truth when the old man married her off to a man more than twice her age the moment she finished her studies at Cairo University. A man who forbid her from having any contact with her cousins or her childhood friend Shadi, beat her constantly, and considered her undesirable because he was a sickly old man who made her wait on him hand and foot, yet if she even suggested they had anything less than a perfect marriage, she was the one who suffered.

But Marik knew something wasn't right, as did Bakura and Shadi and their uncle. After a year of struggle, court appeals, and gathering evidence to prove the man an unfit husband, Isis finally got her divorce. Without his uncle's help the task would never have happened. Their father, of course, had been furious. Once Isis got her divorce and married Shadi, their father disowned her and told Marik if she supported his sister, he would join her in shame.

But Marik didn't care. He hated the man. All he cared about was control, and he wanted to control each and every aspect of his childrens' lives when all he did was push them away. Marik told him he wanted to be a journalist and the old man laughed in his face. Didn't stop him. He published articles on the bigotry of society, women's rights, lack of education, things that would've gotten him arrested if not for the law. He just used a fake name.

A nasty smirk split Marik's handsome features as he recalled the look on the old man's face when he had told him to go right ahead and disown him. The old man did him a favor. It was worth it to see the look on the man's face, and even more so when he revealed himself as the writer of the anonymous articles that made his career and his small fortune. Thank Ra for their uncle, but when a car accident stole his uncle and aunt from them, everything went downhill.

Just the memory made Marik's blood boil with anger at the unfairness of it all. "_At least we'll all be here! Together, with a chance!_" Marik growled with accusation in his voice. They had money, but they wanted to start over. New life, new city, new country, new everything. A chance to start over fresh; where no one cared who their parents were, where they were from or what they did in a previous life. They had a chance to make a life, a real life. Now all they had to do was afford it. "_Unless, of course, you'd rather we return to Cairo where we're shunned and both our sisters and my brother-in-law live in shame. Where we have no future! Not even a hope!_"

Bakura growled and searched for an answer. No ideas came. "_Burn the bridge. Bet the Store, right_?" He finally spoke in a tone that sounded half like a chuckle and half like sigh of aggravated defeat.

"_Yeah._" Marik nodded before strolling over to the cart that still held the unconscious girl. "_Come on, let's get her to Ziegfried._"

"_Can't. I'm on room service, remember?_" Bakura snorted, shoving himself off the wall. Might as well earn those 200,000 yen.

* * *

Bakura walked down the hall balancing a tray on his one hand, the other in his pocket. The apple sat delicately on a plate with a tiger lily in a thin crystal vase for decoration. Vivian already injected it with chloroform, now all he had to do was deliver it to the poor soul in 23B.

"Oh, blast it all!" Bakura's eyes flew open at the rich accent: Japanese but well-mannered like British, and too deep for the girls Vivian usually acquired.

He did a double-take at the figure attempting to carry several heavy bags into 23B.

The newest resident wasn't one of the wayward actresses Bakura was used to seeing; instead the resident was a boy. His figured was compact — shorter than his own height by only a few inches and younger, like he was fresh out of higher education. Pretty white skin, paler than his, pulled tight over soft muscles perfectly fitting the slender, proportioned arms, legs and torso. For a moment Bakura wondered if the skin was a soft as it looked and bit back a growl, that it was mostly covered by a white silk shirt and a leather vest, that hugged his torso — much to Bakura's joy — and a pair of slender black pants with a gold sash around his waist. The outfit was that of a fashion model, but it was rumpled as if he's traveled a great distance in it.

His hat has bunched up his long make of silvery-white hair in spikes, much finer, shinier, and tamer than his own outrageous bone-white tresses. Loose, spiky bangs curled cutely around a sweet curved face, where two stunning emerald eyes glowed radiantly against his pale skin and white hair.

Bakura's hand gripped the plate. His hands trembled. The apple slipped from the plate and rolled away somewhere. Never in his life had he been so stunned. His body moved on its own accord; all thoughts focused on the boy he just _wanted._ Bakura had never cared much for religion, outside what he'd grown up with, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt, one of God's Angels was standing right in front of him.

He leaned down and offered the boy a hand. His heart almost burst from his rib cage when the boy turned those beautiful, innocent eyes the exact same color as his favorite jewel to him. He pulled the tiger lily from the vase and smiled. "_You are the most beautiful being I have ever seen._"

Oh great Ra, was the boy blushing? He was. The boy smiled and took the hand. Bakura swore he felt sparks run up his hand when the boy shook it. If Bakura had been a less rational man, and not such a cynic, he would've called these bizarre emotions, what did the tenants call it? Love at first sight! Maybe?

"Thanks you very much." The boy thanked sweetly. He removed his hat allowing his silvery hair to spill around his shoulders perfectly framing his face.

Bakura could've fainted. It _was _love at first sight. Or lust at first sight. One of those two. At this point he didn't care which.

"Oh thank you!" The boy took the tiger lily and sniffed it. "Thank you very much."

"_You're welcome._" He said in Arabic and the boy blinked.

"You don't speak Japanese?" he asked.

Bakura mentally smacked himself! Too many years working for Vivian, he concluded. He took a breath and tried to remember Japanese. "I un-der-stand, it…but…I-do-not-" He spoke choppily, emphasizing his lack of vocal skills with his hands "speak—much—well."

The boy smiled. "I see. Well, I'm afraid I don't speak Arabic; otherwise I'd offer to help. But, I could help you with pronunciation?"

Bakura's smile almost split his face and he nodded. "I am Bakura." He replied. "I—work—here."

"That's good!" her smiled. "I'm Ryou," he offered a hand for Bakura to shake.

A bell went off in Bakura's head. _Shit! This_ was Ryou? The boy he was supposed to drug and kidnap!

"Are you alright?" Ryou's sweet voice brought the man out of his stupor. Bakura shook his head then nodded. One look at the boy and he knew there was _no _way he was letting Vivian get her hands on him. He was too innocent for the life Vivian wanted. To hell with money and everything else; if his parents taught him anything it was when fate gave you something you take _full _advantage of it. And if this stunning, little angel wasn't a gift from Ra himself, he didn't know what was.

"_Miss Vivi_!" Bakura warned, but was only met with confusion. "_Miss Vivi_!" he repeated before realizing Ryou wasn't going to understand him. "Sad to be all alone in the world?" he said in the best imitation of Vivian he could compose.

"Oh! You mean Miss Vivi!" Ryou practically bounced with excitement. "What about her." He flinched when Bakura's face grew severe.

"_She is a dangerous woman._" Bakura said gravely.

Ryou opened his mouth to ask further but a loud, clearly angry voice disturbed them both. "_Bakura!_" Ryou recognized the name but everything else was foreign, though by the fury reddening Bakura's face he doubted the conversation was pleasant. "_Stop flirting with the merchandise!_"

Bakura's face was red with rage and he snapped back, gesturing his head towards Ryou. "_Don't be an ass, Marik!_"

"_Don't be stupid, idiot!_" Marik howled! "_You're ruining everything!_"

Sensing the tension rising, Ryou turned to Bakura and gently touched his shoulder. Bakura's attention turned to Ryou, and softened. "I can see you both are busy, so I'll just leave you two alone. Thanks you very much for the tiger lily." He smiled, before vanishing into his room.

A soft, swooning smile curled on Bakura's face.

Only for his serenity to be destroyed when Marik slapped him on the back of the head.

Bakura opened his mouth to scream, until Marik roughly grabbed his arms and spun him around, only for him to come face to face with a severely annoyed Vivian. "Must I do everything myself!" She grabbed the apple off the floor and rubbed it off on her dress.

She smiled sinisterly like an evil witch before glaring at her employees. "Marik," she spat. "Take care of your, cousin, while I take care of little Ryou."

Marik obeyed and started dragging the thrashing man away. Bakura growled like a wild animal and spun himself around and grabbed Marik's arms and forced him to meet his eyes. The dark, blaze in those eyes was so intense that Marik froze. The seriousness telling him whatever Bakura spoke was more severe than anything he ever said before. "_Marik, if there is any goodness in you that this job hasn't ripped out of you, and if you ever cared for me as anything more than a cousin, then you _will _let me go._" The force behind each work was so severe that Marik released him without any struggle.

The man stormed towards Ryou's room where Vivian was about to knock on Ryou's door.

"I look ridiculous, Ryou!" A loud shrill and the door slamming open revealing the only other male resident in the hotel: Yugi Mouto.

"Oh you're done!" Ryou pushed the door open so far, oblivious to Vivian standing behind it. Bakura bit back a laugh that threatened to explode from his mouth when Ryou's door slammed straight into Vivian's face.

"Oh, he's finally done!" Tea emerged from her room as well. "Finally, I thought you were gonna punk out on us." Her eyes scanned Yugi from top to bottom: taking in the rich crimson silk shirt that hugged his arms and torso snugly, the thin, form-fitting black pants and rich, black lace shoes with gold buckles and b lack socks. Her smirk widened to a grin. "I told you, you would look stunning!" She boasted proud of her accomplishment. "If there's one thing I know it's fashion!"

"I agree!" Ryou chirped in, ignoring the glare on Yugi's face. "I told you, Yugi, first impressions are everything! You're a shoe-in for that job now!" His eyes wandered to Bakura and saw Vivian behind his door, an apple slipping from her hand.

"Oh hello there, Miss Vivi." He smiled brightly, noticing the apple on the floor. "I'm afraid you're going to have to throw out that apple."

Vivian growled before snapping at Bakura and Marik to throw it out. Marik did so without question, still stunned from everything that had just happened.

Yugi crossed his arms, pouting. "I still say I look ridiculous."

"Funny, how you can afford that get up but not my rent?" Vivian ignored Bakura as she stormed over, in need of something to take her rage out on.

"Oh they're not mine, they're Tea's. She bought them." Yugi corrected, pointing to the brunette.

"I got them for you, duh!" Tea corrected.

"Tea, I said no gifts!" Yugi whined. He hated accepting gifts; sweet gestures yes, but he preferred earning his own weight.

"Who said they were a gift?" Tea jumped. "Those are a loan, kiddo. When you get that job tomorrow, you use your starting check to pay me back." She winked and grinned, finding a loophole in Yugi's logic.

Yugi sighed in defeat "I'm not gonna get out of this am I?"

"Nope!" Ryou perked up and gently grabbed Yugi's arm, and tugged him towards his room. "Now I just need to teach you how to behave at an interview." The two laughed while Yugi whined as they vanished into Ryou's room.

"We'll see you later, Vivi" Tea smiled before closing the door behind them.

Vivian ran down the hall and screamed as she stormed down the stairs.

Bakura exhaled a breath of relief and collapsed against the wall. Damn, that as close. _Too _close. He realized. Next time Ryou might not be so lucky, and the girls had their own lives, eventually he would be alone, and the second he was Vivian would snatch him.

"_Over my dead body!_" Bakura declared, making a pact with himself. "_With Ra, Osiris, Isis and Seth as my witnesses, and may death take me now if I fail, I will _never _let Vivian Wong kidnap _my _Ryou!_"

* * *

Go Bakura! Remember the two new characters I mentioned would be in this chap: They are Bakura and Marik Score!

I love Bakura in this chapter, though i doubt he'd ever be love-struck at the sight of Ryou, it was just SO much fun to write him! I love how he came out! Why did I make Bakura smoke Cigars, cuz for some reaosn i can see him smoking but cigars are better because they lack nicatine: you still get the pleasure (shudder)without the addiction-least that's what my dad an uncles said, when they get together at parties and such so yeah, i love Bakura too much to make him an addict.

**Background Notes:**

*about 1,600 US dollars (I changed this because everything in Japan is like ridiculously expensive especially the housing the two boys want so I figured this would be a more appropriate estimate given their living conditions, including the cost of food, bills, as well as citizenship and passports, and registration for their families.

**Because this is the ONLY way I can imagine someone as kind and generous as Mrs Ishtar marrying someone like Mr Ishtar.

To clarify Bakura and Marik's situation, Japanese citizenship (for a permanent residence) is very complex and the between the cost for passports and tickets from Egypt to Japan, it's at least 2000 US dollars a person, times that by three: Amane, Shadi and Isis, and subtract how much they pay for rent, bills and food and living you guys to the math at how long it takes them to earn the money (and bear in mind Vivian is there employer so, of course, she's gonna rip them off)

Also, I won't lie and pretend to know anything about the Middle East, but Modern Egypt has been on the Human rights Watch list being categorizes as "partly free" and have poor ratings for human rights for years, and still does today, especially when it comes to laws on marriage, press, minority religions, and women rights (which personally pisses me off since Ancient Egypt was highly praised for women having rights FAR superior to over half the countries in the Modern world, some of which were unheard of anywhere else in the world (coughatensgreecesough). I love Egypt and still do, even if it's FAR from the shinning Era it was in ancient times but I just wanna clarify why exactly Bakura and Marik are so desperate to get their family out of there, especially, since Amane, is a young girl and an orphan and Isis is divorced and married her man who helped her obtain her divorce _and_ adopted Amane directly after her parents died. Also, the reason Marik and Isis's father disowned them was because the "only way" to restore the family's "honor" was to expel the guilty members though it still "ruins" the family.


	4. Interviews

YES! PART 1 of my goal has been met! Chapter 4 of All I Ever Wanted down! now all I need to do is finish Wild Hunt before I go to Florida.

This chapter was a pain to write! CURSE YOU MY LOVE OF REALISM! But yeah I did DO much research for this chapter on the profession, the actual job interview process and everything else and it was hell. This chapter took like three days to write, but i got it done last week.

Extra Thanks to Tavi for betaing!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh or Thoroughly Modern Millie: Yugioh and all its characters belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Thoroughly Modern Millie is a musical (see chapter one). A majority of this chapter is mine. Also Den of shadows, mentioned in this chapter is a quartet belonging to Amelia At-Water Rhodes, which I used because I did a Book Review for.

**As always, read, review, comment, critique, ask questions and have fun!

* * *

**

_Interviews_

Yugi forced himself to sit still and not fidget. His eyes darted to the clock. Not yet ten, good. He'd arrived half an hour early and had already spoken with the human resources director for his preliminary interview. Still somewhat nervous, he gazed about the room, sizing it up through the eyes of a prospective employee.

The front entrance was occupied by a massive burgundy circular desk that stretched from wall to wall set up with the name of the company in gold letters and up to date with laptops. The woman behind the desk even wore a sleek headset to communicate with the rest of the staff, while the waiting area was lines with burgundy carpets and plush chairs. Behind the two glass double doors was an entire wing devoted to the White Dragon Publishing and to the White Dragon Publisher Magazine.

White Dragon Publishing was an entire building all to itself in the Kaiba Development. The building, like the rest of Domino, was an old fashioned brick building, decorated with iron stairs and an iron gate on the top; however it had been updated with various glass windows and sunroofs. The title of the company stood out in glittering white letters, while an enormous yellow K with a lower case red C adorned the top, symbolizing it belonged to Kaiba Corp, giving all the glory of a modern building.

Yugi had entered the building with an open mind and if he had expected a large floor with cubicles separated by felt walls he was sadly flabbergasted. The rooms and doors were high tech and made of glass and metal. Frosty glass walls and light blue carpets filled lined the entire room.

Once Yugi had answered the receptionist's questions, he was allowed through the double doors and directed towards the hall which housed Mrs. Ishizu's office. Yugi's eyes wandered while he searched for her gold plated name tag amongst those situated outside the many different offices in that corridor.

The back offices had windows that took up the entire back wall and oak wood doors with brass doorknobs. The main floor was an entire room that branched into different rooms of the floor, while dais-like steps led to the higher-up offices. Computers, printers and lights were all up to date and high tech and set up in each private room, on pricy desks and instead of file cabinets, were book shelves and couches.

Rooms and offices were either small, larger depending on the office, while other offices were simply enormous desks outside another, larger room. Couches and chairs were everywhere outside the offices for waiting.

Yugi had asked questions, acquainted himself with as many people as he could and followed each direction until he arrived to another dais that led to another set of oak wood doors set in a frosty glass room, where a young blond woman in a blue-gray business suit sat behind an enormous desk set with a phone, laptop, and a second computer, neat piles of folders and papers set at exact corners of the desk waiting to be filed. Behind her was a large book shelf set with books and office materials and to the left was a plush burgundy couch.

After Yugi acquainted himself with her, and sat through yet another prompt interview, she gathered her notes and told him Mrs. Ishizu would see him shortly. Now all he had to do was wait, to see the manger, then the editor and get the job — hopefully. She said her boss wanted a second interview: if she was the Personal Assistant than that could mean the Editor wanted to meet him personally and offer him a job or maybe they wanted to use his article. Either way, it would help his career. Paycheck or not, just a byline in White Dragon's magazine would up his credentials, and improve his resume.

His thumbs twitched over his knuckles, as his grip tightened on the portfolio Mrs. Ishizu had asked him to bring, his palms felt sweaty. Lord, he was so nervous. He thumbed through his portfolio once again, double checking to make sure he had everything he needed. "Okay, resume, check. Credentials list, check. Book reviews, check. List of articles, check. List of short stories, check. Anything I'm missing?" He shook his head, and carefully organized his portfolio case.

"Okay, calm down, Yugi. You can do this." He took a breath and signed. His dad had been ecstatic about his interview and once Yugi asked, offered sound advice on how to organize his portfolio. He'd spend half the night on his laptop, organizing his articles on Publisher, making them look professional, mostly his book reviews. He'd double-checked all his credentials since high school and college: articles he sold, stories he published in literary magazine, book reviews and critics the town and college papers bought, even a brief but effective internship he got working at the English Department his senior year of college under the suggestion of his advisor, and under his dad's suggestion, printed multiple copies of his resume, expecting more than one interview. He'd already given one to the secretary and to the human resources director.

"Thanks a lot, Dad." Yugi smiled, hugging his portfolio to his chest. He'd been on the phone for hours talking to his father asking for advice and the man just sat there, listened and offered Yugi his advice: just go in there, me confident and be yourself. "And remember, no matter what happens, I still win in the long run." He reminded himself, feeling his confidence increase until he stared down at his outfit. "Uh-oh, I can't believe I let Ryou and Tea talk me into this." He still didn't like the silk and form-fitting dress pants, but he couldn't deny he did feel more professional. Ryou was right about making a good first impression. Though taking his father's advice, he decided on the blue shirt rather than the red one, added laced-up shoes with black socks, and a black business jacket. Knowing there was nothing he could do about his hair, the girls has brushed and styled it and his bangs into a low ponytail, so it at least looked professional. No expense had been spared.

"Yugi Mouto." A breath caught in his throat when the secretary called his name. Instantly, he stood up and grabbed his portfolio trying to keep his back straight. "Yes." He said biting back his nervousness.

"Mrs. Ishizu, Yugi Mouto is here for his ten o'clock appointment." She spoken into the intercom.

"Thanks you, Alice, send him in." Ishizu's voice echoed through the intercom.

The secretary nodded to Yugi. "She'll see you know."

Yugi smiled and nodded, before taking a breath and opened the door or Ishizu's office.

A beautiful, slender-built, copper-skinned woman with silky midnight hair, dressed in a cream-colored business suit sat behind a marble-topped desk, with her hands folded on her desk. She had a kind smile but wise, cerulean blue eyes.

"You must be Yugi Mouto." She smiled and straightened her back. Yugi wondered how she could still look professional while still having such a kind face. Taking it as a good omen, Yugi took the spare seat and gently placed his hands on his knees. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Ishizu. Thank you very much for seeing me again."

"No trouble at all, Mr. Mouto." Ishizu smiled, going through the paperwork the secretary had given her.

"Please, call me Yugi." Yugi smiled not breaking eye-contact. Ishizu's smile curved and she nodded.

"Well, then Yugi, first I'd like to thank you for considering White Dragon Publishing. My Editor and I both loved your article and I'm very pleased you returned for the follow-up interview. I know all the previous interviews can't have been much fun." She said with a slight laugh.

"No trouble at all. Your secretary was very kind, and I don't mind the multiple interviews. It just means the company takes my prospective employment seriously." Yugi replied.

"Indeed." Ishizu nodded, before turning back to the folder, and Yugi's resume. "Have you had any problems so far?"

"None at all." Yugi replied honestly. "Everyone's been very polite and answered my questions, and several of the workers here were kind enough to direct me to your office."

"Very good.' Ishizu continued. "And how did you react to all of this?"

Recognizing the questions Yugi replied. "I thanked them for their help and followed their instructions, and waited patiently for my next interview. I was very grateful for the assistance; I didn't want to be late for any interview." Yugi placed his hands straight at his sides, hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt.

"I noticed, Alice said you arrived, almost half-an hour early."

"I believe it's better to be too early rather than too late. I learned that the hard way I'm afraid." Yugi explained with a slight chuckle.

"Tell me about it." Ishizu raised an eyebrow intrigued and folded her hands beneath her chin.

"I was late to several of my classes in college, freshmen and sophomore year." Yugi explained, trying not to lose eye-contact with the woman. "And I usually missed a lot of important information for that reason, so I decided in life it was better to be too early rather than late and miss something important."

"And did this practice work?" Ishizu asked raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Very well. My last two years of school, arriving early took the pressure of being late off my shoulders, it gave me time to better get myself organized and, of course, I never missed any important information again."

"Good to hear. How would you describe yourself in terms of your ability to work with others?" She continued.

"I prefer to work independently, but I work well with people if I must. So long as my group members respect me and are willing to do their share of the project then I respect them. But, yes I work very well with people and I have no problem working with others." Yugi explained.

"Any past experiences?"

"Yes, when I worked part time for the paper in my home-town, the editor had me and two other people put together the reviews and movie section. It was a difficult job but we managed to divide the work of who did what, and then we met at work and arranged each article until we found something we all agreed on. It takes longer that way, but I felt everyone should have a say in what's done since everyone is working on the same project." Yugi smiled, recalling the memory.

"You say you prefer to work independently? How so?" Ishizu continued, mentioning his earlier comment.

"Well, for writing projects such as poems, books or even articles and analysis of books movies, whatever it may be, I prefer to work independently."

"Why is that?" Ishizu questioned.

"I find it's easier for me that way, especially with creative writing. However, with analysis, I think it's better to work independently because what you see or get out of a story may not coincide with the opinions of the others you're working with. Like, for example, I may find an interesting quality about one character and believe the theme of the book may represent one thing, while as the person I'm working with may find the quality I admire a flaw in the character and see the theme as something entirely different from myself." Yugi explained in a firm, but honest tone.

"Understandable." Ishizu nodded, before skimming over his resume. "You prefer creative writing?"

"I love all kinds of writing. Creative writing gives me much more freedom, but I enjoy book reviews as well. I love books, and not only to I get to enjoy a good story I get to try and figure out what the author is trying to say and give my interpretation of it. Also, as with anything, even a thoroughly researched article can be boring, unless it's written in a creative matter." Yugi spoke, his voice filled with passion.

"Excellent reason." Ishizu's smiled widened. She unfolded her hand and took out Yugi's resume.

"I also brought my portfolio, Mrs. Ishizu." Yugi announced placing the thick but organizes binder on her desk. Each internal folder was clearly labeled and filled with the information requested.

"Very good." Ishizu sounded impressed and took the document, thumbing through it. "Now then," she laid it open in front of her. "Let's begin, shall we?"

Yugi nodded and straightened his back, feeling more confident.

"You certainly have quite a list of credentials." Ishizu smiled, looking over his resume. "And By-lines."

"Thank you." Yugi nodded, gratefully.

"Let's begin with the simply stuff, tell me a little about yourself?"

Yugi took a shallow breath and digested the information in his head before speaking. "I graduated from the University of California, Los Angeles last year, with a Major in English and a dual minor in creative writing and world literature, as well as several Ancient World History courses. I'm fluent in Japanese, English and I speak some Arabic as well. I've loved books, and writing for as long as I can remember, and I enjoy writing and reading in my spare time; I write reviews for books or things I like because I enjoy the practice and analysis, I write long fiction, novels mostly and short stories. I'm well-traveled and have been to the United States at least two months a year since I was fifteen. I've published several of my book reviews and short stories as by-lines in my high school and UoC's Literary Magazine and newspapers. And I'm very hard working, and I'm determined to become a writer and novelist one day."

"America?" The woman raised an eyebrow intrigued. "Interesting. What made you want to go to college in America?"

"My father is a business man in Los Angeles, and I wanted to pursue a major in English, Writing and Literature. There aren't many universities with that field in Japan, and University of Los Angeles had one of the best English programs of the California school system, so I chose it."

"And how has your college experience prepared you for a business career?"

"As I said, I learned to always arrive early, and that it's best to make a good first impression." Yugi explained, with bright eyes. "I rather enjoyed my college experience: it taught me to work well with others and how to participate in literacy conferences, how to act professionally, and I got my first outlook on the publishing world working in the English department. I also enjoyed learning about different topics and literature and I enjoyed doing research and using various works to prove my opinion and express myself. It's also helped me learn how to balance my professional and personal life and to work with specific deadlines."

Ishizu kept her smile, but now Yugi couldn't tell is she was testing him or if she was truly pleased. "Would you describe working as an intern a learning experience? What did you learn from it?"

"I learned how to organize paperwork and work with strict, set deadlines. I also helped plan specific events and conferences and how to put them together. I had to work with lots of different people, and it was a lot of work, but having those responsibilities helped me learn to be a leader and how to organize large projects. I also got my first taste of the editing world, because I spent a lot of time, going over the teacher's speeches and letters for conferences or meetings. Mostly I did the grammar, but it was an excellent learning experience for me. I believe it really helped me grow as a person and a writer." Yugi explained with pride in his voice.

"What is the most significant contribution you made to the company during a past job or internship?" Ishizu continued the topic.

"When I helped my advisor organizes a Buffy the Vampire Slayer conference. It was my job to gather together students who wrote critical analysis papers on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, since there's a large controversy over the subject. I had to go over the student's individual papers, and choose which ones would be part of the seminar. After I went over each one, and decided which ones would be best, I contacted those people and organized their time in the conference. It was a lot of fun and I felt it really contributed to the conference showing what the different, competing opinions of the students."

"What experiences at school or in a job were satisfying or dissatisfying?"

"I spent a lot of time with the Literary Magazine which I enjoyed because I loved writing poems and stories and submitting my work. And it helped getting feedback for my work by my peers. It was the same with my intern job. I loved the experiences of editing. I thought my intern job was more time consuming though, and it was a pain having to do so much paperwork and organizing, but it was worth it. As for the Literary Magazine, I love receiving by-lines and getting my work out there, but I didn't get much say in how the magazine was presented. I got to go over the submissions and decide what when it and what didn't of what I was given, but I would've like to do more. I just didn't have the time to devote to an editing or management position."

"What made you consider White Dragon Publishing?" She said instantly changing the subject.

Yugi took a minute to gather his thoughts then replied. "As I said earlier, my goal is to be a writer and a novelist and I know White Dragon Publishing is one of the best publishing companies in the area, and I would love to have the opportunity to work here. I know I can benefit from the experience of working here, and I hope I can publish some of my own works here. Either way I hope to gain more experience from working here."

"Glad you think so fondly of us." Ishizu chuckled. "What influences you to choose this career?"

"Well I've loved books and writing since I was a child and I loved to spend my free time writing. When I was in high school, I worked a lot on the school paper and the literary magazine and I enjoyed it so much I did some research on the subject. When I learned I could purse multiple careers with an English major, I decided to pursue a writing career, and I decided being a Book Critic, I could do what I love, still have time to work of my own writing, and still have a solid career to fall back on."

"What specific goals have you established for this career?" Ishizu asked.

Yugi's grin widened. "Well, since I know becoming a writer would be difficult I decided to start small and work my way up. In high school, I took part in my school Newspaper and Literary Magazines, for by-lines and during the summer I worked at my town news paper, and managed to get some of my literary reviews published. In college I did the same thing; I got by-lines, pursed jobs in the field and got my internship, my senior year. When I graduated I came here and started sending submissions to smaller firms and my choice larger companies including this one, hoping to increase my resume and further my learning experience until I can find a publisher for my novels and longer fiction."

"Seems you have a good head on your shoulders." Ishizu's own smile widened. "Now, one last question, Yugi, how would you describe yourself? If I hired you for this company what can you contribute to the Magazine and this company as a whole?"

Yugi'd braced himself for the question and sat straight, keeping eye-contact with Ishizu. In a firm voice rich with determination, he answered. "Mrs. Ishizu, I am a very determined and dedicated worker: I always put my heart and soul into everything I do and everything I write and I can make and match any deadline you set for me, and any task, any assignment you give me, I _will _accomplish on the required dates its do, and I guarantee each assignment will be done professionally and to the best of my ability. If you hire me, Mrs. Ishizu, I guarantee I will meet all your expectations!"

Ishizu flashed a warm smile before pushing back her chair and elegantly stood up. "Fantastic interview, Yugi." She replied gathering his portfolio. "If the choice were mine I'd hire you on the spot, but first you have to impress my boss." She gave him a confident wink, as Yugi stood up, his eyes widening slightly at her words.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Ishizu. I'd like to schedule an appointment as soon as possible." He began, until Ishizu pressed the intercom button. "No need, Yugi." She smiled until the Editor's voice called through the intercom.

"What can I do for you Ishizu?" He asked.

"Malik, I have you next interview for the Book critic position here. He's perfect for the position." She boasted, knowing the editor had no idea Yugi was there. The young man blushed at the comment.

"Well, we'll see about that Ishizu." The editor chuckled through the intercom.

"I have his portfolio and his interview, Malik. Why don't you and I meet for lunch and we can go over his credentials and then you can see him this afternoon?"

"You got it, Ishizu. Is this the writer of that essay submission on the _Den of Shadows Quartet_?"

"Yugi Mouto. That's him." Ishizu smiled.

"Alright, Ishizu, I trust your judgment. We'll meet for lunch and I have an opening at 1:30 for an interview."

"1:30 today is perfect." Yugi nodded, answering Ishizu's unasked question.

"All scheduled Malik, see you at lunch." Ishizu responded before turning off the intercom. "Then I'll see you in an hour and a half Yugi." She smiled. "I definitely talk to Malik, you have a lot of talent, Yugi, even if you're not ready for full-time publication, you can definitely benefit from working here; we're in need of fresh, new talent."

Yugi's heart hammered in his chest until he was sure it broke his ribcage. "Thank you!" Yugi thanked, zealously unable to control his excitement. "Thank you very much. I really appreciate this. Really!"

Ishizu chuckled. "You must be serious about this job if you're this excited."

"I am Ishizu. I'm determined to make my goals and I met what I said when I said, if hired I would do this job beyond expectations."

"I have no doubt you will." Ishizu nodded in agreement before writing out a visitor's pass. "Show this to security when you get back, and they'll take you to my office. I'll see you after lunch."

"I'll be back at 1." Yugi replied, gathering his portfolio and the pass. "Thank you very much, Ishizu, I really appreciate all this." He smiled, before finally leaving the office. Once he reached the elevator, he jumped and screamed "Yahoo!" so loud he was glad he was alone! "Wait until I call dad!"

* * *

As promised, Yugi arrived, fifteen minutes early for his interview. Once security saw his pass and approved it with Ishizu, they addressed him to her office. He couldn't stop the giddy smile spreading across his face, but he forced himself to remain in check. The main steps were accomplished, but now he faced the most difficult challenge of all: facing the editor. Even with a good word from Ishizu he was determined to go in there and be confident. Plus, it wasn't like he was asking to be made next editor-in-chief. Even if all he got was a part-time job as a book critic and he was only paid for his submissions and assignments, it was still more than he could ask for.

His back straightened and his smiled widened with confidence. Slouching even a little was a sign of poor self-esteem. He chuckled remembering when he asked his dad why he always sat straight, because it looked like his back hurt. He'd only been nine at the time, but his dad just laughed, and balanced him on his knees and told him it was a sign of confidence. "You gotta be strong Yugi. You're gonna find in life that some people are jerks, in fact a lot of people are jerks, but you must_ never _let those people get the better of you. Do you know why?" Of course he didn't, but his dad already knew that. "Because those people are beneath you and they know it, they say cowards pick on the weak, and they're right but cowards also pick on the strong, so that they, in turn, can feel strong, so they make themselves seem strong and walk all over everyone else because they know if they let anyone else feel strong, they lose all their confidence and then they have nothing. So Yugi, if someone is nice to you, or respects you or stands up for you, you don't act surprise you expect it! Because good people are like that, it's the jerk don't deserve your time." He smiled while ruffling Yugi's hair.

He hadn't understood the man at the time, but he knew exactly what he meant now. "When life knocks you down and spits you in the face, you get right back up, give it the finger and go right on living." He laughed to himself, knowing if his mother heard him she'd be in shock hearing him swear while his dad would've joined him in laughing.

He sat up again, feeling as if a huge weight has just been lifted from his shoulders. He smiled looking down at his portfolio, feeling like when he took his driver's test, excited and knowing he'd get it but nervous and waiting for it to be over.

"Yugi." He turned his attention towards Ishizu's voice, not surprised to find her smiling at him. He got to his feet, holding his portfolio professionally at his side.

"My boss is read to see you." She nodded holding the door open to let him inside, before closing it behind him. He was surprised to see she was still in the room, but instead of sitting next to him she took a seat on one of the leather sofas, while gesturing for him to take the chair in front of a lavish, oak-wood desk with a marble top. The room was lovely with a frosted granite floor and the wall opposite the door was an entire wall of glass. On the desk with a large laptop like computer, a printer, phone and all the comforts of a professional office and everything a man needed to carry out his job from his work space.

Behind the desk was an enormous leather chair, which slowly spun around to reveal the editor. Yugi blinked, than blinked again at the man sitting before him. He was young, at the most a year or two older than Yugi. Young and attractive. His rich, sun-kissed skin spoke of Middle Eastern descent, and his build was strong but lean. His off-white business suit and lavender undershirt hugged his lean torso snugly and loosely modeled his arms. Frisky, platinum blond hair was brushed and tied back in a ponytail, revealing two sharp lavender eyes. A strong, but confident smirk gracefully curled across his face. The combination of his grin and his eyes radiated a strange sort of control and confidence, like that of a good leader.

"Forgive me, but how old are you?" Yugi asked, take a back by the man.

The editor laughed. "I get that a lot. I'm 25, and I'm assuming you're what 22?"

"23." Yugi corrected. "Thank you for seeing, Mr. Ishtal, I'm really excited about this interview."

"Please, call me Malik, Yugi." Malik replied, while Yugi opened his portfolio and confidently deposited the contents on his desk.

"You'll find my resume, credentials and some examples of my work in there, as requested." Yugi spoke in a professional tone.

Malik raised an eyebrow impressed, thumbing through the contents. "You're organized. I like that." He placed the contents off to side and met Yugi, lavender bore into bright amethyst, both eyes filled with confidence. Yugi was ready for any question.

"First, let me congratulate you on impressing Ishizu. As difficult as this is to belief it's no easy to impress her. Second, I loved your essay submission for our magazine. I found it very impressive."

"Thank you very much." Yugi thanked, exuberantly.

"What impressed me most about it what how much attention you paid to each character and how each story worked around them, care to explain."

"Well, in books and my own writing I believe the characters are by far the most important part of the story, so I pay particular attention to them." Yugi admitted, each word rolled off his tongue in a calm but passionate matter.

"How so?" Malik asked.

"Characters are the most important part of the story. When you begin a story you have to form some sort of attachment to the characters and not just the main character either. They have to be real and they have to have their faults, which is what I believe is the most important." Yugi began, making sure to pause only long enough to be sure Malik wanted him to continue. "If a character is perfect then they're unrealistic and it's hard for people to relate to them or sympathize with them. That's why characters have faults; it's those faults that attract people to them, because readers are curious to see what they do and how they react in a current situation. Thus they become the focal point for the story: the entire plot resolves and develops depending on what the decisions the characters make and how they act. Several times in my essay I pointed out how one decision from the main character could've changed the entire outcome of the story. Thus the theme of each story is choice and free-will."

"And excellent analysis" Malik's eyes darted to Ishizu for a split second then back to Yugi. "Now then there are two reasons why we called you back here Yugi, the first, as I said both Ishizu and I loved your article and I was hoping we could buy it for out Magazine, you receive the by-line of course?" Malik asked.

Yugi's heart almost jumped out of his chest. "Of course! I'd be honored! How much?"

"I don't suppose we can convince you to donate it?" Malik teased.

Yugi smiled recognizing the joke and shook his head. "Sorry Malik, but no, I'm proud of all my works and if they're going to be used I want both credit for them and a reward for my efforts."

"Understandable." Ishizu said from the corner. Malik either chose to ignore her or didn't want to break eyes contact. His confident smirk was still in place, seeming dangerously familiar to Yugi for a moment.

"Now then, since we're in agreement, how's 25,000 yen sound?" Malik suggested.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to request 35, 000, Malik." Yugi smiled, closing his eyes and shook his head before meeting the man's smirk with a persuasive grin of his own.

The editor rose an eyebrow but Yugi was quick to respond. "If it were a smaller article or a single book review, 25,000 would be reasonable, but this is a fully developed essay and critical analysis of four separate books and a firm analysis of both the books, characters and the author's style and therefore requires more work."

Malik's face was emotionless for a moment; Yugi feared he may have requested too much, until Malik smiled. "Ishizu was right; you do have a good head on your shoulders. 30,000 yen it is and here is your first assignment." Malik smirked. "Now then," he straightened himself out. "Before I tell you the next reason I have a few questions for you."

"Go right ahead." Yugi replied trying to control his excitement.

"Why do you want to work for White Dragon Publishing?"

"Because I want to be a writer, and a book critic, as a critic I can both improve my reputation as a writer and gain more experience as a writer and because I find it to be a great opportunity to me. This company published some of my favorite books, and is one of the best and most respected publishing companies in the area and I want to work for the best."

"What qualifications do you have as a book critic?"

"I wrote several book reviews for my high school and college papers as well as my town paper, I also know how to schedule, construct and carry out interviews, I have a copy of one I did in my portfolio. I've also taken several classes in both professional and fiction writing and I love books, and I read each book with an open mind so I can clearly evaluate it, but I pay specific attention to characters, author's style, how the plot, setting and characters work together and form my own opinion of the book as well as whether or not it meets the requirements of a strong story or series, and I've had lots of practice. I'm also excellent with deadlines and I put 110% into everything I do and everything I write and I can guarantee my work will go above and beyond your expectations."

Malik's grin widened at the boy's confidence and the passionate honesty in his voice. "Why do you want to be a writer?"

"Because I love to write. It's the core of my being and it's my passion in life. I find nothing more enjoyable then writing stories and sharing them with others, and not just writing them but experiencing them when I read them. I want to be a writer because I want to share my work with the world and I want to get my work published. My goal in life it to become published and become a best-selling author one day, and though I don't know how long that will take, I _will _accomplish that goal. And If you hire me, I have no doubt I will be one step close to making that goal." His voice was confident, but his face was a neutral mask bracing himself for what was to come.

Malik looked at Ishizu with a bright smile, then back at Yugi. " Mr. Mouto. White Dragon Publishing is a respectable facility, where we hire only the best, and in our minds the best are those who want to be here." Yugi's mask remained neutral though he felt his stomach doing back flips. "We only hire people who out their heart and soul into everything that we do, and," he paused to stand up, and pulled a folder with a list of books, the assignment and the specific dates out of his desk. "Ishizu and I both think you're White Dragon Material."

Yugi's heart burst from his chest. His mask shattered. "Thank you!" He said immediately. "I have the job." He said but in his mouth it was a question.

"Our last book critic left the company to spent more time with her family which is why we started accepting more and more submissions these past few months. But we wanted someone young with new insight of the world and a unique outlook on literature. I told you I liked you work, Yugi and I meant it. Therefore, we'd like to hire you as our new Contract Writer and Literary Critic. You'll have two weeks to work on each assignment and you'll earn a paycheck for each assignment completed. I expect both a hard and electric copy of both"

"I accept." Yugi said calmly but quickly. "Thank you!" Yugi smiled. "Thank you very much! And I promise you won't be disappointed. Will I be required to come in or am I allowed to work from home?"

"Given your position it will depend on the assignment, but I expect to see you here every day at ten, but if working from home suits you better or is a requirement of the assignment your doing than you can schedule time with either me or Ishizu, your office is right down the hall from hers. Regular office hours run from nine to five but when you finish an assignment you'll be allowed to leave as long as you check in with me or Ishizu first. Weekends depend on you, but rarely do we work those since that's when the Magazine hits the printers. Any other questions, Ishizu will fill you in."

Ishizu got up and walked over to Yugi with a wink I her eye. " You start Monday."

" And here." Malik said pulling out a checkbook and filling out the information. "If for your article, once we add you into the system you'll receive a weekly check like everyone else depending on the assignment you do and how many hours you work."

"Thank you both very much!" Yugi bowed respectfully gathering his things. "I'll see you both on Monday!" He said bowing one final time, and left with a nod from the both!

Exuberance burst in each step and a giddy smile split his face. Once he was in the safety of the elevator, he released a happy scream and jumped up and down, until he finally controlled himself and calmed down! "I did it! I did it! I did it!" he cheered congratulating himself over and over again. Pride surged through him, making him shiver with excitement! He got the job! He was a Book Critic for White Dragon Publishing: an entire branch of Kaiba Corp! He was finally making his mark on the literacy world! Working just one year in the main Kaiba Corp building and people could get a job anywhere — mostly because rarely anyone lasted that long. White Dragon was much easier, but Yugi was determined to do his job just as effectively as he promised.

"And who knows, maybe I can even give dating a try." Yugi smirked. His new editor was certainly attractive, and as an editor he could be a big help, helping him get published. Love may have been on the bottom of his priority list, but no one ever said being on friendly terms with the boss couldn't hurt? His father always said persistence was the key to any job.

"Speaking of which." Yugi giggled like a school boy, and pulled out his cell phone and flipped open the speed dial. He held the phone to his ear, impatiently as the dial tone rang in his ears.

Finally someone answered. "Hey Yugi, I wasn't expecting your call until tonight, what's up?" Yugi's smile split his face at the sound of his father's surprised but pleased voice."

"Had dad, I got something to tell you, you free?" He answered in a casual tone.

"I got a couple minutes, what's up Kiddo?" His father answered, like he had all the time in the world.

Unable to hold it back any longer Yugi answered. "Well, for starters, you are talking to the new Book Critic and Contract Writer of White Dragon Publisher."

It took all his will power not to burst out laughing when he heard the phone almost slip from his father's fingers in shock.

* * *

**End Chapter Notes:**

Yen calculations:

20000 Yen = about 226 US dollars

30000 Yen = about 340 US dollars

**Yugi's Rent: 8700 Yen = little under 100 US dollars per week Total: 35 000 = little over 400 US dollars per month**

*I did A LOT of research on this and since Japanese colleges aren't jeered towards writing or English programs I had Yugi got to school in America, University of California Los Angeles because one, its where is dad is and two it's an incredible and highly respected English Program , plus since Yugi's father lives in America and he spends his summers there I think it makes sense he speaks fluent English and Japanese (I'm really kicking myself for not making his in America since I think it would've been easier to write…if this becomes original enough and I rewrite this as an original fic, I'm SO not making this in Japan (too complicated) anyway just some clarification.

*After a lot of research, critical thinking and estimation of the US dollar to Yen(because I live in America and that's the only currency I can use despite its decreasing value, I know nothing about the Euro) I did some research on Yugi's career goal, and decided for him to start off in the publishing world even if he wants to be a book editor he's gotta start from the ground up, so I thought the best and most exciting way to do that was as a Book Critic, which includes a lot more than just book coverage, it depends on who you work for in terms of payment and mostly you just get a by-line (your name on the article in the paper and credit for it) but bigger companies can pay a lot more New York Times and Los Angeles Times pays an estimate of $300 per article, and since White Dragon is a branch of KaibaCorp I can see them paying higher for articles especially in Yugi's case where he does one or two assignments a week he's hired to do and write an article for. For the most part he is a Book Critic and contract writer. He doesn't necessarily work a desk job but he writes the assignments he's given and can either work from his office or at home depending on what the assignment is obvious if he has to write an article on an art expo he has to go to the expo) and he's the first one placed in an assignment. The catch he has to do the assignment himself, like even if the company arranges an interview, he has to prepare the interview and meet with the interviewee himself, or if he has to do a book article he's responsible for both reading the book and building a complete analysis and review of it by the respected deadline (thinking of Writer's Digest when I do this and the research I've done), which is also why I included a list of credentials for him since I can see some as determined as him working on small stuff while in school, even if he just gets a bi-line or his name, I get those in the articles and stories I publish in my college's literary Magazine, or eve working for like a town paper. So yeah just some background explanation, plus looking at all this is probably gonna be me and half the BPS forum when we graduate, possibly grad school in my case.

**Again special thanks to all my loyal fans and reviews and everyone who voted for this story! As always read, review critique, comment, ask questions and have fun.**


	5. Clubs

I did it...I finally Fucking did it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I SUCCEEDED IN UPDATING ALL MY FANFICS BEFORE VACATION!

Kuri: (holds up sign) Teenie apologizes for her sudden outburst, it is 2:30 in the morning when she finished editing this and posting this and at this point she has officially lost all sanity.

(faints) Okay, long story short, i had this chapter finished no joke THREE WEEKS AGO! But it took THAT long to edit it between me and my Bets Cat-not to mention with school in my case and all the shit she was dealing with on her end-and as many of you knew, I moved recently, hence the INSANELY long update!

But It's done now! WAHOO! So ENJOY!

**Disclaimer**: Yugioh and all its characters belong to Kazuki Taskahashi (I refuse to acknowledge 4Kids owner ship of it) and the play Thoroughly Modern Millie which this is based off of, belongs to the screenwriters who wrote it (see previous chapters) and the song that inspired the title belongs to Basshammer. I own nothing but the plot.

**Dedications**: To all my fans for being so patient, and my INCREDIBLE grammar Nazi beta Cat (EgyptianCatGoddess) not only for her wicked grammar skills and putting up with my horrid grammar at times, but also putting up with my nagging about getting this baby up!

**As Always, read, review, critique, ask questions and have fun!

* * *

**

_Clubs_

Vivi tucked the syringe tightly into side pocket as she rubbed the luminescent apple to a perfect shine against her blouse. The crimson skin reflected the artificial light overhead like a beacon. In the safety of the darkened hallway, she removed the syringe from her pocket and flicked off the cap. She picked a spot where the tiny hole would be unnoticeable and sank the needle deep into the flesh. She wanted this done quick. One bite and that task was done.

She smirked darkly as she filled the apple with enough chloroform to knock Ryou out from here to Hong Kong. Rearranging the apple on the plate, she held it gracefully in one hand as she approached Ryou's room…and stopped when she caught Bakura outside, chatting with him. He held out a small handful of lavender blossoms towards the shorter youth, which Ryou took without hesitation. An impossibly wide smile formed on Bakura's face as Ryou thanked him for the flowers and sniffed them, his white hair making the brilliant blossoms shimmer. Ryou was laughing like a school girl, while Bakura gave him a look like a love struck teenager, as he followed the boy back into his room; they door left open, showing their actions were innocent.

Vivian stood there flabbergasted. What the hell just happened? Had she really just seen Bakura, the most cynical, hard-hearted and abrasive man she'd ever met, swooning and smiling like a lovesick puppy over that lanky white-haired youth? Her hand gripped the plate so hard it bleached her knuckles white. Her nails sank into the plate leaving marks and the apple jiggled, but she refused to let it fall again.

She stormed over to the door and knocked hard. A smirk of satisfaction crossed her face when she saw Bakura flinch.

"Oh, hello Miss Vivi." Ryou smiled politely then blinked when Bakura appeared next to him with a hard aggravated look on his face. "Is something wrong?" he asked, knowing Bakura could understand him. He just hoped those pronunciation lessons paid off.

"Everything's fine." Bakura replied, though it sounded a tad sketchy.

"Ryou." Vivi forced an overly-perky smile. "Excuse me, but I need to speak to my employee." She smiled and wrenched Bakura out the door by his arm before he could say another word. Vivi slammed the door and dragged him into the silence of the stairway. "What. Do you think you're doing?" she demanded in a voice reeking of venom.

In the past Bakura wouldn't have bothered fighting with her. He would've just gone along with it, but one look at the woman's face when she caught him talking to Ryou changed that.

"Nothing." Bakura stood firm and crossed his arms then leaned back in a bored manner.

It took all his willpower not to smirk when Vivian was struck speechless.

The woman was about to scream when Marik burst in between the two holding a pile of sheets and towels, smiling. "_Here are the items you requested, madam._"

Vivi screeched in frustration. "Now look here!" she hollered, stabbing her pointer finger into both their chests. "You!" she growled at Marik. "And you!" Her scowl at Bakura was much harsher than the one she gave Marik. "You two work for me! You do what _I _say! So you," she scowled at Bakura and he swore her tongue was forked. He wouldn't have been surprised if flames burst from her mouth. "I don't care _what _you feel. You _will _do what I tell you, and if I tell you to load that scrawny little brat with enough chloroform to make him salivate, you _will _do it!"

Bakura's eyes went red and Marik jumped in front of him with barely enough time to restrain him as he lunged at their employer, thrashing like a caged beast.

Vivian smirked, darkly, her lips curling at the corners. "Unless, of course," she twirled a lock of inky black hair around her fingers. "You'd rather not see your poor sisters for a _long _time."

Both their eyes widened in horror and they froze.

Vivian's smile became one of victory. She pivoted on her heel and strolled back towards Ryou's room. She knocked on his door with a plastered smile.

"Oh Miss Vivi!" Ryou's eyes flew opened the second he answered the door. "Please don't be mad at Bakura. I volunteered to help him with Japanese pronunciation, and now was the only time I could teach him since I know he has to work and—"

"Oh, it's alright, darling." Vivi cut him off, smiling like a perky airline stewardess, before presenting the apple on the silver plate. "I just wanted to give you a little gift. My way of saying 'Welcome to the Primera'."

"Oh." Ryou blushed before looking up at the shiny apple, beckoning him to take a bite. His eyes caught Bakura's in the corner. The man flailed his arms in warning while Marik was diving on top of him. Briefly Ryou wondered what was going on, and bit his lips, gazing cautiously at the forbidden piece of fruit. Then again, he'd always been taught that it was rude to deny a gift, even one you didn't like or want.

Vivi's smile pinched as if impatient at being kept in place.

"RYOU!" A joyous shriek echoed throughout the hall. Vivian shrieked throwing the tray over her shoulder in shock. The apple went flying. Ryou turned his head hearing his name. The other residents opened their doors to see what was going on.

"Tea! Serenity!" Yugi bolted up the stairs and slid into the hallway, flashing a grin so wide and exuberant it nearly split his face. He practically danced into the hallway, bursting with enough energy to cause a blackout.

"Well, what has got you so excited?" Ryou asked, with a small laugh as his best friend hugged him.

Yugi looked as if he'd burst if he didn't answer. "I got the job!" He announced, proudly.

The girls squeals of delight filled the hallway as Tea and Serenity suddenly hugged him.

"I told you that outfit would do it!" Tea bragged, hugging his shoulders.

"I knew you'd get it!" Serenity clapped her hands with glee. "What kind of job did they offer you?"

"You're looking at White Dragon Publishing's newest Book Critic and Contract Writer." He spun around with a boastful grin on his face. The group cheered again. Yugi returned their affections with a blush.

"I knew it! See, Yugi, I told you that you had it in you." Ryou congratulated him.

"Oh, I have you guys to thank." Yugi replied, turning to each of them and hugging them. "Ryou, thank you for the wonderful advice. Serenity, thank you for the confidence… and Tea, thank you for the outfit! Oh!" He paused and dug his wallet out of his pocket. "I stopped by the bank on the way home. Tea, here is the money I owe you for the clothes." He pulled out two bills and turned to Vivi with a smirk. "Here's the rent Vivi, two weeks' worth."

"Thank you!" She snatched the bills greedily and darted back towards the lobby. "Marik! Bakura! Let's go!" She screeched and the two workers tumbled after her. Bakura dug his heels into the ground as he darted past Ryou, before pivoting on his heels and bowing to him politely. "Good Night, Master Ryou." He replied in loose Japanese before ending with a wink and dashed off.

Ryou blushed, almost forgetting Yugi and the girls were next to him. All three grinned.

"What's going on?" Rebecca exited her room with an annoyed glance at the commotion.

"Yugi got the job at White Dragon Publishing!" Serenity announced.

"Really?" Her emerald eyes widened. "Wow, congrats. That's not an easy place to get hired."

"Thanks, Becky." Yugi smiled clearly pleased and surprised by her compliment. He ignored her and turned to the girls, before giving Ryou a hug. "And thank _you._"

"For what?" Ryou laughed returned the gesture.

"For the advice." Yugi replied, before turning to Serenity and hugging her "The support." Finally, he thanked Tea. "The clothes, like I said."

"Oh you're too nice." Tea teased.

"Oh Yugi, this is so wonderful! We should go out and celebrate!" Serenity suggested.

"That's a great idea! I heard a new club opened up in town. We should go there." Tea suggested.

"That sounds awesome, when was the last time any of us actually went out and had fun?" Yugi agreed wholeheartedly. "And it's a great way to explore town." He added, thinking of Ryou

"Sounds wonderful!" Ryou smiled, brightly.

"Wanna come, Becky?" Yugi invited.

"That's Rebecca." The woman fixed her glasses, clearly disliking the nickname but grinned. "And sure." She vanished back into her room to change.

"Then it's settled, let's get dressed, and meet in the lobby in half an hour!" Tea decided.

"Deal!" Yugi agreed, grabbing Ryou's arm and disappearing into his room.

* * *

"We're lost aren't we?" Rebecca asked, though in her mouth it wasn't a question. She brushed a lock of her blond hair behind her ear.

"No we're not!" Yugi protested shooting the girl a glare, taking in her attire in the process. She's removed her pigtails and instead let her silky golden locks cascade in waves down to her side. Her stylish, half-rimmed glasses made her green eyes brighter and she'd exchanged her usual business attire for a fancy forest green Lolita dress with matching gloves and slender black boots. Yugi has to admit the outfit did the young woman justice. She'd always had such a scowl on her face and dressed in the attire of a tough-willed business feminist. He'd never figured she had the potential to be gorgeous.

He turned his attention back to the map Tea printed out, but so far it did little to help him navigate their way through Domino. He looked around gazing at every street sign, building and road for some form of familiarity but nothing looked even remotely similar to the lines on the map.

"Tea, are you _sure _this is the right map to Gambits?" He asked, skeptical.

"Of course, I'm sure!" The tall brunette snatched the map from his hands. Her sparkling pink nail polish left a glittery residue on the rims of the map as she scanned it over. Unlike Rebecca, she'd chosen an outfit more suited for dancing and clubbing: strapless, tee, short pink skirt over a pair of black tights, pink platform shoes, and a stylish black denim jacket with a pink choker, and a trendy silver belt around her waist. Given her career goal was to become a dancer, Yugi wasn't surprised she had so many outfits fitted for such an outing.

"See," she pointed to a squiggly red line on the map. "Here's where we need to go, it's plain and clear."

"Tea?" Yugi drew out her name in a voice of forced patience. "To get to there we need to be here," he pointed to the location on the map. "We, however, are HERE!" He shouted the last word pointing to their current location.

"At this rate we'll never get there." Serenity complained, pulling her white jacket closer to her body. She'd chosen the most practical outfit: a busy dress in the colors of the sunset with bell sleeves and lace trim on his cuffs, neck and hem. Her boots laced up to her knees, exposing the pink of her tights between her boots and dress. "Maybe we should just ask for directions?" she suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Ryou added, meekly rubbing his bare arms. After a debate with Yugi about his outfit choice—apparently everything Ryou owned was fancier than what anyone in the hotel was used to—they finally settled on an appropriate attire for a club setting. Tea had picked a silky green shirt with a black and silver vine and leaf pattern on the neckline and silver stripes down the sides, to bring out his eyes. Yugi picked out the white leather pants trimmed with gold flames on the hem; they molded his figure nicely but flared over the ankles, perfect for showing off his figure. Ryou added the gold sash and the white leather choker and touched it up with a pair of silver wristbands. Serenity has brushed his hair back into a low pony-tail allowing the excess to spill out. Now, he looked just like a regular, fun-loving youth.

"I'm up for anything as long as we get the hell out of here." Rebecca snapped, hiding beneath the shelter of a streetlamp. "This place gives me the creeps."

Serenity shivered as well. "Yeah, I hate the city at night."

"Alright!" Yugi declared crumbling up the map, much to the female brunette's horror and deposited it in the nearest trashcan. "How about this," he turned to face the girls. "When I turn around the next person, I swear the _very _next person we see in the street, I don't care if it's an undercover cop, I swear with God as my witness, the _next _person we see, I'm asking for directions to Gambits."

With confidence in his stride, Yugi turned around and darted down the street with the flock of girls and Ryou behind him. Someone had turned the corner and Yugi smirked as the stranger approached him. Opening his mouth to ask for directions, his jaw dropped to the floor when the stranger stepped into the light and revealed himself to be the last person on earth Yugi thought he'd see.

His heart leapt into his throat at the all too familiar leer and pleased, arrogant smirk that had been plaguing him for the past two weeks.

"Why hello there, Cutie. I didn't expect to see you here." Yami Atemu's smirk widened to a grin as he lowered his stylish half-moon sunglasses and placed them elegantly on his nose. Oh, could those ruby eyes get any brighter?

"Really?" Yugi glared, though a triumphant smirk curled across his face. "Surprised I didn't run back at home like you told me to?"

"Not at all." Yami threw his hands up in defense with a smile, noticing how cute Yugi looked when he blushed. "I knew you'd still be in town, you've got far too much spunk to quit. I just didn't think you'd be out so late on a work night," the man teased with a wink, before his eyes scanned Yugi from the tips of his shoes to his blushing face. "Although, judging from your sexy attire, it wouldn't be the first time I've misjudged you."

Yami's impossibly bright leer made Yugi's face heat up, much to the elder male's delight. He certainly had to give Yugi credit for that outfit. It did wonders for that perfect body Yugi liked to hide. Those lovely china white leather pants hugged his slender legs in all the right places thanks to the gold straps along the thighs while the ends flared elegantly over his ankles exposing the black boots he wore. The shoes matched the shirt perfectly: a sleek black material that hugged his soft torso, but molding the lean muscles, with gold circles over the elbow, and gold-rimmed holes over the heart, upper arms and inner wrist. The gold choker he wore with an Egyptian eye with a white crystal pupil completed his attire. Why Yugi tried to hide his true beauty was a wonder to him.

Yugi growled as he felt Yami stripping him with his eyes and glared at the outfit he'd chosen for the evening. He'd outfitted his wardrobe mostly with suits and attire for business, following his father's advice, as well as his own style from college. But since tonight was a party he'd wanted to loosen up and stand out. He regretted that now.

He opened his mouth to scream at the man, but he was interrupted by the multiple voices behind him.

"Yugi? What's going on?" Serenity asked.

"Did you get directions?" Rebecca demanded.

"We wouldn't need them if you just read my map correctly," Tea mumbled under her breath, crossing her arms.

"Strike that!" Yugi pivoted on his heels and turned towards the girls, gently grabbing their shoulders as he passed, purposely ignoring their questions. "The _next _next person we see I'm asking for directions."

"Oh come on, Cutie, don't be so stubborn. I only meant you look nice." Yami's baritone voice sweetened, as he stepped more into the light. The artificial light bounced off his outfit making the gold and his accessories glitter. Yugi hadn't noticed it before since the only time he'd met Yami the man had worn casual clothes that made him look regal and sophisticated. Now, Yami looked every bit apart of the nightlife as he and his friends did. In fact, it looked like he _thrived _in it.

Shiny black leather pants, with crisscrossing gold wires instead of seems, perfectly molded his legs as he took long strides towards Yugi. Three belts: one of black leather with a gold buckle, another a gold-studded that hung from his hips across a third belt, bounced up and down as he swayed his hips in a way that made Yugi's blush darken.

He hadn't failed to notice how perfectly the hems of Yami's pants flared over his ankles, exposing a pair of sleek, pointed toed leather shoes with gold buckles. Or how his shirt hugged his muscular chest, while exposing his splendidly muscled arms: a black silk turtle neck with an open back and an open gold ring over his heart exposing his creamy caramel skin. Two gold armbands adorned his upper arms and two wrist bands embedded with diamond-shaped studs adorned his wrists. Glitter dusted his hair making the tri-colored tresses shimmer different colors in the light. His eyes were lined with black kohl making them look sharper and brighter: the icing on the cake.

God and he thought Yami had been beautiful before, now, now seeing him in his natural state, free of any boundaries or restrictions, now, even Yugi couldn't deny the man was breathtaking.

"Wow!" The awe of his companions echoed in Yugi's ears. Even Rebecca's stubborn eyes rose in approval.

"Hey, Yugi, who's your friend?" Tea asked with a mischievous glint in her eye. Yugi sucked in a breath catching her hidden implication.

"Yes, Yugi, don't be rude." Ryou naively added, politely. "Introduce us?"

Yugi's eyes hardened. A hiss rose in his throat. His hands clenched at his side as he brushed Tea off his shoulders and released a loud growl. "He's not my friend!" The youth protested harshly. "He's just a jerk I had the misfortune of running into when I arrived in Domino."

"Oh come on, cutie." Yami sighed in slight hurt, before responding in a teasing voice. "Are you still mad at me for that? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but in my defense you're situation _was _pretty pathetic."

It took all of Yugi's will power not to smack that smirk right off the man's face, but his focus was on beating down the blush painting his face. He growled and clenched his fists in rage as the girls and Ryou flocked around the infuriating man.

"My name's Yami Atemu." He grinned with a seductive glint in his eye. "Pleasure to meet you all. Now how can I help you ladies this fine evening?" Baritone words rolled off his tongue as his eyes met each girl's face with an attractive grin. His eyes widened a tad when he saw Ryou who just met his smirk with a wide grin. Yugi glared at the familiarity in the white-haired man's eyes, his brow furrowing in jealousy.

Wait what? He shook his head mentally slapping himself for his behavior. "Sorry, but we don't need any help!" He commanded.

"Oh come on, Yugi." To his surprise, it was Rebecca who spoke. The blond turned to the man with a businesswoman's smile. "You look like someone who knows his way around town, and I for one am sick of going around in circles. Maybe you can help us? We're looking for a night club."

Yami's smirk curled. Now he was in his element. "Well, why didn't you ladies say so? If it's the night life you're looking for you've come to the right man. Around these streets I am known as the best guide in town. Good thing too; if you ladies don't have proper escorts, you're never getting to any of the good places."

"Yeah!" The girls cheered. Rebecca smirked. Ryou had the look of bewilderment on his face, clearly not understanding the slang. Yugi's jaw went slack when his attention returned to the man; the girls flocking around him like a harem. The familiarity between him and Ryou was gone, but it hardly seemed like it mattered now, as Yami acted so familiarly with everyone.

"I beg your pardon?" Ryou interrupted, confusion written all over his face. "But I've only just arrived in the city so if you'd please, would you mind repeating that for me?"

Yugi rolled his eyes at Ryou's helplessness and put a hand on Ryou's shoulder, gently turning him to face him. "It means he knows all the hot spots in town, you know, bars, clubs, strip joints, and, if we want, he can get us in since most them are exclusive and you only get in if you know is the place, and the only way you know is if someone who's part of the place tells you about it, which isn't often." Yugi explained flashing a boastful smirk of his own, a rush of pride surging through him as Yami gazed at him impressed.

"Well, listen to you; you've certainly come a long way from when I first met you." Yami replied both proud and astounded.

"A lot can happen in two weeks if you work hard." Yugi shrugged with a smile.

"So I see." Yami agreed. "I hear you've become White Dragon's new critic. Congratulations; it's impossible enough to impress Ishizu, let alone her brother."

Yugi's eyes bulged. "How did—" His mouth couldn't finish the question.

"Didn't spy on you if that's what you're thinking." Yami chuckling at Yugi's stunned expression, leaning forward with one hand on his hip, before answering Yugi's unasked question. "The same reason I know all the hot spots." He answered Yugi's unasked question. "Friends in a lot of places."

"Good to know!" Rebecca clapped her hands together and gently elbowed Yugi in the arm, with an annoyed glare. "Don't just stand there; ask him where to find Gambits." The sentence broke Yugi's transfixed state.

"Gambits?" Yami questioned then flashed another devilish smile in Yugi's direction. "Well, why didn't you say so, cutie?" He winked. Yugi shivered at the action; his glare hardening once more. Yami gently freed himself from the circle of girls and strolled towards Yugi, before meeting his eyes level. He removed his glasses from his bangs and whirled them around his fingers, grinning as Yugi glared at him. "I'm on my way over there right now. Why don't you guys come with me?" he suggested.

Rage heated Yugi's veins; his nails left crescent shaped indents in his palms, as he glared daggers at the man who _dared _act so familiar with him. He barely heard Ryou and the girls cheering their approval.

"What about your lady friend, hmm? Won't she be upset seeing you flock a club with a bunch of girls and boys?" Yugi glared, smirking hoping the statement would warn his friend against him.

Yami shrugged and sighed in annoyance at the memory. "If you mean the girl I told you about when we met, we're over." He said as if commenting on a minor setback. "She wasn't my type; we barely made it through the first date." His eyes brightened and he mischievously snaked his arm around Yugi's waist "You're much cuter."

Yugi's entire expression went slack with shock and horror. Did he just…? How could he? Say that so…so...casually? So arrogantly! Yugi could've screamed but Yami was already tugging his waist in the right direction and the girls were already cheering and flocking around them, even Ryou and Rebecca looked excited about the new experience. His face went red when he finally registered his current position, darkening when he heard a baritone chuckle from above him.

"Don't worry." Yami whispered in his ear. Yugi shivered feeling the warm breath ghosting over his ear, and turned to glare at him, but Yami just winked and smiled a genuine smile. "I'll behave.

* * *

Yami hadn't lied. In no time at all, they found the entrance to Gambits, the most exclusive night club in Domino. Yugi was suddenly glad Yami has offered his help, knowing full well had he or Tea been leading they both would've walked right past it without even knowing.

Gambits earned its name. Evident by the entrance: the back stairwell to the underground section of a popular building lit by a series of artificial torchlight.

"Wow!" Everyone's eyes widened as they took in the club. An enormous disco ball illuminated the darkened room, with multi-colored lights flashes. Smaller disco balls in the corners bathed their bodies in multi-colored hearts, diamonds, clubs and spades.

One by one, they removed their coats and deposited them on hooks lining the entrance. The half-black, half-red walls made the colors appear brighter. Once the task was done, they flocked to the center of the room where an enormous dance floor sunken in slightly so the dancers could enjoy their fun in peace. Dancers moved in flowing, graceful motions; lights danced off their bodies, bathing them in multicolored auras.

Other clubbers exchanged conversations while sitting on velvet chairs or leather couches with their feet or drinks perched on mahogany wood coffee tables, or lounging in the booths that circled the dance floor. Stands were set up for card games or chess games, where crowds of gamblers gathered to play games and place bets.

On one side of the room stood a polished mahogany where customers ordered drinks from alcohol to coffee. Banners hung from the ceilings over the bar with images of flamboyant face cards and chess piece designs. Bartenders, waiters and servers dressed like King and Queens carried trays of food and drinks to certain booths, whenever dancers grew board or tired. An enormous DJ booth was set up on the other side of the dance floor. Huge speakers were set up. Music bounced off the walls like echoes in an empty house.

The entire group gazed around wide-eyed in amazement. Even Yami raised his eyebrows. "Duke doesn't lie. This is by far the best club I've seen." Yami smirked, as the girls looked around deciding what to do.

"Who's Duke?" Ryou asked Yami.

"A friend of mine," Yami explained, before turning to the group. "So ladies, what would you like to do first?"

"Well, since this is our first time out, maybe you can introduce us to some boys?" Tea asked with a seductive smile. Yugi growled, but instantly regretted it when Yami smirked at the action.

"Perhaps you can introduce us to this Duke person?" Ryou asked, playfully, until he noticed Yugi's anger.

"Oh relax, Yugi." Ryou whispered to him, gently patting his shoulder. "No one ever said your best friend and your boyfriend couldn't be friends right?"

Yugi's face went purple with mortification. "He's not my—"

Ryou burst out laughing. "Oh Yugi, don't be so naïve."

Yugi didn't answer, but before he could protest, he felt Yami grab his waist.

"Come on." He smiled, leading everyone over towards the bar. Everyone took a seat and skimmed through the menu. Yugi reluctantly took the seat next to Yami. Only because the others were taken, he told himself.

"Oh come on, Yugi, live a little." Yami teased.

"I live just fine." Yugi snapped before calling for the bartender. "I'll take a White Russian."

"You got—" The bartender paused, his ice-green eyes darting to Yami. He was a handsome man with rich caramel skin and a wild mane of long, raven hair tied back in a high ponytail. A black and red headband tamed the wild bangs. Tall and lean with well toned arms, his attractive appearance was marred only by the arrogant smirk on his face. Like the rest of the staff, he was dressed in a black and red outfit composed of a vest, black shirt and pants, and a red choker in a Victorian card style.

His eyes were glued to Yami then darted to the group of people surrounding him.

"Damn Yami, I knew you played around but when did you get a harem?" He joked.

Yami almost spat out his drink. "Duke, you ass! You know I'm not like that." He growled at the bartender.

"How dare you!" Rebecca accused insulted. "Is sex the only thing you people think about?"

Duke burst out laughing, throwing up his hands in defense. "Wow, sorry there ladies, I was just messing around with my buddy here." Duke answered, gently nudging Yami in the shoulder.

"Ignore her." Tea answered. "Becky here doesn't know the meaning of the word 'fun'. She's too uptight."

"Hey!" Rebecca protested. Serenity and Ryou both giggled.

"Well then you've come to the right place to loosen up and have a fun time." Duke boasted proudly gesturing to the flamboyant club. "What can I get you ladies?"

One by one the girls called out drinks. Duke ordered and made each one with skills only a bartender could pull off. Yugi watched with amazement having worked in such activities himself.

"Impressive." Yugi commented as Duke handed out each drink.

"You should see my fire palm." He replied, holding his hands palm to palm then removed it revealing a lighter with a glowing orange flame.

"Alright, enough sitting around, I'm going dancing." Tea announced hoping off her seat. "Who wants to join me?"

"I go on break in a couple minutes." Duke announced. "Mind if I join you?" He asked with a mischievous smirk on his face that made Yami's look tame.

"Sure." Tea said instantly. Without even motioning to anyone what he was doing, Duke hopped over the bar, then turned around and shouted. "Valon*!"

"Yeah!" Another bartender in a costume a cross between a biker's and a Black Knight with chestnut hair in a mass of spikes answered.

"Tell Raphael I'm going on my break." Duke hollered, removing his apron and following the brunette towards the dance floor.

"I'm going to join them." Serenity announced, following the two.

"Sure, why not." Rebecca shrugged her shoulders, placed her empty martini glass on the bar and departed from the bar.

"I'll go too." Ryou agreed without being asked, flashing Yugi a small smile.

Yugi almost choked. He hadn't noticed until that moment but if everyone left then it would be just him—and Yami. At a bar. Alone. _Shit. _

Slowly, his eyes left his friends on the dance floor and found Yami, only to jump when he found impossibly bright crimson eyes staring back at him. He shivered, taken aback by their intensity. Yami smiled at him chuckling.

"Oh come on, Cutie. I'm not that bad once you get to know me." He winked teasingly.

Yugi snorted, looking for anything to avoid a conversation. He jumped when he felt something brush against his hand. "Are you always this forward when you're trying to win someone over?" Yugi retorted retracting his hand like he touched something hot.

"Only the cute ones," Yami chuckled. Yugi growled at him. "I'm kidding. Jeeze, Yugi you're so uptight."

"Oh so you _do _know my name?" Yugi spun around, so his legs dangled over his chair. Annoyance set in his amethyst eyes.

Yami sighed, his smile fading. "Am I really that unlikeable?"He asked in a playful whine but the lucid sadness in the tone made Yugi flinch with guilt.

"No, I just don't like it when some spoiled, arrogant, know-it-all ditches me when I ask for help, all but tells me to quit and go home, then has the audacity to act like we're suddenly best friends." Yugi retorted ending each segment with a snap, squeezing his glass, angrily.

Yami's eyes hardened. "Give me _some _credit, Yugi." Yami explained his tone sharp with honesty. "I _was _trying to help. You weren't the first newbie to crash into me. I wasn't lying when I said that. I have seen kids like you _all _the time. They naively stroll in to the big city thinking they know what they're doing, and that it's easy to make it big, like in the movies, right? But the second they get here they realize it's not as easy as they thought; they think they can make it, then they find themselves working fast food, getting nowhere and then they sink so far into the red light zone or some other crap place because they're too embarrassed to admit they failed. Then by the time they've hit rock bottom, they can't get out. I've seen it, if I can warn a person against it, I will." Yami's eyes darkened until it matched his tone, brutal with honesty.

Yugi almost didn't recognize him. He was so used to seeing those eyes bright with mischief, that arrogant smirk and that face alive with optimism. Seeing Yami with hard eyes, a grave expression and a serious frown on his face: sent a frightening chill down Yugi's spine. "And if first impressions are all you seem to go by, Yugi, then look me straight in the eye and tell me if you saw yourself in your situation, wouldn't you think the same thing I did?"

Yugi was taken aback by that. He didn't like to think too much about his rough start. In fact once he landed his new job it disappeared from his mind. But he still remembered his stolen map, suitcase, boot—he was still trying to figure out that one. He knew on his meager bank account had he stayed at any other place but Vivi's past a week they'd have no doubt thrown him out once he couldn't pay the rent.

The only reason Vivi even let him stay was because she made a living helping struggling, like him. And even then, he only found out about Primera was because of Yami. His ego deflated when he recalled that fact. He'd always wanted to use his rough beginning as a symbol of his struggling and overcoming the challenges of starting with nothing. But looking back at himself, alone and pathetic in a strange city with little money, no clothing or supplies—which had also burned a massive hole in his savings, not including groceries—and no idea where to go or even a place that he could afford…it was pathetic, and had Yami not been there he would've stayed anyway, purely out of pride and to spite his family back home—just like Yami said.

He hadn't realized it until now, but Yami putting that note in his hand was probably the best thing that happened to him in that situation. "No." Yugi caved and replied honestly. "I can't." He didn't meet Yami's eyes, if only to hide his disheartens.

Gentle fingers cupped Yugi's chin then turned it to face their owner. Yami's lighter face had returned and now he was smiling, half lidded eyes focused solely on Yugi as he helped him in place. "Since we're being honest, I'll tell you right now second impressions are _much _more effective then the first. You're certainly was." Yami's playful voice returned causing Yugi's head to shoot up as the man smirked.

"What second impression?" He demanded consumed by bewilderment.

Yami laughed as if his previous mask had never existed. He smiled at the young man, balancing his chin in his hand. "Well, it's not every day an attractive young man who you think to be another naïve newbie kicks you—very hard I might add—in the shins, grabs you by the collar, tells you off and then drops you in ten seconds flat. Your spunk really surprised me, but then again I should've figured you weren't the quitting type."

Yugi blinked, surprised by the response. "Well, thank you—I guess. But you're right; I'm not the quitting type. Never was." Red darkened across his face. "I mean, I knew it wouldn't be easy but I told myself when I left home no matter how hard it was or how much I struggled I wouldn't quit."

"You're that determined." Yami nodded gently. It wasn't a question.

"It's pride more than anything else." Yugi replied with a slightly dark chuckle. "See, for as long as I can remember I wanted to be a writer, but no one else in my family seemed to care. They had this whole other plan made up for me. I mean, first time I brought it up, I was just suggesting it: dad thought I was joking, mom almost had a heart attack and grandpa glared at me and went on and on and on about how I would ruin my life. Dad was pretty mad at him for that. I think he realized I was serious; I was never good at hiding things from him, especially when I was upset. Dad's always been good like that."

"Why wouldn't your family want you to be a writer? I mean if that's what you want to do then they should encourage you shouldn't they?" Questions poured from the flabbergasted Yami's mouth before he could stop them. His family had always encouraged him to follow his dreams. He knew they were conventional goals but it didn't stop his uncle from helping him accomplish them to the best of his ability. After all, this was a person's future they were talking about. How could a person's family want anything less than for their dreams to come true?

"Yeah," Yugi snapped, bitterly. "They're _supposed _to. My family, with the exception of my dad, of course, had my entire life planned out for me the second I was born. My mom, well she grew up in a small town where her biggest dream was getting married and being a housewife, well that got shot to hell when my dad got promoted but instead of going to America with him, she divorced him! I swear the only reason she let me see him when I was younger was 'cause I refused to speak to her, unless I got to see him too. So, _of course,_ her new dream was for me to get married, stay in that town and give her a bunch of grandchildren she could spoil rotten.

"And my grandpa," The bitterness was harsher in Yugi's voice this time, but something more painful seeped in. Something Yami recognized instantly: betrayal. "Well don't get me started on him! I mean when I was a kid, I adored him! I really did, he'd traveled all over the world, saw the most amazing things, started a Game shop he made himself and built an empire in our town from practically nothing! I admired him! Hell, I loved games, but—I've never been a business person. In fact, I hate it! It's so boring! Besides I love _playing_ games, not selling them. And even then RPGs or adventure games were always my favorites.

"Besides," Yugi shrugged with a sigh, taking a large gulp of his drink. "That's my grandpa's legacy, not mine. I wanted to make my own legacy; I wanted to write, I loved creating stuff, making worlds, putting people in them, hell when I was a kid I spent all my free time playing RPGS or reading books. That's what I wanted to do: I wanted to create, I wanted to leave an impression on the world with my own…" Yugi spoke with a light in his eyes Yami hasn't seen before, and it enthralled him. Yugi spoke so passionately, like a philosopher who found enlightenment or a wanderer who finally found his calling.

But then suddenly, it faded and Yugi bit his lip, his eyes looked down as if trying to hold something back. "But they both terrified me. When I graduated they wanted me to go to the college in town, I wanted to go to university in America—thank god for my dad is all I can say, he helped me fill out the paperwork, the bills, helped me apply for my loans, I spent all four years working off those loans, I _refused _to let mom and grandpa help me."

"Why's that?" Yami asked, intrigued by the boy's tale.

Yugi's entire face flushed and he buried his face in his folded arms, unable to believe he was blurting out his entire life story to someone who not three minutes ago he convinced himself he despised. So much for staying sober. "Well, like I said, they wanted me to go to school in town; I wanted to go to America. Mom thought it was 'cause I wanted to be with Dad, but the truth was I wanted to major in English and none of the schools in Japan were good at that. We had a big fight about it, _huge _actually. In fact, when I told them I already applied to school in LA, mom threw a fit of hysterics and grandpa must've figured out what I planned to do, 'cause he said I would ruin my life. Well, I told them I was going whether they liked it or not and that I wanted nothing to do with his 'empire' and that if he gave it to me I'd run it into the dirt just to spite him. I didn't mean it like it sounded, I was just so mad… it was my life and everyone had a say in it except me!" His hands balled into fists and slammed them against the bar.

"No, Yugi." Yami placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "You're right; it is your life, you had every right to be upset."

"But I was an ass." Yugi confessed. "You didn't see the look on grandpa's face. Mom was already crying but he, he looked like his best friend had just stabbed him through the chest. It was only for a second but I saw it. Then he looked at me, like I was a stranger and said if I went to America and did what he knew I was gonna do, he wouldn't pay for my tuition. Well, I told him I wasn't having him pay it anyway—I didn't want his money."

Yugi paused to take a break then exhaled a sigh. "The next day I was in California, working every job I could to pay my loans, dad helped me out but I wanted to earn my own way. He didn't like it since I worked so much, but he respected it, he always said I inherited my independence from him. I never would've had the guts to change my major if not for him. When I graduated mom and grandpa and I tried to, you know, make peace." He paused. "Well I did, but it just wasn't gonna happen. All of mom's dreams were shattered: I was living in a city, focusing on my career- never mind the fact that I'm bi and not even attracted to women half the time. Basically, there went her dream of grandchildren. And grandpa's dreams of me taking over the business went down the drain because I wanted nothing to do with it." Bitter sarcasm dripped from Yugi's voice as he chuckled, imitating his grandfather. "I wanted to live in a cramped room surrounded by musty old books and spend the rest of my life in a magical land surrounded by nonsense."

"Ridiculous." Yugi whirled around at Yami's comment. "Pardon?" he replied almost hurt after having shared something so personal with him—only to have it thrown back in his face.

"Your mother and grandfather. Their actions…they're selfish. I can understand a parent wanting what's best for their children, hell my uncles and I had a few fall outs when I told them I wanted to be an artist, but they were still supportive. He even helped me learn I had other career options with that degree, but that's beside the point. What I mean is, Yugi, it's your future, your life. You're the one who's living it, not your mother nor your grandfather. If your plans don't mix with theirs, well then they'll just have to accept that that's what makes you happy, not make you feel guilty or pester you until you do what they want. Like I said that's selfish and ridiculous!" Yami said passionately, his eyes glued on Yugi, his eyes livid with seriousness.

Yugi was stunned. He knew he'd made the right choice choosing his own dreams over the will of his mother and grandfather, but he still felt guilty about it—about crushing their dreams, causing them so much stress. He loved his family but deep down, he'd wondered if he'd done the right thing: leaving them behind, giving them the choice to either accept him for who he was or forget. He'd never once thought they were the ones at fault. That they should've felt guilty for what they did—they'd tried to control his life, and as a result he'd grown up in the shadow of their dream, and pushed him away from them. How foolish he'd been to let them think _he _was the one at fault.

Before he could stop himself, he burst out laughing. Yami blinked surprised by this but soon joined him. "So…" Yami smiled when they both calmed themselves down from their much needed laughter. "You think maybe we could start over?" He asked, gently stroking Yugi's hand with his thumb. "I really do like your spunk."

An hour ago, Yugi knew he would've rejected that offer without a second thought. An hour ago, he would've rejected all of Yami's advances as a lecherous attempt to get into his pants. Or remind himself that he'd reserved dating strictly for business purposes. But now it was different. Yami _had _helped him out, he'd listened to him and he hadn't lied when he said he wasn't that bad when he got to know him. Second impressions _were _always much better than the first. And besides, what would an innocent relationship do?

"I guess we could." Yugi smiled a true smile.

Yami's eyes brightened and his smiled curled like a Cheshire cat. "Wanna dance, then?" he asked gleefully.

Yugi spat out his drink. "What?" He squeaked, shyly.

"Dance?" Yami asked, blinking in confusion at the boy's sudden change in demeanor. "Gambits is a dance club; I assume that means you know how to dance?" Realization crept on him, but knowing from experience not to assume anything with Yugi, he chose his next words carefully. "You like to dance…right?"

"It's not that, it's just…well…" Yugi paused, words blurting from his mouth before he could stop them. Suddenly, he was very grateful the room was dark except for the flashing lights, since he knew his entire face must've gone so red it had to be hazardous to his health. "It's just well...I don't dance…in public."

"Why not?" Yami blinked, honestly confused.

"I just…" Yugi paused unsure how to voice his embarrassment. "I don't dance… really…well." There he said it. God damn it, it was high school all over again.

"Is that all?" Yugi almost blanched.

Yami couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Yugi was just too cute. "Yugi, anyone can be good at dancing, it's just harmless fun."

"No, it isn't." Yugi protested in a wine of embarrassment. "I have no rhythm. I mean that! None! It took me two years to get a D on the easiest DDR song—"

Before he could continue his mortified rant, Yami pressed a finger to his lips with a smile and a wink, then gently took his hand and tugged him off the chair. "Like I said Yugi, _anyone_ can dance. It's all about fun. Come on," he gently tugged the boy's arm, leading him towards the mass of sweaty, multicolored bodies bathed in a shower of rainbow lights. He absolutely dreaded joining them.

"I'm not—" He opened his mouth to protest but the warm smile on Yami's face comforted him.

"Trust me, it's easy." Yami smiled, as Yugi let him effortlessly pull him into the crowd of dancers, just as a new song started up.

"Wait, right now?" Yugi squeaked, realizing Yami had dragged him to the middle of the dance floor. "Here? In front of everybody?" Yugi squeaked, his face going red with embarrassment as every possible mortifying outcome filled his head. "Please, tell me you're joking."

Yami bit his lip trying his hardest to suffocate the laughter erupting from his throat. God, Yugi looked so cute when he blushed. "Oh, will you relax." He comforted. "Like I said, it's easy."

Yugi wasn't convinced. "I think I'll sit out." He turned to leave until something warm and firm laced his fingers and gave a sharp tug that sent him spinning and crashing against the firm chest of his captor.

"Hey!" Yugi snapped, hardly noticing the red blazing across his face. But Yami did, and his smirk widened. He hadn't failed to notice how perfectly Yugi's smaller form pressed against his, symmetrically.

"Remember, what I said about being uptight before? If you wanna make it anywhere you have to learn to let loose once in a while." Yugi wanted to yell at him again, but Yami just smiled and answered before he could reply. "Besides, I promised I'd teach you, right?"

Yugi growled. "Fine." He surrendered, but turned to meet Yami's eyes with a warning glare, the flickering lights made the bright cerise irises shimmer different shades, making them look even more mysterious. "But if I make a fool of myself because of this I swear—"

"That's impossible." Yami cut him off and took Yugi's hands and placed one on his hip and weaved the other in his own. Overcome by shock and mortification, Yugi's jaw hit the floor, not even bothering to try and bring down the heat rising in his face.

"What are you-" He squeaked.

"Teaching you to dance." Yami explained with a wink. "First you have to feel the song, forget everything else and just focus on the song. Once you get a feel for the beat, you then just have to make it your own." He explained, just as the song started heating up again and bodies started to revolve in low, flexible movements.

"Ugh." Yugi blinked, felling like an idiot. "I have no ideas what you're talking about…"

"Which is why you're dancing with me." Yami said pulling on Yugi's hand so he moved closer then moved his hips from side to side taking Yugi with him. "Feel the beat through me, then once you get a feel for it make it your own."

Suddenly, grateful for the dim lighting since he knew he must've sported a permanent blush by now, Yugi shivered and willed his treacherous body to move—if only to keep from embarrassing himself. Deciding to take Yami's advice, he squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to listen to the song. He tried to ignore the warmth radiating from Yami's body, how cool the silk and leather felt against his heated skin, how flawless each movement the man took was.

Slowly, he started to mimic the other's actions, letting the music flow through him until his body was moving independent from Yami's. He kept his eyes closed, but relaxed more. He rolled his hips and swung his arms over his head as he spun around. One foot crossed the other, mimicking the complex step, until he felt himself drifting from the warmth earlier and his fingers detangled themselves from Yami and air weaved between them.

Yami danced next to him, though he missed the feel of Yami's warmth against him, his eyes widened at how quick Yugi was progressing. When Yugi opened his eyes again the bright amethysts were carefree with passion, glowing impossibly bright in the dim lights. A smirk curled across his features as he and Yami brushed against each other. For a moment, Yugi's shyer nature returned and he blushed, but it was quickly replaced by a small smirk, as he pivoted his heels and turned to face Yami so they were dancing face to face instead of next to each other.

Crimson eyes lit up like sun-kissed rubies, recognizing the game. The elder man rose to the challenge and gracefully swung one of his legs over the other, before breaking into a spin, then stopped and slid himself back then forward. His limbs moving in firm slick motions, purposely missing Yugi, as he swooped around him like a shadow, by mere inches.

Yugi glared, but smirked at the challenge. Not one to loose, he copied Yami's moves until they were back to back, then side to side, then when Yami spun, Yugi copied him and pivoted his hips until he faced Yami, and brushed against his front. His moved tantalizingly slow and deliberately close but just out of reach. He smirked when Yami growled each time he pulled away, and couldn't help but chuckle at the elder's frustration.

When had he become such a tease?

Before he could answer, something snaked around his waist, while firm fingers interwove into his own. His eyes flew open and a loud squeak of surprise escaped him as he was pulled from behind and crushed against the strong chest of his captor. A tug spun him around and he found himself chest to chest with the smirking male he'd just spent the past song teasing.

The victorious smirk on Yami's face made Yugi glare. "I thought you didn't dance?" He rasped in a sultry voice that brushed Yugi's cheek as he leaned closer.

"Neither did I." A smirk crossed Yugi's face and a shiver ran up his spine. He'd never seen the man so up close before. They knew the other was attractive, more so then anyone else he'd met, but now…being so close. Having every curve of the other bared to him, feeling each skilled touch brush against him sent fire erupting across their skin. Flames burned their nerves and numbed their minds of rational thought.

They hadn't noticed the crowd casually moving aside as they danced. Or noticed how everyone's eyes had suddenly fallen on them, or the cheers echoing from around the room. Or how close their bodies had become. No, all they noticed was the shadow of the other, moving against them highlighted by their jeweled eyes. Blazing amethyst and sparkling ruby glazed with the passion of a newly awakened fire. Their focus solely on the man in their arms and him alone.

They hadn't noticed when their bodies pressed closer together, or when their eyes become half-lidded, too lost in the burning gaze of the other. Or how their symmetrically proportioned heights put their lips perfectly together, if only they leaned forward, if only they gave in and claimed the other as theirs and theirs alone…

If only…

* * *

**Quick note: ***The same Valon/Varon from the Doma arc, the one with a crush on Mai and a grudge against Joey. For those of you familiar with Let Me Be Your Wings, I use Valon instead of Varon, just because it's the one I'm used to so it's easier to remember, and since I'm using the English names in this I wanna stick to those.

Overall, this chapter was a LOT of fun to write! And originally it was going to be a LOT longer, in fact this was only half what i intended but that chap was already so long I decided that ending would a WAY better cliffhanger (evil insane smile) and that I could expand more I put it in the next chap-cause its a lot!

The main reason was cuz I had SO much fun going into detail with Yugi's family life-I'm having so much fun designing his dad's character and playing around with him-another beauty of Takahashi's work, that's one of the things that's ambiguous enough that you can do anything with it and it makes sense, in this case, I decided to expand on Yugi's relationship with his dad and some of the reasons for the falling out between him, his mother and his grandfather-and don;t even lie and tell me it was a brilliant way of getting him and Yami to start something.

Oh yeah Yami's back! Rejoice fan girls because from here on out, he'll be in one of the main characters-Eat your hearts out ladies cause If you thought THAT was good, then you're in for a ride because I'm just getting started! And can anyone guess why I threw Duke in this aside from the fact I love it when he and Yami are best friends?

Again thanks you to all my fans for your patience and I hope this chap was worth the wait, thanks to my vacation coming up, I now have time to write again, and i've already got the first part of the next chap done-and again thank you so much Cat for putting up with me (HUGS!)


	6. Fights

I DID IT! I GOT THE CHAPTER UP _THIS_ WEEK! (wipes forehead) Thank you Cat for betaing!

This chapter was originally suppose to be the second half of the previous chap, but since this section ran seven pages and the cliffhanger last chap was just too delicious!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot (and that was borrowed from thoroughly modern millie) the song that inspired the title belongs to Basshammer and Yugioh is the proud creation of Takahashi, and i worship the man too much to claim his work as my own without permission.

As always, read, review, critique, ask questions, Go nuts! and if you want PLEASE feel free to constructive critique but if something sucks, okay fine i encourage that just tell me WHY! BE SPECIFIC i cant improve my work if i don't know what the hells wrong!

Enjoy ^-^

* * *

_Fights_

Too soon the song ended; the crowd erupted in cheers, having obviously enjoyed the splendid performance. But that single act broke the trance. The two men blinked; rationality and realization caused them both to turn to the crowd who was cheering just as the DJ announced the start of a new song and event.

Yami just smirked as the crowd stroked his confidence, but Yugi had no idea if he should be happy or blush and hide.

"See?" He was broken from his thoughts when he turned his strawberry-red face towards the source of his current situation. Yami flashed that God-damned smirk, "I told you it was all about having fun." He laughed as if what had happened few moments ago had never existed.

"Yeah, I guess," Yugi retorted sarcastically, fighting down the red in his face. Just as he thought, he laughed at himself finding humor in the very thought of anything happening between the two men. Innocent fun. Though he swore he felt something sharp prick his chest at the thought.

"Come on." Yami gestured with his thumb, back towards the bar. His eyes followed and he found the rest of their group sitting around Duke in one of the booths with a fresh round of drinks. Ryou threw his arm up to gesture them over.

Weaving their way through the throng of dancing bodies, the two stepped out of the sunken dance floor, and slid into the booth.

"Well, that was fun." Yugi grinned.

"I'll say." Tea teased, sipping from a martini glass. "You could give me a run for my money, Yugi."

"Nah." Yugi smiled, pink dusted his cheeks at the comment. "I'm not much of a dancer. The only reason I was, was 'cause Yami asked me too."

Yami snorted. "This coming from the kid I had to practically drag, kicking and screaming, onto the floor just 'cause he doesn't know what the meaning of a good time is." Yami teased, his smile curling at the mortified look on Yugi's face.

"That's not true—I told you I didn't like dancing 'cause I'm not good at it. I used to suck at dancing, spare me if I thought I hadn't changed."

"Everyone starts off bad at something." Ryou explained. "When I first started cooking, I always made such a mess, now I'm a professional."

"See, Yugi? Exhibit A," Yami teased, gesturing to the snow-haired youth, who laughed when Yugi shot him a death glare for betraying him to the enemy.

"Speaking of which," Duke leaned over and punched Yami's arm, knocking his sunglasses off and causing to fall unattractively over his nose

"Hey!" The tri-colored haired man growled at the black-haired youth, while trying to fix his glasses. "What was that for?"

Duke just glared at him though the mischievous look in his eyes proved his intentions were less driven by jealousy or anger. "For making me look bad," Duke flashed a dark smirk. "How's it look if a paid bartender and dancer gets outfoxed by his best friend who also waits tables?"

"I'm an artist and I work at a café, there's a difference." Yami snapped at the man. "Besides, I thought you only got this job so you could study choreography, not show off?"

"Choreography?" Tea perked up, having finished her drink and turned to the male brunette. "You're a dancer?"

"Well, I wanna be a theater director but I also flirted with dancing and such in college so either or would work with me. Why do you ask?" He asked, smiling at the brunette.

"Tea wants to be a dancer." Serenity replied.

"Well," Tea corrected, "first I'm looking for a job. I wanna get my name out there since the competition in New York is impossible."

"You went to New York?" Duke asked.

"Manhattan School of Dance." Tea replied.

"Small world, so did I!"

"Really?"

"Yup." Yami cut in. "I went to California and he went to New York. Since the lack of art schools in Japan is pretty sad."

"Tell me about it." Yugi added.

"Ha!" Rebecca snorted. "I had no trouble."

"That's because you wanted to major in business, Rebecca." Ryou added. "All of the best schools for activities such as dancing, art, cooking and others are all over America. Not that I minded; it was nice to travel after high school."

"You went to school in America too, Ryou?" Yugi asked.

Ryou nodded. "Just graduated last year, just ask—"He looked like he was about to gesture to someone but the response died in his throat when Duke cut him off.

"Yeah, what Ryou said." His green eyes darted to Yami, who had an expressionless face for a moment, then smiled at Ryou.

"Just think, Cutie." He winked at Yugi. "You, Ry, and I could've been at the same school all this time and never knew. Funny how life has a way of working things out."

Yugi said noting but the thought made him blush.

"Speaking of which," Duke turned to Tea, "we're actually looking for a routine dancer to perform here."

Tea almost choked. Both she and Yami glared at him.

"Not bar dancing or anything like that." Duke threw his hands up and started waving them in his defense. "You know, like real legit dancing. Trust me, when I got my job here they had an entire seminar on 'what's appropriate, what's not' and went on and on about their zero tolerance thing. But yeah, it's rare you find someone who actually knows how to really dance, and if you're interested it's a great way to get your name out there. You perform like the bands do 'cept more routinely and you work nights so it's a pretty flexible schedule; I do it three times a week."

"Hmm," Tea smiled, but pondered in thought. "I'd have to look into it, but that could be fun." She got up and waited for both Yami and Serenity to move so she could slide out.

"Where you going?" Yugi asked.

"The bar," Tea replied.

"I hope you're not getting another martini." Rebecca scolded. "If you get drunk I'm not dragging you home."

"God no," Tea protested, fiercely. "My motto is even with friends no more than two drinks. I'm just getting some juice. Anyone want anything?"

"We're good." Everyone replied. Tea smiled and departed back to the bar, where a throng of people had already gathered.

The group sat in silence aside from the clinging of their drink classes together.

Yami was the first one to break the silence, when he turned to his friend. "Duke, how long is you're break?"

The bartender almost spat out his drink. "Shit!" He shot up and hopped from the booth, before racing back towards the bar, screeching at his best friend, "Yami, why didn't you say anything?" Yami burst out laughing.

"Be nice." Yugi teased, gazing at his empty glass. "I'll think I'll get something too." He announced, slipping free from the booth. "Anyone want anything?"

"No, thank you." Serenity smiled. Rebecca shook her head.

"I could go for something non-alcoholic," Yami answered, getting up to follow him.

"Actually…" Ryou began, until Yami flashed him a look that made the white-haired youth roll his eyes and chuckle. "I'm fine."

Yugi rolled his eyes and started towards the bar, only for Yami to wrap an arm around his waist. "Someone's possessive," he snorted jokingly.

Yami smirked. "And why shouldn't I be?" The man teased. "I can't let someone sweep you off your feet when I'm not looking can I?"

Yugi snorted, but smiled nonetheless at the man's boldness. "Didn't we just have this conversation fifteen minutes ago?" he warned playfully, swiftly escaping the man's arm.

Yami's response was a sound akin to a whine and a sigh of disappointment, but he nonetheless kept his hands to himself, and crossed them over his chest. Yugi giggled under his breath at the man's failed attempt to pout.

"I said beat it!" An all too familiar voice broke Yugi's thoughts. The two men looked up, weaving their way through the masses of club goers. Their eyes narrowed with concern. When the bar came in sight, they found Tea and Duke standing just in front of the bar; both of them had hard looks in their eyes, glaring at the two men opposite them. Tea gripped one of Duke's arms in her hand, keeping him back, his other hand dug into the rim of the bar.

Opposite them stood two middle-aged men, their clothing sloppy and their faces flushed, and their eyes bright from drunkenness.

"Oh come on, beautiful, I just wanna dance." Judging from the unnatural lightness in the man's voice he'd been drinking for a while. He made a sloppy grab for the girl but Duke moved in front of her.

"I don't think so; we have a 'Drink Responsibly' policy here. Please leave." He forced himself to be civil, if only to prevent causing a scene, and glared at the men. An obnoxious laugh was his only response.

Furious, Tea pulled Duke behind her and glared at the two men. The stench of alcohol was so severe it could intoxicate a sober person. "Look, I won't say it again: Leave me alone or I'm gonna punch you in the face!" Tea warned in a dangerously grave tone.

Again the men just laughed.

No longer willing to stand on the sidelines, Yugi and Yami both darted forward, but Yugi was faster. "Hey, she said beat it!" He snapped at the two men, diverting their attention to him.

He flinched at the rising brightness in their eyes and their perverted grins—unlike the looks Yami had given him in the past, these were pure lust, not even desire, just the want to control.

"Well, aren't you a cute one?" one man smirked, teasingly. "Just like a mouse, how old are you?"

"That's none of your business." Yami stepped to Yugi's side, covering half of the younger man's body with his own.

"You his boyfriend?" the other man growled.

"Doesn't matter," Yami answered in a warning tone. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Look, we don't allow fights or drunks, so if you're gonna cause trouble then leave!" Duke demanded but the two men just glared at him. One of them noticed Tea, who was still standing firm, was left unguarded. Seeing this as an open opportunity, the man lunged forward, but she easily maneuvered him. The buzz of alcohol made him dizzy.

She turned to leave but at the last second he grabbed her arm and spun her around, the sound of her shock alerted the boys to her situation.

"Why don't you ditch these losers and hang out with a real-" He never got to finish his sentence.

Before her three friends could react, Tea balled her fist, pulled her arm back as far as she could and delivered a ferocious blow straight into the man's jaw. Overcome by shock and the woman's surprising strength, the man let go of her in an instant. The force of the punch sent him flying right across the bar, and crashing to the floor on the other side.

"What the hell?" Valon screeched from the other side of the bar.

Around them club-goers fled the bar and curious people stopped dancing and began circling the area for a closer look.

Still glaring at her assailant, Tea flexed her fingers, relieving them of their tension.

Yami whistled in approval. "_Nice _punch."

"Thanks." She smirked.

"You bitch!" The second drunk charged at her, but Duke on reflex grabbed the girl and pulled her close to him. The drunk charged right into the bar, groaning in pain.

"You okay?" Duke asked, instinctively. She nodded.

The man glared at them both and tried to charge at them but this time, Yugi stepped in front of them just as a harsh blow struck him across the face.

"YUGI!" Duke and Tea screamed. The woman dropped to her knees and helped Yugi to his feet. Yugi winced in pain as he moved his hand to nurse his wound. Pain exploded from his jaw when he touched it.

"Next time stay out of—"

The drunk never got to finish his sentence. The last thing he saw before a powerful blow was dealt to his face was Yami's eyes burning with rage, before he followed his companion and sailed across the bar.

"You fucking bastard! It's one thing to fight back, but what kind of scum hits a woman! Or someone smaller than he is! You're both nothing but cowards!"

Yugi watched, stunned by Yami's reaction. He felt a spark in his chest from the action done at his defense.

"You okay?" Yugi was brought back to reality when Yami knelt down in front of him, his mouth formed a line and his eyes were filled with concern.

"Yeah," Yugi shook his head and slowly got to his feet. "I'm fine." He turned to Tea and Duke behind him. "You guys okay?"

They both nodded. "Thanks Yugi." Tea smiled.

"Yugi!" The group of four whirled around just as the remaining three members of their group rushed over. Questions exploded from their mouths.

"What happened?"

"Are you guys alright?"

"What happened to your cheek, Yugi?"

"God damn you!" Everyone froze as the two men jumped back over the bar, their faces red with rage and their nostrils flaring like angry bulls. Around them the crowd backed away, steering clear of the crossfire. From the bar, Valon was yelling, but no one was listening.

Yugi, Yami, Duke, and Tea braced themselves for a fight. The two men charged, but the four dodged them; anger and alcohol made the two drunks rush in blindly. One lunged at Tea, but Duke punched him in the jaw. The second man howled in rage, while his partner staggered against the bar nursing his bleeding jaw. He struggled to his feet, glaring with hatred in his eyes like a savage animal. This time when he charged, Tea shoved Duke out of the way and kneed the man who attacked her in the gut, then elbowed him in the back. The combination sent the man to the floor. His partner glared at her, screeching like a beast, but when he tried to punch her, Yugi maneuvered in front of her, and took advantage of the drunken man's blind rage and punched him in the jaw. The man sailed to the floor.

"Freeze!"

Everyone in the room obeyed. Yugi, Yami, Duke and Tea threw their hands up in surrender. Four or five men and women in dark blue and frosted grey uniforms and thick vests poured into the club, their gold badges reflecting the dancing lights. Immediately, the music stopped and partiers began fleeing.

On the floor, the two men writhed in mock pain, playing the victim act.

Duke carefully inched towards the bar, glaring at his fellow co-worker. "Valon, what the hell's going on?" he demanded, but the brunette looked just as confused as he.

"Duno mate," Valon replied, honestly. "Raph must've called the cops when the fight started."

"What's going on here?" one of the officers, a man in a business suit and thick vest addressed the four friends.

"They're both drunk." Tea explained, thinking quickly, "They started hitting on me, I told them to leave me alone, they didn't, I warned them I'd punch them if they didn't stop, they didn't listen so I did."

"You lying bitch!" One of the men groaned. "You had your boyfriend attack us!" He pleaded towards the cops.

"That's not true, it was self-defense." Yugi panicked, until he felt Yami lightly squeeze one of his hands.

"It's true, Detective" Serenity stepped forward. "We saw the whole thing!"

"Yes!" Ryou nodded while Rebecca cowered behind them, clearly terrified of what was happening and more importantly what the consequences would be.

The detective looked at the group, then at the two men on the floor, then the bartender behind the stand. His expression was neutral; his eyes betrayed no emotion, not a flicker of thought.

"It's true. We told those men to leave because they were drinking too much, they didn't listen." Valon explained.

A large man with short blond hair and sideburns emerged from behind Valon. "Officers." He said in a neutral voice. "I'm Raphael, the manager."

"You called it in?" the Detective asked.

Raphael nodded. "One of those four is one of my employees, I asked him to show those two men out. They were causing trouble all night. I called it in before they started something." His hard eyes wandered to the two men, then the four teens, not failing to notice the bruise forming on Yugi's cheek, or the finger marks on Tea's arm. "Clearly they did. If it helps, I can do is offer out security camera footage." He gestured a thumb to the camera behind him.

"Alright," the detective nodded, then turned to his officers, "Get these two out of here." He pointed to the drunken men on the floor. Two officers grabbed the men and cuffed their hands behind their backs without hesitation. The two men pleaded and screeched profanities at the four the entire time they were dragged out.

"You four," he pointed to Yugi, Yami, Tea and Duke. The four went rigid under his gaze. Yugi felt his heart plummet straight into his stomach. His entire body started shaking.

"And you three," he gestured to Ryou, Serenity and Rebecca. Said blond squeaked and cursed that she'd been noticed.

"And you" he pointed to Valon, who strightened up immediately. "Get in the car. I want your statements, and then we'll decide what happened."

The officers loaded up the party. The crowd started whispering amongst themselves. Cops started interviewing anyone who might have seen something. Raphael emerged a moment later from the back holding a small stack of tapes. Police, gathered around the three separate parties and led the group out of the building, thankfully not in handcuffs.

Yugi's heart hammered in his chest as he was led towards a cop car. Fear and apprehension poured through his veins. His entire body shook with terror; thousands of possibilities and outcomes, most of them bad, exploded through his mind like a Law and Order episode. His heart sank into his stomach as he watched the two men forced into the back of a cop car, cursing at them and stuttering drunken sentences. Again, he saw a shaking Rebecca and an equally nervous Serenity and Ryou placed in a separate car with Valon.

He followed the detective, walking in single file behind Tea and Duke, each step made him feel like he was walking a death march and if he got into that car his entire life would be over before it even began. Fear shook him to the core. What if this got out? White Dragon sure as hell wouldn't hire a convict, even if he was convicted of a minor offense. His career would be over! Tears pricked his eyes. He barely had his big break for one day and already it was gone—his dreams suddenly seemed impossible. His entire life would be ruined. He could just picture his mother screaming at him in tears and his grandfather's mocking glare of disappointment, and his smug 'I-told-you-so' smile. He couldn't even begin to imagine his dad's reaction.

His entire life flashed before his eyes before plummeting straight into the abyss as he was forced to take a seat in the cop car. His only comfort was the light squeeze Yami gave his hand and the man's reassuring smile before they drove off.

* * *

I love the end of this chapter!

I did a lot of editing with the fight scene since i didn't wanna do a whole matrix thing and have it run too long.

This chapter was actually inspired by a true story: my aunts. She was out at a bar and this asshole wouldn't stop hitting on her, even after she asked him nicely, said it very firmly to leave her a lone and threatened to punch him if he didn't stop. Well, OF COURSE, the jerk didn't listen so what did she do? Punched him, and not just that, that dude SAILED! no joke she LITERALLY sent him across the bar! oh and get this asshole had the GULL to try and sue HER for assault.

Well fortunately, the judge was an upstanding citizen and after Aunt terry explained the situation and the prosecutor righteously chewed that ass alive, the judge threw out the case and said the guy was lucky my aunt didn;t sue him for sexual harassment. Course, small world, we found out YEARS later when the judge recognizes my mom's last name, that he was an old friend of my Grandpa, who's a lawyer: small world or what?

Anyway Again Thank you Cat for editing this and getting it back to me (in a week this time) despite everything going on. Hope you had fun girl! thanks so much for helping me be a better writer!


	7. Talks

Thank you merciful God i got this baby done! I actually finished writing this chapter two weeks ago, during my November break but as i said on my page, i had to edit it, which I did then I just got it back from Tavi, who volunteered to beta for me since my current Beta Cat is going through hell. I love you both! Thanks so much!

Also, in response to my anonymous reviewer: (me was the name put) I apologize for the end to the last chap, seems I should have explained that more clearly. Okay PLEASE, remember people, this story _does not_ take place in America! It takes place in Domino, Japan, a fictional subsection of Tokyo, and in Japan the situation of police, clubs, etc. is DIFFERENT than in America. With that fact in mind: Why did the club not have bouncers? Because in Japan, Bouncers are not doorman, they are more linked with criminal gangs, especially in places like Russia, Hong Kong and Japan. Also, clubs in Japan usually don't have doorman because (as stated) most of the good ones are exclusive—you have to know someone inside to find it. Also Japan has a special division district known as Riot Police: a special opts, as its name suggests for breaking up riots when they get violent, be it protest rallies, natural disasters, bar fights etc. Since there are THOUSANDS of night clubs and bars in Japan, Riot cops routinely are on standby if people start causing trouble, and detain those accused. Police brutality is rare, but that's the situation with the gang last chap. The guys were drunk, so Raphael, being the manager called the riot police, and the units are always small and mostly are just to maintain order, hence why they only arrest the two drunks and everyone else was taken in for questions. I also fixed their uniforms so they're like the riot police, I don't know what the leader of the unit is called, which is why I went with detective. Obviously, I should've made that clearer last chapter. So I apologize, thank you for pointing that out ^-^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh or its characters, those are the proud creations of my idol: Kazuki Takahashi. The plot was inspired by the song of the same name as the title by Basshammer and the plot was inspired by one of my favorite Plays Thoroughly Modern Millie (see the first chap for ownership)

**Dedication: **As always thank you to my loyal fans for the support, feedback and wonderful comments, you keep me going. Also special thanks and Dedications to Cat and Tavi, both for being awesome betas, and helping me become a better writer-which is saying something since I have atrocious grammar at times. I love you both!

So without furturado...

* * *

_Talks_

"Oh this is bad! Bad!" Yugi hugged his shoulders tightly, shaking in terror.

The last few hours had past in a blur of car rides, interviews and marching from one room to another. The ride in the police car had felt like a bus ride to a prison, and then everyone had been ushered into the holding area flooded by cops in uniform or suits. He, Tea and the boys were placed on a hard wooden bench while Ryou and the girls sat in plastic chairs under the witness list. It felt like hours until the police called them in for interviews, all of which were conducted separately.

The two drunks had been thrown in the tiny cell in the back, cursing at them in mismatches tongues. Yugi hadn't stopped shaking since they got in the car, even with Yami squeezing his hand the entire time, and Tea assuring him that they'd be fine once the police got all the facts. It did little to ease Yugi's mind.

His heart dropped into his stomach when one of the police from the club called his name. Earlier, Yami had held him tightly in his arms, whispering soothing words of security and comfort; he almost couldn't pry himself away from him. Yami had to help him to his feet, his eyes glued to the older man's reassuring smile the entire time he stumbled after the policewomen.

Alone in the single room with only a table and a two-way mirror, he paced back and forth, nervously, for what seemed like hours. In reality is had only been a few seconds. He felt like he was waiting for his execution. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a policewoman with light chestnut-hair came to interview him. Thankfully, the interview was quick; the woman sat him down and addressed each question, calmly, and he answered each one honestly despite his stuttering. Replaying on how the men hit on Tea while she was drunk, even after she and Duke told them to leave. How the drunk grabbed her and how she punched him in self-defense. How he jumped in front of her when the man attacked her and why. How Yami came to his aid. The men were both drunk. When it finally finished and the woman smiled, Yugi felt so sick with relief he couldn't stand without bracing himself against the wall or the table.

The policewoman had to escort him back to the waiting room. Yami hugged him and guided him back to his seat. Now, he was currently sitting on the bench, legs bunched against his chest and tugging at his hair. Moments dragged on for hours, but when he checked the clock—which was one every five seconds—no time had passed. Voices and telephones screeched around him. Cops came in and out with prisoners screaming profanities. He bunched himself into a ball, trying to blur out the noise, but the silence felt like he was trapped in the middle of the twilight zone.

"Yugi will you calm down," Yami assured him. He crossed when ankle over his knee elegantly and leaned back with his hands behind his head. "I told you there's nothing to worry about. Those assholes were drunk. Once the cops finish interviewing everyone and those two are arrested we can go. We won't even get mug shots. We're fine."

"But Yami," Yugi panicked, "what if my boss finds out about this? What if I get fired? This will go on my record! I'll never get a job anywhere? All my hard work—" Yugi wrenched at his hair, harshly. His eyes widened with horror, a myriad of outcomes flashed through his mind like a bad Saw film, showing him each and every negative outcome his imagination could muster.

Yami unfolded himself, seized Yugi by the shoulders and shook him gently. "Yugi!" he said harsher than he intended, but the man needed to listen. "Calm down!" He spoke with such force that Yugi_ did _calm down. "_Nothing,_ I repeat _nothing _is going to happen to your career because of this."

He smiled soothingly and brushed Yugi's locks to the side. "You did nothing wrong and no one has to know about this but you and us, unless you tell them. If anything, you're very heroic for taking a blow like that for your friend. Besides," he chuckled. "I can tell you with pure and absolute certainty no judge is going to favor two drunk perverts over a woman and her friends who acted in self-defense."

"But-" Yugi tried to interrupt but Yami cut him off.

"No buts," Yami smiled. "You have nothing to worry about, so just relax." He winked.

Yugi exhaled a breath he didn't know he's been holding, and unfolded himself. He leaned back in his chair still hugging his shoulders nervously. "Maybe."

Yami rolled his eyes. "I take it this is your first time at a police station?" Yami folded his arms behind his head with a small grin.

Yugi nodded. "Sorry, for freaking out…this is just so scary. I mean, back home the only person who was ever in jail was the town drunk. Anyone else…once they got out, people looked at them like they were the scum of the earth. Even if it was just an accident or for an interview, everyone acted like they were suddenly cursed or something."

Yami snorted with disgust. "What a bunch of stuck-up pricks."

Yugi starred at him with a cute, curious look. Yami's grin curled, finding Yugi's expression absolutely adorable. "Trust me; it's _really _pathetic what some people will do just to impress others. Like just because they married rich or they're part of a large company they think they get to act like they own the world. They pretend to be aristocrats when all they do is spend their time trying to bring people down and drag them through the dirt, just to make themselves look better." Dark satisfaction ignited Yami's grin with an unearthly glow. "And then—when there perfect little world fall apart, and they lose all their money due to bad investments, tax reductions, or they get divorced and their alone and miserable, they expect people to feel sorry for them. Like I said, it's _pathetic,_" Yami spat.

Yugi's eyes widened. The man spoke with the wisdom of someone well adapt in such affairs. Which then raised the question. "Yami, what exactly is your occupation?"

Yami blinked at him for a moment than smirked. "I think what you mean, cutie, is how do I know so much about the upper class when I don't look or act like I associate or enjoy such company?"

Yugi's face went red. He looked at the floor and twiddled his thumbs, mortified. Had he really been that obvious? Or was Yami just _that _good at reading people? Yugi shook his head.

A small squeeze on his knee and his head snapped up. Yami chuckled at his reaction and moved his glasses back into place. "It's alright, Yugi. I'm not angry."

"Sorry," Yugi blushed again. "You just—surprised me is all."

"Obviously," Yami snickered and leaned into a laid back position. "And to answer your question, you're right I'm not one of those fancy types. In fact, I've hated it for as long as I can remember. But a friend of my uncle's adores me and invites me to them since I'm the only 'real' person she knows," Yami laughed. "She's actually the one who taught how to spot someone real and someone fake."

"Good lesson," Yugi nodded.

Yami sighed, sadly and looked away as if embarrassed.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Let's just say I didn't exactly take those lessons to heart," he snorted and clenched his fist a bit. "And sometimes, I'm a really rotten judge of character."

"Well, that's true," Yugi chuckled then burst out laughing when Yami jumped up so fast from shock and mortification he fell over.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yami demanded half-panicked, half-mortified.

Yugi just kept laughing. "Well," he dragged out the word. "You were wrong about me weren't you?"

Yami blinked then smiled. "Well, that's true."

"And you went on a date that didn't even last five minutes," Yugi continued teasing.

"How long are you going to hold that against me?" Yami groaned and sat back down.

Yugi ignored him and continued teasing. He relaxed himself and folded his arms behind his head, mimicking Yami's earlier position. "And with so many girlfriends you've obviously too cavalier in your social life."

"Hey, I resent that!" Yami protested so fiercely Yugi jumped a bit. Yami snorted and flashed what Yugi could've sworn was a pout. "Contradictory to popular belief, I don't get around as much as people think, not that I care, but still the only time I even got close to anything like that was an old friend of mine. Everyone in college kept going on about the 'three pluses of college', you know sex, booze, parties and we wanted to see what the big deal was," he explained in the aggravated and mortified tone of a parent explaining his "been-there-done-that" regrets to his children. He shuddered when he spoke the next part. "But, my god, it was just so awkward." The words dragged out and he buried his hands in his face then slouched back. "Finally, we just gave up and decided doing it with a friend you consider family is the _worst _idea in the world."

Yugi's eyes bulged at the story. Not because of the embarrassing topic, or the mortification it caused Yami, or the obvious blackmail evidence, but of what it implied.

"Wait, you mean-oh no way, you can't-I mean, you're not-" he stuttered and pointed a shaky finger. He tried to speak but words died in his throat and the only thing he managed was a mix-match of scattered sentence.

Yami starred at him, bewildered by the young man's actions. When realization finally settled in, Yami's eyes lit up with a perverted gleam and his smile curled at the corners. He leaned over until he was looking Yugi straight in his mortified eyes. Yugi's face went straight to purple from embarrassment. He never wanted to disappear more in that moment than he ever had in his life!

"The answer is yes to both questions." Yami answered the unasked questions. "Yes, I'm 24 and still a virgin, and yes, I am one even though I don't act like one. Any other questions?" He gave Yami a playful wink.

Yugi could've died. He looked away and covered his mouth horrified by his own actions. That was certainly an understatement; there was no way Yami could've been a virgin with the way he acted: what with his flirtatious gestures and bold kisses, the way he spoke with such confidence, and in such a way even Yugi's strict behavior for himself couldn't keep him from blushing, the way he danced and moved with such grace and dominance. Hell, the man practically _radiated _sex appeal.

"Yugi?" Yugi blushed deeper at the sing-song way the man said his name. "You still there?"

"Yes," Yugi said too quickly. He shook his head to free himself of his stupor. He beat the blush back into his cheeks but the red still dusted them. "I'm fine; you just surprised me is all."

"I can tell," Yami laughed. "Well, now you know something new about me. Perhaps you'd like to know more?" Yami unfolded himself and leaned forward so he was looking Yugi in the eyes. "Maybe over dinner? Or perhaps a trip to the gallery?"

Yugi's eyes widened. "Are—Are you asking me out, Yami?"

Yami nodded.

"Like—on a date?" The question left his mouth before Yugi could stop it, still trying to digest what he was just told.

"Not _like _a date. _A _date." Yami smirked, unable to resist chuckling at the adorable look of shock and bewilderment on Yugi's face. "Don't tell me you've never been on a date before?"

"I have!" Yugi protested instantly, his face flushed. "It's just—well, I'm trying to focus on my career at the moment and—"

"Yugi," Yami cut him off. Yugi was silenced, realizing that was the first time Yami used his real name as a term of endearment. He looked up and blushed at the playful smirk on the gorgeous man's face. "Come on, all work and no play makes Yugi Mouto a very _dull _boy." He flashed a perverted wink.

"You pervert," Yugi giggled and playfully shoved him away. He had to admit Yami was attractive and his personality left a lot to discover. It could be fun.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Yami asked.

"Will you stop if I give you an answer?" Yugi teased going along with the game. Love and commitment may have been out of the question, but no one ever said he couldn't enjoy a few flings. And dating _was _much more fun than some lame-ass "friends-with-benefits" crap which basically meant 'I like sleeping with you, but I don't like spending time with you'.

"May-be." Yami teased like a child with a secret he couldn't wait to reveal but wanted to see how far he could push.

Yugi burst out laughing. "Sure Yami, I'd love to go out with you." Yugi burst out laughing when Yami fell out of his seat. "What?" Yugi flashed the stunned man a smirk of his own. "You didn't honestly expect me to say 'no' did you?"

* * *

"Oh my god! My whole life flashed before my eyes!" Rebecca panicked, dramatically.

"Will you relax, Rebecca." Tea rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket off the hook and threw it on. Yami grabbed Yugi's and handed it to him.

"How can you be so calm? We could've just _ruined _all our lives back there?" Rebecca hyperventilated.

"Quit being a drama queen," Yami groaned in annoyance. He held Yugi's coat open for him, but the independent young man snatched it away and shrugged it on. Yami grinned at him, and continued, "The judge threw out the case and everyone's record is clean. The only ones in trouble are those idiots. So there's no reason to panic anymore."

"Besides, you saw his face when we explained what happened, right? He said they were lucky we didn't press charges for sexual harassment," Yugi added, digging his keys out of his pocket and checking to make sure everything important was still there.

"Besides," Duke mumbled. He shrugged off jacket and apron of his uniform, and stuffed the uniform into a small duffle bag one of the police gave him. "If anyone should be panicking, it's me. If this went down the wrong way, I'm the one who'd get fired."

Once they had everything, the group of seven exited the station so fast they nearly stumbled over the steps. Once they hit the street they power-walked, eager to leave the unpleasant incident behind.

Once a safe distance, Yami pulled Yugi to the side and winked at him. "See? I told you we'd be fine, no is judge is ever going to arrest a woman for defending herself against a bunch of perverts, or the guys who helped her out, either."

Yugi blushed and turned to Rebecca who hugged her shoulders until her fingers went numb and she exhaled and inhaled harshly, like she was having an asthma attack. He looked at the ground wondering, embarrassingly, if that was how he had reacted less than an hour earlier.

"I'm just glad to be out of there. That place gave me the creeps." Serenity shivered and hugged her arms. The thin, summer outfit she wore did little to protect her from the chilly night air.

"Me too." Ryou nodded in agreement. He looked at his feet to keep them from losing their balance. "I hope I never get arrested as long as I live. Did you see those cells?" he shuddered in memory of the barred room, the stone walls heavy with plaster, the sticky floor and the stench of filth. His hand covered his mouth, the recollection making him want to retch.

"Ryou, the only thing you could get arrested for is being too polite," Yami teased in the tone of an older sibling. Ryou glared at him. Again Yugi felt put off and—though he refused to admit it—jealous of the odd familiarity between them.

"Whatever can we just go home, already?" Rebecca complained looking at her watch. "It's like… 1 in morning."

"That early?" Yami blinked and whirled around so he was walking backwards. "What are you talking about the night's still young." He and Duke exchanged bewildered looks.

"Unless you ladies have somewhere you need to be in the morning?" Duke asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Great," Duke clapped his hands. "What's everyone in the mood for?"

"Actually, I could go for some coffee," Tea suggested.

"Me too," Serenity added, before turning to Yugi with a sympathetic smile. "And maybe we can make up for you celebration disaster?"

Yugi shook his head. "Hey we had fun, that's what mattered right?"

"What celebration?" Yami asked, curiously.

The girls looked at Yami curiously then at Yugi, who shied away. "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Yami demanded more curious than annoyed at being left out.

"Yugi got a job at White Dragon Publishing today," Ryou chimed in gleefully. "He's there new book critic and contract writer."

"Really?" Yami's eyes widened then he smirked and tugged on Yugi's arm. Yugi squeaked and gasped when Yami pulled him into his arms and enveloped him in a hug. "You didn't tell me that, Cutie?" Yami teased. "Congratulations, Malik's a picky employer. You must've made quite an impression."

Yugi gasped and started at him with shocked bewilderment. "Wait how did-"

Yami cut him off with a wink, "Like I said, friends in a lot of places."

Ryou covered his mouth to stifle his giggles. Serenity and Tea both laughed. Duke snickered. Rebecca just rolled her eyes. Yugi blushed and glared at Yami, embarrassed. "You didn't ask and it's not of your business." He squirmed until Yami finally let him go.

"I take offense to that," Yami whined. He grabbed Yugi's hand and tugged him down the street. He motioned his hand over his shoulder for everyone to follow him. "Come on, I know this great place that's still open."

"Hey wait, Yami!" Yugi scolded trying to pry the man's fingers off his wrist. When that didn't work he sank his heels into the ground, but all he accomplished was a loud screech as his shoes dragged across the payment and the stench of burning leather. Yami just smiled and dragged him down the street, admiring the cute blush Yugi sported. Yugi growled at him. God, this was humiliating! Had Yami no shame? Was it possible to have a permanent blush? Yugi couldn't decide at the moment.

"Wait for us?" The gang rushed after them. Tea winked at him playfully. Yugi's blush darkened and he sighed in mortified defeat.

"Where are we going this time, Yams?" Duke asked, walking casually while everyone else struggled to keep the place, "and please tell me it's not where I think it is, cause if I have to put up with Tristan one more time…"

"Shut up, Devlin," Yami snapped and gracefully turned the corner. Yugi almost stumbled at the swiftness of the turn, and tripped over his feet. Yami whirled around and, to Yugi's embarrassment, caught him. He growled, not even bothering to hide the plush he sported and got to his feet. He brushed imaginary dust off his shirt with as much pride as he could muster. Yami's smirk widened to a grin. After a small war, Yugi finally gave up and let Yami guide him to where ever it was he was taking them.

They finally stopped on a quaint looking street with old-fashioned Japanese buildings. Yami guided them to what looked like a combination of a traditional Japanese tea-house and a New York City books store. It was two stories with two enormous windows on either side of the door and on the second floor that stretched from floor to ceiling with a traditional castle-like Japanese roof. The design almost had a Gothic-Lolita feel based on the glowing red spear lights and the black lace curtains decorating the window. Above in curvy black letters, the name NEVERMORE was painted in black, gold and red.

"We're here," He told Yugi. Yugi blinked and shook his head returning to reality.

"Nice looking place," Tea complimented, everyone but Duke nodded in agreement.

"Damn it Yami!" Duke stomped his foot, angrily.

"No one's making you come, Duke, so swallow your pride or go home," Yami half-scolded and shoved the door open. The caw of a raven screaming "Nevermore" echoed through the room.

"Welcome, we're closing in half an hour but please," A tall man with light brown skin and dark brown hair shaped like a shark's fin in a black overcoat covered in skull-shaped zippers greeted from behind the counter. He paused in mid-sentence when he recognized who it was.

Yami flashed a confident smile while everyone else poured into the café. "Table for seven, please."

"Yami fricken Atemu, what are you doing here on your night off?" The man threw down the rag, he was cleaning the counter with, and hopped over the counter with an elegant leap. He looked at Yami's hand then at Yugi, who looked away not wanting to see the look on the man's face, then at the crew behind him. His eyes narrowed when they fell on Duke, who flashed a cocky grin.

"You bought that thing with you?" He snorted.

"Shut it, Tristan," Duke snapped and crossed his arms. "Table for seven, I'll take it black. I need something bitter." He walked past a fake fireplace with a mountain of molted white candles like an enormous eroded sandcastle on the mantle, and plopped down in a worn, ornate gilt armchair. He crossed an arm behind his head and picked at a gold swirl with the other until a small piece of white, molded plastic chipped off.

"You throwing a party or something Yami?" Tristan asked.

"Sort of," Yami replied, finally letting go of Yugi's hand, and pulled out a fancy wooden chair with the arms sanded off. "More like, we've all had a long night and we need something to calm the nerves."

"I got just the thing. Please make your selves at home." Tristan addressed his guests before disappearing into the back.

The group took their seats around an old dining room table. The café played well into the Gothic theme: a series of rooms led into one another through stoned archways, like continuing passages, even the spiraling metal staircase leading to the second floor. Gothic cast-iron chandeliers hung from the ceilings with dimly lit flame shaped lights. They reflected off the shiny red and gold walls and in the age prints of guilt mirrors, giving the room a dark, shadowy glow. The furniture was a mismatch of Victorian style tables, and chairs: fancy, antiquarian desks acted like tables, some as night stands with black, jeweled lamps, and ornate armchairs, like Duke's throne, with leopard and tiger patterns spotted the room. There was even a small booth surrounded by glass like a three-way window in the corner. The entire thing crafted a dark, shadowy atmosphere but one that seduced the darker desires of the human heart.

Gorgeous paintings hung on the walls, but the two that struck Yugi were the ones on the adjacent wall: the first being a Gothic image of a flying raven against a red sky with a gothic castle, black moon and a barren forest in the background, all solid black; the second bore a duel image of a roaring lion on a cliff juxtaposed with a magnificent bird, a cross between an golden eagle and a phoenix, with expanded wings perched on the crescent moon in the sky. Yugi's eyes widened, enthralled by the images. For a moment he could swear he heard the lion's powerful roar, and the courageous screech of the Phoenix followed by the caw of the raven. Feel the claw-like branches of the tree brush his skin and the torrential wind of the bird's wing beats against his face. He barely noticed Tristan bringing out the coffee, or heard the chatter and mock cheers or his friends as they clicked Styrofoam cups together.

He pushed himself free from the chair and scanned each painting, meticulously. His eye scrutinized every inch, desperate for a name. He bumped past Ryou, whose eyes and hands were glued to the glass separating him from the myriad of chocolates, Victorian deserts and pastries, gazing at them with childish wonder and the awe of an artist.

"What are you looking at, Yugi?" Yami placed a hand from his shoulder. Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Stop doing that!" Yugi scolded and smacked his hand away. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No of course not," Yami laughed and threw his hands up in mock defense then turned his attention to the two paintings Yugi has been looking at. "I take it you like the paintings?"

"Yeah, they're beautiful." Yugi smiled turning his attention back to the paintings and continued his quest.

"Thank you." Yami smiled. Yugi's eyes widened, shock tightened his voice. Yami's next statement confirmed his theory. "They're two of my favorite pieces. Even though their only copies of the originals."

"You did these!" Yugi almost screamed, causing everyone in the room to freeze in mid drink and turn to them.

Yami's smile widened and he leaned back against the table, grinning. Pride glimmered in his eyes. "Yes, I did."

Refusing to accept the information without proof, Yugi's attention returned to the painting.

"Bottom left corner." Yami told him. Yugi twitched but obeyed. His eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. Sure enough, in elegant black script was the author's name: Yami Atemu.

"You're an artist!" Yugi exclaimed loudly drawing everyone attention but Duke's who causally downed his coffee.

"You didn't tell them, Yam?" Duke asked, wincing at the bitter taste. "Ugh, it's far too early for anything this strong."

Yami ignored him and smiled at Yugi. "You didn't ask, but, yes, I'm an artist. Not a famous one…yet. Though I'm trying to be," Yami hoped up on the table and sat there.

"That's amazing!" Tea chimed then went back to her conversation with Duke. Serenity just sighed and sipped from a mug of herbal tea.

"What are these from?" Yugi asked pointing to the two paintings. "You said they weren't originals?"

Yami turned to look at them then back to Yugi and winked. "Nope, those are smaller replications I did to spice the place up. Tristan bought them off me. I keep the originals and the ones I sell are copies, only. Those two," he pointed to the two pictures. "Are part of a series I did that got me my scholarship."

"They're amazing. Are they're others?" Yugi asked, mesmerized.

"Oh, of course, they're back at my place though." Yami laughed.

"If you're an artist what are you doing working at a café?" Rebecca asked with a slight mockery in her voice. The girl was a business woman, so she didn't much care for art, but it was a large part of the cultural and business world.

Yami flashed her a glare and perched crossed his ankle over his knee, elegantly. Yugi couldn't help but notice it made him look like he was sitting on a throne.

"To answer your question, Becky, about a year ago I was down on my luck and wound up here out of chance, and started drawing on the menu and when Tristan saw it he liked it, so –"

Tristan cut him off, balancing a tray of coffee cups. "I liked it; I'd offered to pay him to make them for me and offered him a job. Now get off the table! This is a restaurant!" he shoved Yami in the back sending him flying forward and crashing to the ground with a yelp.

"Owe," he groaned and grabbed the table. Yugi giggled and helped him up.

"So you make stuff, he buys them?" Yugi asked.

"Sort of." Yami flashed a weak smile and grabbed a caramel crème latte off the platter. "Remember when I said I have friends in low places and a lot of places? Well, Tristan's one of them. I work here part time, help advertise the store and he helps me put my name out there and gets me a few art gigs."

"And that's only cause I like him," Tristan announced, scribbling a few things on a notepad, ripped it out and placed it on the table, then turned to Yami. "That'll be 4.53 for the latte."

Yami grimaced. "Oh come on Tristan, it's my day off?"

"And I got a business to run," Tristan reminded with a smile. "So you can either pay me now, or I take it off your next paycheck, your choice." He grinned.

Yami growled and dug a five out of his pocket. "Keep the change" he mumbled.

Yugi chuckled. "So you like working here?" he asked.

Yami shrugged his shoulders. "It has its rewards." He sipped his latte then turned to Yugi with a smile. "You know, we're always looking for more waiters, and volunteers for our poetry and open mike nights. Great way to get yourself noticed? There's always someone famous coming in."

Yugi gasped at the offer then waved his hand. "Thank you, but I already got a job at White Dragon remember? Once I start making my name I'm going to try and get my novels published," he explained until Yami chimed in.

"And that's amazing, but you only write, what, one critique a week, plus whatever they ask you too or whatever they like of yours for thirty-thousand yen a piece? So you only make about 100,000 yen a month at most? Minus rent, which is roughly 35000 a month, plus you gotta eat so," he looked over Yugi's thin frame and sized him up quickly. "Your one person and depending on how much you eat, you spend, what? 5,000 yen a week on food? That's another 20,000 yen. Minus the cost of other expenses, you know cell phone, laundry, anything not covered by your rent? You're barely left with anything for yourself. Trust me, I learned this the hard way, even if you do extremely well as a writer, you need a second job," Yami explained, calculating each coast with his fingers and hand gestures. All while Yugi sat there wide eyed and pondering. He double-checked the man's math in his head and found he's already blown most of his paycheck on rent already and his savings could only last so long.

Damn. He didn't think about this before. He'd been so excited about finally getting his dream job and getting started, he'd completely forgotten he still has a folder of failed applications for second jobs. He growled and mentally kicked himself. Damn it, too much happened today; he was losing track.

"So you interested?" Yami asked with hopeful eyes. "It's a good job: not too back-breaking, part time, you work afternoons and nights, you make minimum wage plus you get to keep all your tips."

"Oh, I'd love to work here," Ryou said almost dreamily, eyeing the deserts. "You should do it Yugi, think of how much fun it'll be: cooking and making things all day."

"I take it you like making deserts?" Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"Graduated from culinary school in Los Angeles," Ryou explained, cheerfully. "My dream it to open a pastry shot. Sadly, my aunt said she wouldn't give me a loan until I got some 'real-world experience' first. She says I'm too sheltered."

"So what can you make?" Tristan asked leaning his elbow against the counter and listened intently.

"So?" Yami asked with eyes so bright and so tenderly, it almost sounded like a plea.

"I'll think about it," Yugi replied, biting his lip.

Yami nodded and put a card in his hand. "I work Mondays through Thursdays so I'd be happy to show you the ropes if you change your mind." He winked.

"Okay," Yugi nodded, "Thanks for the help." He looked up and found Yami's intense gaze on him. Only this time it didn't make him blush, it made him smile.

"My pleasure, Cutie," Yami grinned and gently took Yugi's chin in his palm. Their eyes met and once again everything around them seemed to fade away. Slowly, they leaned forward, not caring what happened after this moment or who was watching, they moved to continue what they started on the dance floor.

"I'd love to!" Ryou's exuberant shout bounced off the walls. Forced back to reality by the loud shriek, both men snapped up. Yami growled ferociously. Yugi didn't have time to look away when his side was slammed into and he was suddenly chocked by an exuberant white-haired youth.

"I got an interview!" Ryou almost burst with excitement.

"You what?" Yugi blinked with confusion.

Ryou perched up in an instant, so giddy he couldn't sit still. "Well, I was explaining my credentials to Mr. Taylor and he told me if I'd like a job, he'd schedule an interview! All I have to do is make a desert with the ingredients he gives me! Isn't that wonderful! I'll finally have a job!"

"Well, you have to get it first," Yugi teased, keeping his gaze as far away from Yami as possible. He couldn't face him not after…

"Hey, you guys coming or what?" Duke and Tea called them. The trio looked up. Duke and the girls were already dressed in their coats and ready to leave.

"Some of us would like to get some sleep tonight," Rebecca complained.

"Whatever, they close at two anyway." Yami rolled his eyes, untangled himself from the chair and waved to Tristan. "See you tomorrow."

"Don't stay out too late." Tristan called over his shoulder.

Yugi shoved Ryou off of him and followed them quickly. Ryou trailed giddily behind him. His smile split his face from ear to ear. His hands formed fists of excitement and he practically bounced as he walked. Yugi shook his head, smiling at an exact replica of himself not a few hours ago.

"Well, that was a fun night," Duke broke the silence. No one answered and continued down the dark, bustling streets of Domino city's night life. Fortunately, the chaos had quieted down once they approached the streets of Primera, with Yami's directions.

"Guess this is where we part ways," Yami sighed, turning down another street.

"It was a pleasure to meet you both," Serenity bowed respectfully with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, aside from getting lost and arrested," Rebecca groaned and started walking.

"I hope you'll still consider working at the club, Tea," Duke smiled, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"I just hope I don't get thrown out after the stunt I pulled tonight," the female brunette sighed.

"Hell no, Raph's a cool guy! If I know him he's probably just pissed off he couldn't get those jerks to leave before they caused trouble. Gives the club a bad rep and all, but yeah, like I said we need dancers," He assured her and slipped a card in her hand. "But just in case you change your mind," he flashed a confident wink. "Night."

"Night," Tea waved and rolled her eyes playfully while reading the card. "Clever, writing your number on the card," She teased.

Duke froze in mid-step.

Yami burst out laughing. "Smooth, Duke."

"Shut it!" Duke growled, harshly.

Yami rolled his eyes and turned back to Yugi. "Crazy night."

"Yeah," Yugi bit back his nervousness, his mind flashed back to the café, the dance floor—what they almost did—twice in one night. Sure, Yami was attractive but honesty? Yugi scolded himself.

"Still, I'm glad I got to see you again." He winked then continued dramatically. "Rest assured, my Cutie, I'll make sure you don't regret giving me a second chance to earn your love."

Before Yugi could comment, Yami leaned forward and chastely kissed the rim of his lips and bolted down the street. When he was a safe distance away, he whirled around and called, giddily, "I'll pick you up Friday at eight for our date, Cutie! Wear something smashing!"

Yugi had been transfixed until the words echoed in his ears and he found himself surrounded by Ryou and two curious girls with giddy, schoolgirl grins all saying "What date?" and demanding details.

"What date?" Duke demanded. Yami bolted down the street. "Hey! Get back here Yami! I want answers!" The brunette hollered chasing after his friends.

The events of the last few seconds hitting him like a tidal wave. Yugi growled lowly until it evolved into a scream. "YAMI, YOU PERVERT!" he hollered; his face red with blush and anger. He stomped down the street towards the hotel. His fingers gently brushed the spot where Yami kissed him: it was still tender, still wet, still cool to the touch against his heated skin. A small grin curled across his lips.

"Then again," he admitted to himself. "It wouldn't be this much fun if he wasn't so damn bold…or so damn infuriating…or so damn sexy." Pearls of giddy laughter escaped him all the way home.

* * *

Originally, this chap was gonna end with Yugi accepting Yami's date and he would introduc Yugi to his career the cafe etc next chap, but during the writing process i had too much fun and decided this was a better ending and chapter. So hope you like it! I admit, its so much fun playing with Yami's character in this.

And yup Tristan owns the shop. Originally, it was gonna be Surgokuko who would be a seperate character from Yugi's grandpa but i love Tristan to death and it annoys me i can never give him a spotlight in my fics, so when this idea hit me, i gobbled it up!

As always, read, review, comment, critique, ask questions and go nuts! i encourage feedback and trust me NOTHING you say can hurt my feelings, I only allow it to make my story better.


	8. Jobs

Nine Months...Nine fircking months since i updated this story...Wow, do i owe you guys an apology! Sigh, I have no excuse except that i honestly, thought I'd be done with Dragon Rose by now...but I got and idea for this in my Yeats class on Thursday, and i was up all night writing, I'm all night now editing this since all my betas are out of commission and i just wanted to let you ll know: THIS STORY AND OUR LADY HAVE NOT BEEN ABANDONED!

I am still continuing this, and even though Dragon Rose is my focus at the moment as well as Frost King for my puzzleshipping fans, I wanted to get back tot his story... I am so proud of myself for getting this up in literally two days!

But enough of my blabbering:

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not Yugioh, not Thoroughly Modern Millie or the Basshammer song that inspired this fic. I do own Nevermore though.

As always, read, review, critique, comment, ask questions and have fun, and once again I am SORRY for the long wait! I Swear i will_ NEVER _do anything like that again!

* * *

_Jobs_

Yugi tapped his pen against his laptop and drummed his fingers against his bent knees. His burning eyes wondered to his alarm clock and he groaned when the angry red letters glared back at him. He'd been re-editing his current assignment for White Dragon Professional Magazine for the last two hours.

"4 A.M and I'm _still _working," he snickered. He stretched his stiff legs and placed his computer back on his lap. He felt the heat burn right through his light pajama pants, and his muscles groaned when they were moved. He saved the project and e-mailed it to Ishizu with a short, professional message asking whether or not he'd need to come in to the office, even though his desk job lasted only a few hours and were usually only to pick up his next assignments. He printed a second copy and added it to his portfolio. His talks with Malik and Ishizu about doing extra assignments had paid off, but despite the extra by-lines and paychecks he still wasn't making ends-meet. His first week's paycheck had been spent on bill and the rest went directly into his savings. As ecstatic as he was to finally have a stable job that he loved and one that could help him land his big break in the writing community, even he knew his savings weren't going to last.

Yugi turned off the laptop, hopped off his bed and fixed himself a pot of coffee. He downed a mug and thumbed through his novel again, annoyed when no ideas came. Instead, his thoughts drifted back to the night he got the job. Specifically, the moment when one obnoxious, red-eyed, smoothed-tongued (some degrading word that Yugi couldn't think of that felt appropriate) stole a kiss from his cheek. Yugi slammed his mug on the table and buried his head in his arm.

Yami Atemu. Damn, that man infuriated him! In fact, he was tempted to call the man and cancel their "date" right now, but Yugi knew even if he had Yami's number, the second he heard the man talk, he'd just fall under the spell of that baritone voice and laugh. God, he really hated how much influence that man seemed to have over him without even trying, even more that he couldn't deny just how much fun it was being with Yami.

"Man, this is nuts," Yugi chuckled, downing the rest of his, now cold, coffee and whipped his mouth on his sleeve. "It's only been one night?" Yugi was still trying to wrap his mind around on how on earth Yami could've gone from an arrogant, lazy, lecherous playboy who pushed all of Yugi's buttons in the wrong way to someone he actually considered "dating". Even though it had technically been a couple days since he last saw him, all this _had _occurred in the span of only one day. "I need a shower," he yawned, stripped his clothes and tossed them of the bed and stepped into the tiny bathroom, grateful Vivi went for the western style showers.

An hour later, Yugi yawned, loudly while drying his rebellious hair. The warm water did wonders for his skin and mind. With sleep no longer clouding his mind, he could focus on that second job. His eye caught something slipping out of his pants pocket and looked at it with confusion. He wrapped the towel around his waist, plopped on the bed and unfolded the paper, instantly recognizing Yami's hand writing. The message confirmed it.

_Hello Cutie,_

_In case you decide to take my advice and in case you forgot, Tristan is looking for some fresh new faces for Nevermore: you work nights, 827 yen an hour you keep all your tips. The work environment is also lots of fun, its lights so no families with screaming kids or wanabee populars. We also sponsor Masquerades, theme nights, holiday parties, open-mic nights, and poetry readings, which are always popular, and it's a good way to get noticed. Plus, as a bonus, you already know me and Ryou, so I hope you consider the job._

_I hope to see you this afternoon; I'd love to have an excuse to see you every day._

_See you around, _

_Yami_

Yugi pouted. Same old Yami. Always throwing something witty and perverted into his messages. Yugi rolled over onto his stomach and re-read the note. It _did _sound like a good job, and he definitely liked Nevermore as a place. It might be cool to work there. Still, the thought of being around Yami all day almost seemed too much to bear. He'd only been around the man twice and they were already going out. The last thing he needed was Yami thinking this was anything other than a fling.

"Although…" Yugi pondered, smirking as his math skills calculates how much money he'd make. "827 yen and hour. Plus night-only shifts so I can sleep in and still make it in in time for work if I need to. And if I work five to midnight, four to five nights a week, not including tips, combine with the money I make writing reviews…" The money was definitely sounding good right now. Yugi checked his alarm clock again and smiled. He started up his laptop, checked his e-mail, sliming when he read Ishizu's message.

He stripped his towel and crawled into bed, His body immediately felt heavy. Sleep came incredibly easy and he decided to get as much of it as he could before Ryou left for his interview. He was extremely happy Nevermore was a night café.

* * *

Yugi woke to glaring, afternoon light blazing through his windows, making him whine and burry his head under the blankets and pillow. But the light was stubborn and the sun was determined to get the kid up. Yugi's hand poked out of the mass of blankets and he pulled his clock into the mass with him.

2 P.M. "I gotta figure out a better sleeping pattern." He groaned and climbed out of bed. He felt amazingly rejuvenated for only six or seven hours of sleep. He dressed, quickly in a pair of slender black jeans and a rich gold turtle neck tank with a purple jewel like pattern on the collar and his non-slick boots. He burst outside his room, calling "Ryou!"

"Yah!" Vivi jumped in the air, sending the apple and drinks she'd been carrying into the air behind her. "Yugi!" she screeched!

"Oh, sorry Vivi," Yugi blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Ugh, what was that noise?" Ryou emerged from his room, grumbling. There was a heavy Japanese dictionary held open with this thumb bookmarking the current page. With the door wide open, Yugi could see Bakura sitting at the table.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked curiously gesturing a thumb to Ryou's unusual guest.

Ryou blinked, turning to Bakura. "Oh! No, nothing like that," Ryou waves his hand, clearing the misunderstanding.

"Mr. Ryou is helping me pronounce Japanese." Bakura spoke proudly, though his dialect was still rusty. Ryou smiled at him, nodding. Bakura's hands clenched the book tighter.

"Aren't you supposed to be working!" Vivi snapped, grabbing her worker by the arm.

Bakura quickly flipped through the dictionary and scanned the page for the word. "Break." He finally said.

"Break over," Vivi snapped, thrusting the now empty tray into his hands and pointed to the mess on the floor she'd prepared for Ryou. The man grunted but scooped it up. He bowed when he passed Ryou. "Arigato, Mr. Ryou."

Ryou smiled and thanked him. When Bakura and Vivi left, he turned to his friend. "Yugi? Don't you have to turn in your assignments to the magazine this morning?"

"Nope," Yugi smiled, surprisingly cheery for someone who just woke up. "I already handed them in and Ishizu said I wouldn't need to come in until Monday to collect my next assignments. And, I thought I'd go with you for your job interview at Nevermore today."

"Ah," Ryou nodded. "That isn't until 5, but Mr. Taylor told me to be there an hour early, but that is alright, I suppose. Just let me shower and get dressed, I can't be around food looking a fright." Ryou disappeared into his room, allowing Yugi to take a sea.

"That's impossible, Ry." Yugi laughed sitting at the table. "When you're done, let's get some lunch. I'm starving."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the way to Nevermore, Yugi?" Ryou asked for the third time. "None of this looks familiar from last night?"

"Don't worry, Ry, we're almost there." Yugi promised, hoping he sounded more confident than he was. Truth be told, Domino city's style, landscape and culture was so much different from the city of Los Angeles, and even then he never ventured far from his college area or his dad's work. Los Angeles was chaotic and complex. Diverse in every sense of the word, but carefully ordered to maintain a level of focus within in the chaos; but people often stayed to their comfort zone. In Yugi's case he never ventured too far outside the main city, unless he was with his dad. College being the exception but even then it was tricky navigating the city. Domino was different. It wasn't the chaotic metropolis mess of Los Angeles or as big and populates as Tokyo, but it was a carefully ordered city that carefully blended the wisdom of the old with the advance of the new. Having grown used to knowing everything and every route of his small town upbringing and avoiding the more chaotic spots in Los Angeles, sometimes Yugi still had trouble navigating the strange combination of unity and secret passages that Domino offered.

"Found it!" Yugi smirked pointing out the familiar building.

"Hard to believe we were just here earlier this week." Ryou smiled with giddiness in his expression. "Oh, I can't wait to start cooking!" he grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged the boy inside, the door screeched "Nevermore!" as they entered.

Nevermore was a different place during the daylight hours. The afternoon sunlight poured through the different colored windows filling the room with lights. The chandeliers overhead flashed with light bulbs that shifted colors; the lights bounced off the costumers like a kaleidoscope. The tables and chairs were occupied, with readers, or talkers. Some people sat in the arm chairs with laptops, others had I-pods blasting, most in colorful costumed made their way upstairs where loud music bounced off the walls causing the ceiling to shake and leak through the ceiling.

The costumers were mostly high school and college students dressed in colorful clothing, band shirts, anime characters or Gothic Lolita costumes. In the corner a series of boys with wild hair chowed down on burgers and shakes. A group of female students dressed in black turtle necks with silver jewelry crowded the glass booth, chatting loudly and drinking dark coffee. A line of people crowded around the front desk where a series of chocolates, cake-slices and fruit tarts were on display.

Behind the counter, Tristan wrote down orders and pinned the papers to a wire over a window to the kitchen with clothes pins. A tall man with purple hair tied in a pony tail grabbed them, after placing trays of food on the counter and shouted for the waiters. He found Yami in the back of the café, taking orders from a young couple sitting in printed armchairs. Across from him a petite blond girl with huge blue eyes and a spry face struck up a conversation with the college girls, writing down their requests as she did so.

"A number 7, 10, 12, and 16, Mahado," the blond girl ripped the page off her clipboard and handed it to the purple-haired cook.

"Go it!"

When she turned to see Yugi and Ryo, she smiled brightly and bounced over to them. "Welcome," Her voice was high and cheerful, but she faked a low tone "To Nevermore, where we welcome all those bizarre who love the night. How may I help you?" She leaned closer with leering, blue eyes and a smile that spoke of indomitable determination.

"Um, hello," Yugi said nervously. "I'm Yugi, and this is my friend Ryou, we're here for the interview."

The girl blinked.

"Mana!" Yugi suddenly felt a wave of relief wash over him when Yami finished handing Mahado his orders and marched over. "You cover for me, I got them."

Mana blinked then turned to Yugi, skimmed him over, flashed a wicked grin that curled like a Cheshire cat then turned to Yami with a know-it-all smirk. "Purple eyes, crazy hair, _super _cute. This wouldn't by any chance be the Yugi, you've been going on and on about all week is it, Yami-chan?" she raised a suspicious eyebrow, leaning dangerously close to Yami. Yami's eyes to bulge. Yugi glared at him trying to fight down a blush, but his annoyance quickly turned to the blond when he noticed how close she was and how familiar she acted around Yami. "The one whose going out with you tomorrow, and who you haven't shut up about sense?"

"Shut up, Mana," Yami snapped and ordered "Get back to work!" He shoved the rambunctious blond away. She pouted like a child, then flashed him a teasing wink before going back to waitressing.

"Sorry about that," Yami apologized, clearing this throat. "Mana's a little outspoken, follow me." He gestured for them to follow. "Tristan, they're here!" he called.

The brunette looked over his shoulder and finished his order. "Yami take over," he ordered before turning to the two of them. "You're here early, Ryou?" he asked impressed.

"Better to be too early than too late." Ryou stood straight and proud with an enthusiastic smile. He almost stunned Yugi how much confidence the boy radiated. Was this the same, sweet-natured and naïve boy Yugi had grown so close to?

"Alright." Tristan nodded and led Ryou through the swinging doors to the kitchen. "Mahado, this is Ryou, he's here for the chef interview."

The purple hair man looked over his shoulder. He was dramatically tall, and dressed from head to toe in a bright purple body suit like outfit with a purple overcoat, but the sleeved were pushed up revealing his pale, but muscled arms. The clear latex of the gloves were pulled tight over his strong hands, gripping a spatula in one and a frying pan of seasoned vegetables and herbs in the other. His pale skin magnified his purple hair and striking, intelligent blue eyes. His features and lanky build were quick and hawk-like, but for some reason it was impossible to see him as intimidating. He offered a bright friendly smile, that suddenly made him seem younger then he must've been.

"Well hello, I'm Mahado, the chef here, as you can see were' pretty busy, so we need some help." He turned off the stove and gestured to their current environment: the kitchen was one large room not including the storage units in the back. Multiple ovens with pans and pots, next to several sinks and multiple glove boxes dotted the walls. Green and red buckets filled with soapy water and sanitizer, were next to each sink. On a large mental table under a series of lamps, with pans and utensils hanging overhead, stood plates set with pre-made food, ready for order. Ingredients and spices were in clear racks, cabinets and refrigerators. From what they could see, Mahado was the only one back there.

On the table behind him was a series of cakes and pastries, smelling of sugar and sweet icing, chocolate strawberries and fruit tarts filled the room with an earthy aroma. By the ovens, soups steamed from large pots smelling richly of earthy vegetables. Spiced meats and garlic and assortments of cheeses and biscuits were set on plates, soaked in olive oil. The spread made Yugi's mouth water and Ryou's eyes double in size.

"This is incredible!" Ryou said like a child watching a magic trick.

"Thank you" Mahado smiled, tossing his dirty latex gloves in the trash. "You're lucky; we're normally not this busy when we first open," he spoke instructively. He move with grace and elegance of a figure skater around the room with minimal effort, grabbing pots, pans, and ingredients from different places. It was fun, amazing and almost dizzy to watch him."Now, we're a night restaurant and because of the style of this restaurant we mostly do theme-styled parties, dances, masquerade parties which are our most popular income, and of course our poetry and micq nights, which believe me are a lot more fun to cook for. But for the most part, we're all purpose. Everything is made to order. Customers ask us what we've got; we got it we make it."

Once he'd finished gathering a series of pots, pans, and ingredients he turned to Ryou with a smile. "According to Tristan, your specialty is deserts right?"

"That's correct," Ryou nodded, eagerly.

"Good lad," Mahado smiled. "This weekend a Gothic Lolita group is having a bridesmaid party and they want an Alice in Wonderland theme, so you assignment is to make a two tiered cake for the 'tea party'." He pointed to the materials, which included eggs, milk, fondant mix, icing, food coloring and other cooking supplies. A devilish grin suddenly plan across Ryou's face, like he was already planning what he wanted to make. "These are your ingredients. Be creative and make it look as good as it tastes. You got until closing, including clean up, so make it count. Think you can do it?

"Of course!" Ryou rushed to the sink to wash his hands.

"Good man!" Tristan laughed. "Hygiene is extremely important here!" He gently shoved Yugi outside where Yami was slumped against the, for once clear, front counter. The cash register chimed loudly when he put in the final payment.

"I'm assuming you're here about the waiter position Yami mentioned?" Tristan asked, causing Yami to shoot up.

"Yes, I am," Yugi said confidently. "I have a copy of my resume if your-" he started but Tristan interrupted.

"No need with that, Yami's been talking _all_ about you," he laughed, causing Yugi to glare at a very guilty looking Yami.

"Do you have anything else planned today?" He asked. Yugi shook his head.

"Good. All workers alternate between full and part-time shifts Rarely do people pull double-shifts, but if someone needs coverage, you'll get called in if you're regular hours run from 4 P.M. to Midnight on weekdays and from 6 PM to 2 AM Thursday to Saturday. Sunday's were closed except for special hosting events. Everyone is expected to work at least one full time shift. Pay is minimum wage, but you keep all your tips. You get paid extra for working the them events and parties we sponsor. No food is allowed upstairs in the dance room, so there's no need to be up there, but we always get some slackers regardless, so if you finish your station early, chances are you'll be asked to help clean that, is usually just the traditional sweep and mop. We're also closed holidays for obvious reasons. Now, two of our workers quit and one got married, hence why Mahado is currently our only cook and Yami and Mana are the only waiters here. All my other waiters are part time 'cause they're students. No one leaves until clean up if finished. Now, I don't hire people based on credentials alone. I need to see performance."

Tristan pulled out a tray and a waist smock that said NEVERMORE in dripping red letters with a purple raven against a black background. "Here's the deal. You waiter for one night, I think you can handle the job, you're hired. You can't then I'll still pay you for your time."

"Got it," Yugi grabbed the apron and tied it around his waist, grabbed the tray Mahado set out, and the table number with who ordered what.

"Yami!" Tristan yelled. "Show him around." Tristan ordered, taking his position back at the cash register.

Yami smirked and followed Yugi. "Welcome to Nevermore, Cutie," he winked, playfully, grabbing the second tray. "I can't wait for our date tomorrow. You're lucky I don't work Mondays and Fridays."

"Knock it off, I'm still mad at you," Yugi grumbled, looking at the paper confused as to where table 7 was. Yami took his chin and gently turned him towards a large table crowded with theater students. But when Yugi turned to leave, Yami didn't let him go. Yugi didn't know if he should be annoyed or stunned that Yami could hold him so firmly while still balancing a tray of drinks above Yami's head. "About that kiss, or me telling everyone here about you?" he asked mocking hurt.

"Both," Yugi retorted with a gleam of his own, not about to let the man off the hook so easily. "If you can call _that _a kiss. All you did was peck my cheek, not even my cheek."

Yugi smirked when Yami looked offended, and took the opportunity to swoop away, elegantly maneuvering the tray as well. He spun to the table, and faked a smile at the students. "Hello everyone!" he laughed, "I'm Yugi, you're new server, but enough about me," he gently slid the tray onto the table perfectly so everyone's meal was facing outwards. "You folks are hungry," he took the drinks of Yami's tray and carefully started handing them out along with the meals, starting from the right to the left. Everyone laughed at his enthusiasm and devoured their food.

"Now then, can I get you kids, anything else? I was just in the back and I happen to know we've got a lot of great desserts!" Yugi laughed, speaking in a casually cool tone, completely opposite the cheap, cheesy perkiness one was used too from annoying waitresses. Immediately, hands flew up and Yugi pulled the note pad and pen from the apron pocket and politely told them all "One at a time."

Yami watched him with wide eyes and an open mouth. His expression a mixture stunned surprise, fascination and impression. Yugi moved so fluently like an acrobat as he maneuvered through throngs of people. His appearance always cheery and upbeat and nothing about his personality seemed fake.

He saw the girls in the corner waving at him with batted eyelashes. Yami felt a surge of jealousy rush through him when he saw Yugi flash a half-lidded eyed smile, and asked what he could do for the "lovely girls" and about the choices of sweets they had for desserts, and how they were "almost as pretty as all of you ladies?" His pencil almost snapped. He knew Yugi was only flirting for tips and possibly to get back at him, but it still made his blood boil.

"Hey, you!" Yami jumped and whirled around, only to have the fat woman he was supposed to be attending to glare at him through thick glasses that made her look like a stereotypical, mean, school teacher. He honesty wondered what she was doing in a place like Nevermore.

"My apologies, madam," he fakes a smile. "How may I help you?"

The woman humped loudly, complaining about the bad service and the lame apperance of the place before snapping. "What's the difference between the regular chocolate cake and the deluxe chocolate cake?"

"Um, one moment," he bit back his annoyance at her rudeness, "I'm not sure off the top of my head…"

"Duh," the woman snapped.

Yami's pencil snapped, and he growled angrily. "The chocolate cake is a moist chocolate cake with an inner chocolate filling and chocolate icing covered in strawberries. The deluxe has melted chocolate inside and is topped with chocolate icing, strawberries, a scoop of vanilla ice cream and drizzled with dark and white chocolate," Yami said, monotony without missing a single syllable. "But for _you_, Madam," he spoke charismatically like crooked sales men selling a product he knew was faulty. "Might I suggest the fruit salad?"

It took all his will power not to smirk when the woman gave him a look of horror. "I'd like my check please," she growled. Yami nodded and turned to leave. He knew he wasn't getting a tip, but it was worth it.

He smiled when he found Yugi delivering the girl's desserts and began striking up conversations with them, until Mahado called for his other orders. Different from other restaurants, Tristan encouraged the waiters and waitresses to interact with the costumers. It ensured their return if they liked the staff as well as the food. Especially given the completion a café faced running exclusively at night. The girls, the boys with the rebellious hair and the theater students, among several others, were regulars for as long as Yami remembered working there.

Fortunately, he'd worked with regulars the rest of the night, allowing him amble time to stalk Yugi while they both worked. He smiled at how natural the working environment seemed to be for Yugi. It wouldn't have surprised him if the youth had previous working experience in the restaurant business. But he noticed that, depending on the person he approached, Yugi's demander always changed. With younger girls and students, he flirted and acted charming, with boys and such he acted cool and let them do all the talking, with older customers he acted polite and respectful: each time conforming to the persona he expected whomever it was he was serving to want from him. It made Yami wonder just how many more masks Yugi had, and more importantly, why?

Based on how little he knew of Yugi's background, he figured his family had something to do with it, but even then, Yugi had always spoke of his family with distain with the exception of his father. It seemed unlikely that they bred this many different personas, unless Yugi had a different reason for pretending to be a certain way around certain people. Yami wasn't sure what his little one was hiding, but he smirked at the thought of figuring it out.

He always did enjoy a challenge.

* * *

Ryou whistled while he worked. Cakes had always been his specialty and he couldn't wait to show off his skills to the new chef. Mahado, from what he'd seen from watching the man work, was a man who clearly enjoyed his work. No matter how difficult or long the hours were or how demanding the job had been. Ryou still couldn't believe how he managed to handle that rush then the dancers from upstairs, came bulldozing down stairs demanding drinks and meals. Instead of complaining, the man's eyes lit up and he moved like a hawk chasing its prey. He gathered and served what had already been made then immediately to work on mixing together what hadn't, even going so far as to cook three short meals at once. Suddenly, Ryou realized why there were small electric ovens and ingredient stations everywhere. Depending on what the customer wanted, Mahado had set up at least three work stations, all within close range so he could quickly begin cooking. Each creation was like a work of art.

It made Ryou even more determined to make his cake delightful. He'd chosen to do a red velvet cake filled with strawberries and cream inside both tiers for when they stacked on top of one another. He continued to slice thick, strawberries watching their red juice bleed into the creamy mixture while the cake cooked. He'd taken extra special care with the ingredients knowing from experience the taste of any cake started with ingredients.

When he finished the cream, he placed it in the freezer, and gathered the materials for making the fondant and the icing. Red and black food coloring rolled out flat and cut into the shapes needs for the tiers. He made rich, white icing from tasty cream and powdered-sugar and stuffed them into the icers, moving everything to the refrigerator once they were finished.

Mahado had wanted and Alice in Wonderland themed cake: Ryou had the perfect plan. Red and black fondant would give the tiers the colors of playing cards, the white icing on the edges would mimic the ruffles of a dress, and the designs would look like playing cards. He removed his editable heart-shaped jewels from the freezer and carefully removed them from the molds. They scattered across the paper towels he'd set out to catch them like scattered rubies.

A devilish smirk crossed Ryou's face. "Oh yes, this is going to be my big break! I'll show everyone!" he released and uncharacteristic laugh until the oven bell rang. "Oh wonderful! Now I can begin decorating!" he squealed like a girl on her way to a hot date.

* * *

By the time everyone had left, and they'd finished cleaning the upstairs, and were on the verge of closing up the down stairs, Yugi could not believe it was 2 in the morning. "It's college all over again," he smiled, counting his thick tips. Behind the counter, Yami whipped down the counter tops and Mana mopped the floors.

"You were a waiter in college?" Mana asked, curiously.

"It's how I paid off my loans," Yugi boasted, proudly. "I told my dad I wanted to earn my own wage, so he agreed. I'll admit at first I didn't want to work restaurants or dining halls but once I started working and I actually opened-up and talked to people, I loved it."

"Awesome!" Mana practically beamed, pushing the mop bucket towards the back, water closet to dump it. "You two hurry up so we can go home."

"I was wondering why you looked so natural out there." Yami smirked, dumping the buckets in the sink. "Who knew my shy little cutie was so good with people," Yami teased. He smiled when Yugi pouted at him.

"First of all, I'm not yours." Yugi growled, stuffing his tips in his pocket. "Second, I'm not shy, I just don't talk to people I don't like."

"Yet, you talk to me. So you must like me?" Yami turned around and leaned against the back counter, calling Yugi's logic. His grin widened when Yugi's eyes bulged, the trap snapping closed.

Yugi wanted to smack that infuriating know-it-all smirk, right off Yami's face. Even now, Yami managed to get ahead of him. How was that even possible? Yugi tried to think of a witty comeback. No ideas came.

"You know, Yugi, I noticed something." Yami decided to change the subject. His voice was soft rather than the playful charismatic tone he usually used. Yugi couldn't help but notice that was the first time all night Yami hadn't called him 'cutie' and found himself almost missing the embarrassing nickname.

"What, Yami?" Yugi retorted, mockingly.

"You don't act like yourself when you're around other people, do you?" Yami asked, but Yugi knew it wasn't a question. He looked at the man confused, so Yami continued. "When you're around different people, when you're a waiter, I mean, you always seem to wear a mask. You instantly adapt into the type of person you're serving, and conform to the style of persona that you think they will find most suitable and once that persona is no longer needed, you shed it like a second skin, and put on a new one."

"Nice imagery." Yugi grimaced, sarcastically.

"See?" Yami pointed out, with a frown.

"What?" Yugi asked, a bit annoyed.

"You're doing it again,' Yami spoke a little darker. "Now, you're trying to turn a serious conversation into a joke. I've touched upon something personal but you push it away." Yami sounded a tad sad. "You weren't like this at the club."

"I also had a few drinks that night," Yugi added.

"Or perhaps you were tired of keeping everything bottled in and wanted someone to confide in?" Yami said again. "Like at the police station."

Yugi opened his mouth to counter but found he couldn't. When he saw Yami's serious face, like it was _daring_ him to protest and prove him right, Yugi's voice died. He looked away and picked up the sanitation bucket and walked past Yami and dumped it in the sink. Maybe if he stayed quiet long enough, Yami would drop the subject. No such luck.

"Yugi?" Yami called gently.

"What's wrong with adapting to a situation to make a profit?" Yugi asked without turning around. "Waiting tables is all about attitude. Excellent attitude, excellent pay. Crappy attitude, crappy pay. If you treat people how they expect to be treated then they'll reward you, accordingly."

"I suppose that's one way to look at it," Yami crossed his arms and leaned on the counter behind Yugi. He waited for the younger man to face him. Instead, Yugi turned on the water and started rinsing out the bucket and the washcloth.

"Of course, the important thing is to remember that _you_ are human, and you deserve to be respected," Yami continued. "Sometimes customers will try and make you forget that. They try and subjugate you because it makes them feel like they're more important that they truly are." Yugi didn't miss the remorse in the man's voice, but choose not to question it. "It's quite pathetic." Yami mumbled, darkly, then said "That's not the case with you though, Yugi."

Yami kept analyzing. Yugi kept washing. "You don't care about the rude and snide comments you might get from people: you don't act like they affect you, so then why change your personality, or appear to?"

"I told you, more money," Yugi said, trying to buy more time by ringing the rag out and drying the bucket.

"That was a rhetorical question, but I don't think that's it." Yami's eyes narrowed, but Yugi didn't see them. If he noticed the darker implications in Yami's voice, Yugi pretended he didn't.

"I think you're trying to push people away."

The bucket dropped onto the counter. Yami almost grinned. _Gotcha_.

Finally, Yugi turned around. His hard eyes glared at Yami, not reflecting any anger, as Yami was quick to notice, but something else. "And how the hell would you know something like that?" Yugi snapped making no effort to hold back his anguish.

Yami didn't flinch. "Maybe, I've been there. And maybe I know people who are afraid of getting hurt."

Yugi snorted, "Yeah, right." He turned to leave, but before he could, something hard grabbed his arm and violently tugged him backwards, jarring the bucket from his fingers so it crashed against the ground. Yugi spun around and found himself crashing into Yami's front but when he tried to pull away and yell at the man, he found himself silenced, by the intensity in Yami's eyes. Emotions bled in the ruby orbs in a way that seemed unnatural on him. He was so used to Yami's cheery, charming smile and careful swagger, this new scary look like a combination of negative emotions spiraling together and pulled into such a dark stare, made Yugi shiver in fear.

"You have no idea." Yami snapped. "Then again how could you, if you judge what people want or expected based on a first glance analysis, how can you possibly know what lies beneath? The world isn't simple surface pictures. It's complex and strange. It hides things and keeps them secret, and there's far more beneath the depths than we could ever imagine. The first glance is just the tip of the iceberg. Everything else is hidden beneath the water."

Yugi bit his lip listening intently to each word, watching as those eyes continue to spiral. Though they softened, they hadn't lost an ounce of their intensity. If anything, the spiraling of anger and pain, inspiration and intellectuality, grief and disappointment: made them appear even brighter, like flames licking the surface of a log, before bursting into a forest fire. It made Yugi shiver and his knees go weak, but this time it wasn't from fear. Unable to look away, Yugi gave him a small smile, feeling everything wash over him all at once. "I suppose you're right. Being an artist, you'd know that better than anyone else." He hoped he sounded as sincere as he felt. It was true. He'd almost felt guilty for allowing his secret insecurities to form an excuse to snap at someone who, in all honesty, was just trying to get to know him. Even worse, that he lose this temper so easily. Yugi had always prided himself on his control, so why was it slipping so easily now?

Besides, this was Yami for God's sake? Not some therapist trying to dissect his mind. Or a shrink pretending to be nice to him so he'll "go back to being normal" as his mother called it. This was someone who literally sent a man across a bar with a single punch for hitting Yugi, and who'd calmed him down and offered him support even while Yugi ranted about how shitty his life was, when in reality it sounded really lucky. He suddenly realized he'd told Yami more about himself than he'd told anyone, even Ryou. Yet he knew almost nothing of him. He'd never asked, except about that virgin bit, but before he'd never bothered. Looking at Yami now, that sounded so selfish. Like he was expecting Yami to take all his bitching, but Yugi wasn't willing to do the same. Even now, the man had been trying to get Yugi to open up, not letting go of any of his own stress until this moment.

"I'm sorry," Yugi apologized earnestly, relieved when he saw Yami relax.

When the man saw that he still had is hand firmly gripped around Yugi's arm, he blinked, than gasped and suddenly let go. His expression one of fear and shame like he'd struck a toddler by accident. "Oh God, Yugi's I'm sorry. I didn't, I mean, I…fuck!"

"Yami calm down." Yugi gently shook the man's shoulder's mimicking how Yami had tried to calm him at the police station. "I'm fine, besides I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with. I'm honestly surprised you held out this long." Yugi laughed, half-heartedly.

Yami gave a small smile and shook his head. "That's nonsense, and you know it," he gently stroked Yugi's cheek, admiring the bright blush spreading across Yugi's face and his growing eyes. "You're much too adorable to be any kind of annoyance," Yami teased leaning a bit closer. Yugi looked up and found Yami's lips hovering ever so close to his, but he made no move to bring them closer. He just waited. Waited for Yugi to either respond or pull away. Yugi smiled, and made up his mind.

"Are you too done yet!" Tristan burst through the kitchen door, causing them both to jump backwards.

"Yeah, place is clean." Yami said quickly, regaining his composure. He grunted trying to hide the red of his face behind his hand. Yugi straightened his back and stood with as much dignity and professionalism as he could muster, forcing his face to turn back to its natural color.

Tristan stood there with a raised eyebrow, bewildered and suspicious of what it was exactly he'd walked in on. "Good, come on. Time for Ryou's test run." He ordered them in with a wave of his hand. "And for the record, there's no flirting aloud while you're still on the clock."

He heard Yami growl as the folding door slammed into his proud nose and a loud bang and a squeak of pain. Assuming both his workers simply walked into something, he turned towards Ryou's creation.

"Wala!" Ryou presented his latest project, proudly. Mahado whistled in approval.

"Magnificent." The chef complimented. "I better be careful, Ryou or you just might give me a run for my money."

Ryou giggled and blush. "Oh, I severely doubt that."

Yugi and Yami finally entered the room, Yugi groaning and Yami rubbing his abused head. They looked up at the cake and stopped in their tracks. The cake stood in two layers: a top layer covered in black fondant, the bottom in red. Each layer was trimmed with puffy white frosting shaped like lacy sleeves. The black shapes of a Heart, Spade, Diamond and Club decorated the lower red tier on the four points of the cake. The black fondant was speckled with sparkling edible jewels that shimmered like heart-shapes rubies. On the top of the cake was a crystal heart shaped candy like a scepter piece holding a huge, heart-shaped strawberry in place.

"Wow!" They both gasped. Yugi licked his lips. His secret weakness coming back full force.

"That's what I said," Tristan smirked.

Mana couldn't take her eyes off it. "It's so pretty, I feel ashamed to eat it.

"Now, Mana, food is meant to be eaten, not watched," Mahado smiled pulling out a cutting knife and some styrofoam plates and forks. He cut a piece for himself and Tristan, licking his lips seeing strawberries ooze out of the heart of the cake.

Yugi stomach growled, realizing he hadn't eaten since his break almost 5 hours ago.

"You're hired!" Tristan said after the first bite.

"I'd quit if you didn't hire him," Mahado joked and offered Mana a piece when she looked at it like a starving wolf.

"Um…"Yugi opened his mouth unsure whether or not Tristan remembered his own interview.

Said boss turned around to Yugi and Yami and swallowed. "You did good today, kid," Tristan praised. "Welcome to Nevermore; you start as soon as we fix your schedule."

"Wonderful!" Ryou burst with enthusiasm, then ran and hugged Yugi. "Isn't this wonderful, Yugi!" Ryou laughed taking Yugi's hands. "We both received the job! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Oh yeah," Yugi laughed.

"Let's celebrate!" Ryou announced rushing back and cutting them both a bug slice. "Let's finish this cake." Ryou grinned watching his two friends devour their pieces, before cutting a separate piece for Mana, another for Mahado and one for himself.

By the time they were finished, it was already 3 A.M. and Tristan promptly kicked everyone out, claiming he needed some sleep. Mahado and Mana, both exchanged youthful goodbyes with their boss and new co-workers before heading off in some foreign direction together.

Yugi wanted to ask Yami about them, but his lack of sleep from the previous night was coming back to haunt him. "Oh Kami, we gotta get back," he yawned, half conscious. His body suddenly felt fifty pounds heavier and his mind suddenly became dizzy. "I think I'm gonna pass out, if I don't get some sleep."

"I don't think you'll make it that far, Yugi," Ryou teased, but his tone was sympathetic. He gently placed an arm around Yugi's shoulder and pressed the other against Yugi's chest to keep him upright.

"I think he's right, cutie," Yami gently grabbed Yugi's shoulder. "But don't worry, I have a solution," Yami winked.

Yugi flashed him a half conscious grin, but before he could ask what Yami has in mind, Yami scooped him up bridal style. Ryou burst out laughing and pretended to cover his eyes in embarrassment at the cute scene. Yugi went red as a tomato and turned to Yami like he'd been betrayed, his face all but pleading 'why?"

Yami grinned. "You guys'll just have to crash at my place."

* * *

827 yen = roughly $9.90 in Us currency. The minimum wage requirement in Japan; though it varies depending on the company.

And a nice evil cliffy to top it off to make sure everyone keeps reading ^-^

i could go on for ever about this chap and what it means, but none of you wanna hear me rant, and i kinda want to see if any of you got the hint. ;)

this chapter came out much differently than i though, and though It was easy to write and easy to edit, I'm still not sure if I consider it a fav chapter. I won't call it a filler either, but overall i'm pleased with it. I sincerly hope it was worth the wait. Ironic that this acutally came out a page and a half LONGER after rigorious editing.

And a VERY special thanks to everyone who's still reading this story! THANK YOU! I promise i will update much more frequently from now on. I make no promises until Dragon Rose is done, but once it and Frost King are finished, i WILL finish this fic!


	9. Apartments

2:49 am and I finally got this chapter posted! WOOHOO! It actually only took me two days to write but the ideas for the two parts came within days of the other so writing took a little longer than i thought. Thankfully it was easy to edit.

I am so happy to learn I haven't lost my touch with this story and I'm very proud with how well its coming together despite the long absence. Since, I've clearly added this story to my list of Fanfics I'm currently working on, and this story is pretty short (two mroe chapters and it will be halfway done) I've added this to my list of fanfictions to finish by the end of my winter break.

My goal is to first and foremost finish Dragon Rose, my longest fanfiction, both chapter and word wise and length/time its taken to write in general, by October 31 at the latest (earliest by October when all my essays start to pile up) Frost King will be finished by Winter (nice Christmas gift for everyone making it about a year old, and to finish All I Ever Wanted by mid January when i come back to college. After that i plan to work solely on Our Lady for a while and taking some time off to work on my original fiction which has been SEVERELY neglected since summer break, so yeah I got a LOT of work to do, but overall I'm very pleased with the progress of all these stories and how well I've managed to stick to my deadlines: it means I be able to keep doing this and make in the real world ^^ but anyway enough of my rambling...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing: see previous disclaimers for details.

**Dedications: **To my fans and reviewers for still sticking with this story despite the insanely long wait! These last two chapters coming out so fast have been for you all! Also a special Dedication goes out to my good friend LittleGreenPuppy for giving this story its 100th review! WOOHOO! This one's for you hun! Enjoy the puzzleshipping!

**Warnings: **As a fic this story contains Yai and shonen-ai aka homsexual pairings, I won't dignify what you should be doing if you're not a fan of either, also mentions of kidnapped, forced prostitution, suggestive themes and others. Rating will go up in later chapters.

As always read, review, critique, comment, ask questions and guess, guess, guess! I love your theories!

* * *

_Apartments_

"Yami, come on! Put me down!" Yugi kicked and struggled but Yami kept his grip on him and continued walking with a wide grin. "Ryou, help!" Yugi pleaded but the white-haired man just chuckled.

"Sorry, Yugi, but I honestly think this is adorable." Ryou laughed.

"Traitor!" Yugi pouted and crossed his arms.

"You know that only makes you look cuter right?" Yami teased.

Yugi blushed and growled. "This is humiliating."

"Relax, Yugi, no one's out at three am. And unless you have somewhere you need to be, why not just relax and enjoy it?" Yami suggested, a leer slit his face.

Yugi frowned determined to be stubborn if only for the sake of his pride. Whatever pride he still had being half conscious and carried bridal style by someone he liked/hated. "No, Ishizu said I didn't need to pick up my next assignments until Monday, I don't have anything tomorrow."

"What about your and Yami's date?" Ryou chimed in, innocently.

He jumped backed a bit fearful when Yugi's eyes flew open and he growled at him, kicking furiously. Yugi cursed when he missed. "It's not a date," Yugi grumbled.

"Not yet." Yami smirked, not phased by his heavy bundle's attitude. "Ah, we're here."

Yugi looked up at the apartment Yami stopped in front of. It looked similar to the Primeva hotel, but had roofs like a traditional Japanese castle. Yami carried Yugi inside with Ryou close behind. Yugi wanted to die from embarrassment when he saw two people sitting at the front desk: one a girl with head phones blasting in her ears while reading a magazine, the other being a boy looking bored on a laptop.

The boy looked up at Yami and smirked. "Two squeezes this time, Yami? Nice." He teased.

"The nerve!" Ryou snapped. Yugi growled furiously and opened his mouth to protest but Yami was faster.

"Shut up!" He said dangerously, causing the boy's amused face to drop. "They're just friends."

The girl removed her head phones and smirked. "Ignore him, he's just pissed 'cause he hasn't gotten laid in a month." She ignored the boy who started yelling at her, and picked up a clipboard and flipped to a new page. "Sign 'em in. You know the drill, one night only."

"Yeah, yeah." Yami set Yugi down grabbed a clip board off the counter and jotted a few things down before dumping back on the counter. He motioned for Yugi and Ryou to follow him and led them towards the stairs. Yugi groaned but before he could start walking, Yami picked him up again.

"Hey!" Yugi snapped annoyed, "I can walk by myself thank you." He struggled but Yami just grinned and started up the stairs.

"Now what kind of person would I be if I made my Cutie walk up all these stairs when he's ready to fall asleep?" Yami joked teasingly. Yugi blushed.

"I hate you!" Yugi snapped, turning redder.

"I love you too, Cutie." He smiled and turned to Ryou when he reached the first landing.

"You want a lift? This place is so old they don't have any elevators, so we gotta climb up. I'm on the third floor."

Ryou shook his head. "I'm alright, thank you. Unlike him, I actually slept last night." Ryou turned to the side to smile at Yugi.

Yugi blushed and made an animal like sound but said nothing. Ryou ignored it with a bright smile that made Yugi even more frustrated.

"Ah, no wonder you're so grouchy." Yami teased, and started taking the stairs two steps at a time. The third floor looked no different than the hallways at Primeva, at least Yugi thought so, except maybe a bit more modern with pale yellow walls spotted with simple burgundy doors with gold letters, and a shaved red carpet stretching on forever. Yami walked to the first door on the right where two large gold numbers read 40. Without putting Yugi down, he fished a set of keys out of his front pocket, undid the lock, and kicked the door open. He stepped inside careful not to let Yugi hit anything. Ryou bounced in behind him.

"Wow, Yami!" Ryou gasped wide eyed and impressed. "This is awesome! It looks just like your room in college."

"Thanks." Yami beamed proudly.

Yugi rearranged himself to get a good look at Yami's living conditions. The room, not to his surprise was a one-roomed mason, but it reminded him more of the studio apartment he had back in California, except smaller. It was small, maybe only 110 sq feet, like if he and Yami lied on the floor head to head, they'd both touch the opposite walls. The actual style in itself was rather simple with two large windows that almost made up the whole wall, a small alcove in the corner, four pale blue almost white walls, and a tiny kitchen area to the left of the door. And it was a mess!

In the corner by the windows, which were covered by heavy purple curtains to keep the sunlight out, was an iron framed sofa-bed with a thick futon and a heavy, but comfy white feathered blanket on top. Above it, however, was a _huge _mobile that moved on its own. It looked like an octopus with a huge golden center and heavy, black metal arms but at second glance Yugi saw it was a solar system and each arm was a different planet in its perfect orbit and hanging from antenna like wires were stars, comets, and moons coming off each one. The kitchen was relatively clean but the sink was splattered with rainbow spots and filled with empty jars half full of water. Dripping paint brushes hung on the dish rack next to upside down glass jars. Since the kitchen was too small to have a table or chair, instead the small alcove on the other side of the room served as an eating area. It had a tiny wooden table, old and chipped like it was from a garage sale, and was covered in more nicks, scratches and paint splatters than Yugi cared to count. The chairs were also raggedy and mismatched with another fold up chair in the corner.

Next to the door stood a tall white dresser in front of a small mirror, covered in tiny nick-knacks including two jewelry boxes: one wood and one metal; an Egyptian styled vulture bowl filled with chokers, a collection of conditioners, shampoos, and other shower supplies in a tiny wicker basket; and a collection of hair gels, hair glitter, eye liner, and even a hair dryer. Next to it was the built in closet, containing a mismatch of jackets, tops, and trench coats in a variety of colors and styles and on the floor were more boots than Yugi owned. Pillows, blankets, medicines, and laundry detergent covered the top shelf.

Elsewhere, blank canvases were propped up against the walls. In the corner stood an easel with a stool and a huge book case filled with paints, paint jars, paint cans like the ones sold at department stores, oil paint tubes, stacks of water color paints, and mixture trays. Metal cans and old jars were stuffed with paint brushes in a variety of sizes, thickness, and brush shapes. Boxes of Prisma markers and pastels, crayons, even colored pencils, and other art supplies, stacked up like rows of books. Another bookshelf by the bed contained a huge collection of books from _The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe_ to the _Complete Grimm_ _Fairytales_, to a bunch of mangas stacked on top of the other to romance-novel-thick paperbacks and a huge collections of CDs on the top shelf with a tiny blue and metallic silver stereo on top with old fashioned headphones still plugged in. Above it was another mobile made from what looked like stain glass and wind chime pieces. The stain glass and metal had been blown into the shape of black butterflies with red, blue or purple outlines, each one was tied to a wind chime bell and each piece was connected by arch-shaped pieces to a center that looked like a flower or an orb that suddenly burst open with streams of multicolored sparks like rainbow fire. On the night stand was a hot glue gun, an unplugged glass burner, a box of thick latex gloves, and a plastic box of stain glass pieces. On the other side of the table, a laptop charged next to a stack of papers and folders.

Beneath all this was a huge blue and green rug with strange patterns like a kaleidoscope. Next to the bed was a large red arm chair with a fat bed pillow. Against the wall opposite the bed was a small couch large enough for one person to lie down on, colored a sickly red color but sewn with patches of red, green, and pastel. Small sculptures, one shaped like butterflies and sea grass, another like dragons with rainbow wings on flowers, and another shaped like a raven nesting in a tiny bonsai tree, all shimmered in the overhead light and made of glass occupied every open space of the apartment. On the walls hung huge canvases and smaller paintings, some like the ones that hung on the walls of Nevermore, while others were of people Yugi didn't know. Some were made of oil paints, others acrylics, some were drawn in pastel or Prisma markers; all of them looked like they were in different styles.

The furniture looked like Yami had raided a yard sale but all the artwork made the place look like it was another world. Despite himself, and the mess, Yugi thought it looked cool, interesting, intriguing, like there was more to each piece than what was at face value, and it wanted you to look deeper into it. Just like Yami himself.

"I was right," Yugi chuckled.

"About what?" Yami asked curiously.

"You _are_ an art freak," Yugi laughed. Yami gave him a look like he didn't know whether to take the comment as an insult or a compliment. "Seriously, I like it," Yugi answered. "It suits you."

"Glad you approve," Yami flashed a wicked grin and jutted across the room, maneuvering himself with incredible ease through the chaos. Yugi yelped when Yami suddenly dropped him. He screeched and groaned in pain his back and bottom came in to contact with the net-like spring bottom of the bed, though the blanket and futon absorbed most of the blow.

"Not cool!" Yugi complained, moving himself into a kneeling position, suddenly realizing where he was. "And I am _not _sleeping with you."

"Yugi," Yami mocked surprise. "We have company," he gestured over his shoulder with his thumb, smirking like a cat with all the cream towards Ryou who threw his hands up in defense, laughing.

"Oh don't mind me, I'll just sleep on the couch." He laughed taking off his shoes and grabbing the pillow off the chair.

"There's a blanket on the top shelf in the closet, if you want one." Yami explained, pulling out a red sheet and light comforter, and tossing them to his white-haired roommate.

"Thank you," Ryou bowed respectfully. Yugi's eyes widened and his mouth gaped, when they both ignored him. "Excuse me!" he almost yelled, but stifled it, realizing everyone in the building might hear him.

Yami tuned back to him with a smirk and dropped to his knees so he could look Yugi in the eye, and rested his chin in his hand. "Well, Cutie," he winked. "If you'd like you can sleep in the chair, but the sun will be up soon and those curtains aren't the thickest, and it's just _so _uncomfortable…"

Yugi swore, Yami's smile couldn't get any brighter, and he _really _hated the playful wink in his eye, like an opponent who _knew _he just won and couldn't resist rubbing it in. The futon _was _big enough for two people, and given the lack of space, sleeping on the floor was clearly out of the question.

"_Fine,_" Yugi growled in defeat. He kicked off his boots, crawled as close to the wall as he could and wrapped himself in the comforter like a cocoon. "But _no _groping!" He said threateningly, though Yami seemed unaffected by the threat and slid next to him.

"So everything _but _groping?" Yami teased, lying on his side, chin in his palm.

"Shut up," Yugi rolled over so he was facing the wall.

"Whatever you say, Cutie." Yami rolled over and quickly fell asleep.

Yugi tried to ignore the sudden chill he felt when Yami scooted away.

Yugi's entire body felt heavy and boneless and he wasn't sure if his bones would ever solidify again. He wasn't sure he cared. When he realized he was sleeping with his arms draped over a muscular pillow he rolled over onto his back and stretched his arms with a loud yawn. His arms fell limp at his sides and his feet brushed the wall. The thick feather blanket felt wonderful against his chilly skin and rough clothes.

He inhaled deeply, the rich smell of eastern spices filled his nose. It smelled like cinnamon, and faintly he recalled something his dad told him about human smells. Wasn't the better the smell to a person the better the genetic compatibility? It was a strange thing to think of in the morning.

Morning? Curiously, Yugi looked around for a clock, and found a strange looking one on the wall in front of him that Yami must of made himself. Instead of numbers each number was a playing card with Aces acting as ones, Jacks as elevens and Queens as twelves. Each face was a different suit in the order from the top moving clockwise: hearts, spades, diamonds, clubs. All four Kings were in the middle and the two hands were old fashion mental clock hands with a third piece pointing to the two red kings on the left side signaling the afternoon. If the clock was accurate it was now 12:45 in the afternoon.

"Damn," Yugi chuckled and rubbed a hand through his hair. "I don't remember the last time I slept this late." His hand fell back against the hard pillow and he swore he heard a low purr. Yugi blinked and turned his head to the left and flushed when he came to face to face with Yami's sleeping face.

He rolled over in shock suddenly realizing his pillow was the man's chest and backed up so quickly his head slammed against the wall with a loud thud.

"Ow, shit!" Yugi stifled his voice, praying he didn't wake Yami up. He heard a chuckle and his eyes bolted towards its source. In the tiny kitchen Ryou was smiling and brewing a small old-fashioned pot of coffee.

"Good Morning," the whitenette whispered, with a sweet smile and cute, pink cheeks. "Sleep well."

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Yugi growled, and carefully slid to the end of the bed, hoping to climb over Yami without waking him. He purposely tried to ignore the cute, innocent face the man sported when he slept. He felt home free when his first foot touched the ground, then nearly jumped out of his skin when something snatched his wrist and pulled him back. He landed in someone's lap with a loud 'oof' and went scarlet 99.9% sure he knew who it was.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Yami teased sitting up and looking down at the boy in his lap.

Yugi went beet red and yanked on his wrist, but Yami's grip was like a root ensnaring the ground. "Let me go, I'm hungry!" Yugi whined pathetically, yanking his whole body once his feet touched the ground, but still Yami wouldn't let him go. If anything he looked amused by the teen's struggles. From the kitchen Ryou burst out laughing, flipping pancakes in a frying pan he held in an oven mitt covered hand.

Yugi growled, his embarrassment increasing ten fold. "Yami let me go or I'll…I'll…I'll bite you!" He said in a last ditch effort but immediately regretted it when Yami flashed a perverted grin.

"My, my." Yami mocked surprise, sitting up. The action pulled Yugi closer against him so their noses were almost touching. "I had no idea you were so kinky."

Yugi growled into a scream and finally managed to yank himself free, so he fell back and landed on his butt barely missing the coffee table. Yami laughed but Yugi only growled and glared at him with hurt eyes.

Seeing this, Yami knelt down and stroked his cheek soothingly. "I'm sorry, Yugi," Yami apologized earnestly, knowing using Yugi's full name would have more meaning. "I'm just teasing. I didn't mean to embarrass you." He offered Yugi a hand, which the boy took despite his dented ego.

"Well, if you two are done," Ryou cleared his throat, forcing the two to turn to him like this was the first time they saw him. Ryou rolled his eyes dumping the last pancake onto a stack he already made, and dumped the frying pan into the sink. It hissed loudly and sent a cloud of steam into the air. "Who's hungry?" Ryou smirked.

Yami humored him and raised his hand. "Just set it in the corner, Ryou," Yami told him gesturing a thumb to the alcove. "That damn kitchen is too microscopic to do anything. Speaking of which, the bathroom is down the hall if either of you want to take a shower or something, my stuff is in the closet if you wanna borrow anything."

"I'm fine," Yugi lied, while Ryou set the pancakes on the ancient table. Yami pulled three plates, forks, knives, and cups from the tiny cabinets and deposited them on the table also.

"Cutie, will you get the milk and the syrup?" Yami asked Yugi. "They're both in the fridge."

Yugi nodded and did so, noticing Yami's fridge was filled with a lot of healthy foods like fruits, yogurts, fruit and veggie drinks, and the occasional stack of microwavable dinners but even those were the health brands. 'This explains that body,' Yugi smirked to himself then almost dropped the contents when he realized what he just thought.

"Need help, Yugi?" Ryou broke him out of his musing, which he was grateful for.

"I'm fine!" Yugi kicked the door to the fridge closed and set the stuff on the table. He sat down in the folding chair Yami pulled out and set it up. Ryou set two pancakes on each plate before proceeding to drown his own pancakes in maple syrup.

Yugi grimaced, watching Ryou almost drain the bottle. "Jeez, Ryou, are you going to have some pancakes with that syrup?"

Ryou pouted and set down the bottle. "I like it sweet," he defended slicing through the thick cakes like they were butter.

Yami shuddered at the site. "Ugh, that's way too sweet," he wrinkled his nose, stuffing a dry pancake piece into his mouth. "How can you even eat that?"

Ryou rolled his eyes and proceeded to devour his own cooking like a starving man. Yugi giggled at the site, munching on his own pancakes. "Hmm, these are delicious, Ryou."

"Of course, they are mine aren't they?" Ryou boasted with a stuffed mouth, swallowing loudly. "I'd be insulted if you didn't like them, thank you."

Yugi proceeded to devour the tasty treats. He grabbed his glass and filled it with milk before taking large sips.

Ryou watched him carefully then turned to Yami with an innocent smile. "So, Yami, when are you taking Yugi on this date I've heard so much about?"

Yugi choked and spat out a mouthful of milk, having a coughing fit. When he realized what he'd just done he'd jumped to his feet mortified and guilty.

"Oh Kami! I'm sorry, I'll clean that up," Yugi almost died from embarrassment and rushed to the kitchen.

"Yugi, wait," Yami tried to stop him, already wiping up the mess with a few napkins but Yugi was already rinsing out a sponge in the sink. Ryou just continued eating like nothing happened. Yami growled at him. "That was _not _cool, Ryou."

He glared at him until Yugi came rushing back with a damp sponge and started mopping up the milk. Fortunately, it hadn't spread far and there wasn't much of a mess. Once done, he rushed back to the kitchen catching stray drops with his hands. When he finished cleaning, he plopped back into his chair. His mortified eyes turned to Ryou with a hurt glare. His face pinched with pained betrayal.

The look immediately pulled at Ryou's heartstrings. Instantly the white-haired youth was overcome with guilt and he sank into his seat. "I'm sorry, Yugi," he bowed his head. "I was honestly just curious."

"So you couldn't wait until I was done?" Yugi mumbled sitting down again, not ready to forgive his best friend just yet.

Yami sighed. "Well to answer your question, tonight I hope," he turned to Yugi with a grin, brushing Yugi's hand with his fingers when Yugi went to pick up his fork. "Unless, of course, you've changed your mind, Cutie?"

Yugi blushed at the soft gesture and frowned, determined to be defiant. "No, I don't have any other plans. Tonight at 8 right?"

"Yup!" Yami perked up with an enthusiastic smile. "Don't forget to wear something smashing!"

Ryou sighed and smiled seeing the two talk some more. It reminded him of the way Bakura always made an effort to say hello to him whenever Ryou left or returned to the hotel. Or how Bakura always brought him his mail or during Bakura's breaks when Ryou'd help the man with his Japanese pronunciation. The man was a spectacular learner, eager and quick to pick up on things, and he remembered every word he was taught. 'And also very pleasant company.' Ryou closed his eyes, lost in his own musing, drifting in and out of Yugi and Yami's conversation.

"So where are you going to take me?" Yugi asked with a smirk, resting his chin in his folded palms.

"That," Yami winked, "is my secret."

"Oh, come on," Yugi whined. "Can't I have a hint? What am I supposed to wear if I don't know where we're going?"

"He raises a valid point, Yami," Ryou chimed in sipping his milk glass like it was a tea cup.

"That won't be a problem at all," Yami winked, brushing one of Yugi bang's out of his face and whispered in his ear. "No matter what you wear you will look spectacular. I know it."

Yugi swore his lungs stopped working at that moment. He pulled away so fast he almost fell off the folding chair, and blushed when Yami released a string of amused chuckles.

Yugi bit back a growl. Kami, the man was so infuriating! He growled at himself next for acting like a school girl every time the man so much as smiled. It was high school all over again where the guys acted all sweet and lovey-dovey and then the second you slept with them or actually went out with them they miraculously got over you. Except Yugi knew for a fact Yami was way too stubborn to quit, even if Yugi told him to back off and threatened him with both words and actual violence. The man would not back down and no one could convince him otherwise. Kami knew Yugi tried.

"I really like how you designed you're apartment, Yami." Ryou popped in changing the subject innocently. "Did you make all this stuff yourself?"

Yami's face changed from flirty to bewilderment. "You know I did, Ryou. You saw me make most of it."

"How would he do that?" Yugi shot up and looked between his best friend and Yami stunned. The two men looked at him puzzled, though he could tell by Ryou's nervous eyes he was thinking of an excuse. However, Yami was quicker.

"I made most of this stuff in college, Yugi. Ryou and I have been friends since college, didn't he tell you?" Yami answered casually, earnestly surprised Yugi didn't know.

"What?" Yugi repeated, purely confused and almost worried.

"Ryou and I both went to California remember? We met in the art department," Yami blinked then looked at Ryou, puzzled. "Ryou, didn't you tell him?"

Ryou gulped. "Didn't I mention that that night at the club? And last night?"

"He was half conscious last night," Yami reminded harshly.

"You never told me that, Ryou." Yugi snapped, sounding almost hurt.

"I didn't?" Ryou blinked, surprised and upset with himself. "I could've sworn I did, and to be completely honest, I thought it was obvious."

"You said you went to university of California, you never said you knew Yami in college." Yugi snapped, again, until he felt something lightly squeeze his shoulder.

"Don't be too hard on him, Yugi, he probably just forgot." Yami assured him, with a gentle smile. "It's been a few years, and we haven't had time to catch up in a while so that's probably why."

"Honestly, Yugi, I could've sworn I told you." Ryou assured him still sounding nervous. "The last thing I'd ever want to do make you think I intentionally kept secrets from you."

Yugi blushed, embarrassed by his earlier actions. "You probably did, but I didn't hear you," Yugi apologized rubbing the back of his neck. He relaxed when Ryou smiled and started clearing away the dirty plates.

He didn't know why that revelation suddenly made him feel better, that Yami and Ryou were just college friends. Granted, it explained a lot about why they both acted so familiar around one another at the club that night and in general without making him feel like the third wheel. He probably would've reacted the same way with old friends, but at the same time it brought him a sense of relief that was more than just satisfied curiosity.

"So," he turned to Yami hoping to take his mind off the subject. "What did Ryou mean when he said you made all of these?"

Yami smirked like a green-blooded mercenary about to make a deal. "Exactly as it sounds," he got up and spun around gesturing to room around him with spread arms. "Everything here from the paintings to the sculptures, to that clock on the wall," he gestured his thumb behind him. "I made myself. I told you I was an artist, remember?" He winked with a proud, confident grin.

"Seriously?" Yugi asked, sliding around so he was sitting backwards on the chair.

"Yup!" Yami perked up and practically danced around the room smiling proudly at each of his creations. "I took every art course I could get my hands on. Painting, drawing, glass work, wood work, mechanics, since I loved making mobiles, you name it I signed up for it. I just _love_ making things. You can't imagine how happy I was when I learned I could make a career out doing this. Not a stable one, obviously, otherwise I'd have a way bigger apartment than this cheap one-room mason, but it's worth it since I get to decorate it. Plus it's just me so I don't mind the lack of space."

"Obviously," Ryou teased from the tiny kitchen, dumping the plates and cooking supplies in the tiny sink before he started cleaning them, having always been taught to clean up his own messes.

"Wow, so you really made all these," Yugi eyes wondered, his fingers lightly stroking the glass butterflies of a sculpture, admiring the cool color scheme of the cerulean, lavender, and turquoise butterflies against the fiery sunset colored glass flowers and leaves. The wings were all done in intricate black patterns from the smooth, thin lines of the wing beats to the thicker, black tips. Yami slipped behind him and opened the window, allowing sunlight to highlight it beautifully. The glass suddenly erupted with color like flames, each butterfly looked like a flying star with the way the lights flickered off of them, making them shimmer like jewels.

"Wow!" Yugi gasped. "That's awesome!"

"Thanks," Yami smirked proudly. "That baby got me into the college art program when I was still in high school. Glass work has always been one of my favorites, especially stained glass. I just loved how glass, whether it's clear or colored, is always transparent. You can't hide anything when you look through it yet it still shimmers and reflects the light. It's like it's trying to tell a story with the light it reflects and the transparency offers a sense of truth and realism that can't be hidden, I just always liked that aspect."

Yugi listened intently to Yami's words. He spoke so passionately and so lively, not like the hypocritical artists who tried to sell a fake story and persona or only saw art as a form of merchandise or cultural fame. No, he spoke as someone who truly believed in what he was saying, what he was doing, what he was creating. Someone who lived and existed solely for the work he was creating. It was almost like how he felt when he wrote his books, except Yami had a much firmer sense of self. He could see straight through everyone and everything, including himself, like he was looking into their soul and tried to bring that to life through the work he created.

"Why the butterflies?" Yugi asked, his fingers carefully brushing the glass.

"I've always been fascinated by them," Yami folded his hands and rested his chin on Yugi's shoulder. "At first glance you can say they symbolize beauty and transformation, you know that whole every ugly duckling becomes a swan kind of thing. I never saw them like that. I always saw butterflies as symbols of freedom. They spend their whole life doing what natures taught them to do, eat, grow bigger, weave a cocoon, but in reality they're preparing. They're preparing for the day when they can finally break out of that cocoon, break away and fly free. That's what I think they symbolize. Freedom and escaping the bonds of society. When I was a kid I always envied them because they could fly away and leave all their troubles behind, no matter how gruesome their lives were or how impossible that seemed. I created that because I wanted to show that. The butterflies escaping. The colors of the flowers are the same thing. Fiery colors meaning fire is a symbol of passion, freedom, and the danger of beauty."

Again, Yugi wouldn't take his eyes off Yami as he spoke. Each word hung in his ear like a jeweled humming bird, but there were also clipped tones where Yami's voice darkened and sounded pained before returning to an almost dreamy and whimsical type of speaking. Looking at the statue now, Yugi could see how well it represented Yami. The fiery and cool colors, the butterflies, and the flowers that looked like they were burning. He could see how it symbolized freedom and escape, and how the butterflies alone had that gift. But at the same time it symbolized Yami, the two sides to him. The side that was always burning fiery and open and passionate and the silent, secret, mysterious part that housed all his secrets in the silent beauty of those butterflies.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't lose you,"

"Huh," Yugi blinked and looked over his shoulder. Yami detached himself from Yugi and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry, I tend to go into another world when I talk about art. I didn't mean to sound so serious."

"Nah, I enjoyed listening," Yugi smiled brightly but understandingly.

Yami flashed him a warm grin of his own. "Good, 'cause art, especially my own work, is the one thing I never shut up about."

"Sounds like me with my writing," Yugi chuckled. "It's just so easy to get lost in it, isn't it?"

"Oh tell me about it," Yami joined in the laughter.

"Which makes me wonder, why do you keep it all in this small apartment?" Yugi asked, curiously. "You should have your own studio or something."

Yami laughed, loudly. "I wish! This was all I could afford after my aunt kicked me out. Plus like I said, it's just me so I don't mind. Besides, I work better from home anyway. That way I'm surrounded by all my creations and I get inspired."

"I wish I could be like that, I need to actually go someplace before I can sit down and write. I mean once I move ideas buzz in my head like bees, and I hate it because I can never remember to write them down."

"Have you tried carrying around a notepad and pen?" Yami suggested with a wink. "It always worked for me."

"Well, if you two lovebirds are done, we should be going?" Ryou bounced in drying his hands on a dish towel.

Yugi almost choked on air when he heard the word 'lovebirds'. Before he could overcome his stupor, Ryou hauled him to his feet.

"Aw, do you guys have to go?" Yami whined childishly.

"Well, Yugi has to get ready for his date, and I've never worn the same thing two days in a row before. Yugi, are you alright?" Ryou asked, shaking his best friend slightly.

"What! Yeah, I'm alright," Yugi regained his composure. "Yeah, we should be going." He cleared his throat hoping he didn't look as embarrassed as he felt.

Yami smiled and nodded. "Alright, can you guys get back to Primeva from here or do you need directions?"

"We'll be fine in the daylight." Yugi said firmly, turning to leave.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 8 for our date, Yugi!" Yami waved goodbye, grinning giddily.

"It's not a—" he tried to scream but Ryou already shut the door.

"What?" The whitenette asked when Yugi growled angrily.

"Nothing." Yugi snapped and stomped down the hallway.

Ryou chased after him, trying desperately to keep up with Yugi's pace as the man power walked down the street.

"Oh come now, Yugi, don't be like that." Ryou mollified, but couldn't resist the playful smirk slitting his face. "You like him don't you?"

Yugi paused in mid-step but kept walking.

"Please don't be like that, Yugi. It's really obvious, and the man practically adores you, what's the big deal?"

"It's not a big deal," Yugi sighed. "And it's not a date, we're just going out."

"And how is that _not _a date?" Ryou asked, sarcastically.

"Because," Yugi looked over his shoulder, digging his hands into his back pockets. "A 'date' implies that some romantic attachment or something long term is gonna come out of this. This is just a fling between two people attracted to each other with no strings attached."

"Attracted?" Ryou repeated, dragging out the word. Yugi paused, practically hearing the smirk on Ryou's face. He regretted the word the moment he said it.

"So you _do_ like Yami," Ryou said in a sing-song voice, dragging out the word 'do'.

"Noooo," Yugi mimicked him. "I said I'm attracted to him."

"But you do like him don't you?" Ryou pestered.

Realizing the boy wasn't going to give up, Yugi sighed and confessed. "Yes, I like him. As a person, _not _as a love interest," Yugi added the last part. It seemed enough to satisfy his overzealous best friend since the answer sent Ryou into a fit of giggles.

"Maybe not now," Ryou added bouncing in front of Yugi before he started walking backwards. "But who knows, maybe this one 'outing'," he air quoted the last word with his fingers. "Will lead to an actual date. And then another. And then another. Until you two fall passionately in love!" Ryou spoke dramatically like he was rehearsing a line from a play.

Yugi couldn't help but burst out laughing until he felt tears in his eyes. "You are a hopeless romantic, Ryou." He moved his fingers to brush the tears away.

Ryou whirled around and grinned. "Not hope_less. _Hope_ful_." He corrected, but Yugi just laughed.

"So you're working two jobs now? Wow son, you are busy." Yugi's father laughed from the other side of Yugi's phone. Yugi laughed also.

"You make it sound like I'm boring, dad," Yugi playfully wined, kicking his feet behind him. Once he and Ryou finally made it back home, he'd stripped his shoes, showered, changed his clothes, and plopped on his bed. Seeing he had a few missed calls, he called home, left both his mother and grandfather a message then called his father, who was delighted to learn about his son's 'Adventures in Domino', as he dubbed them.

"Maybe," his father teased. "I'm just stunned at how independent you've become. I mean, you really branched out in college, but look at you now. Out there in the real world, working two jobs to pay the bills, my baby boy's all grown up."

"Dad, knock it off," Yugi whined, annoyed. He hated it when his dad uses the whole 'grown-up child' routine.

"I'm just teasing you, Yugi, but enough about that, tell me about this new job of yours. It's not cutting into your writing time I hope?"

"Not at all," Yugi explained. "It's night only so it doesn't interfere with my schedule, I wait tables and party nights, and the place is awesome! It's like a Gothic Lolita theme without the Lolitas! Plus Ryou and Yami are there so I've got plenty of people to talk to. Tristan's a pretty cool boss, he's the tough but fair kind. Now, I just gotta make sure I don't work the nights before I have to work at White Dragon. I can work nights afterwards though."

"Nice. Lord knows that's perfect for you. You always were a night owl," his father joked. "Before I forget, how that's novel of yours coming?"

"Very well actually. I'm still editing it, and I wanna do some more research but I like it so far. There are just a few parts I want to iron out first."

"Which parts are those?"

"A couple of the interaction sequences, I just really hate the transition in some of them." Yugi rolled over, so instead of laying on his stomach his back was against the futon. He stared up at the ceiling and twirled his fingers around his bangs out of boredom.

"Have you tried using some of your own personal experiences? You know what they say, life is the best inspiration."

"I _have_ tried that though, they just don't fit the kind of scenes I'm using," Yugi complained. "Don't worry, I'll think of something."

"I'm so proud of you, Yugi." Yugi couldn't help but smiled when his dad sounded teary-eyed, he could just picture the older man removing his glasses to wipe away a stray tear. Same old dad. Not that Yugi'd ever change him.

"By the way," the man perked up and Yugi could tell just by his voice there was a smirk on his father's face. He wasn't going to like this question. "Tell me more about this Yami character. Is he your boyfriend?"

Yugi's jaw dropped. He'd long confided in his dad that he was bisexual, which the man didn't mind. Since moving to California he had learned to accept all kinds of people, physically and at heart, he only wanted Yugi's happiness. However, it certainly hadn't stopped him from playing the overprotective father while Yugi was in high school and college, especially after Yugi's childish body started to grow and develop into, as his father called, a beautiful and vibrant young man that both girls and boys started to notice. The fact that he not only said that sentence so confidently, but also sounded _pleased_ by the thought of Yami, of all people, being his boyfriend made Yugi shiver.

"What are you talking about, dad?" Yugi almost choked and was disgusted by how meek his own voice sounded.

"Oh come on, Yugi, you talk about him all the time! He's an artist, you two got a lot in common. You've gone on for hours about how good his stuff is, and between our last calls I've heard at least one story about him from how you two met to the fact that you're going out with him tonight. You even said you're happy you're working at that café because he works there."

"And Ryou," Yugi added.

"And, as I said earlier, you're going out with him tonight," his dad continued as if not hearing him. "And, by the sound of it, he adores you. I think you got yourself a keeper, Yugi," Yugi went red at the suggestive tone his own father was using. Kami, how embarrassing was it that he was twenty-three and his father was _still _all over his dating life.

"Dad, he's not my boyfriend!" Yugi rolled onto his knees and screamed into the phone. His annoyance only increased when heard his dad laugh. "Besides, I'm trying to focus on my writing career, dating in general is the last thing I need right now."

His dad laughed. "I know you are, kiddo. But just remember, Yugi, all work and no play makes for dull company."

"I know, dad." Yugi sighed, then cursed when heard the robotic warning message. "I gotta go, my long distance is about to run out."

"All right I'll see you soon, let me know how your date went. Bye"

"Dad it's not a—" Yugi howled but his dad hang up before he can answer. He closed the phone with a huff and looked at the clock. "5 pm." Yugi grinned. Three hours to wash up and put on something smashing for his date.

He mentally cursed when he realized what word he'd just used. "Damn it!"


	10. Dates

YES! Thank you God its finally FINISHED! I wrote this all in one setting last weekend and my awesome bets got it back to me in only 3 days! Phew!

Okay,, few quick things: If you've all seen my profile you know i am SUPER busy and under some major stress with school and projects right now, so as i said i don't have much time wot write but i'm still doing my best whenever i can: exhibit A. I got DR up during my break and this up over Easter. So again everyone PLEASE don't ask me when i will updated next, i've gotten like 50 of those and my answer is always the same: read my profile, cause the truth it I'll get them up when i ge them up. I want to write these just as much as all of you want to read them but I graduate this year and I HAVE to get these done.

Also, I wanted to update this fic and OL first because those have been spordic at best with updates. Also to all my FK fans: IT IS IN PROGRESS! I've had writer's block and organizational block for it, but I'm slowly getting past it, but still its a work in progress so some drill when its done and perfect it will go up: I REFUSE TO POST A CRAPPY, FILLER CHAPTER SIMPLY FOR THE SAKE OF UPDATING! So again i ask that you all PLEASE be patient with me and in the mean time enjoy this update: I've offically given up on deadlines.

Disclaimer: I own Yami's paintintgs, the museum painting mentioned in this belongs to an artist mentioned in the text, everything else is from Yugioh ro Throughly modern Millie and belongs to their creators.

Dedications: to HikariYugi, my new beta foe her wonderful work! Thank you so much girl!

* * *

_Dates _

"Damn it!" Yugi cursed chucking one article of clothing after another out of his way. "Where the hell is it?"

"What is it this time?" Tea looked up from her folded arms.

"My purple shirt!"

"You own something that isn't black," Tea snorted.

"Yes!" Yugi hissed poking his head out of the closet than growled, in frustration, throwing a handful of clothes out of his way. "Where the hell is it? I _know_ I kept my closet cleaner than this!"

"Okay, which purple shirt," Tea got off her stomach and rearranged herself into a sitting position.

"The long-sleeved silk one that buttons up the front, the really nice one, I know it's here." Yugi panicked.

"What's wrong with the black one you're wearing?"

"No black!" Yugi howled, firmly. "It's too subtle, too fancy, and I look like a Goth!"

Tea rolled her eyes. "Yami's not going to think you look like a Goth, you could go stark naked and Yami would be all over you."

Yugi froze and turned around. His cheeks were flat, his mouth formed a line and his eyes blinked then he arched an eyebrow. "Well duh, who wouldn't wanna see all this naked," he gestured to himself.

Tea rolled her eyes. "You are so vain, but you're right about the black on black, the slacks are fine but the shirt needs to go."

"Great!" Yugi almost screamed. "I'm gonna end up looking like a total loser, all because I can't find my stupid shirt!"

"Yugi, please don't make me slap you," Tea mock pleaded. "'Cause seriously, I'm on the verge." Her eyes were hard making Yugi shiver. The threat was enough.

Yugi forced himself to relax. "So what? I can't look nice?"

Tea's grin widened into a smirk. "I thought you said it wasn't a date?" The sly tone immediately made Yugi whirl around.

"It's _not_ a date. It's just a casual meeting between two people."

"Sounds like a date," Tea interrupted.

Yugi ignored her. "And he said 'wear something smashing' so what does that mean, semi-formal?"

"That _doesn't _sound like a date to you?" Tea kept teasing.

"You're not helping," Yugi sang through gritted teeth and continued digging through his closet. His eyes lit up when he caught something hanging in the back. "Yes! I found it!" He pulled out the soft, amethyst shirt and held it in both hands just below his neck.

Tea nodded in approval. "You're right, the purple does look better," she smiled than gave a small shrug. "But I think it's too plain by itself."

"I got it!" Yugi lied the shirt down on the bed and pulled out a nice, Chinese style vest with a high collar, black in color with silver swirl-like trim along the edges and set it on top of the shirt.

"Oh that's perfect!" Tea exclaimed approvingly. "Yami won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

"Damn right," Yugi grinned and pulled off the black shirt, and but on the purple shirt and the vest, then spun around and turned to Tea expectantly.

Tea wolf-whistled. "Yugi, if I weren't seeing someone and adored you, I'd be all over you right now! Yami's gonna love you!" She clapped her hands together in delight and bounced up. She disappeared into the bathroom and came out with her arms cluttered with hair gel, shine gloss, eyeliner, and a hair dryer. "Now, let me do your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Yugi demanded, half insulted and ran a hand through his bangs.

"Look in a mirror, Yugi," she gestured with her elbow and dumped the contents on the bed. Yugi took her advice and almost gasped. After his shower, it had hair dried into its normal spiked shape, but his search for the shirt had made the spikes frizzy and threw the bangs into tangles. "Oh God," he grabbed his brush and started brushing frantically until Tea forced him to sit down and attacked the mass with a brush, comb, gel and hair stray.

"I'll be damned if I let you go on a date with a bad hairdo." he said triumphantly, surveying her work.

"For the last time, it's _not_ a date!" Yugi whirled around with frustration in his narrowed eyes.

"Okay," Tea agreed faking agreement. "You're just getting all dressed up, freaking out about your appearance and getting picked up by a _gorgeous_ heart throb who is taking you out, to where is a surprise, sounds romantic by the way, but obviously someplace nice since he told you to dress up, all for a simple, normal, friendly social gathering."

"Yes," Yugi said definitively. He got up and checked his appearance in the mirror, feeling satisfied. "Now let's go."

"Alright, let's go down stairs and wait for your knight in black leather to sweep you off your feet!"

"Tea!"

* * *

Vivi growled in frustration. Ryou, her latest target who had narrowly avoided all of her attempts to kidnap the unsuspecting orphan, had spent the last hour since his return from his new job talking to Bakura, who seemed to delight in listening to the boy talk. This was unacceptable. It was bad enough her cargo vessel had been delayed yet another month forcing her to care for her current hostages longer than she ever had before. Damn, the Chinese Government, they were getting better than she thought. And now, her prize, was currently engaging with her so-called employee who was practically _flirting _with her biggest merchandise ticket in ten months!

He'd only narrowly avoided capture due to the interference of that annoying, ambitious career-driven Yugi Mouto. She'd been ecstatic when the boy finally got a boyfriend and a job hoping it would keep him away from Ryou, but _no_, if anything the two seemed closer than ever. And _worse_ the brat had gotten a job! A job! An actual paying job. It would an easy cover-up once she'd had him in her clutches but it was getting too risky. The more connections Ryou made the harder it would be to severe them when he disappeared. She had to act quickly. But how?

The sounds of laughter perked her ears and she shot up, just in time to catch the sickeningly sweet image of Ryou reading a book out loud with Bakura leaning over him and the two of them laughing. Vivian's pencil snapped in her fingers and growled like a caged animal.

She'd been denying it out of sheer disbelief because of how ridiculous it was, but she could play the game of denial no longer: Bakura Ishtar, the most cynical and cold-hearted man she'd ever met, was in love with Ryou Bakura. The very idea nearly sent her into a proxy.

She had to stop it. Now. But how?

She saw Bakura get up and gather the empty coffee mugs the girls had left from earlier, making sure to leave Ryou's cup of tea behind. A wicked gleam crossed her eye. Her eyes followed Bakura to the kitchen. She removed a tea pot from her office, laced with chloroform and tip-toed towards Ryou with a sweet smile. Bakura re-entered the room, just in time to see her set the pot on the table. He nearly dropped the plate and positioned to run but Marik cut him off with a laundry cart causing him to crash into it.

Ryou was engrossed in his book and barely noticed Vivi tip the pot to fill his cup, a triumphant smile slit her face.

"Absolutely not, Anzu!" The holler echoed so loudly, Ryou looked up from his book, causing Vivian to drop to her knees to avoid being seen and started scrubbing a spot on the floor to look busy. Only then did Ryou notice Bakura holding his pained side, and rushed to aid him. Before he could, Yugi grabbed his arm.

"Ryou, help me out here," he pleaded, "Please," he dragged out the word with bitterness, "tell this crazy girl behind me I would look stupid if I wore earrings."

"Oh come on, Yugi," Tea complained, holding up a pair of gold earrings with a gold spike dangling beneath a black sphere on a gold chain in an Egyptian style. "Tell me these don't match his outfit, I dare you!" she challenged, despite Yugi's growls.

Ryou looked over his shoulder and bit his lip. "Yes, they match, no they don't make you look stupid, and actually with that hair of yours they'd be a good accessory, so please wear them," Ryou said quickly, before turning to help Bakura.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm alright, thank you," Bakura smiled ruffled Ryou's hair. His accent was still rough but the Japanese was sound. The pronunciation lessons had paid off. He turned a harsh glare in Marik's direction. _"Remind me to kill you later, you bastard."_ He growled in Arabic.

Marik met his glare with one of his own. _"Be grateful I'm still covering for you! Vivian knows what you're up to, you know. I can see it in her eyes. How long do you think you can keep that brat safe huh? How long do you think it'll be before Vivian cuts us off and we never see either of our families again?"_ Sparks of lighting danced between them. Tension thick with waves of concern and anger and defiance rolled off both men, like black mud sliding off skin. It made Ryou shiver, the tension was so much.

"I think you should go with the earrings, Yugi." Ryou returned his attention to his friends, not wanting to come between the two men. "This is for your date with Yami, right?"

"It's not a date!" Yugi groaned in protest. "Fine, I'll wear the damn earrings." He surrendered and slipped them on letting them dangle lightly about his neck.

"I can't believe you have pierced ears," Ryou gasped.

Yugi shrugged. "I went through a phase in college, back when that one earring thing was popular."

"So you got both pierced?" Tea asked raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"I was a rebel," Yugi commented, noticing for the first time that Vivi was crawling across the floor.

"Um, Vivi, what are you doing?" Yugi asked. All eyes turned to the woman, who now commanded the attention of the room.

Vivian cursed under her breath and began waving her hand back and forth across the carpet. "Oh just cleaning a stain, deary." She flashed a bright, fake, plastic smile.

"With tea?" Tea gestured towards the teapot, she was holding.

"Why yes?" Vivi said quickly, sweat starting to form on her brow. "It's a wonderful stain remover, I use it for everything, look," she pointed towards the carpet. "You can't even see it now!"

"That's amazing!" Ryou's eyes widened with childish astonishment.

"Tea?" Yugi blinked, bewildered. "Tea is a stain remover?"

"One of nature's many mysteries!" Vivi concluded tip-toeing backwards into the employee only office behind her desk, muttering incoherent words in another language under her breath.

The group blinked before Marik finally rolled the laundry cart away. Bakura bowed to Ryou before following him. The boy blushed and smiled.

"What was that about?" Yugi asked, but Ryou wasn't sure if he meant Vivi or him and Bakura and blinked.

"Perfect timing, Cutie," Yugi's heart skipped a beat at the nickname and whirled around. Standing in the glass doorway with his arm braced at his side stood none other than Yami Atemu. A mischievous leer lit in his Kohl-lined eyes making the rich red color look brighter and sharper. A curved smirk set on his chiseled face as he scanned Yugi up and down.

In tradition with the semi-formal attire, Yami had donned a pair of black dress pants and nicely hugged his legs. The opal like material lit with different hues of dark blue as he moved making the colors dance up and down the sides of his legs. A pair of black Italian leather shoes tipped with seletite that clicked against the floor as he walked. Pretty nice considering what Yami's salary must've been working at the café. A long-sleeved button up sapphire blue shirt hugged his arms and torso, and ruffled about his neck and the crevices of his arms covered by a diamond white vest that hugged the ribs and completed with a black rose crest over the breast. Over the whole ensemble he wore a decorative jacket the color of platinum and buttoned over the stomach, the v-shaped opening exposed the vest and allowed the color of his blue shirt to spill out. The hems of his shirt peeked out of the jacket's sleeves over his wrist and flared over his hips in a v-shape. A sapphire sash, tied about Yami's waist, added his own personal flare to the outfit.

If it were possible, he looked even more gorgeous than normal. At least Yugi thought so, and he fought with all his might to keep a blush from coloring his cheeks and keep his eyes that wanted too much to expand and take in more of the gorgeous form before them stationary. In casual clothes, Yami had such a natural charisma too him. In the night life attire of leather, gold, black and glitter, Yami knew exactly how to flaunt his natural sex appeal to the point he could probably seduce a toad if he wanted to. Now, all dressed up and sophisticated, he had an air of mystery to him; clearly not afraid to hint at the mystery that lied beneath him, but done so in a way that made you _want _ to know what's beneath, and not just beneath the clothes either. How was it that no matter what setting he was in, Yami just seemed so naturally attractive and magnetic?

Yugi's heart skipped a beat, when Yami started walking towards him. The seletite of his shoes clicking like tap shoes against the floor. The natural, boastful swagger of his stride spoke of confidence confirming that it _was_ Yami walking towards Yugi and not a fairy tale prince.

"I was right," Yami chuckled in his deep baritone voice that sent a chill down Yugi's spine.

"About what?" Yugi asked in a half-choked voice that made him want to die from embarrassment.

"You do look smashing," Yami smiled. For the first time Yugi noticed Yami wasn't wearing his glasses and the absence of their maturity made Yami's scarlet eyes more casual and vibrant. There was a youthfulness to Yami's spirit hidden in those eyes that those glasses had carefully concealed, and all Yugi could think was why Yami suddenly trusted him with that secret.

"You're not wearing your glasses?" He asked, trying to keep his voice civil but it was difficult with his heart pounding in his chest.

"No," Yami ran a casual hand through his bangs. "I decided I'd go with my contact lenses tonight." He winked and offered Yugi a polite hand. "Shall we?"

Yugi swore his heart was pounding so loud everyone could hear it. He heard Tea snicker behind him, and resisted the urge to whirl round to glare at her. Instead he held his head high and accepted Yami's hand.

"Don't worry ladies, I'll have him back by midnight," Yami teased over Yugi's head earning him a growl from his date for the evening.

"_Now _do I get to know where we're going?" Yugi asked once they left Primera hotel.

"Not yet," Yami winked with a playful tone. "It's a surprise." He pressed his fingers to his lips and whistled, "Taxi!"

* * *

Yugi hadn't know what to expect when Yami said the date would be a surprise. The first thing that came to mind was a club but that didn't fit the semi-formal dress code, so that was out. Maybe a nice restaurant that was on their budget. Or a walk in the park, if Yami had a secret romantic side underneath all that flirting. But he certainly hadn't expected this.

The grand building stood tall and proud like a roman temple on top and entrance flying buttress connected by pillars of red brick. Glass mechanical doors opened into a one-story complex composed of brick and glass with colorful posters and cloth banners broadcast new exhibitions and upcoming events. Overhead a giant gold, black and red banner read "Egypt Unearthed" while another one behind it told about a premier Art show.

"So what do you think, Cutie?" Yami asked confidently but he waited for Yugi's approval.

"I'm definitely stunned," Yugi complimented. "I didn't think you were the type to go to an art museum for a date."

"I thought it wasn't a date." Yami said slyly.

Yugi froze. "You said it was!" Yugi protested weakly.

"Yes and I meant it, but it was worth it to convince you to admit that it is." Yami grinned sweetly and wove his hand in Yugi's. "But in all serious, I'd hope you'd enjoy it. I love museums and you strike me as someone who has good taste in the gifts of the past. So I thought this would be something we'd both enjoy, and a nice ice breaker."

"Ice breaker?" Yugi rose a skeptical eyebrow with a grin.

"Of course," Yami smiled. "Isn't the point of a date is to get to know the person you're with better?"

"I suppose so," Yugi agreed but kept his grin, not about to lose their game of cat and mouse. "But while you seem to know a lot about me, Yami, I seem to know nothing about you."

Yami looked caught off guard by the remark. Then he smiled and shook his head. "Actually, Yugi, you know a lot about me. You know that I went to school in California, I'm an artist, I work in a café, and you know I was raised by my uncles who have connections. Believe it or not, Cutie, you probably know more about me than anyone else in the city."

"What about Ryou?" Yugi challenged, but the undertone of jealousy that clipped the tone horrified him.

Yami paused for a barely a second, before regaining his relaxed composure and shrugged. "Ryou's an exception because he's an old friend, but even he doesn't get to see more than what I let him. Like I said, Yugi, _you _know more about me than anyone else."

That caught Yugi off guard. Yami's hesitance was only for a second, easily missed if Yugi didn't know Yami never needed to pause to think. The man thrived on thinking on his feet. The fact that he knew that only confirmed Yami's statement. Yugi also hadn't failed to notice that Yami used his real name and not the nickname he's branded the boy with also. If only to assure him that he was serious.

"Come on," Yami offered him a hand before the interrogation could continue further. "The Ancient Egypt exhibit is about to start."

Yugi accepted the hand and let Yami guide him inside. The museum was breathtaking. The front entrance was enormous and grand like an entrance way. Pillars held up the banisters that formed the second floor outlines by white iron gates made up of spirals and shapes. The ceiling was domed and made of flying buttresses and arches with half-circle windows lining the walls and even forming entrances on the ground floor. Gold window planes like spider webs sparkles in the night and over the entire grand hall hung an enormous mobile shaped like a planetarium. The enormous center sphere glowed a soft gold mimicking the sun with mechanical arms like an octopus holding giant spheres chiseled from precious stones. Each one had multiple branches and rings that held moons, stars, and comets. One collection of spiraling stones on a chain of wires shaped like the Milky Way. Directly beneath it stood a simple, marble fountain in the shape of a hexagon filled with a small island in the center with what looked like a small tree growing out of the spring.

"Wow!" Yugi didn't bother masking his enthusiasm. "Now I wish I came here sooner!" Yugi cheered. His eyes brightened a rich purple with excitement and his mouth was open with awe. His neck titled upward so his focus relied completely on the floating mobile. He watched it move and shift. The branches bobbed up and down and the moons and comets spiraled around their orbits.

"I thought you'd like it, and we haven't even seen the exhibits yet," Yami laughed happily. "But I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I loved this place when I was a kid, still do. That mobile up there was what inspired me to create my own mobiles."

"Really?" Yugi asked curiously. "Was that what made you want to be an artist?"

"Sort of," Yami explained. "I'll explain the more we see stuff. Where would you like to start?"

"How about the Art Gallery since I have a feeling there's a story there that you'll want to tell me." Yugi flashed a very Yami quick wink that made Yami burst out laughing.

"I'm rubbing off on you." He said, brushing his eyes. "Alright."

Domino Museum had an impressive art gallery that consisted of several large rooms that branched into one another like a giant maze of white rooms connected only by open square doors. Artifacts, paintings, and sculptures from ancient antiquity to classical Japanese art to Western styles and even some Ancient Near East pieces.

Oil paintings of the Medieval castles and battles, traditional Japanese papers and tapestries, Impressionist and Post Impressionist Japanese art from a variety of artists, ceramic statues from Ancient Greece dotted the rooms, Ancient near east statues carved from gold and lapis lazuli, and the paintings of Europe and surrealism and mosaics of the Americas all lined the walls. Each room dedicated to a different country or time period or artistic style and for a moment Yugi wondered if this was how Alice felt when she fell into Wonderland.

"I can see why love loved coming here, Yami," he turned over his shoulder and smirked as his escort who remained ever by his side. "This place is amazing."

"I thought the same thing when I first came here," Yami nodded. "Figure out which one inspired me yet?" he asked teasingly.

"Not yet," Yugi's eyes lit up at the challenge. "But I have a feeling they all did at some point."

"No, not really," Yami said casually. "I doubt you'll figure out, not even my uncle believed me when I told them this story, so come with me." He chuckled. "I guarantee you'll laugh."

Yugi nodded and followed Yami out of the collection of European paintings, his eyes wondered to the portrait of a man in a traditional black and white Spanish cut next to a beautiful pale woman in an off white opaque dress with an enormous blue bow on the front. When they passed through the gap in the wall and into the next room, Yugi instantly felt color blind.

Unlike the paintings of the previous room, these paintings were a colophony of white space. Abstract paintings lined the walls: Modarians with thick black lines and colored boxes, a chaotic mass of angled and circles and abstract lines, others were splashes of lines across pages, another was a simple collection of ordered dots. Yugi paused for a moment to take them all in, and watched Yami stroll to an enormous wall-sized canvas across the room. Yugi followed him, and read the title card on the bottom: _Jackson Pollock Number 18_.

The picture was an enormous gray canvas covered in a mismatch of black, white, abstract lines with some tiny tan yellow and red lines and dots sprinkled throughout. A large black line like the splatter of a paint brush formed a lop-sided Z across the back intersected by straight and curved white splatters. An interesting painting, but it seemed the complete opposite of Yami's style.

"Yami, you can't tell me _this _is the painting that inspired you to be an artist?" Yugi asked incredulously.

Yami couldn't resist laughing at the boy's flabbergasted face. "Oh, Yugi, you really are cute," he chuckled, whipping away a stray tear and fighting the urge to laugh again when Yugi's cheeks puffed up angrily and embarrassingly like an angry kitten.

"I suppose I should explain, so get comfortable, Cutie, because it's quite a story," Yami began. "Well I guess I should first mention that I didn't grow up in Japan, well I did, but not until I was ten. My father and both my uncles lived and grew up in Japan, but my father married my mother who was Egyptian and my other uncle married a woman from England so my cousins and I, while we kept in touch and were very close, we grew up in different cultures and continents."

"So, how you end up in Japan?" Yugi asked curiously, but regretted when he saw a hint of sadness in Yami's eyes.

"Mine and my cousin's parents died in an airplane crash when we were ten. Sudden storm. Afterward, me and my brother relocated to Japan, where we lived with my uncles, and by uncle_s_ I mean my uncle married a man, which given you're out on a date with me, I'm assuming you don't discriminate against."

Yugi's eyes widened at the story. He was flabbergasted by Yami's casual tone and calmness. "I'm sorry," he said instantly, unsure what else to say. When he mind registered the casual continuation, and took in the sudden hardness in his eyes at Yugi's answer, Yugi added "And I'm bisexual, it'd be hypocritical of me if I had anything against it. Were your uncles the ones who brought you here?"

Yami's eyes softened and he smiled. "Yes," he nodded. "Even though I'd been to Japan a few times, it was still a foreign place for me so I was absolutely terrified of it. My one uncle got the brilliant idea to introduce us to Japanese culture by taking us to a museum. It worked because I loved it. I asked about every painting, I came by and asked so many questions most of the tour guides knew me by name. Most of them are retired now unfortunately."

Yugi listened intently. He tried to picture a ten year old Yami. Definitely shorter, maybe less attractive than his current self, cuter, big eyed rosy, cheeked. He pictured a sweet, smiling, happy little boy running up to each painting, pointing to it and asking so many questions everyone got annoyed, but he just smiled and moved on to the next one. Yugi blushed. It was hard to imagine him with any kind of frightened or subconscious expression on his face. Not when he was so confident even now. He looked from Yami than at the bizarre abstract painting, and back to Yami trying to figure out what it was about it that could inspire such a youth.

"However," Yami continued as if reading his mind. "There was one painting that I just could _not_ for the life of me understand. I stared at it for so long, my other uncle was afraid to call me away, because of it, but finally I turned around and asked why someone drew all over the wall."

"Really?" Yugi bit back a laugh of humor and incredulous. "You said that?"

"Oh," Yami bragged, laughing. "Not only did I say that, I couldn't for the life of me believe it was an actual painting, I mean, I was _adamant_! I finally said I could paint a better picture than that so my uncle, he was joking at the time of course, but he said, then when we got home I should make one myself. So when we got home that was just what I did. I took my cousin's old paint set and I painted a section of the wall as high as I could reach and I painted the entire wall."

Yugi's jaw dropped. "How much trouble did you get into?"

Yami bit back a laugh. "Absolutely none. When my uncles saw it they were shocked more than anything else, especially when I said uncle said I could, so my one uncle said that was on him, but they looked at it and they said it was pretty good. And they weren't lying either. I could tell they weren't. And well, the only thing going through my head was that I could paint better than a professional artist in a museum, so I decided to expand my talent."

"Wow, must've been some painting for a ten-year-old," Yugi commented.

"It wasn't the Mona Lisa or anything like that, at the time I couldn't think of anything to paint, so I painted the desert from back home, sunset and all. It's actually still up at my aunt's house. Neither of them had the heart to take it down."

"Wow, that is some story," Yugi laughed.

Yami nodded. "Have I stated your curiosity of me, Cutie, or is there more you'd like to know?"

Yugi pretended to ponder for a moment than took off, leaving Yami in a state of bewilderment. Yugi turned around in the arch of the doorway to the next exhibit with a cheeky grin. "I'll let you know after we got to the Ancient Egypt exhibit," Yugi winked and took off again. Yami's eyes lit up at the challenge and followed him.

The Ancient Egypt exhibit had delighted both men. With its grand opening the giant room was back. Glass cases lined the walls and stood tall in the center of the room like a giant labyrinth, filled with statues of different animals, ancient papyrus, and pyramids texts lining the walls. Tools and artifacts and works of art spoke on an ancient, but sophisticated culture. More than once Yugi found himself pressed against the glass like a small child, but Yami shared in his enthusiasm. Yami had soon found Yugi ogling a display case even held copies of Ancient Egyptian marriage contracts which he teased Yugi to no end about.

When the two had stopped to gaze at the treasures of the Pharaoh Yugi asked, "You said you had an aunt right?"

Yami looked a little caught off by the question but nodded. "Yes, I did."

"And that the picture was at your aunt's house, but you were living with your uncles? Could you explain that to me?"

Yami smiled. "Sure. When I was a teenager my uncle died from a heart condition. It wasn't sudden or anything like that, but it was still rough. A year later my other uncle met my aunt who was a friend of his from college. My cousins and I adored her, she was sweet and didn't try to play the 'I am not your step-mother' thing. She just really liked us and our uncle. She was more like a mother anyway, so we call her our step-mother. A running gag she does with us is that she's looks too young to be our biological mother. My other uncle, her husband, died a little after I graduated, so she's the only one at the house."

"Both of them?" Yugi asked.

Yami's face became sullen, but since he was talking about his adoptive parents, he didn't cover it up. Evidence the wounds were still deep. "Yeah, I deal with a lot of death in my life. Again, another reason why I love my aunt and why I'm in the situation I'm in."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked honestly curious.

Yami gave him a small smile, then took Yugi's hand and gently tugged him towards the second room where the other new exhibit had been set up. "I want to show you something."

Yugi obeyed and let Yami guide him. Overhead the banner read, 'Bond Beyond Time: Contemporary Art from Local Artists'.

Instead of absorbing each piece of artwork like they had with previous displays, Yami guided Yugi towards one painting in particular. Yugi gasped when he saw it. Two giant medieval-like dragons, one a silver blue surrounded by lightning and one black and surrounded by red flames. The two dragons spiraled together in a yin and yang circle, spiraling in a universal circled surrounded by the swirl of the universe. Elements of fire and lightning blended into air and water before transforming into a supernova of stars and space. But the true masterpiece were the expressive ruby and sapphire eyes that spoke volumes. Two forces trapped in their celestial duty of maintaining the balance: separate but balanced, though they longed so long to reunite and return to the abyss.

"You did this?" Yugi breathed.

"After my uncles died…" began, his voice low and whimsical, like he was a ghost narrating his own life. "It hit us all pretty hard. I mean the first time we knew it was coming but, it didn't make it any easier. The second time was the worst, especially since it never should of happened. He was working late and two drag racers thought it would be fun to see how many lights they could make. He never even saw them coming..." Yami's voiced deepened with shadows rage and his fist balled with rage at his sight. His grip on Yugi's hand tightened uncomfortably around Yugi's own hand but he bit his lip to keep silent and squeezed Yami's hand comfortingly.

"It wasn't fair!" Yami growled. "We were devastated, especially my aunt. She and my uncle had only been married a few years and she'd already lost him. Well, after that, I just saw no point in anything anymore. I stopped caring about everything, my art, my life, I just partied all night, acted like a flirt, nothing more than that though, but I won't lie it wasn't because I didn't want too, I just didn't want to give any of those rich brats the satisfaction of saying they slept with me. Basically I just did anything I could get away with. I just stopped caring, but looking back it was just a really pathetic way of trying to make the pain go away. Somehow I ended up dragging my cousin into it. The kid was so sheltered and knew nothing about the real world he had everyone after him." Yami let go of Yugi's hand and rubbed his shoulder. His angry exception dropped to one of solemn remorse.

"It finally got so bad that my aunt finally put her foot down and kicked me out of the house with only 2,000 dollars in cash and blocked all my other accounts and said I wasn't allowed back until I found myself again. I was really mad at her for that, but I could see where she was coming from. If my uncles could see what I was doing their bones would rattle their urns."

"You're aunt sounds like my dad," Yugi said finally. He's been so enthralled listening to Yami's story, but it was so hard to envision how much he had really gone through. His demeanor has always radiated youth and optimism but was always controlled by a level of realism. Now Yugi knew why.

"Perhaps," Yami nodded. "But I was a lot worse than you. I pretty much hit rock bottom. That night I just wondered around until I finally just strolled into Tristan's dinner and started drawing on the menu. You know the rest of the story. It was hard but I think that was the first time I really started to feel like myself again. After that I had to get my own apartment, make my own earnings and promote my own art. My aunt and I still kept in touch and once I told her I found a place she was more than willing to mail me my stuff, but I got my art myself. When I got back one evening she left me something there: a blank canvas, a new set of acrylic paints, and a picture of my two uncles before he died."

"A picture of her husband and his first lover sounds like an odd thing for her to give..." Yugi said skeptically.

"Not at all," Yami shook his head. "She knew how important my uncles were to each other. She has a husband herself whom died from cancer not long after my uncle did, and he knew she loved him too. When they were married we moved the funeral shrine she made for him next to the one we made for my uncle, because he knew how important her first husband was to her too. I think she just wanted to remind me why I wanted to become an artist. So that night I just started painting and whenever I had some spare time at Nevermore I'd paint in there. Tristan didn't mind especially since my creative process seemed to draw a crowd." He pointed to his painting. "I did it as a sort of memorial to my uncles. I can't explain why but it just seemed to fit them."

"Wow," Yugi gasped. Yami was a true artist, he decided. Someone who literally poured their heart and soul into everything they did and everything they created and they did so with so much love that it brought the work to life. Almost literally. Even now, Yugi watched the painting and he swore he could see the dragons flying and the colors swirl.

"I'm surprised you let the museum have it," Yugi said as a joke, but Yami cut him off.

"Oh I never sold it. I never will. Some local art dealers from the museums were looking for more contemporary art and knew a lot of artists hang around Nevermore."

"Nevermore is that popular?" Yugi asked. He knew when it came down to the art world it all depended on who you knew, but he had no idea Nevermore attracted such attention. Then again Yami had mentioned the convenience of its location."

"Like I said," Yami continues. "It's a great place to get noticed. From there, though, it's all a matter of luck, I was fortunate that one of them saw my paintings on the wall and I told him the painting I was doing was part of that series. He offered to buy it but I refused to sell it, or even make a copy. So we agreed I'd loan it to the museum and I get a royalty for everyday it's on display."

"It's that special to you." Yugi smiled and nodded. It wasn't a question.

Yami returned the smile. "Like I said, it's a memorial piece. But the good news is we got to talking and I told him I was working on a series. I showed him some of the early sketches for it and one final painting and he told me when it was finished they'd put it in their Art Gallery."

"That's amazing, congratulations!" Yugi cheered.

"I was ecstatic but it's not finished yet. I have five paintings for it, but I need one more," Yami said.

"When it's done I'd love to see it," Yugi said honestly. If it was anything like the art Yami had in his room, he couldn't imagine what the man could produce when his passion was at its most breathtaking. Hearing the man talk about his art with so much passion. It reminded Yugi how he created scenes from a string of nonsense ideas until they wove into a flowing tapestry of characters and plots that he couldn't stop.

His musing came to an end when that devilish smirk, Yami was famous for, curled across his face. "I've got a better idea," the words rolled off his tongue in seductive baritones. "How'd you like to see it, right now?"

Yugi froze at the question. His mind scrambling all of the possible outcomes of his answer. If he said yes it'd be the second time he'd been in Yami's apartment. It'd be late so he'd most likely end up staying the night again. Yami would, of course, volunteer to walk him home but Yugi would feel guilty making him walk back to his apartment alone in the dark, so Yami would either stay with Yugi or Yugi would stay with him. It would also mean they'd be closer. He'd already given up trying to convince himself this wasn't a date, but that of course didn't mean the fling was still in progress. A _fling_, not a relationship.

He certainly wouldn't mind a fling with Yami. The man was fun to be around. And he planned good outings, and if the man knew people, maybe that could help his own career. Of course, he'd be more than willing to give Yami the same respect. A safe, exciting, fun, carefree relationship with no strings attached; no emotional obligations beyond what they decided. And he sure as hell wouldn't mind losing his virginity to such a gorgeous man either.

Or he could say no. They could finish their evening, part ways, Yami would walk him back earlier, thus Yugi wouldn't feel obligated to have him spend the night. They could go about their lives at work, him putting up with Yami's casual flirting and overwhelming attention, as much as he enjoyed it. They could keep dancing around their sexual tension until it finally turned into something. Either way the result would be the same.

Question was which situation did he prefer?

"Sure, I'd love to see it!"

* * *

The apartment hadn't changed since Yugi saw it last, if anything it seemed more chaotic. The easel in the corner and the carefully ordered art supplies on the bookshelf had all been removed and scattered around a blank canvas that waited patiently to be transformed into a beautiful masterpiece.

Yami had wasted no time, in sitting Yugi down in one of the chairs and digging rummaging around his room for his series. He finally stumbled to a corner in the room covered by a black sheet that Yugi hadn't noticed the first time he was in Yami's room. Yami removed it with earnest and set the first painting on the easel and pulled towards the center of the room right in front of its intended audience.

Yugi's jaw drop when he saw the painting. Like all of Yami's looks the colors and brushstrokes were so clean and crisp Yugi wouldn't be surprised if it was a photograph or a moment in time captured and slowed to stillness. But the evidence of its creation was there. The smooth paper was heavy with acrylics that blended together so beautifully Yugi almost couldn't see them. It was obvious the painting was a labor of love and each and every detail had been crafted to perfection, but it was the image that truly captured Yugi.

It was a portrait of Ryou. At least a parallel Ryou with enormous white wings twice the size of his body a halo of stardust was set upon his white tresses and he donned an ornate white jump suit over which he wore a white and pale gold sleeveless robe whose tail fanned about his hips as he flew and covered by ornate gold armor on his shoulders, arms, wrists, belt, and boots. An archetypal gold sword was in his hands and he blew among the boundary between heaven and hell. His face bore a soft, baby faced smile. Gentle and angelic but with a hint of power beneath the innocence finished off the expression.

"Wow," Yugi could barely breathe. "Yami, this is amazing!"

"It's okay," Yami said modestly. "This is the first one I did in college back when I knew Ryou, the theme was invoking the imagination, so what I did was I took a series of people who I was close to at the time and tried to envision what image they invoked if they could be more than themselves. It was a concept that really stuck with me so I just kept at it. This is the one I did for Ryou. He loved it."

"I can see why," Yugi jumped to his feet if only to get closer to the image. The surrealism of using a real person, someone Yugi knew their possible alter ego from an alternate reality in which imagination was the gateway, made the whole project seem more real. "Yami, this is seriously great!"

He smiled. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. It interested the art directors I mentioned enough to want to promote the series. I only have four done so far, I still need to do the fifth."

"Can I see the others?" Yugi asked almost pleadingly. "Please?"

"Of course!" Yami said like a child at Christmas. He carefully removed the Ryou portrait and put it back in its place before putting up the second in the series. Yugi studied it while Yami retrieved the final too and placed them on his bed.

This one was a picture of Duke, who Yugi recognized instantly. But he was decked out in an emerald green frock coat embroidered with gold. A belt of thread bobs wrapped over his shoulder, a belt with multiple pockets, some with ribbons falling out them, another filled with bells, and multiple chains and pocket watches adorned his waist, and he wore the outfit of a Victorian gentleman. A classic green top hat etched with a playing card, a series of feathers and a bunch of pins and needles. The man stood proud and tall with his coat flaring dramatically about him and his back bowed in a small arch. One hand held the stem of an enormous flower with polka-dot petals while the other gripped the rim of his hat in a manner that skillfully revealed the leer of his eyes and the curl of his smirk. The expression was one of mischief and fun, but laced with carefree of insanity. The chaotic background of a huge forest consisting of oddly colored trees and flowers all opposite sizes completed the theme.

Yugi was stunned. He'd only even seen Duke in red and black and at Gambits when he served drinks. Seeing the man dressed in green and in the image of a Mad Hatter, it was almost scary how perfectly the image fitted him.

"Duke must've loved that one," Yugi complimented. "It described him perfectly!"

Yami laughed. "Oh he'll deny it to the death if you said that to his face, but yeah he loved it. I think part of that though is that I volunteered to cover his shifts if he agreed to pose for me."

"I'll bet,' Yugi laughed, watching Yami take down the second painting and return it to its corner. Unable to wait any longer, Yugi strolled over to his bed and studying the two remaining paintings. Yugi's eyes doubled in his size and his jaw dropped in shock and disbelief.

Yami whirled around just in time to catch Yugi's flabbergasted expression. The boy meekly pointed to the paintings too stunned to speak.

"Yami," Yugi finally chocked. "Is that…are those…" he pointed to the paintings. They were both beautiful.

The first was a beautiful woman with long blond hair interwoven with wild flowers and jewels cascading in waves down her back. Her violet eyes were sharp and kind, but regal and just. She stood among a sea of flowers with an explosion of butterflies behind her and her hand held out with one of them resting delicately on her fingers, with the regal stance of a queen. Befitting since she wore a strapless purple and gold Tudor style dress, draped in veils like a spider web of flowers that swirled around her like wisps of wind. Bursting from her back was a pair of beautiful iridescent wings, Glittering and membrane and curved and arched like that of a Lycaenidae butterfly.

The second was of a powerful half human, half dragon hybrid. The man was human and his face was sharp, chiseled and strong, but his ears were like dragon fins shooting through his black tresses. Enormous, powerful blue dragonic wings burst from his back and positioned in mid flap for flight. A crown of black and silver like flying dragons spiraling around a blue jewel was set upon his brow. His body was donned in silvery blue dragonic armor with sharp white talons for claws and a powerful tail. He was positioned in flight, like he was poised to attack, one leg pulled against his body, the other straight but his piercing blue eyes looked straight at you. The background of a purplish midnight and cathedral like castle completed the image.

Yugi knew instantly who the two people how posed for those paintings were. Hell, everyone in the _city _ knew who they were.

"Is that… Mai Valentine and Seto Kaiba?" Yugi asked, chocking on his own words. "_The _Mai Valentine, the famous actress and singer who married the widowed Katuysa Kaiba, and _the _Seto Kaiba, current CEO of KaibaCorp the most powerful business in the country and youngest CEO in history?"

Yami's entire demeanor dropped. "Uh, hehehe..." Yami went read and started laughing nervous, a flash of red brushed across his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um, yeah about that…remember a few nights back when I mentioned my uncles had a wealthy friend who likes to invite me to her parties?" He asked.

Dumbly, Yugi nodded.

"Well, um…see… that's Mai. And yes, _the _Mai Valentine, the singer and actress. I think she still performs Madame Butterfly at the theater."

"You know Mai Valentine," Yugi stated flatly, his face still one of shock, as if he'd finally seen the face of the Gods.

"Yeah," Yami nodded, blushing redder, and chuckling nervously. "Uh, yeah, remember that friend of mine who I said invites me to all those fancy gatherings? That's Mai. Kaiba and I were rivals in high school, so we still kept in touch, and my uncle who I lived with actually knew Mai before she became famous and they kept in touch to, though Seto will probably pretend he doesn't know me if I actually tried to see him unless Mai's there simply because he's an asshole, so, yeah, small world huh?"

"You know Seto Kaiba," Yugi repeated in the same tone as before.

"Uh, Yugi…" Yami asked suddenly becoming worried. He places his hands on Yugi's shoulder and gently shook his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Yugi blinked for a minute, then looked at Yami, than bit his lips to bite back a snort, than burst out laughing. The action sent Yami into a storm of worry and confusion until he finally forced Yugi to sit down and tried to calm him down.

"Wow," Yugi gasped through laughter once he was able to control himself. "Friends in a lot of places. You were _not_ kidding."

"Nope," Yami joined him in laughing.

"Have they seen those paintings?" Yugi asked.

"I offered but Mai absolutely refused to see it until it made the gallery and Seto I tried to convince him to see it, but he said he wouldn't unless I got in the Art Gallery either simply because he knew I was too stubborn to quit. I take it you're a fan of Mai's?"

"Are you kidding? She was my idol!" Yugi cheered like a girl at a rock concert before composing himself. "I mean, she was a small town girl, came to the city with nothing and made her dreams come true and married a rich, gorgeous husband who loved her like gold. She was my inspiration."

"I'll be sure to tell her that," Yami said. "She'd love that."

Yugi blushed. "Oh, I'd probably sound like a loser if you told her that," Yugi confessed.

"Don't be so quick to judge, Yugi," Yami assured him. "Mai's actually a very nice lady, she loves meeting people; especially 'real people' who won't bombard her like the paparazzi."

"Oh, I'd never do that," Yugi said firmly, before his eyes wondered towards the paintings. "But all that aside, those paintings are really amazing, Yami. I mean what's your secret?"

Yami smiled. "There's really no secret. I just paint what I want to paint." He strolled over and held up Mai's painting. "See when I do a portrait, I don't want to paint a carbon copy image of that person, I mean come on if you want that you might as well see the real thing, right?"

Yugi nodded. That sounded logical.

"Me, I like to see beyond reality, beyond time and beyond rationality. I like seeing people not as how they look but as who they are. In this case, Mai is the Fairy Queen for reasons we'd be old men by the time I was done explaining them all. Duke is the Mad Hatter, Ryou is an Angel Warrior, those are self-explanatory, and Seto is a Dragon King, if you met him you'd see that's self-explanatory too. I think each person has an internal self; their _real_ self. The self that if they were a character in a book, a play or if you used you imagination that's who they'd be. That's what I want to paint: the true inner beauty of the imaginative self."

Yugi just stared at him while he spoke. He listened so intently to each word it was impossible _not _to listen.

Taking Yugi's silence as a bad sign Yami sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sounds so serious."

"No, please," Yugi perked up immediately. "That's amazing, Yami. I mean I get it! I really do! I mean…wow, no wonder you're an artist. It's like when I write. I want bring everything I imagine to life. You do the same thing. 'Cept obviously way better than I do."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short!" Yami playfully scolded. "I read some of your articles. If that's what you can do professionally, I can't wait to see what you can dish out when you're writing what you want." He winked approvingly making Yugi blush.

Again Yugi's attention turned to the paintings. Noticing something he hadn't before, he counted them. When the results failed him, he counted again. "Who's doing the fifth?" he asked randomly.

"Pardon?" Yugi asked, placing Mai's portrait down, so he could gather it and Seto's.

"You said the series was five paintings. So whose posing for the fifth one?"

Yami set the paintings down and smirked but it wasn't the irresistible leer he sported whenever he flirted. It was more sudden and nervous. "I've been meaning to ask you about that?"

Yugi's eyes widened in realization before Yami even spoke the words. Still he remained silent, waiting.

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in posing for me? I mean like I said, I only use people I'm close too, and well I know we haven't known each other that long but I think you're perfect for it, and I gotta finish it so…" Yami cut himself off before he could ramble further, his baritones were softer and lacked the confidence Yugi was used to.

"That'd be great!" Yugi said without thinking.

"Really?" Yami said, shocked for a moment then corrected himself. "I mean, I wasn't sure if you'd be interested. It's a big commitment, though, it's not a one-day thing."

"I got time," Yugi said assuring. "I can't wait to see what you think of when you see me."

"You sure you want to know?" Yami's smiled curled, the flirtatious and leering eyes he was famous for returning in full force. Testing him.

Yugi smiled and looked Yami straight in the eyes. "When can we start?"

Yami grinned and pulled out a sketchbook and a mechanical pencil from nowhere.

"Right now."

Yugi couldn't wait.

* * *

Notes:

"rattle in their urns" A Japanese pun. Japanese funerals include cremation of the remains and transferring of the bones into an urn, thus when Yami said his uncle's bones would rattle their urns, that's what he meant, its basically a translation of "if such and such saw this he/she would writhe in their grave"

Family shrine: Japanese tradition. When a member of the family died, usually a spouse, the living spouse sets up a small memorial shrine for the deceased which usually involves a picture of the deceased, their favorite things, incense and sometimes their ashes. Traditionally if a widow and widower marry the widower moves the shrine of her former husband into the home of her new husband and the two shrines are places together.

Mai's portrait:http:/ dot blogspot dot com /_Mcwu9V2YYhk/TOW8wgyK5pI/AAAAAAAAAAs/eP1b_4Dnos/s1600/fairyqueen dot jpg (remember to remove spaces and replace dot with .)

I'm so proud of this chapter! it was so much fun to write: they finally have their first date, and its to a museum! tell me that doesn't suit them? And more of Yami's backstory is revealed with some hints for you all to figure it out. Again i had so much fun writing this chapter!

And Mai and Seto will appear next chapter ;) I'm so happy i can finally out Mai in because i love her and i love the role she's got, and once again one of Vivian's brilliant schemes goes cold.

Also the scene which inspired Yami to be an artist was inspired from the children's book Olivia, i found it again at our library and ironically the same painting they used in that one, was the one i picked. Small world XD

As always, read, review, comment, critique and go nuts.

IMPORTANT: there is a poll on my profile for my next Youtube video, so PLEASE VOTE!


	11. Parties

Bet you guys weren'texpecting this to be my next update. XD

Anyway, I actually got this done before Outakon, I wanted to finish at least one chapter before leaving, which I did on top of packing for Outakon, finishing my costume, getting all my materials in order, nearly murdering my sister cause driving in Baltimore is IMPOSSIBLE! but I got it done and my Awesome beta for this story, HikariYugi got it back to me, so this is my welcome home gift to everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Yugioh and all its characters are the proud creations of Kazuki Takehashi, my hero! Thoroughly Modern Millie is a Broadway musical and film beloning to who ever it his who wrote it because i don't have the patience to look it up, and Yami's outfit is based off Tamaki's Mad Hatter Costume from Ouran high school host club!

Dedication: To HikariYugi for her wonderful beta job even after I took months off this story and of course to the fans for their wonderful and continued support, and for all of their patience!

Enjoy!

Chapter theme: Teenage Dream-Kate Perry (i heard this song on the radio in my car and it made me think of this chapter to the point i had it playing the entire time i was writing it! It is PERFECT for the dance scene in this chapter ;) Play it! You'll see what i mean!

* * *

_Parties_-

"Well ladies, what do you think?" Yugi bragged spinning around to let the girls see the back of his outfit: a snow white tuxedo, blazed open revealing a lovely scarlet and silver-embroidered vest over a lavender undershirt and topped with a white ascot sealed with an amethyst embedded silver pin. "Ooh, someone's got a hot date tonight." Tea teased. "Yami taking you out again?"

"Yup," Yugi boasted, proudly, smirking, as they all ooh-ed and ahh-ed at his outfit.

"You look wonderful!" Ryou cheered. "I told you a tuxedo would be much better for you, makes your shoulders look sturdier."

"You're looking snazzy. Yami taking you some place nice?" Rebecca teased, even though she already knew the answer.

"You and Yami sure seem to be spending a lot of time together," Serenity giggled. "Kinda ironic for someone who said they didn't want a relationship."

"We're just going to a party, Serenity." Yugi corrected, "What Yami and I have is just a fling. Besides wasn't it you girls who said I should get out more?"

"Oh come on, Yugi," Tea playfully rubbed his hair. "You practically live with Yami, you sleep over every night, most of the time you go to work straight from there, and go back after. I don't even know why you still pay Vivi rent."

"That's for the portrait," Yugi protested, "I told you guys about that."

"You don't need to sleep over to do a portrait," Serenity countered.

"Not that I blame you," Tea chimed in, "must be nice snuggling up next to a gorgeous guy on a single futon-"

"Tea, shut up!" Yugi whirled around and stomped his foot, face red with anger and embarrassment. "It's not like that. Besides, you can have a fling without having sex…at least right away."

"That's true." Serenity said. "No one wants a guy who just wants sex. Besides, nothing's wrong with a good old-fashioned make-out session," Serenity swooned, clapping her hands together, but she paused when she noticed Yugi remained silent. No protest or witty comeback, instead he turned away and held his chin up, a neutral mask on his face.

"Yugi," Ryou peeked his head in. "You and Yami _have_ kissed, right?"

Caught off guard by the question, Yugi's demeanor transformed. His neutral mask dropped to the startled look of a dog hiding under the table.

"Oh my god!" Tea shrieked in a combination of earnest shock, disbelief and catty teasing. "You two haven't even kissed yet!"

"Do the ones he stole count?" Yugi asked.

"No, 'cause those were all cheek, no lips," Tea said with playful sternness. "But seriously, my God, Yugi. What do you two _do_ all night?"

"I told you, we work on the painting," Yugi explained, his tone bordered on a retort.

"Which you haven't seen," Rebecca reminded, peeking her spectacles over the top of her magazine.

"Yes," Yugi answered, grudgingly, "Yami said he doesn't want me seeing it until it's done, he wants to make an event out of it."

"Sounds romantic," Serenity said.

"It's _not_ romantic," Yugi countered, immediately, "And to answer your question Tea, we just talk. He paints, I pose, we talk to make the time go by. By the time we're done for the day it's already so late, we just get take out or something, and neither of us has a car, and he doesn't want me walking home at night by myself and I don't want him walking back by himself, if he walks me back, so I stay over. That's it."

"Sounds more like a date than a fling," Rebecca said. "Flings are all about the wild, passion and emotion without commitment attachments. You and Yami bond through communication and practically live together without actually sharing a place without the benefits and misfortunes of being married. That's a relationship."

"Oh for God's sake, this is _not_ a relationship!" Yugi spoke in a tone that silenced any opposition, but the blush on his face marred the conviction.

"Whatever you say, Yugi." Serenity teased in a sing-songy voice, of someone who knew a secret and wasn't telling.

"Aren't you a little overdressed for Yami though?" Rebecca teased, leaning against the wall, arms folded over her chest, magazine wedged between them.

"Not at all, we're going to a party tonight, and he told me to look my best so I am."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow with a snort and a smirk. "Yami really must have friends in a lot of places with where you two have been going. The museum, KaibaLand, Burger Baloza, Karaoke, the arcade, for all his talk those are some pretty low places."

"And in high places too," Yugi's lips curled into a devilish grin. "You girls will _never _guess where he's taking me tonight?"

"No, but since you're going to tell us anyway why bother guessing?" Rebecca snapped.

"Ruin my fun, why don't you?" Yugi pouted.

"Whatever, are you gonna tell us or not?"

"Yes I am." Yugi smirked and curled his index finger over and over. Both Serenity and Tea obeyed, getting closer and closer to him. "We. Are going. To the home. Of the one. The only. Mai Valentine!" Serenity and Tea jumped back and screamed like fangirls. Rebecca's entire face fell in her shock. Stunned she asked "_The _Mai Valentine? The singer? The widow of Seth Kaiba's widower? _That _Mai Valentine?"

"That's the one!" Yugi cheered like a game. "Yami's old rivals with her step-son, so she invited us to her coming-out party. Yami said she can't wait to meet me!"

"You're making this up, anything hosted by the Kaibas is like _beyond _VIP how the hell could Yami—"

"I told you, Becky," Yugi's smile curled at the corners. Rebecca cringed knowing he only used that nickname when he had her beat. "My Yami's got friends in high and low places. This could be my big break, who knows maybe she can help me get published through KaibaCorp."

"But I thought when Seth Kaiba died he bequeathed the company to his and his husband's son Seto?" Serenity asked, confused

"He did. Mai's his step-mother, remember?" Tea corrected. "She married Katsuya a couple years after Seth died? I think Seto's still pretty young though. I mean he's older then us, but he's still in his mid-twenties I think."

"He should be; he inherited that company when he was sixteen!" Rebecca chimed in.

"Well, Mai invited Yami to her after party tonight. She's performing the lead in _Taming of the Shrew_ at the Domino Theater tonight. The after party is at the Kaiba mansion." Yugi bragged, smirking as his friends eyed him with jealousy, save for Ryou, who seemed engrossed in what he was holding. Out of the corner of his eyes Yugi could see his arm, wrapped gently around a small bouquet of white lilies interwoven with dangling bell-shaped lily-of-the-valleys, and purple lilacs. His free hand held a small card which his doe-brown eyes scanned meticulously over and over again, his smile widening each time he read it.

"Whatcha got there, Ryou?" Yugi asked with a mischievous note in his voice.

Ryou jumped, nearly dropping his flowers, before hugging them so tightly to his chest, they were almost smothered. He turned a pale pink face to his best friend, the shade darkening to a ripe cherry when the girls' attention turned to him as well. Looking down at the smothered flowers, he quickly hid them behind his back. "Nothing," he said his voice meek and pathetic.

Yugi's smile turned into a devious grin. "This 'nothing' wouldn't by any chance have something to do with why you didn't wanna come with Yami and me does it?"

"Of course not!" Ryou countered, turning redder. "I simply didn't want to be the third party on your date."

"Yeah, right," Yugi teased, trying to peek behind Ryou's shoulder, but Ryou twisted away to hide what was behind his back. The girls giggled in the background.

"Well, if you must know, I have a prior engagement planned for this afternoon with a good friend of mine," Ryou said proudly, his nose rose with dignity, despite the overpowering blush marring his complexion.

"Oh really?" Yugi raised a curious eyebrow. "With who?"

"_That_, my nosey little friend, is none of your business," Ryou said firmly, but the playful tone alerted Yugi that he was not the only one playing this game. "Besides, shouldn't you be downstairs waiting for your knight in black leather? Or is it red this time?"

Yugi's face marred into an annoyed frown. "Oh guys, _enough_ with the knight thing! It's getting on my nerves." Yugi turned on his heels and started towards the elevator, double-checking to make sure his phone and wallet were in his pockets. "And for the record, I'm glad Yami's not a knight. I hate all that chivalry crap, it's sexist or stereotypical if your gay disguised as politeness."

"I happen to find chivalry admirable," Ryou added following him. "Wonder if Vivi, has a vase I can put these in?" he asked following Yugi into the elevator.

XXXX

The elevator ride had been uneventful, but the sight the double sliding doors opened up to was one to remember, as Yugi soon found out. They found Bakura Ishtar sitting on a fold-up chair behind Vivi's desk, one leg elegantly crossed over the other and arms holding a simple glass vase, half-filled with water. Hard eyes locked in a death ray of glares with his cousin Marik. Neither of them was willing to break their control or even consider the possibility of defeat.

The bronze Egyptian started whispering something in Arabic, that Yugi didn't understand, but it seemed to get under Bakura's skin because his eyes turned fiery and wild, his teeth gritted with rage and he clenched the glass so hard, Yugi feared it would break. The man looked ready to start cursing and screeching in some foreign language.

Fortunately, before he could Yugi and Ryou emerged beyond the sliding doors, Yugi looking annoyed and Ryou fussing over his drooping flowers. When his eyes caught Ryou, Bakura flashed a bright smile and burst past his co-worker, brandishing the glass vase at Ryou happily.

"Oh thank you." Ryou smiled placing the flowers into the vase. Seeing Yugi was still watching him, he leaned closer and whispered. "Thank you for the flowers too,"

"You are very welcome, Master Ryou," Bakura said proudly in his best Japanese pronunciation.

Yugi snorted and shook his head. Normally, he would've played along but he had a date to enjoy.

"You look radiant," Yugi smirked, recognizing the rich baritone that made him shiver whenever he heard it.

"Why thank you," He smiled, tucking a blond bang behind his ear, having pulled the spiked back into a low ponytail in order to better show off his khol-rimmed eyes. "You don't look that bad yourself."

That was a complete understatement on Yugi's part. Dressed in sleek, form-fitting black dress pants, a simple white shirt, with the topper being a dramatically long, crimson blazer trimmed with white at the cuffs and topped with a red tie. Black leather gloves peeking out of the cuffs and stylish black shoes trimmed with gold buckled completed the outfit. Unlike their previous outings, Yami wore a sleek pair of half-moon glasses stylishly placed over his nose giving him and air of mystery but not enough to hide those gorgeous eyes.

_God, how is it every time we meet, he looks even _more_ beautiful?_ Yugi wondered taking in the man's stunning appearance. He was quickly brought out of his musing by a soft peck on the forehead. When he looked up, Yami was pulling away from the kiss, smiling and offering his arm. "Shall we?" he asked, mimicking a gentleman.

"Sure," Yugi grinned, looping his arm through Yami's and let him lead the way.

"See, chivalry's not dead after all." Ryou teased, but Yugi ignored him. Nothing was going to ruin this night.

Nothing.

XXXX

The Kaiba Mansion was more spectacular than Yugi dreamed. When the limo Mai had sent pulled through the iron-gate and circled the driveway, Yugi could barely believe that in less than four months he'd gone from a micro-village no one to actually being invited to the most infamous building in the city, invited by one of the country's richest and most well known actresses. The mansion itself was a pristine white Greek Revival with a blue roof, grand white pillars, at least three stories tall, and enormous western style white dragon statues on either side of the entrance. The grand doors stood easily three times Yugi's height, opened wide with escorts ready and waiting with clipboards and lists of names.

Both boys walked in with their heads held high, the escorts crossing off their names as they walked in. So enormous was the mansion, that Yugi was grateful for Yami holding his hand, guiding him through the vast maze of hallways. Butlers and maids stood outside each door, providing guidance into the ballroom where the festivities were held.

"Wow!" Yugi, who'd grown up in small towns his whole life and had never been in anything fancier than his dad's penthouse in L.A. couldn't resist a gasp of amazement at the sheer size and volume of the Kaiba manor ballroom: Ocher walls accented with vibrant green trim decorated the walls. Lamps lined the walls like tall, proud, soldiers shining with brilliant gold lights. Gigantic chandeliers, resplendent with glittering crystals and silver chains, dangled from the ceiling. A plush rouge carpet cushioned everyone's shoes, in the center of which was a stone fountain shaped like a dragon, surrounded by long tables covered with white cloths and dotted with a feast fit for a king. Other tables were spread throughout: a pyramid of filled wine and champagne glasses, punch bowls, fruit and gourmet cheese plates, caviar, and other expensive looking appetizers, even a dessert table that called to Yugi's sweet tooth.

Scattered throughout the room, partygoers and guests chatted, bragged and clicked wine glasses. Women dressed in smooth dresses made of expensive materials with shawls, men wearing full suits and ties, reporters dressed lavishly with tape recorders carefully hidden in the most bizarre places interviewed actors from the show, who were dressed lavishly in feathered dresses and costume-style suits. The air, the atmosphere, the style, the culture: it even _smelled_ expensive. Immediately, Yugi felt out of place, and was extremely grateful he had Ryou's help with his outfit.

"Wow, this is all so fancy," Yugi said clearly impressed.

"Mai's definitely flamboyant, but Kaiba's the one who really likes to go all out. He just _has_ to show off,' Yami explained, squeezing Yugi's hand, comfortingly. Yugi blushed realizing he'd gripped it tighter in his nervousness.

"Don't let them intimidate you, Yugi," Yami winked. "Most of these people are reporters or cast and crew members from Mai's shows. Others are business partners, possible business ventures, or clients. The rest are rich people or celebrities who only got invited to be polite. These people, the only thing you need to know is that they, with the exception of the personal friends and business partners of the Kaiba themselves, are pathetic." He smirked when Yugi shot up, his face pulled into a confused look.

"They'll talk trash about everyone, even the hosts, but the second they come over, they immediately turn cheek and spit out so much praise and crap, you'd need boots to listen to them. The real kicker is seeing just how much ass some people are willing to kiss," Yami chuckled. "Especially since the Kaibas are notorious for being extremely difficult to please, but in reality it's because they can see right through all the rich snobs and who's 'real', and I don't mean the noses."

Yami smiled when Yugi laughed. "The trick is to make them think: play along with their game. Agree with what they say, and say your own piece, but say it in a way that makes them sound unsophisticated if they don't agree. You could be dirt poor, and wearing a rental suit and they won't care, as long as they think you're one of them." Yami explained, deviously, his tone taking a sadistic twist at the thought of deceiving the so-called "upper-class".

"How many of these things have you been to?" Yugi asked, suspiciously. "You know _way_ too much about this stuff to have only been to just a few."

Yami smiled a real smile this time. "Like I said, Mai invites me to a lot of these things; she's actually the one who taught me all the ropes, she said she learned them from her waitress and showgirl days."

"That actually makes sense," Yugi nodded. "I keep forgetting Mai started off in a small town, like me."

"It's why she likes you," Yami explained. "She knows you're the real deal, not one of these stuck-up snobs out to get something from her. Course, that's mostly 'cause I like you."

"Thanks," Yugi blushed. "By real deal, you mean…"

"I mean you're a fresh young artist earnestly trying to make it at your craft, like me. You know how Seth Kaiba built his empire from nothing after his step-father offed himself when his stocks plummeted?"

"How could I forget? KaibaCorp was Japan's biggest arms dealers until Hiroshima ended the war."

"Exactly, well Seth had to build it from the ground up with nothing, but his brothers, and designed most of the games and industries the company manufactures himself. He's literally a self-made billionaire. Mai was the same before she married Katsuya, she managed her career from nothing, she knows how hard it is and she respects people who earn their keep or who prove they've earned it. Even Seto Kaiba, rumor has it, had to start from scratch by working at KaibaLand, but," Yami leaned in, "Don't tell him I said that, though, his ego is so bad the second it dents he has to double his own arrogance to get over it." Yugi stifled his laughter with his shaking hands.

Suddenly the lights dimmed, a spotlight illuminated one of the many butlers holding a microphone on the elegant stage illuminated with curtains that matched the walls at the head of the room. "Ladies, gentlemen and guests, thank you all for attending, and now for the moment you've all been waiting for our gracious hosts would like to make their appearance!" He raised his arm, gesturing toward the center of the stage. On cue, the curtains rose, revealing two people.

"Presenting our gracious hosts, Seto Kaiba, and the Lady of the Hour, Mai Valentine neé Kaiba!"

The crowd gasped and cheered as the famous Seto Kaiba stepped forward, his arm locked with Mai Valentine's. Yugi sucked in a breath. Both the Kaibas looked just as elegant as Yami had painted them. Seto Kaiba stood tall and proud brandishing a lean figure beneath a polished white suit and blue-tie, his very stance commanding authority. His chestnut hair was short and combed to perfection, revealing his sharp features and strong chin, not a hair out of place, but the topper were those stunning ice-blue eyes as cool and collected as Yami had painted him. His arm was locked with step-mother's, and Yugi couldn't help but blush at the sight of her.

Never shy about her age or personal life, Mai Valentine was a woman in her early 40s, but she was in ever inch as beautiful, youthful, and lively as the woman Yami had painted. Her bodacious blond hair cascaded in thick waves down her back, framing her high cheek bones and pouty lips where they curled into a playful smile, thick lashes highlighted her round, brilliant eyes the color of violets, and she boasted a thin, voluptuous figure, that not even her long-sleeved, pale blue ball gown, trimmed along the sleeves and hems with lavender feathers, could conceal. Unlike Seto who wore a neutral scowl, Mai's gloved hand covered her mouth in a sweet giggled and her eyes were bright and playful; polar opposites of one another, but the affection was evident as they walked down the steps and joined the crowd, arms locked.

To the crowd they looked as remarkable as they always had, but to Yugi, it was as if Seto and Mai had stepped out of the realm of Yami's fantastical paintings and into the mortal world. So caught off guard he couldn't speak, he froze when he saw Mai's gaze turn towards him and flash him a smile. He blushed at it, unsure what to do.

Suddenly, the woman's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. She removed her arm from her step-son's and started across the room, surprisingly fast and just as elegant for the dress she wore, her arms opening as she did so. "Yami!" She cheered, exuberantly.

Yami was engulfed by the older woman's hug before he could turn around, and pulled into her arms. "Oh I've missed you, hun!" she smiled, hugging Yami tighter, either ignoring or oblivious to the man's half-struggling attempts to hug her back, and his forced restraint to keep from laughing. "How have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, you must tell me everything!"

Yami gasped for air when Mai finally let go and clapped her hands together gleefully. "It's good to see you too, Mai," Yami half breathed, half-laughed. "And I haven't changed since the last time you saw me, I've just been consumed by work and my current portrait." Yami explained, noting Yugi standing rigid beside him. Yugi kept his ground, torn between decorum and the desire to address the woman he clearly idolized, but unsure how to approach her without seeming rude, or coming off in the same mettle as a crazed fan.

Sensing his stress, Yami swooped behind him and gently shoved him forward. "Oh, forgive me, Mai this is-"

"Yugi Mouto," Mai said, flashing a proud smile.

Yugi blinked. "You…you know my name?" He gasped stunned.

"Oh of course, I'd recognize you anywhere!" She gave him a hug as well before pulling away and scanned him up and down, her smile never faltering. "You are, in every inch as cute as Yami describes you," she teased, tapping his nose with one of her elegant fingers. Yugi blushed again, not from the gesture, but from what she's said.

Mai laughed at the reaction. "I swear he never stops talking about you! An aspiring writer he tells me. And I hear from my son that you work in our publishing firm. That is fantastic! I really admire someone who chases after their dreams."

"I had a good role model," Yugi tried to sound polite and mentally kicked himself every time he laughed nervously. "I mean," he cleared his throat, "If I may, I've been a fan of yours ever since I saw you perform Madame Butterfly with my dad in Los Angeles. He's a big fan of yours." Yugi hoped he didn't sound as pathetic as he thought he did. His natural shyness returned full swing making his face heat up, and his voice stutter. To his relief Mai didn't seem bothered at all, in fact she looked flattered!

"Fantastic!" she cheered and smiled. "The best part of my career is knowing I inspire someone." She smiled. "I mean it, Katsuya said it all the time, and if I can't inspire another to follow their dreams, like he did, I did, my sons have, than all this is nothing." She said passionately, and Yugi listened intently. Whoever said you should never meet your heroes had clearly never met Mai Valentine, the woman was in ever way the kind, passionate and earnest woman Yami had described her and whom Yugi had idolized as a child.

"Thank you very much, Miss Valentine." Yugi bowed, respectfully. "Oh, and my condolences on your loss." He bowed again remembering this was her first outing since her husband's death.

"Oh aren't you sweet," Mai smiled, taking Yugi's hand, and motioning for him to walk with her. "Thank you by the way, but I'm alright. Katsuya and I had many wonderful years together, and if fate decided it was time for us to part than, I suppose I can only continue to live. I count my blessings every day I found that man," she explained, talking like a dreamy-eyed teenager. "Oh, I miss him but I'm reminded of him every day when I'm here." She let go of his hands and spun around. "All this, Yugi, you know what he told me that day we got married? He told me, 'Mai this is _our _home, not _my _home, not _your _home, but _our_ home, just like it was mine and Seth's home, together, now it's ours'. Oh!" she smiled sadly. "God I loved that man, such a tragedy we only reunited after losing our first loves."

"We?" Yugi asked.

"Yes," Mai nodded. "Katsuya was my second husband, Yugi."

"Oh!" Yugi gasped surprised, "Forgive me I didn't mean to pry, but…"

"Oh nonsense, hun. I'm over that. I'm a lucky woman Yugi, I was fortunate to find two men who loved me like gold, and Katsuya too, we grew up together you know. I lived in Manhattan and he lived in Brooklyn but we'd known each other for years. I still don't know how a streetwise Brooklyn city boy managed to charm the Ice dragon Seth Kaiba of all people, but I'm not complaining." Mai winked. "Like I said, we both had two people who loved us both, and for that I have no regrets. And you can't deny this mansion is gorgeous!"

"That's amazing, Miss Valentine-"

"Mai," She corrected, "There's no need for that, we are all friends here." Mai smiled. "But enough about me, I'd love to hear more about you, Yugi-chan. From what I hear, you've been giving my favorite artist here quite a trip." She flashed a teasing smile.

"Mai, must you feel the need to interrogate everyone I like?" Yami grumbled, his pale cheeks glowing bright pink. A feat that shocked Yugi since he'd never seen Yami blush, let alone that color, and it looked… well… cute. Did he really just think that?

"Now, now, what are old friends for," Mai teased. "I wouldn't be a good one if I wasn't checking up on you. But honestly, enough about me, I'm very interested to know more about him. Yugi," she asked. "I want to hear _all_ about you!"

"Well," Yugi blushed and rubbed his hand behind his neck. "Well, there isn't really much to tell. I mean, I grew up in Yuchi, which is so small it's probably not even on a map, 'cept for those summers I stayed with my Dad in California, and I graduated from the University of Los Angeles with a major in English. I'm sure Yami told you I want to be a writer and how I'm working at White Dragon, to be honest; there isn't must left to tell. I mean…I'd love to try and get some of my original works published through the company, but for now I'd like to get a few more bylines."

"Understandable," Mai nodded, earnestly confirming to Yugi that unlike his mother, she was actually listening. "But come now, all work and no play makes for dull company."

"Funny, Yami said the same thing when we met," Yugi blurted out laughing, nervously and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Now that's a story I'd like to hear." A raspy baritone halted the conversation. Mai looked over her shoulder, as did Yugi, towards its source. Yugi's stomach did a backflip when the crowd parted for none other than Seto Kaiba. The man walked like each step was evidence of greatness, and Yugi couldn't help but want to shrink under the intensity he radiated, but forcibly held his ground.

"So you're the Yugi Mouto that Yami has been bragging about," He scanned the boy meticulously, Yugi was careful not to flinch under the scrutinizing gaze. Kaiba's eyebrow rose, like he'd expected him to be more, but it was a look of earnest surprise rather than disappointment. Finally, he said, "You've been writing articles for our magazine, correct?"

"You've heard of me?" Yugi asked, surprised. Confident as he was with his writing, he certainly didn't expect the CEO to know of him, perhaps read an article or two from the magazine but he'd barely been working for White Dragon for 5 months, it seemed unlikely he'd have attracted such high attention.

"Ishizu mentions you a lot," Kaiba shrugged. "She enjoys your articles." He sipped his champagne without missing a beat. "I am curious though. How on earth did someone so career-minded end up with someone as buoyant as this eccentric?" He said flashing Yami a derogatory smirk.

"I prefer artistic," Yami smirked back, eyes bright with a familiar light Yugi recognized when they played mind games. A pang of jealousy slipped through him at the sight of that challenging, mischievous glint directed toward someone other than himself.

"Actually, I met Yami while he was on his way to the date and I was looking for directions," Yugi began, his tone purposely sarcastic. "I'd had a bad morning and asked for aid, and Yami's advice was for me to simply go home. Well, of course, I wasn't going to take that advice and told him so, but before I could leave he seemed to have seen the error of his ways and gave me directions to the hotel I'm staying at. Not exactly an ideal first encounter." He flashed Yami a smirk. Mai giggled.

Yami's eye twitched but he matched Yugi's smirk, recognizing the game. "You seem to forget, little one, that you were chasing after the man who'd just robbed you when you crashed into me and had only a bag and a shoe to your name. Forgive, but I believe my advice was appropriate for someone in your situation." To emphasize his point he wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him close, his grin widening when he saw Yugi blush in surprise. "But in all honesty, I am very happy you did not. Otherwise I would never have the chance to get to know such a fantastic creature." He titled Yugi's chin towards him when Yugi tried to look away. Forced to meet Yami's leering smile and eyes only made Yugi's blush darken, despite his best efforts to force it back. He wanted to glare at the man, but instead all he could manage was a shiver, his heart pounding in his ears. Yami hadn't moved, but it seemed like he was getting closer to Yugi, so close their lips nearly touched.

"Get room you two," Kaiba snapped over Mai's giggling. "This is a social event not a make-out place."

Yami growled and pulled away, Yugi did the same and immediately straightened himself and mentally demanded his cheeks return to their natural color. "Must you ruin everyone's fun, Kaiba?" Yami snapped.

"No, only yours," Kaiba grinned, the gestured marking a secret language between rivals Yugi couldn't understand.

"Ah," Mai interrupted hearing the music change tunes. "Time to dance," Mai cheered, almost singing and whirled towards the dance floor. Kaiba backed away carefully, clearly not the dancing type but smiled at his step-mother's enthusiasm. Music blared from all around them. Yugi couldn't tell if it was coming from the ceiling or the walls, but suddenly the middle carpet began to move much to the shock of the crowd and pulled back revealing a smooth dance floor composed of finely polished wood, so well varnished it shined in the light. The wall lights shut off and the chandeliers suddenly started to spin, sending an aurora of shimmering, polychromatic lights spinning about the room.

Yami scoffed. "What did I tell you? That arrogant bastard just can't resist showing off."

"But you gotta admit, he's got style," Yugi added, smiling when Yami grinned. A small, grin but a grin nonetheless, and Yugi considered it a victory.

The music picked up, blasting from the walls, pop mixes from America and Japanese pop stars, before Mai herself got on stage and started singing.

"Alright everyone," she announced into the microphone. "Since this is a party, it's time to dance, and I'd like to kick things off with a favorite song of mine from my American tour…" Mai's enchanting voice carried high tunes like an opera singer, and was just as wild as a pop star's. Before long, music flooded the room and suddenly everyone was dancing under the flashing lights.

"Shall we then?" Yami offered a hand, gesturing towards the dance floor, when a new song started up.

"Lets," Yugi let Yami have this round and let him spin him on to the dance floor.

Yami spun Yugi straight into his arms, sending him crashing into his chest. Yugi pushed himself off Yami's chest, and instead placed his hands on his shoulders, their hands never leaving their conjoined state. Their eyes flashed, dangerously seductive and challenging all at once. The tempo changed beat into a free-style dance step.

Their eyes never leaving the other, they spun away from one another, eyes locked, reading the others thoughts. Yami gave an elegant semi bow, offering a hand, waiting for Yugi to take it. Yugi grinned, his fingers gently brushed Yami's palm, before they mutually raised their arms, their fingers laced together, pulling them inches apart from the other. Their eyes locked once again. When their conjoined hands came down, Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist and Yugi wrapped his free arm around Yam's shoulder and they spun in a free-style waltz.

They stepped together, their hips swinging at the same time, when they broke apart in a grand, half spin, their hands remained conjoined and their eyes never left the other, except this time when they returned to one another, Yami dipped him, Yugi didn't fight it and let himself be dipped, before pulling Yami down and switching their positions before the older man could stop him. Yami gave Yugi an impressed smile but his eyes lit up, challengingly, promising vengeance. They continued to dance, matching the other's step, morphing between the free style they adapted at the bars and clubs they hung out at with their friends, and the more elegant danced appropriate for such a high class setting: they gave it their own flare, their own unique twist.

Nothing existed but them. The manor dissolved, the guests vanished. All they could see was the other's jeweled eyes, feel their touches against them, their steps in perfect sync. Eventually, their game changed tactic and their dance took a more passionate feel. Yami smiled, instead of smirked, and stroked Yugi's cheek with his free hand before pulling him closer to him. Yugi blushed and leaned into the touch like a cat being stroked. Yami's touch made his heart beat faster. Each time those brilliant crimson eyes looked at him with such conviction, like he was the only person in the world. The only one who mattered, the only one worthy of his attention. Like Yugi was a star that he wanted nothing more than to hold forever.

The biggest irony of all was every time Yugi felt his heart stop, his mind scrambled to figured out what it was Yami was seeing when he saw him. Surely he would go to such advanced efforts for everyone? Yugi was only an exception because he played do hard to get, right? The fervor in his eyes and the respect and comfort in his smile squashed those insecure feelings like a Venus Flytrap swallowing a fly. Again, Yugi's heart skipped a beat, then another. Yugi swore it had stopped, when he and Yami locked eyes again; Yami's face radiating so much passion all Yugi wanted to do was throw caution to the wind and claim this magnificent specimen for himself. _All_ for himself. He wanted to be Yami's only one: the _only_ one he wanted, ever.

Sensing the hidden leer in Yugi's eyes, Yami leaned closer, his eyes narrowing seductively. "Tell me what you want, my cutie." That sultry word rolled off his tongue in clipped tones. Yugi visibly shivered, and leaned upwards. Yami was so close, their lips so close he could feel, taste, and smell Yami's breath, but the man didn't move, he was waiting. Waiting for Yugi to make the next move. So he did, "I want." he started opening his lips and moving closely to enclose them over Yami's rich bronze ones…

Only to be shoved forward by an unexpected force that sent him crashing into Yami's chest. Once again their moment was stolen.

"Oh, you little klutz!" A man with a high-pitched voice, thick with a German accent, shrieked. When Yugi and Yami turned around, the man stood as tall as Kaiba with a dramatically long mop of pale red hair that looked pink in the light and was smoothed so straight it looked artificial. His arms were held out like something had jumped on him and a dark red stain marred his wine red suit. His sea green eyes gave Yugi a death ray. "Look what you did! You spilled champagne all over my suit! This is a designer suit!"

_You're the asshole who bumped into me!_ Yugi wanted to scream but bit his tongue, not wanting the scene to attract any more attention than it already had.

He turned to Yami for assistance and blinked seeing his normally calm eyes harden with dislike.

"Yami, who is he?" Yugi whispered.

Yami pulled him closer and replied desperately low. "Ziegfried Von Schroder, head of Schroder Corp. They're the top in Germany but worldwide, they've been the Kaiba family's business rivals for years. Rumor says that the only reason Ziegfried turned the company into a Game Company was to compete with Seth and Seto. Since then, they feel the need to invite themselves to every major event the Kaibas throw. Don't let him get under your skin though. He gets his kicks making people embarrass themselves in public."

Taking the warning to heart, Yugi turned back to Ziegfried. The man's death ray hadn't faltered, and Yugi silence seemed to have flagged the raging bull. "I hope you plan on _paying _for this!" he demanded gesturing to the obvious stain on his shirt. "That Champagne will never come out."

The statement sparked an idea. "I know how to get that stain out," Yugi suggested, and turned to a maid. "Excuse me, where's the kitchen?" The maid blinked.

"Is this a joke, young man?" Ziegfried snapped.

"Not at all," Yugi whirled around smiling. "My landlady showed me how to get stains out so you can't see them, I know what to do."

Everyone looked skeptical, but nonetheless, "You heard him, Meredith, lead the way."

The maid bowed. "Right this way."

Yami blinked at the scene, watching Yugi vanish cheerfully into the hallway, a disgruntled Ziegfried behind him. "I didn't see that coming."

"He's quite a boy, Yami," Yami nearly jumped when Mai snuck up behind him.

"Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?" he demanded.

"Absolutely not, I'm simply telling you I approve, of him. He's just a doll!" Mai complimented, making Yugi beam with pride.

Taking in her words, his pride transformed into a discombobulated squeak. "What do you mean you approve?"

Mai's smile morphed into a grin but it was different from the other playful smirks she's been sporting all night. This one as more confident and curled at the corners, like a Cheshire cat that had all the answers and all the cream. "Oh, hun, don't you play coy with me. I was once your age and head-over-heels. You are in love with that boy."

Yami's face dropped for a split second before regaining as much composure as possible, but the pale pink that skipped across his face and the skip in his voice marred the affect. "How much champagne have you had, Mai?"

"Oh, don't you even!" Mai scolded. "You know I don't get drunk at my own parties, and don't you dare deny it! It's written all over your face!" Oh, that damned Cheshire cat smile made Yami twitch.

"Speaking of which, Yami?" Seto asked his eyes focused on the door where Yugi and his infamous rival just left. "Do you think it's wise to leave Yugi alone with Ziegfried Von Schroder?" He asked, earnestly concerned. "I know that man, Yami. Ziegfried's a pre-Madonna to the core, but he holds grudges."

"Don't worry, Seto," Yami assured him, setting down the empty champagne glass. "Trust me. You know the expression 'tough as nails?' Well Yugi's tougher than that. And he's a smart man, he can handle himself."

"Black Tea!" the ear-splitting screech of Ziegfried's voice was so loud it echoed like enormous bells even in the ballroom, followed by a glass-shattering scream.

"Shit!" Yami bolted from the room, just in time to catch Yugi bolting past him and down the hall. He had no idea where he was going but he just kept running, and Yami wasn't far behind.

"Oh yeah," Mai smiled. "He's definitely in love with that boy."

"I feel sorry for the boy," Seto teased, and grunted when his mother playfully punched his chest.

XXXX

Yugi had no idea how he'd made it to the Kaiba Mansion's front balcony but he was just glad to be out of there. His ears still run from Ziegfried's screaming. He braced himself against a pillar and covered his eyes panting and resisting the urge to not cry. "Oh God, what have I done?" He turned around and slid to the floor, bunching his legs against his chest and wrapped his arms around himself, rocking in a tight ball like he did when he was upset. "What am I gonna do?"

"You laugh and be proud of your accomplishment," Yugi shot up seeing Yami step outside from the open door, his hair and clothes disheveled from fast running. That damned smirk on his face made Yugi furious, and he jumped to his feet and resisted the urge to punch the man again. "Will you be serious for _once_? I just dumped tea all over the head of Schroder Corp, I probably ruined Mai's party, and I probably blacklisted myself from publishing forever! Every reporter in the world was in there? God!" Yugi stressed, tears leaking from his anxious eyes. "My life is over."

"Yugi calm down!" Yami said immediately enveloping the smaller boy in a hug. "Listen to me, Yugi. You're overreacting. Remember how you freaked out when we got into the bar fight?"

"Oh thank you for reminding me that I'm an ex-con too!" Yugi screamed.

"Yugi, listen to me!" Yami shook the boys shoulders gently but firmly. His eyes hard and dark with earnest, "Do you have any idea how many people would kill to spill black tea all over those obnoxious tuxes Ziegfried brags about? Or him in general? Yugi, you're probably a hero right now? Mai and Seto will love you forever for this. Just before I left he was saying he'd promote you for that if he didn't support favoritism. Besides, Ziegfried doesn't even know your name. I guarantee he's gonna throw a fit, then he'll go home tomorrow and pretend nothing happened."

Yugi pulled Yami's hands off him and sat back down, returning to his ball. "You're just saying that to make me feel better," Yugi snorted.

"Did it work?" Yami asked, plopping down next to him and wrapping an arm around Yugi's shoulders and pulling him closer.

Determined to stay mad and upset, Yugi remained rigid, but Yami's warmth made him smile. "A little," he mumbled.

Yami smiled, and hugged him tighter. "I am serious though. Mai and Seto won't hold that against you, and Ziegfried has probably already forgotten your name. And this will probably be the talk of the town, tomorrow."

Yugi shot up, and Yami continued at his panicked look. "In a good way! Remember what I said? Think about how many people would love to spill tea or soy sauce all over Ziegfried Von Schroder but can't 'cause of class or business relations? You're probably the hero of everyone in that room! I mean it!" Yami assured him throwing in a laugh. "Besides he was so plastered, he'll probably think you were a pineapple."

"He did deserve it, after he bumped into me and ruined our dance," Yugi said a little too devious.

"Damn right, he did," Yami agreed, with a chuckle. "But you know," he said softer, "We could pick up where we'd left off?" Yami said, leeringly.

Yugi turned to him with a half blush half confused look, "What?"

"If you'd like," Yami added, leaning forward and tilting Yugi's chin towards him. "I wouldn't mind."

Yugi blushed, as Yami leaned in closer but just like before he stopped, waiting for Yugi to close the gap. His heart leapt into his throat. Only five minutes ago he was afraid he'd ruined his future, now knowing it was all right, all he wanted to do was curl up against Yami on that soft futon. But that fleeting moment seemed to escape them every time. Would now be that perfect moment?

"Wait!" Yugi pulled away and covered his mouth, a foreign thought invaded Yugi's thoughts. _Every_ time they got close to taking _that_ first step something happened. Something always happened. It was too much to be a coincidence.

"What?" Yami asked confused and slightly scared. "Did I say something?"

"No, it's not that!" Yugi said, shaking his head and stood up. "It's just, I came here to get my name out there and get published and what have I done? I spilled tea on a German celebrity. Yeah, that's an accomplishment." He said sarcastically.

"Yugi, relax," Yami said with a forced laugh, standing up. "You've only been here for three months. No one makes it big that quick."

"I know that," Yugi shook his head, and pounded his fists in the air. He turned around and took a few steps away from Yami, looking heavenward for assistance. None came. "It's just… I'm not like you, Yami. You've got your painting in the museum, at the café and that series? And you're friends with Mai and Seto. I don't have those connections, I have to work from scratch!"

"Hey, I started from scratch too," Yami corrected, stomping towards Yugi.

"Yeah, but you've got more connections than I do," Yugi added, whirling around to face him. "You can afford to goof off and party and date everyone, 'cause you've already got your foot in the door. I don't and until I do, I should be focusing on that. Not going to parties or clubs or dating."

"Oh, we _are_ dating now?" Yami said, crossing his arms sarcastically over his chest. Any happiness felt by those words was drowned by the disdain in the retort.

"I'm serious!" Yugi snapped with aggravation in his voice. He stepped up and leaned up to meet Yami's eye, determined not to let their height difference hinder him.

"So am I." Yami countered. He closed his eyes, raised his nose, and tilted his chin away from Yugi, annoyed by the countless rants. "And for the record," he opened one eye arrogantly, "Most normal people can balance work and a decent relationship. It's not all boring schedules and kissing ass. You do know that right?" The supercilious sarcasm drowning Yami's voice made Yugi's blood boil and his teeth grit in rage.

He chuckled darkly, letting his bitter views of the subject bleed into his voice. "This is _why_ I don't date. It's too much drama, and then you get distracted, and then you end up throwing away your career and settling for some lame, practical version of your passion. Well not me!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Yami demanded insulted and confused at once.

"It means I want to focus on my career right now, not bouncing from flower to flower like you do."

_That_ made Yami see red. "Well, what's wrong with living life to the fullest?" He commanded, his voice dangerously low and his body pressed against Yugi's. Harsh crimson locked with challenging amethyst, sparks flashed hot and fierce between them. "It sure as hell beats sitting around at a desk all day doing and writing what people tell you to."

Yami growled, but regained his composure determined not to let Yugi defeat him. "It's bad when you don't grow up!" Yugi finally snapped, leaning in so close his insults echoed in Yami's ears!

"Workaholic!" Yami insulted.

"Skirt chaser!" Yugi insulted back.

"Dragoon!" Yami snapped pressing his forehead against Yugi's.

"Lecher!" Yugi pressed in deeper, so their noses touched.

"Drudge!" Yami screamed, his eyes blazed, so close to Yugi's that he could see the violet flames.

"Rake!" Yugi screamed.

No other insults were said, because at that moment, Yami's lips enclosed over Yugi's and their fight was lost in a deep kiss.

* * *

That's the end!

Kuri: OF THE CHAPTER!

How great am I? (Queen of PlotTwists sips her wine)

Note: Ryou's boquet: language of the flowers

White lily-purity

Lily-of-the-valley- return of happiness

Purple lilac-first emotion of love

As always, read, review, critique, comment, rant, yell at me, throw fits, ask questions, make theories (you know i love them) and flames must have a reason!


	12. Passions

Ten Days since my last total update...Not bad if I do say so myself ^_^ It took me four days to write this bad boy, and two days to edit it.

Course then again it's also been about seven months and two week since I last updated this fic...I have no excuse except that I'd hope to Finish FK and DR, which i did YAY! But anyway, here's the next update and I made it extra long and extra special for you guys to make up for the evil, evil wait ^-^

Disclaimer: I own nothing, plot was inspired by the musical Thoroughly Modern Millie and the characters belong to Takehashi, the twists are mine but I take no credit for anything else!

Dedications: To Vanya-Deja whose incredibly awesome story Gambit and its early chapters inspired this new plot twist (I have a TOTALLY different plan in mind for this one!), so thanks so much Van! Even if your not a fan of this story, your support has been incredible. To BakuraFangurl, who stepped up to the challenge of betaing this and than braved evil math, school work, and my own horrible grammar to get this chapter back to me ;) You are the best girl! I love you so much!

Warnings: _**HAVE A WATER BOTTLE AND A BOX OF TISSUES ON STAND BY! TRUST ME, YOU'RE GOING TO NEED**_THEM

Other than that the traditional warnings: Yaoi, shonen-ai, guys kissing, mentions of prostitution, possible sexual theme, violence and strong language, you gus know the usue.

Also my fellow deviantartists, I have an art contest for my story The Perfect Gift going on deviant art so if your interested, please let me know and i'll send you all the details ;)

Also if you haven't partaken in my poll or my next story or signed my petition for Animal Shelter Reform in NY City, go to my profile page and check them out!

Now, without further ado...The long awaited next chapter of AIEW

* * *

_Passion_

Too stunned by Yami's kiss to react, an enormous wave of long-awaited satisfaction completely overwhelmed Yugi's senses. Helpless to stop it, all earlier feelings of anger and bitterness vanished. His memory erased everything except the realization of _who_ was kissing him. He'd day-dreamed what kissing Yami might be, hell who wouldn't when constantly sleeping over with someone as incredibly gorgeous and passionate as Yami? Yet the sheer reality of Yami's lips pressed against his brought on a whole new wave of sensations Yugi's _never_ experience in all of his brief romantic life.

But they were and they molded against Yugi's lips so perfectly it was as if they'd been specifically designed that way, and when Yami's lips enclosed over his, it was Yugi who pushed into the kiss and Yami pushed back. Yami's lips were sweet and strong but soft and rich like exotic sweets, and felt so perfect against Yugi's lips. His arms immediately wrapped around Yami's neck pulling him closer, kissing him harder determined to capture and keep that taste in his mouth and those soft lips enclosed over his. He felt Yami's arms wrap around his waist and lift him off the ground. Yami's free arm encircled around his back and pulled him closer. Yugi's leg hiked up Yami's hip in reply.

Responding, Yami pulled Yugi flush against his hips and chest and dipped them forward until Yugi's back crashed against the porch pillar. Yami's arm abandoned Yugi's shoulder and braced them both against the pillar. Yugi groaned when his back hit the ruffled surface of the pillar, but he just pulled Yami's mouth closer to muffle the sound. He'd be damned if _this_ kiss ended because of a little discomfort. His heart was about to burst from the speed it was beating, and was so loud he was certain Yami could hear it, but he didn't care. Grabbing Yami's collar, Yugi's arm tightened around Yami's neck and his legs wrapped around his waist. His body shook, his breath hitched, the sensation thrilled him, rocking his body like a tremor of excitement. It didn't matter how gentle or how rough it was, to Yugi, this was the most intense kiss he'd ever experienced.

Ambrosia couldn't described the taste and feel of Yugi, at least Yami thought so. The boy's lips were superior to every romantic descriptive cliché and that filled his brain and his taste was so sweet Yami could get drunk from it. He'd been pleasantly surprised by the force behind the boys lips, the tightness of his arms, the contraction of his legs around his waist, everything about Yugi told him he was enjoying this just as much as Yami was, if not more, and he sure as hell wasn't complaining. Anyone he'd kissed or dated was _nothing_ compared to Yugi, a vague, boring shadow compared to the gorgeous, sculpted work of art he had in his arms. And best of all Yugi was kissing him _back_! Pulling him deeper, pulling him _closer_! He was basically giving Yami permission to kiss, and hold and touch him all he wished?

How long had he waited to do this, to hold Yugi like this? To kiss him, but held back purely due to at Yugi's insistence and a respectful desire not to open up old wounds. He was a gentleman at heart after all. If Yugi shoved him away when he kissed him he'd have begged for forgiveness. Even if Yugi shoved him away and never wanted to see him, he'd respect that decision if only to burn this kiss into him memory permanently. But oh, how he prayed that wouldn't happen. Prayed Yugi would want him back, if only for one night, if only for one evening, if only until he grew bored of him, it wouldn't matter to Yami as long as Yugi wanted him right now.

Too soon, their lungs started to ache. They ignored it for as long as they could, wanting to keep this feeling, this kiss, this movement alive for as long as possible, but the longer they fought it the worse the need began to dominate. The desperate desire for oxygen burned its way into their brains, but they fought it for as long as they were able. Both knowing that once the kiss ended and reality set in, realization would laughingly make itself known, rationality would force them to evaluate their actions and its consequences and the wonderfully blissful, beautiful mood they'd set would be lost. Neither was willing to break first, neither willing to give in until the promise of suffocation became too impossible to deny any longer and the broke the kiss at the same time with a violent gaps from both parties.

The remaining bliss smothered logic and reason for the time being. Their half-lidded, passion-glazed eyes locked and their gasping parted lips mere millimeters apart from the other, made it clear neither of them wanted to stop even as sense started to return.

"We shouldn't have done that," Yami gasped out first. His glasses had slipped down to his nose and he carefully took them off and slipped them into his coat pocket, giving Yugi access to the gorgeous ruby jewels in all their glory.

"I know," Yugi nodded leaning forward to capture the man's lips in a light peck, but the second their lips touched, Yami's own enclosed over Yugi's and they kissed again. It lasted only a second before they were forced to separate, but that single second felt more intense and eternal than their first one.

"Sorry, we _really_ shouldn't do this," Yugi apologized half-heartedly in his high.

"Yeah," Yami nodded closing his eyes and gently pecking Yugi's cheek. Barely touching the edge of his lips, he started kissing along Yugi's jaw line, his heart leaping with pride each time he heard a moan. Yugi tilted his chin to ensure that Yami kissed his lips again, and he pushed back deeply before Yami could pull away.

Neither had moved from the position they'd chosen when they started kissing, neither wanted to leave that comfortable posture that made kissing so easy.

"Wait," Yami said when they broke away again, barely able to speak through his lust glazed mind. "We both know…we shouldn't be doing this…" he said quickly so he could inhale all at once, his words were all breath.

"But we're doing it anyway?" Yugi said, though he had to force it to sound like a question.

"And we both know we need to stop…" Yami's words sounded unconvinced.

"That we _should_ stop," Yugi corrected his eyes half-lidded and his voice breathy.

"But we wanna keep going…right?" Yami formed it as a question but the fake tone didn't fool Yugi at all.

"Oh yeah," he said purposely closing his eyes into sexy slits and jumped into Yami's arms with such force, Yami had to catch and lift him into their next kiss. He wrapped himself around Yugi tightly; a shrill of excitement invigorated his spine when Yugi's legs tightened about his waist. He wanted this to last forever, take his soul now if it was a dream.

"You're sure?" the conscious part of him asked, needing the conformation before his mind and soul could officially lose itself to the pleasure and passion that was Yugi.

"Yes, damn it! Now shut up and kiss me!" Yugi whined grabbing the front of Yami's shirt and dragging him down into a forceful kiss. His free arm flung around Yami's neck pulling him further against Yugi's demanding lips.

He honestly didn't know why either of them was acting like this. Sure, there'd been obvious sexual tension between them, but the furthest they'd ever gone was maybe a chaste kiss on the cheek or lips, never anything real or deep. Never like _this_, but Yugi sure as hell wasn't complaining now, and he'd be damned if they stopped now! Oh no, this gorgeous, rowdy, brilliant specimen of a man was all is, and Yugi was hell-bent on having him all to himself. Kami, if Yami's kisses were this good, he couldn't even _imagine_ how great the sex would be; Virgin, his ass!

_Do it_, Yugi's very body seemed to urge. Commanding, desperate, wanting and needy and bucking his hips into Yami's in such a way the man wanted nothing more than to pin him to that damn pillar and take him right now. Delirious with pleasure and holding nothing back, Yami broke their kiss for a split second to grab Yugi's wrists and shove him back roughly against the pillar exciting a muffled cross between a hiss and a moan from Yugi. Yami's eyes folded into wicked slits of desire and he slowly licked his tongue watching with satisfaction when Yugi practically melted, giving Yami the freedom to pin both his wrists above his head. The purple pupils of his eyes were barely visible, the nearly closed lids enticing the older man to play.

Everything Yugi did was a perfect weapon in their game of seduction. Those half-lidded eyes shining with an obvious seduction, the perfect formed smile in his panting mouth that screamed "come get me," the subtle pink of his cheeks, even the purposely weak tug in his wrists all of it practically screamed: _Do it! Take me! Break me! Screw me! Make love to me! Fuck me! Whatever you wanna call it, just do it! DO IT!_ Could he be more obvious?

Yami crashed their lips together. Wet and hot, the kiss was sloppy and inexperienced, the two of them determined to claim more of the other. Yami's movements were borderline frantic but his eagerness made Yugi moan in approval and desire. Playful flirting and cockiness aside, deep down Yugi always knew Yami would never cross any lines unless he made the first move. But now that he had given Yami his permission, the man had jumped right over that line and onto Yugi's bones and it wasn't stopping now.

The force of Yami's kiss shoved his back painfully hard into the grooves of the pillar, causing Yugi to bite his lip, but Yami only seemed to find it kinky. To counter, Yugi released one of his weakening legs from Yami's thighs and hiked it further up against Yami's hip, cursing in his mind that the man was taller, but his complaint was quickly lost when Yami's free hand dipped down side. He threw his head back hard into the pillar, breaking the kiss to moan when long fingers curled into the skin of his hip. Yugi tugged on his wrists in reflex and almost fell over when they were wretched free, only to cheer and burry his fingers in the back of Yami's coat when he found his thighs wrenched apart and wrapped around those strong hips by Yami's talented hands.

With devilish eyes and a fervent smile, Yugi bounced in Yami's lap, squirming and arching his spine, conjoining their hips with a delicious, molten heat. The friction alone brought stars to Yugi's eyes. He found himself looking down at Yami who still held him roughly a head above him. Hands still firm on the underside of Yugi's thighs, with a devilish lick of his lips, Yami brought Yugi down to his eye level by dragging those soft thighs tighter and more completely around his hips. Yugi's legs locked on impulse, shivering with delight and excitement, when Yami's smile curled into a wicked grin. He immediately moaned when a hand left his thigh, only to wrap around his thin waist and pull him closer. He barely noticed the loss of the second hand until he felt the seam of his pants start to tighten and his lower half shiver when suddenly exposed to a cool breeze.

His skin froze with delight when warm fingertips curled and trailed along his belly button and down the curve of his stomach. Yugi's eyes burst open. When did Yami take his leather gloves off? Looking at Yami with a combination of shocked delight and disbelief, Yugi's entire body shivered when Yami gave a Grinch's smile. The warm tracks of his fingers twirling circles deeper and deeper, teasing the skin of Yugi's hip, then his pelvis, then toying with the waistband of his boxers, tugging on it then letting it snap back into place, enticing a loud squeak from Yugi's lips. He flushed bright red at the embarrassing sound and blushed deeper when Yami pressed their noses together, his smile, if possible, curled even more. How the hell did this happen? How did Yugi go from being the one in control to being completely at Yami's mercy? When had those fingers started playing with his waist band again? When had his whole hand slipped insides Yugi's pants?

Yami's smiled showed teeth when Yugi's arms left his neck and flew back, bracing him on the pillar. His back creaked in a perfect arch, his breath froze in his chest, and his eyes widened and looked at him with a combination of shock and delirium. Yami grinned and curled his fingers around Yugi's passion, squeezing lightly and rubbing the tip with his thumb.

It took every drop of Yugi's willpower not to scream. An infectious, burning, heat ignited in their conjoined hips and spread outward like a molten heat that Yugi wanted nothing more than to melt into.

"Kami!" Yugi screamed, semi-senseless and burning with desire. His nails digging into the wood of the pillars scratching off paint and splinters every time he clenched and unclenched them.

Unwilling to let Yami have all the fun, Yugi steadied a weak hand to clasp the creases and folds of Yami's coat, pulling tighter every time he felt Yami's fingers squeeze and his thumb taunt and tease. Stroking a palm over Yami's cheek, Yugi smiled when Yami purred into the touch and curled his thumb and forefinger under the man's chin to urge him up where Yugi's ready lips were waiting to catch him in another kiss. Soon all their focus became that kiss. Yami's fingers squeezed Yugi tighter on instinct making Yugi squealed and moaned at once, and Yugi raked his nails down Yami's chest massaging skin and making Yami purr. Yugi thrust his hips forward with such force, Yami was forced to retract his hand, but made up for it, by reattaching it to the boy's thigh and kneading the soft, wanton flesh.

Their lips met with bruising force, pushing and pressing and molding against the other's in perfect motion. Tongues met briefly then parted ways to give the other complete access to their opposing territories. Lips, hands, skin, burning, shivering aching, moans twisted out: Kami, at this rate they'd both fall apart in a manner of minutes!

Shoving the other back against the wood, it became too much and they collapsed into each other, the pillar becoming the only thing holding them up, but their kiss refused to break. They both reach a hand behind or in front of him to brace against the pillar while the other gained purchase of the other their kiss deepening. Yugi sandwiched between Yami and the pillar pulled the man closer, forcing Yami to release his thigh and brace both hands against the wood. Without the needed support, Yugi's legs loosened weakly before they both collapsed clumsily against the pillar and slid to the floor. Yugi's legs lost their lock and pulled back and folded together in a mermaid position, his arms limp at this side, gasping and on the verge of breathlessness. Yami was in no better condition, fallen on all fours, his arms barely held him up and he was forced into a kneeling position, but one tired hand weakly tried to grab the banister. His shoulders hunched with the force of each ragged breath. Crimson eyes, delirious and glazed with desire looked into rich purple darkened to violet with lust and half-lidded with unbridled fervor.

Delirious and high, their pupils wondered innocently. Both of them taking into account where they were in reality for the first time all night: Yami growled and clenched his fists. Yugi pouted and bit his lips, pathetically. They couldn't continue on a porch balcony, not when people were going to be coming in and out, not when valets were going to be bringing people their cars, and butlers their coats, how they managed to go undiscovered until now was a miracle in itself, but Yugi didn't want to stop. He was horny, damn it!

"Come on." He was yanked to his feet by Yami's hands and dragged back inside.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked, semi-senseless and still high.

"I don't know," Yami admitted, biting his lip frantically. "But I'll be damned if we don't finish this."

They tip-toed back inside avoiding maids and guests who were leaving or touring the house, but neither could find any place they were confident in deeming safe. Even if they did, Yugi could feel his high departing, regardless how much he wanted Yami to make him ache buried so deep in him he couldn't more, this was still in Mai's house, for Kami's sake.

"Oh there you two are?" The two froze in their steps. Yami dropped Yugi's hands as they whirled around. Mai stood with a gloved hand barely covering the impossibly wide smile on her face. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks pinched like she'd been giggling for hours. "I almost forgot to tell you," she said sweetly, barely biting back laughter. "You're room is up stairs, one floor up, first one on the left. I already told the maids to mark it for you."

There was a playful wink in her eyes that made them both burn red.

"Now, I wasn't sure how many guest rooms we'd need, but I thought you and Yugi wouldn't mind sharing. So it's for both of you, got it?"

Yami was the first to recover and glared at her, but Mai only pouted and flicked his nose. "Now, now, Yami, I don't care if you say you're sober, you know I never let my guests leave unless they have a ride home. I have plenty of guest rooms all set up, now upstairs you go!" He ordered in a tone one would've considered that of a responsible host but Yami could see past it. He could see that glint in her wink, that perk of her smile, and the tilt of her head as she looked over her shoulder as she left. She practically screamed "Have fun!" and "I want every detail," but right now he was too horny to care, so with a polite smile and a swoop of his hand he grabbed Yugi and rushed them upstairs.

"Wait, is this okay?" Yugi said cursing the rationality desperately fighting its way back into his conscious mind.

"Of course!" Yami said flashing the brightest, Yamiest smile Yugi'd ever seen. "I totally forgot Mai lets her guests stay over all the time. We're good as long as we're out of here before Seto gets home," Yami promised as they rushed upstairs. The first door on the left flashed a bright red tag on the door in elegant script: Reserved for Yami and Yugi. "Damn, Mai should be a fortune teller not an actress!"

"Well, it would be a waste if they got it all nice and clean for us?" Yugi said, rationalizing their situation.

"That's true, and it would be much easier than having to wait for a taxi or Kami, forbid, walking all the way back to my place, or yours—"

"No!" Yugi jumped immediately knowing either of those options would result in nothing but a destroyed mood, and awkward night and both of them so frustrated they'd jump the bones of the first person they'd see. Oh no, that was _not_ an option. Yami already seduced him so he wasn't letting the man out of sight until they were both satisfied.

"Well, in that case," Yami barely opened the door an inch when Yugi pounced on him. Their lips locked and their eyes closed in another fierce, bruising kiss. Hands wondered: grouping, rubbing, touching whatever cloth covered flesh they could find. They shoved inside their room; Yami barely shut the door when Yugi shoved him against it with such force he groaned. Kissing him hard, Yugi shoved his hands to his shoulders pushing off the long blazer. Yami relaxed his arms allowing his coat to pool at his feet. Once they were free, he divided Yugi of his own blazer, ripped open his vest, and dragged them both off. Their nimble fingers hurried to undo buttons, pulled off ties, and stroked whatever skin was available to them.

Yugi broke the kiss, too impatient and ripped off Yami's shirt not caring if any buttons came undone and gazed at the gorgeous specimen's pale golden chest, nervous fingers twirling over the grooves and abs he'd traced earlier but never truly imagined. _Shit! Yami was built!_ Yugi licked his lips and immediately attacked the delicious skin, but Yami grabbed his shoulders before he could and waved his finger with a smirk like he was scolding a child, and proceeded to divide Yugi of his shirt. Yugi fumbled clumsily to get it off, fighting to get his hands free from the damningly difficult cloth. He managed to free one arm and smoothed his palm over the firm, fleshy curves. His opposite fingers joined as soon as they were free, smoothing up and down Yami's sides, making the man moan. He snatched Yugi's upper arms like a root ensnaring dirt and kissed Yugi for probably the tenth time that night. The moment their lips locked, his hands ensnared his thighs, wrenching them open and hefting them around his hips once more. Yugi complied and thrust forward crashing their hips and arousals together making them both groan into their kiss. His arms encircled Yami's upper back, dragging himself upward to gain as much purchase of that deliciously sweet skin as he could.

With a firm grip on his precious cargo, Yami pushed himself up from the door and dipped Yugi slightly. It didn't take Yugi long to figure out he was leading them back towards the bed. Yami clumsily deposited his beautiful burden on the edge of the bed, groaning and bracing himself on his arms, trying to catch his breath. All while Yugi had crashed half on, half off the bed: thighs spread, upper body braced on his elbows, body shaking and breathe ragged, all tense and riled like a kitten wanting to play but was forced back into the den by its mother. Yami couldn't help but feel turned on by those pouty lips and angry but pleading eyes, even Yugi's hair had fallen out of its original ponytail and bristled with sexual frustration.

Those eyes suddenly compelled him, dragging Yami forward, determined to give the cute little minx whatever he wanted. He dragged lewd fingers, rough and firm, up the contours of Yugi's thighs, teasing some of Yugi's most sensitive spots, unwittingly making Yugi mewl and shiver. His feet rose to push against the edge of the bed and using his feet and hands he lifted his hips, for a second before crashing. Taking the hint, Yami undid Yugi's belt with swift fingers and it flung across the room, joining their pile of clothes, before fumbling with the zipper and buttons. Whining at the wait, Yugi bucked his hips again and held them in place until Yami dragged them and his boxers down to his knees with a grunt, Yugi purred and squealed back in anticipation.

Yugi leaned back. Knees drawn up forcing his pants to pool at his ankles, thighs parted in wanton eagerness, lips splayed enticingly and eyes lidded seductively: his body instructing the man to continue in a way his voice never could. Yami matched his teasing by tauntingly unbuckling his belt and slowly pulling it out loop by loop, smirking when Yugi's white knuckles clenched the comforter. Eyebrows furrowing, Yugi urged him with desperate, impatient moans. Yugi wanted to tell Yami to hurry up and screw him, to take him and make him scream, pound into him until he was too sore to move but the words only came out as impatient growls and desperate mewls of want.

The action seemed to work, because Yami pounced, colliding their upper bodies. One of Yami's hands reached towards the desk for something to use as a lube, his free hand, manhandling Yugi's side and dragging him closer to the edge, Yugi's clenched hands pulled up the comforter with the force. The action made Yugi squeal in excitement, his knees tightening around Yami's hips keeping them trapped. Suddenly, the man growled in frustration: one hand holding the bottle, the other keeping a firm grip on Yugi's hip, torn between which to relinquish so he could undo his pants. Unwilling to wait for the man to decide, Yugi sat up tightening his knees around Yami's hips and pulled him forward. Swift fingers fumbled to undo those damn buttons and the zipper of Yami's dress pants and yanked them down. But Yami grabbed his hands before he could grab the boxers, and roughly dragged Yugi's hips forward. Their arousals crashed together. Yugi threw his head back at the action, arms straight at his side and released a breathy moan, before pivoting on his hands and rolling onto his stomach instead.

Over his shoulder he saw Yami blink in confusion but Yugi just flashed him a seductive smile, wiggling his bottom. Yami licked his lips and, lube still in hand, fumbled with his pants and boxers while his free hand firmly grabbed hold of Yugi's hips and stayed there. Yugi closed his eyes and laid flat on his chest, arms spread in front of him already moaning as he waited for Yami to slide hot and hard into—

"Mee-ah!" Yugi jumped, releasing an embarrassing 'meep', and tried to roll, but Yami's hip kept him firmly in place. The thin, slick invader trailed down the curves of Yugi's rump, between the creases of his bottom and circled the tight, constricting folds that guarded his insides. "H-hey," he finally managed to look over his shoulder, heart pounding in his chest, and forcing himself to suppress the ready moans begging for release. "What the hell are you—" He didn't get a chance to finish.

"Prepping you," Yami said with a smile far too sweet and innocent for one about to engage in a sexual rendezvous, and _way_ too devious for a virgin. "Isn't that what couples do when they're in between foreplay and actually making love?"

"Oh Kami," Yugi groaned exasperated and torn between impatience and delights when that slender digit slowly, _gently_ pushed inside him and began rubbing the knuckle against his softness, circling, curling inside him. Yugi bit his lip to keep from moaning. His eyes shut tightly and his face buried in the comforter. Fingers clawed and dragged at the cloth, not to escape the touch but in a desperate attempt for control. His hips bucked fiercely into the touch, but Yami's firm hands kept his hips pinned in place. When a second finger joined the first just as slowly, just as gently, just as tantalizingly, Yugi could feel the two begin spreading in a V-shape, starting at the opening and digging deeper inside as they went. He buried his face in the comforter and screamed. That felt good, too good. As much as Yugi was enjoying this, he couldn't stop himself from wanting the real stuff.

"Oh Kami, just fuck me already," Yugi begged, his voice muffled by the blanket, even as he rose his head to glare over his shoulder.

Yami only smiled as his delicious captive squirmed and mewled and pleaded under his touches. "Sorry, Yugi, but I can't so that." Having maneuvered himself earlier, his hands kept a firm lock on Yugi's hip so lube covered fingers petted and probed the boys insides memorizing the sweetest of Yugi's spots, the most sensitive softness, creating a mental map in his mind for the good stuff. His knees gently pressed against either side of Yugi's hips keeping him in place and Yugi's legs pinned beneath them.

"Why the hell not?!" Yugi demanded cursing in his mind as Yami's fingers dug deeper. "I can't take anymore." Kami, Yugi was so oversensitive, it was almost embarrassing. When was the last time he'd had sex? Not since college when his curiosity had gotten the better of him, but none of them had ever been this good, this _perfect_! He'd lost his virginity to a random girl after a party who had no idea he was a virgin and made it perfectly clear she wasn't. He'd been so nervous and had no idea what he was doing, and felt like he was being swallowed, yet somehow he'd managed to be good enough to impress her. But he'd hated being on top, hated the feeling of being swallowed and stressing over whether or not he was doing something right or totally screwing it up. Being on the bottom was more fun, he had much more control. All the guys he'd slept with were practically wrapped around his finger, but his own experiences had been shaky and awkward and painfully inexperienced. They were _never_ like this.

"Sorry Cutie," Yami teased. As much as he enjoyed Yugi like this, he had a different plan in mind for his first time, and whether Yugi liked it or not he'd just have to go along with it, after all Yami only want to make this just as special for Yugi too. "But I want to do this right. I don't plan on my first time going all the way being a loveless affair."

"Bullshit!" Yugi swore over his shoulder, white knuckled nails burrowing into the comforter so hard it curled over his hand. "Who was it?"

"Hmm?" Yami arched a brow and experimentally rolled his fingers in to different directions.

"Shit!" Yugi's back shot into a perfect arch, his head nearly colliding with Yami's nose. Yugi collapsed a second later, glaring and panting, hands folded under him. "I don't care who it was, just give me a damn name! Who was it?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." Yami said, releasing Yugi's hip and slipped his hand under Yugi's hip and towards his crotch.

"Ah!" Yugi squirmed forcing a tight sound from his throat. His insides contracted on reflex around Yami's fingers. His body spasm from the duel points of pleasure.

Tight swears in a broken language that must've been a form of English slang because Yami didn't understand half of them erupted from Yugi's lips with each squeeze. He curled one finger tightly after the other then drummed the hardening flesh. He felt Yugi buck his hips and he clenched roughly, and groaned in exasperation at the feel of those hips colliding with his own neglected member. He hissed through gritted teeth and, tension mounting, regains control by refastening his hand firmly around Yugi's arousal. Yugi reacted as he expected, arching backwards until he felt the curve of Yugi's bottom arch into his strong thighs, fingers still locked in place, member still in his grasp squeezing and rubbing: teasing, tantalizing, and driving the boy into frenzy.

Yugi pressed the heels of his shoes into the carpet, steadying himself now that he could finally thrust his hips back. Kami, it was even better when Yami's fingers were rough, whether it was inside him or around his member, it felt _wonderful_. Even better, Yami didn't stop! He leaned over Yugi's back and when Yugi thrust his hips up and pushed his bottom into Yami's thighs, the man's elbow caught him so Yugi's back was flush against Yami's chest, all without losing his grip on Yugi's member. If anything Yugi's thighs only spread wider to give the man easier access! Yugi arms wrapped around Yami's neck from behind and he bit his lip to keep from screaming, but as Yami's merciless pace increased he cried out, giving Yami the chance to catch his lips in another kiss.

Tongue forced into his mouth, Yugi surrendered without a fight. Thighs quacking, belly taunt, and coil tight and unbearable, Yugi's fingers curled in Yami's hair realizing with amazed horror that he was going to break any minute. Just from this, he was going to cum!

Dress shoes digging into the carpet, nails gripping the back of Yami's head, thighs squeezing together, Yugi tore his lips away from Yugi and released a breathless shuddering "Argh! GOD!" and collapsed completely. He flopped, face first into the comforter, his entire body shaking with orgasm.

Yami carefully slipped his fingers out of Yugi and let go of his member. He licked the seed from his fingers and wiped off the rest with the tissues provided on the night stand. Taking in the sight of Yugi shaking, spent and breathless, Yami sat on the edge of the bed, slipped off his shoes, then kicked off his pants and boxers. Somehow Yugi had managed to roll himself over and lied eagle spread and panting. Yami lay down next to him and kissed Yugi's sweaty forehead before wrapping an arm around the boy's waist and pulling him to his chest like a baby. Once he had a firm grip on him, Yami carried Yugi to the head of the bed and set him down. The smaller toed off his shoes and they fell to the ground with a loud thump. His socks soon followed and with his toes free, he pulled off his pants and boxers with ease.

"Okay," Yugi pushed himself weakly onto his elbows, eyes blazing with determination. Yami's naked body was already leaning over him. If he didn't get an answer now, Yugi knew he never would. "I demand you tell me who it was."

A tilt to the head and a cutely innocent look of confusion was Yami's answer. "Who are you talking about, Cutie?"

"Don't tease me!" Yugi snapped. "Who did you sleep with, I demand to know?"

"No one, Yugi, you'll be the first," Yami said firmly, but Yugi shook his head skeptically.

"Bull shit, there is _no_ way you can be that good and still be a virgin!" Yugi blurted out. He hadn't cum like that in years. Actually, at 22 and purposely single, Yugi couldn't say with pure certainty that he'd ever cum like that.

Yami just chuckled and kissed Yugi's nose, even as the boy glared at him. "I told you Yugi, I've never engaged in sexual intercourse with anyone," he said honestly, but there was wickedness in his eyes. "However," the obvious 'but' had reared "I _have_ done _other_ things of the sexual nature, so there's that. But I've never done the next step, so I can't say with certainty I'll be any good at that."

Yugi's jaw dropped and he shook his head. "I don't care if you're good or not, I just want you inside me!" Yugi finally admitted, pouty lipped and looking so cute and wanting, Yami's heart ached.

He kissed Yugi chastely and gently laid the boy down on the pillows, smiling. "If you're sure," It wasn't a question but Yugi answered it anyway.

"I'm sure! I just want you, please Yami?" Yugi begged.

"Alright," Yami kissed Yugi sweetly and hugged him tight. Yugi returned the kiss and gesture with just as much fervor. They pulled their bodies together, seeking the closest physical contact they could without actually merging, and to Yugi it was almost better than anything else they'd done so far. Even the cold air of the room couldn't cool the heat pulsating between them. Using his elbows, Yami pulled himself up against Yugi, brushing their lower halves together and Yugi shivered under him. The friction alone was enough to drain him and make him go wild.

"You're not nervous are you?" Yugi teased, with a cheeky smile when Yami pulled himself up.

"Not really," Yami smiled. His fingers still tingled from Yugi's tightness. "The only time I possibly felt so was when I was prepping you, you were so damn tight and I could barely think straight, but a part of me wondered, how the hell am I supposed to fit this," he curled a finger and pointed down, "inside you."

Yugi flushed bright red, eyes narrowing at the fact that only Yami could make his treacherous body act like this. Even the very mention of Yami's finger inside him was making Yugi hard again.

"In fact it made me wonder," Yami leaned closer so their noses were touching. "You wouldn't by any chance be a virgin too are you?"

"I'm not a virgin," Yugi said disgruntled, part of him wishing he was. "But I haven't had sex since I was in college." He had no idea how he managed to keep himself steady, when he felt the blunt pressure of Yami's throbbing erection teasing his entrance with a wet kiss, Yami's lower body comfortably settled between Yugi's thighs, and his own erection reawakening faster than Yugi thought possible by just the touch of Yami's skin. "And I'd like to change that right now!" Yugi demanded ceased Yami's shoulders, pulled up his knees trapping Yami's hips between his thighs and bucking his hips to get his point across.

Yami hissed at the contact and snatched Yugi's wrists in one hand and pinned them down above his head, needless the little imp come up with a way to use those devilish weapons as well. Before moving, he looked down at Yugi, his ready member already in position, and asking one final time if Yugi was alright. Yugi's only response was a cheeky smile as beautiful as it was sinful. He needed no further instruction, and with a tantalizingly patient hand holding Yugi's hip firmly in place, Yami thrust slowly. The throaty, hoarse moan elongating from Yugi's spread lips was enough to shatter Yami's control but he forced himself to remain slow for both their sakes.

"Damnit!" Yugi was so tight, _impossibly_ tight! How on earth was he supposed to fit himself fully inside? But he kept going, pushing himself further with his hips, sinking deeper and deeper until he'd sheathed himself completely inside and, try as he might he couldn't go any further.

Yami's tantalizingly slow pace ached Yugi more than anything else the man had done that entire life. He closed his eyes grit his teeth and threw his head back so far, his spine sprang into a perfect arch. His hips tried to follow but Yami held them locked in place. His hands still bound, Yugi instead pressed his feet flat against the comforter, pulling them back, spreading his knees so he could better expose his thighs. His heart pounded in his chest, forcing heavy gasps and pants from him at a record pace, giddy in a way he never thought possible. Instinctively, his hips moved to meet the man, but Yami was quicker and released Yugi's hands to grasp his free hip and pulled Yugi closer. The action putting Yami deeper inside him!

"Oh-ah-ugh! Shit-shit-_shit_!" Yugi screeched when that blunt pressure invaded him and created a delicious combination of pain and pleasure. His hands scrambled to gain purchase of the man above him, desperate for any sort of support. Yami pulled Yugi's hips forward and thrust his own further into Yugi's tightness. The burningly massaging of his insides parted them forcefully until they could only enclose around the welcome invader. The constriction and flex and tension burned and pleasured in a way Yugi never imagined, and he nearly screamed with joy when his overbearing tightness finally relaxed and in combination with Yami inside him, gave way to an endurable, pleasurable pressure. And it was _perfect_! If their lips and bodies had been any earlier indication Yugi would _swear_ he and Yami were _designed_ for the other. The feel of Yami inside him, a snug, perfect fit like a lock into a key: he could cum again from just this!

Though he wasn't looking forward for the eventual existing of Yami's member from inside him, Yugi knew it was necessary for the movement he desperately craved and he relaxed his body in preparation for it. But it never came. Instead, he peeked and eye open, then both and blinked. With his arms straight and hand still firmly grasping Yugi's hips. Yami remained absolutely still. A content smile on his face, eyes closed in bliss and lost in the simple enjoyment of being one with Yugi and enjoying the feel of their unity for as long as possible.

Impatience filled Yugi with despair. What was Yami doing? Didn't he realize he could be pounding into him by now? Yugi wasn't a virgin. He didn't feel pain when he had sex. It wouldn't bother him. He wasn't in the mood for the romantic stuff, he just wanted, no _needed, desperately needed_ movement! Unable to wait any longer, he forced all his energy into his hips and with as much might as he could muster, thrust his hips to Yami's.

Yami's eyes flew open. The content, tranquil bliss he'd found when he finally filled Yugi with himself shattered in an instant and gave way to a fierce, instinctual need to dominate the body under him into submission. His entire body shook from the tremor rocking his hips. The warm, softness flexed around him so tightly, he felt the initial burn of entry all over again and it drove him wild! When he looked down again, Yugi collapsed on the bed, sprawled beneath him on his back and visible in all his glory to Yami's frantically hungry eyes. Every breath escaping those sweet, pink, parted lips; every arch and drop of his eyelids over pleasure-darkened violet, hazy and glass-eyed with lust; every writhe and contort of that perfectly lithe body from the arch of his hips to the rising and falling of his chest: Kami, the devious little sprite looked so screwable!

He didn't want to pull out, he was content to just stay like this forever and not mar it with the awkwardness of his inexperience, but his body was on autopilot, reacting instinctively. He arched his back and pushed forward, accentuating the fullness, before he pulled out. He could feel every slow, slick retraction of his flesh from Yugi's body, the boy's insides clenched around him as he did so like Yugi's very body was trying to keep him inside. Yami absolutely hated it: pulling out his member and leaving that tight, comfy, warmth and back into the cold outside world that left his body feeling empty and unwanted. Unable to take any longer, once his tip had vacated Yugi and rested at his entrance, he thrust back in hard and fast.

Yugi threw his head back and screamed. As if it wasn't enough the older man was tormenting him by pulling out so slowly that Yugi _felt_ it retract inch by inch, he saw stars when Yami thrust back in nearly a second. Yami continued without any restraint. At first his thrusts were clumsy and gawky with obvious inexperience but when he pulled out fast and thrust back in slow and hard, Yugi barely noticed. It was a pattern Yugi had never experiences and it electrocuted every nerve and burned his insides so harshly he felt like he was being scorched from the inside out. He quickly found himself enjoying the pace, loving how Yami was keeping their time apart as minimal as possible and their reunion just as sweet and gratifying as their first merger. He loved it! His hips bucked desperately, but Yami held fast with bruising force, and with his hips trapped Yugi could do little more than scream and moan and plead for more. Even his free hands were useless and could do little more than claw, dig, and rip at the comforter in a desperate attempt to keep himself steady.

"Oh please don't stop!"

A wicked gratification filled him when Yami heard Yugi plead. In combination with the feel of Yugi squirming and bucking desperately to keep with Yami's speed, it broke something in him and Yami couldn't stop. Any nervousness or uncertainty he'd felt before vanished in an instant, and his confidence was found and fired to life the second he found his place. Right there pounding in between Yugi's thighs, and Kami, it felt so right! So, perfect. He nearly felt himself harden when Yugi kept squirming while he was still inside him and when he withdrew entirely he thrust back in just as hard.

"Oh-Ah! Shit! SHIT!" Yugi screeched, hiking his leg up Yami's calf, his weak arms shoving him into a semi-sitting position and he rocked into Yami's thrusts. Even with Yami's painful grip on his hips, he could still move, bucking up the same time Yami thrust back, and they met perfectly in the middle. Synchronized in a bizarre dance that had no rhythm or equilibrium and from any other perspective would've looked messy and sophomoric. But to them it was perfect. They thrust together, molded into the other's body in a perfect motion that neither of them could deny and neither wanted to resist. They pounded away, thrusting up into the other, making the other scream with each movement, and oh, how they loved it.

Every word Yugi spoke made Yami hungry for more and he thrust hard, moved faster if only to force another sound from those deliciously delicate lips. Sinful fusions of moans, screams and broken syllables that shifted from Japanese to English burst from Yugi's lips: each sound literally thrust from him. Who knew Yugi was so vocal during sex? He would no doubt be hoarse in the morning, and Yami took it as a personal challenge to ensure just that. Though a part of him worried that he was going too fast, too hard but Yugi certainly didn't look like he was protesting the pace. Even more, he looked like was encouraging it! With Yugi pleading and wanting more, Yami didn't need to be told twice. As far as he was concerned he had Yugi's permission to be as rough and dominating as he wanted, and Yami'd be damned if he stopped now.

Yugi didn't want this to ever stop. Every thrust of his hips, every move he made, only seemed to entice Yami more and the sight of those crimson eyes brightening to a wicked, vibrant scarlet and wild with passion turned Yugi on to no end. Yugi moaned, almost pained: swearing he could feel Yami's cock hardening inside him and the burning stretch of it every time Yami thrust in forced his insides to expand further. Combined with the relentless pounding and the smoldering ache of it, Yugi knew he would be absolutely aching in the morning, he might even bleed, but he didn't care! He liked this side of Yami. Shit, who knew the fun-loving playboy with a flair for chivalry was such a demon in the bedroom? Even more that _he_ was the one who brought it out. That he, to his own shocked bewilderment, was the _only_ one who brought it out. He was _going_ to be the only one who brought it out if he had anything to say about it. And after this night, he'd make sure that he did.

He could feel it again. The deep coils in his belly pulsating so tightly all Yugi could do were contorted and moan, and meekly voice is concern. "Y-Yami!" Yugi screeched. He wanted to tell him to slow down, to drag this out further, to make it last. He was weakening and he knew it. If Yami kept this up Yugi would probably break more than once, that's how good it was! But he didn't want to release just yet. He'd never, _not_ wanted an orgasm, but this…he didn't want this to ever end. But it was too much! Too soon he felt his body electrify and the coil stretched like a rubber band to the thinnest of its fibers until it finally snapped. Yugi screamed Yami's name until it morphed into a weak cry when the might of his release hit him all at once and rushed from his body with such force it left him absolutely drained. All he could do was collapse into a limp mess and surrender himself to the mercy of the man above him.

The sheer acceptance and submission in Yugi's cry awakened something raw and primeval inside Yami, and he felt it possessing his entire body when Yugi's new limp state caused his insides to contract around him. With Yugi now so tight that Yami could no longer fight it, with an animalistic abandon, he screeched. His grip on Yugi's hips tightened such strength it left his finger prints embedded in the skin, and his next thrust was so dynamic it sent Yugi's newly over-sensitive body into hyper-drive. Yami collapsed heavily; the weight sent them both crashing into the pillows. Groaning and moaning as he filled the boy with his seed, Yami's release zapped the last of his energy.

Yugi made a weak sound at the electrifying rush of Yami's seed coating his insides. It was an odd sensation, but one that felt whole and complete. "Hmm, that feels good," Yugi mused in a half-high state of bliss, giddy fingers toying with the messy curls of Yami's hair. "I could definitely get used to this."

"What?" Yami hummed, enjoying the gentleness stroking his scalp.

"Your cum and cock inside me," he said with a seductive tone that made Yami shoot up. He found himself face to face with a dreamy, half-lidded stare magnified by the royal purple shadows darkening Yugi's eyes: lust-filled eyes that screamed _more_. It worsened when Yugi rolled them over pressing Yami against the pillows and crawling up to him licking his lips. "It makes want you again, and again, and again until I can't even _think_."

"Shit, Yugi!" Yami nearly stumbled when he tried to steady himself with his hand and landed flat on his back completely at Yugi's mercy. Only now did he realize he and Yugi were still fused and could feel himself hardening once again. He couldn't do another round, as much as he wanted to. He didn't have enough energy to go again. He could barely keep himself up as it was.

Yugi giggled sweetly before leaning down to kiss Yami again, and despite himself Yami raised a hand to stroke Yugi's cheek with his thumb. He welcomed the warm lips against his and let the kiss deepen, moaning as he felt Yugi's softness massaging him and reawakening his erection all over again.

Feeling the other harden inside him, Yugi moaned and rolled his hips.

"Son of a—!" Yami broke the kiss as a result, his back arching immediately. When he curled his head back he glared at Yugi, who had the audacity to smile at him with a sweet, innocent face, but his smile curled with the promise of dark desires and the mischievousness sparkle in his eyes belong to an imp. "You're incredible," he rasped and backed himself against the pillows and headrest, the last of his strength diminishing as he did so.

"If you like that, then you'll love this," Yugi promised pressing Yami's shoulders harshly against the backrest. Though the pillows absorbed most of the shock, Yami still felt the wind knocked from his already depleted lungs. A smirk slit Yugi's face as he rearranged himself so his knees were pinning Yami's hips in place. He lifted his knees just enough for Yami's shaft to slip out of him, much to Yami's surprise, and seated himself right in the grove of his lap. Yugi even fit perfectly there! Was someone _trying_ to send them a message or something?

Right now Yami didn't care; his attention was focused on those lust glazed eyes staring impishly at him. With a cute tilt of his head, Yugi said "You know you really should have sex more often." Yugi licked his lips for emphasis. "You're really good at it."

"Maybe that's because I'm with the right person," Yami said with a small smile. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Yugi's lips, rejoining the game. The sweet words and gentle kiss made Yugi blush. His mischievous personality, temporarily tamed, Yami spidered his fingers up Yugi's leg to his hip then up his side, before gently taking it in his hand and rubbing seductive circles with his thumb. He smirked when Yugi bit back a moan.

Yugi closed his eyes but Yami's smile burned into the back of his eyelids. He opted to turn his head to the side, but decided against it knowing any such action now would only arouse suspicion. He suddenly realized the mistake of his position, the double-edge sword. Stuck face-to-face he was able to keep Yami's focus completely on him and take in his every reaction, the elder could hide nothing from him. But at the exact same time, Yami now had the freedom to do the same, and judging from that smug smile, he knew it. In this position: every response was visible, every twitch of his mouth, every arch of his brow, every changing pigment of his skin was evidence of one's dominance and the others submission.

Unwilling to give up just yet, Yugi snaked a hand between their hips, feathering across Yami's skin so delicately that Yami barely noticed until, with teasing fingers, Yugi snatched the other's member in his hand and gave it a light squeeze. Yami's grip on his hip turned into a vice keeping him locked and his free hand rose to clench Yugi's shoulders. A loud pleasurable hiss escaped his lips and didn't stop until Yugi released his hold. Yami expelled a moan and nearly collapsed when Yugi released his member. Yugi's fingers gently curled while running his thumb up the side of the hardening shaft, mimicking Yami's action's earlier. Yami moaned into the touch, his grip on Yugi tightening. In response, he buried his face in the junctions of Yugi's neck and shoulder and gently licked and littered the collar and skin with nips and kisses. Yugi giggled at the ticklish treatment, but didn't release Yami's member until it was hard again, and collided their hips. The slap of their most sensitive of skin and organs crashing together caused them both to arch back and moan.

Deciding they were both ready, Yami gently untangles Yugi's fingers from his length while his twin secured itself around Yugi's hips. Yugi let him and braced his hands on Yami's hips. Arms straight and hips locked, he let his knees lift his weight and settled himself above Yami's very-ready member. Yami guided it to Yami's entrance, smirking when the blunt tip brushed against the soft, fleshy folds of Yugi's entrance. He surrendered to Yugi from there, giving the other the freedom to explore his body and as he liked.

Yugi's eyes darkened, wickedly taking in the smug smile on Yami's face. Their position suddenly giving him a new ability, he realized to his amused horror. As his thighs constricted around Yami's waist, his hips sunk, and oh Kami, it felt wonderful. It was like losing his virginity all over again, and in this position Yugi could practically see himself _sinking_ onto Yami and the other's reaction was priceless. Yugi didn't wait this time though. The second he was seated and Yami's shaft sheathed completely inside him, brushing deeper than before, deeper than Yugi though possible; he exhaled a breath of sheer want and rolled his hips, bucking into the groove of the man's hips.

Yami didn't need to be told twice and thrust his hips into the upward press Yugi had created. Knowing full well neither of them would last as long as they did before, Yugi pushed himself up, using his knees to free himself, groaning in loss every time he did before letting him fall back on Yami's member. At this speed their hips crunched together and Yami's member crashed against Yugi's insides with a tearing burn that would probably make him bleed, but oh, it was delicious. Moan morphing into a howl of pleasure, Yugi's eyes fluttered closed, his body relaxing and allowing itself the freedom to devour the man's hardness in his tight passage. The unity, the complete and utter wholeness and its entirety was like experiencing daylight for the first time, and the euphoria that followed galvanized Yugi's entire body.

Yami did nothing to stop him. Instead, he bucked his hips to meet Yugi's thrusts, loving how the other bounced up and down in his lap, relished in the drag of Yugi's tight, sweltering softness against his hardness; and absorbed the deliberate sounds Yugi made as he did so. Purring vigorously, he let himself be lost in the sweltering heat that was Yugi, relished in the ecstasy of love-making with someone so perfect: never had he felt, so alive!

Yugi was so beautiful! How Yami ever managed to hold himself back when he was around him was a mystery to himself. Yet seeing Yugi like this: bouncing in his lap, face flushed with passion, skin glistening even in the darkness, eyes closed in content focus and mewling sweet, broken up sounds and syllables, was such a delight that Yami wanted to capture that imaged and imprint it in the back of his mind forever. He could feel his end coming, the sweet promise of heaven evident in the boiling pit of his stomach but he didn't want to go alone.

Releasing Yugi's shoulder and distracting him with kisses and nips to his collar and neck, his free hand fanned its way down Yugi's chest and stomach. Fingers brushed Yugi's naval until Yami found his prize and gently tugged on Yugi's weeping member. Oh, how he enjoyed the way Yugi screamed when he did so. The combination of Yami inside him, Yugi pounding away on his shaft, Yami's grip on his member, and the warm press of their bodies together became too much for them both. They came together, eyes locked on the other, as their bodies meant in perfect unity one final time. Weakening bodies wobbled like gelatin until they finally slumped back: Yami slouching onto his back and Yugi flopping forward landing on his chest, the two of them basking in their afterglow and relishing in the contentment of being filled and releasing.

Yami pressed a gentle kiss to Yugi's forehead, licked his hand clean of Yugi's seed and had his twin weakly pulled the comforter, which had become undone in the fun around them. Yugi chuckled when Yami tucked him in.

"Such, a gentlemen," he said hoarsely, and carefully lifted his hips; just enough to pull himself free from Yami, and rearranged himself on the man's chest.

"Might as well use these sheets," Yami teased. "Housekeeping did all that work and we messed it all up."

"Pff, they'll probably throw us out in the morning," Yugi snorted, "So much for my big break."

"Oh you had quite a few big breaks from what I saw," Yami said impishly and released a low grunt when Yugi hammered his fist on his chest. "Hey."

"Oh shut up you," Yugi snorted and laid his arm across the man's chest to pillow his head and curled up under the blanket.

Yami just smiled and stroked Yugi's hair. "You sleep like a kitten," he said softly, but wasn't sure if Yugi heard him. He stayed up for a bit, listening to Yugi lightly snore, until his body protested and he too fell asleep, one arm instinctively wrapping around Yugi's lithe frame, the other laid limply at his side.

Outside, the city of Domino continued just as it always had, oblivious to the night that had taken place, but ready to drag its unfortunate victims from their bliss and back into reality once the sun had risen on a new day.

* * *

And with that this story had broken 100 pages and we've not even reached the Intermission yet ;)

I am so proud of this chapter! Its my longest lemon! Puzzleshipping anyway, 16 pages on WORD! Even though most of it is foreplay ;) Again this chapter was inspired by Vanya Deja's fic Gambit, her lemons inspired this chapter and I've had the idea in my head since...well her third chapter so about...four months? ^^' And no one panic, Van is a very good friend of mine and I asked her for permission when I wrote this chapter and she's ecstatic!

I am so proud of this chapter, I never wrote a lemon like this before and I'm thrilled with how it came out, I still managed to get my style in there, and I love Yugi's character through out, and I'm very pleased with how I managed to keep them both in the character of this context. I am so proud!

I hope it was worth the wait guys ^-^ I promise once FK is finished this one will be updated MUCH more regularly along side OL. I love this story so much and I'm so happy with it! I can't wait to write the next chapter its all gonna be nuts from here on out!


	13. Falling

_FINALLY! _I finished this last week but it took a week to beta: Sakura betaed it for me, but my grammar beta never got back to me, Jess was busy and Sister of the Pharoah volunteered but then the internet crapped out! I swear it was like the universe was fighting me to prevent this chapter from being uploaded...and given its contnet, i should've taken that as a sign for me to live a litt longer...Oh well totally worth it!

Disclaimer: Takeshahsi owns the charcters, plot belongs to playright fo throughly modern mille, title song belongs to basshammer, everything else is mine.

ENJOY!

Theme song: Clarity by Zedd (look it up on youtube! its AWESOME!

* * *

_Falling_

Dawn arrived far too quickly for Yugi's liking. Unwilling to leave the cocoon of warmth and bliss, Yugi shuddered when his dreams began to fade and he entered the inevitable subconscious state between wakefulness and sleep. His heavy body was more than willing to obey, but his mind had other ideas and despite his best efforts, Yugi squinted his eyes just hard enough for them to pop open.

He was extremely grateful for the thickness of the curtains barricading the harsh sunlight. The shadows and leaks of lemon light illuminated the room when the darkness and his passion-educed high had created only shapes, shadows and silhouettes. It was a modest sized room, and far grander a guest room than what one expected of a mansion. A whole room seemed the size of Yugi's whole apartment at Vivi's.

A hotel sized couch and coffee table were sectioned between the two windows. A small table and chairs were on the opposite side and both were a good walk from the door, but the centerpiece was the huge queen-sized bed they'd spent the night in: fully decked from the soft, silken sheets to the expensive fleece. The Kaibas were clearly not afraid to show off.

The sudden coldness at his side compelled Yugi to roll over. With his stomach flat, his back twitched at the movement causing a sharp ache to jolt up his spine but it was a good sort of pain and lasted only a second. An arm pillowed under his head, and his eyes dropped lazily and barely coherent. Yugi researched an arm towards the beds other occupant—only to awake wide and alert when his fingers touched only cold bed sheets.

Yami's imprint was still in the bed but the covers had been pulled up and almost tucked tightly about him, and even his clothes had been folded neatly and placed on the side table for him. Fear shook him awake and he pushed himself up, past memories and experience reared old insecurities to life. A tiny note on the pillow filled him with a mixture of dread and hope. He opened it hastily. Quickly, he read the simple words:

_I went to get breakfast and you looked so cute sleeping I didn't have the heart to wake you. Promise I'll be back soon. Yami_

Yugi collapsed on his back with a loud sigh. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed that Yami left him alone, but he felt a huge swell of relief knowing that he was coming back, that he hadn't left him. The worst part was he didn't know what that'd meant. The sex had been sensational. Given Yami was a virgin and Yugi hadn't had sex in what felt like ages.

He couldn't really call it the best he had had, but it had been phenomenal nonetheless. He hadn't believed Yami was a virgin at first, but the way the man had bared himself so completely to Yugi, and the passion, sincerity and complete and sheer longing that he had poured into Yugi, who had proven to be a bottomless pit for the limitless emotion and it wasn't about physical pleasure either.

Whenever Yugi had needed affection or tenderness even without saying a word, Yami showed it without the slightest bit of hesitation.

Be it a stroke of the hair, a kiss on the cheek, a sporadic brush of the noses, he knew. Yami made love like it was his first time making love. Not just sex or a quick bang, but real, true, deep passionate love, and for some reason Yugi was not only the first but the only one who brought that out of him.

And he was the only one who Yami had ever willing bared that side of him too. A small smile curled across Yugi's lips.

"I can't believe that makes me happy."

It felt nice. Being a person's first real love, being their only love. It almost made him question if all those other relationships he'd had in his youth were ever actually strong enough to be called love, or if they were just playful flings, strong and committed friendships or powerful emotional moments that felt safe and comforting and real, but in the end were never permanent beyond friendship.

Folding his arms behind his head and pillowing his neck, Yugi let his stray fingers touched his lips where Yami first kissed him. Their first_ real_ kiss. They had come so close so many times but somehow some way it had always been screwed up. Given what happened _after_ the kiss, Yugi couldn't decide if that was good thing or not.

It confused him. How their perfect night gone from romance to a heated argument (their first real fight, he suddenly realized), to their first real kiss, to making out to making love? Kami by that logic it sounded like they were in a relationship? And _that_ confused Yugi above all else. He could relive that whole night over and over in his head and it still confused him how they went from almost kissing to fighting.

He knew full well it was his own desire to back out that started that mess, but Yami refused to budge and Yugi refused to break.

Somehow their passion and sexual tension had managed to find another way to the surface this time through their spat, and yet despite that, their desire still won out in the end. He knew full well he could've shoved Yami away from that kiss. He knew he _should_ have shoved Yami away, but deep down he knew if he did, he'd have broken that unbearably sweet man's heart right there.

Despite his attitude, his playboy persona and his leering smile, flirtatious eyes and sultry voice, Yami was a gentleman at heart, and if he'd kissed Yugi against his will and Yugi made it clear it was, he knew the man would've broken to pieces. He could picture the horror and anger in Yami's eyes, not at Yugi but at himself. The horrible betrayed twitch of his lips the eternally apologetic and pleading whimper in his cheeks, begging for forgiveness and probably wouldn't accept it even if Yugi gave it to him.

The very imagination of such an image made Yugi's heart ache with such sharpness his hand clenched his heart. No, he couldn't do that to Yami. Not when he'd wanted the man to kiss him for so long, and not when Yugi wanted more than anything to kiss him back. Yami kissed the same way he made love, and he made love the same way he acted.

He was flirtatious and seductive and he knew it and he relished in that confidence, the entire time, they were making out and striping the others clothes. But the actual act was sweet and tender and Yami never pressured him or moved without asking him first. He was considerate to say the least, and Yugi liked that more than just the wild stripping and fucking without so much as a kiss.

He'd always like long foreplay, but too many times he dragged on and it became boring, but with Yami it made him feel so complete and horny all he wanted was more.

That wild, passionate side of him only came out when they were finally doing it, it was almost like a secret side of him. The same Yami who held him tight and devoured him when he kissed him. The same one who swept him off his feet and met him step for step whenever they danced. The same one who rocked into him with such forced that Yugi almost had trouble keeping up, even when he had the taller boy beneath him.

There was no doubt in Yugi's mind that_ that_ side of Yami was for him and him alone.

Oh yes there was so much to that playfully arrogant player he'd crashed in to five months ago on the street. Often he wondered what might have happened had he never run into Yami that night. Would they have never met? He didn't believe in coincidences or fate, but it seemed unlikely that single moment would've been their only one. He and the girls went to Wonderland all the time when they wanted to celebrate or get away from the office: it was close, cheap and reclusive enough that they never had to worry about members of the city's scum train showing up. That night of the fight had been the first time that had ever happened.

And Yami was a social butterfly it seemed: he knew everyone in that club and appeared to frequent it often. No, there was no doubt in Yugi's mind had they not met that night they would've eventually.

The earlier encounter just made it that much easier to peel back the layers and see the youth in the realm he flourished in. And what layers they were. It was difficult for Yugi to imagine anything beneath that playboy exterior but he quickly realized it was simply the intriguing cover for an even deeper and more meaningful book. And it hadn't always just been the physical attraction either. Yami was gorgeous. Yugi knew that the second he met him. Even if there was nothing behind the arrogant player face, it would be hard to resist the man on that alone.

Even that had deeper depth to it. The way Yami hid his gorgeous eyes behind his glasses, Yugi almost wondered if they were a test, and only those who passed were allowed to see the real beauty within, for lord knows those eyes revealed far more depth than any of Yami's playful winks and seductive smiles, and dimple cheeks ever could. There was a sadness to them, a dark burgundy of a man who lost so much and hit rock bottom. There was hope a sweet rose red that spoke of someone who had been to the very bottom and had raised himself to the top only because someone gave him the kick in the pants he needed to try again. And there was passion, that fiery, scarlet that shined whenever Yami was around his artwork, talking about it or designing something.

When he spoke of the works he'd done, the memory and inspiration that inspired them, his eyes glittered with a light Yugi had only dreamed of experiencing himself and his bright smile, and electrified face only seemed to highlight it. But there was also understanding, longing, and emptiness, a deep crimson of someone who had so much. Yet despite that happiness was mature enough to know something was still missing but rather than dwell on that he, chose to move forward and find it. Oh yes, Yami eyes, hidden behind those glasses told the story of who he was, and beyond that single physical attraction came the emotional.

Whenever Yugi need a shoulder to lean on or someone to rant to, Yami was right there with an open arm and open ears. When Yugi talked, Yami listened: not just heard, listened. His advice was spot on, and not the simple "get over it and move on" or "do this, and you'll feel better", there was genuine understanding in his words and suggestions, and when he had none, he asked Yugi directly.

In a way Yami was almost pushing the other to tell himself, admit to himself how he was feeling and what he already knew, but simply just needed someone else to tell it to him so he could listen. There was a connection between them. One not just physical or friendship based or even sexual, but something more.

Yugi was tempted to call is sexual tension, but sexual tension left you content, relieved and relishing in the physical aftermath while at the same time relieving your system of its urges. It wasn't the usual happiness you felt after sex: the emotional passion-educed high, perfumed incense of the strenuous activity and of the person one shared that single moment of bliss with.

No, that happiness was inevitable and followed by the sheer intensity, raw emotion and sensual passion. But it was also only temporarily. A day. A week, maybe a month, but in the end, it would eventually fade.

It didn't leave you genuinely happy, maybe not blissfully so, but joyful rather than content. It didn't leave you thinking of the person you'd made love with, and imagining their loving smiles and adoring eyes above you, beneath you, it didn't leave you tasting his kisses in your mouth, feeling their delicate compression pressed against your lips, or feeling the warmth of their skilled hands on your skin.

Yugi shot up shivering, his hands moved to rub his arms and shoulders, hoping to calm himself. The shiver came not from the cold but by the intensity of his own emotions and that stunned Yugi more than anything else. No, it didn't leave you feeling like this. Least not for Yugi they didn't. He'd always believed in short, non-committed relationships, more about fun and companionship than any real emotional attachment.

They'd have their fun and then it would end, and that was how Yugi liked it. The blind commitment and ludicrous devotion that trapped so many ambitious dreamers, convinced them to sacrifice their wants and desires simply for the sake of another person's dreams and wishes, in Yugi's mind, was little better than willing servitude. The worst part was they didn't even realize it was happening: their hormones had tricked them into thinking they were happy, that everything would be alright so long as they just compromised, but then they'd keep compromising and keep giving and giving until there was nothing left to give and before they know it, they'd wasted themselves away and had nothing to show for it, not even the person they'd risked it all for.

And there was no way Yugi would become one of those poor saps. So then why did he feel so alive last night in Yami's arms? In fact he couldn't remember if he'd _ever_ felt as alive as he had last night…with Yami.

"I'm back!" Yami greeted in a sing-song voice, as he opened the door with his back and spun inside. The surprised caused Yugi to jump, freeing him from his complex thought. His vision absorbed Yami's form in less than an instant. A slight blushed pinkened his cheeks, his smile stretched to his ears and the corners curled sweetly, causing his cheeks to puff out like a happy child's.

His red eyes sparkled with a wonder and delight as he walked in. He had two coffee mugs cupped in one hand and balanced a tray with the ingredients for a quick, simple breakfast on the other. He was dressed in last night's clothes minus the coat. They were crinkled in the right places and Yugi could see the collar wasn't fully buttoned up revealing a triangle of delicious caramel skin.

_Wow, down boy._ Yugi told himself, turning to the side and hiding his school-boy grin. _Don't want to wear myself out too much._

"Morning sunshine." He smiled, closed the door with a light kick of his foot.

"Sunshine, really?" Yugi snickered, rolling onto his side and rested his cheek on his curled fingers.

"Is that my nickname now?"

"Unless you prefer, Cutie, cutie," Yami teased, plopping down on the bed and set the tray in Yugi's lap.

He set the black coffee on the tray, and sipped the other slowly.

"Wasn't sure how you liked your coffee so I left it black, but feel free to go nuts." He said taking a large sip from his own steaming mug which must've cooled by now, given how fast he downed it.

Yugi paused to take in the contents of the breakfast. The coffee was rich and smelled gourmet. Next to it were cubes of sugar, little jam packets of honey and a teapot shaped cup of milk. Breakfast consisted of a few onigiri rice balls, a bowl of granola with fresh fruits, bread with his choice of jams and honeys.

"Aw, no rice?" Yugi teased, pouring some honey and milk into his coffee and sipped it without even stirring.

"Kaibacorp gone completely Western?"

"Nah," Yami said grabbing a rice ball and took a large bite.

"It just takes a while to eat a whole bowl, and I figured we wouldn't want to stick around all that time."

"You're right about that." Yugi agreed, setting down the coffee and started to pick out and eat the fruits from the granola with his fingers.

"Don't want to overstay our welcome." He leaned back against the pillows and hissed a bit when his lower back started acting up again.

"You okay?" Yami asked, concerned at the sound.

He knew soreness was inevitable after sex, but surely he hadn't been_ that_ rough on Yugi, least he didn't think he did. He leaned closer to Yugi and tried not to salivate at the site of his soft, milky chest and stomach bare in front of him.

"More milk?" He asked, hesitantly, hoping his offering of food would compel a conversation.

"I'm alright" Yugi said with a reassuring smile, and hummed in delight as he munched the strawberries.

"Cup of coffee and I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Yami started but wasn't sure what to say.

Words eluded him even more when Yugi just nodded, but Yami had missed the tiny blush painting his cheeks or the small smile he gave at Yami's concern. It made his own heart skip a beat.

"I'll be fine," Yugi said simply, but there was a smile on his face.

"Just tired." Yugi set the bowl down and felt another blush creep cutely across his face. The color made Yami flush.

"I had fun last night. And you…you're really good."

"Um…thanks," Yami chuckled and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"You weren't bad either by the way, and…I…I really liked spending time with you. I meant it, when I said I didn't want last night to be a loveless affair."

"I know," Yugi bowed his head, his voice a neutral whisper.

"I'm just trying to figure out what that means." He felt subconscious all the sudden.

Just the sight of Yami brought spread a wave of heat throughout his body, and he couldn't meet the others eyes. It must've been contagious because, he felt Yami shiver next to him with his every word.

I mean, I do like you, a lot. And the sex was fantastic…"

"I wasn't just talking about the sex, Yugi." The punctuation of Yugi's name added to the seriousness his tone had taken.

"I wasn't either," Yugi corrected, bracing his arms behind his back and leaning his weight on them.

"I mean, I like hanging out with you, and I like sleeping with you, and I like you, but I don't know how I feel about that or what I want from it right now, I…"

"You want to focus on your career, I know that," Yami interrupted, and scooted closer to Yugi.

The origin of their fight the previous night roaring its angry head to the surface. They had never talked about it. There had been no need at the time or even a real memory of it. They'd both been upset and said things they didn't mean but the anger was secondary. They both felt it.

If it was real, then they'd have never have kissed in the first place, and had never had let that passion erupt with such fervor and their petty, stupid argument no longer mattered. But the issue was still there.

"But you think…maybe…we could try?" Yami asked struggling to keep his voice steady.

Words suffocated his voice and the ones that managed to leak through the stampede came out awkward and uneasy, but the gravity was still in them. And Yugi heard that above all else. He thought about it. Wanted to think about it. But no thoughts came. But he heard his heart pounding, felt it hammering in his chest, and the heat pooling into his cheeks. His brain felt hot and scrambled, and bombarded by far too many emotions to process at once, but all he felt, heard, recalled above all else, was how fast his heart beat each time Yami leaned closer to him.

Unable to do anything else, he turned to Yami and flashed the most honest smile he could muster and said.

"I'd like that."

A bolt of happiness struck Yami to his core. It wasn't physical pleasure, or romantic delight. It was just sheer, joyful happiness.

"Great," he said joyfully and nearly bounced in his seat, but then blushed at his behavior. Yugi just laughed at his reaction.

"You're too cute," Yugi chuckled, whipping his eyes with one hand, and teasing Yami's cheek with the other, but when he leaned closer, Yami's face went red and he stumbled back, eyes darted up and down his figure, his face turning redder as he did so.

"Uh, Yugi…" Yami pointed downward.

Yugi blinked and looked at his lap, only now realizing only a sheet was covering him. His entire body flushed with embarrassment. He lifted a proud nose and asked.

"Can you hand me my clothes?"

Yami did so obediently, but he hadn't taken his eyes off Yugi. He watched as Yugi grabbed his boxers and moved to slip of the sheet, but paused when he felt Yami's intense eyes on him. He looked up with an annoyed glare. Yami's blushed deepened but he was unable to look away.

"You mind?" Yugi asked twirling his hand and forefinger in a circle.

"What?" Yami jumped with an insulted squeak.

"Just do it!" Yugi ordered, and slipped his boxers on under the sheets.

"Damnit," Yami grumbled and spun around. He sat patiently on the other side of the bed: leg crossed over one knee and chin braced in his hand. He could here every piece of clothing Yugi grabbed and put on, and tried his hardest not to turn around.

"You know I've already seen you naked right?" Yami threw over his shoulder.

"We had sex, so I hope you did," Yugi retorted. "

But I also know if you saw me naked again, we'd probably go for another round, and I have work tonight, so I _really_ don't need to be limping if I'm gonna be waiting tables."

"Give me some credit, I can control myself, you know. Plus if memory serves I wasn't the one who instigated the second round last night."

There was slyness to Yami's voice that made Yugi blush.

"Pft, you're lucky you're a virgin, otherwise I'd have never let you fuck me without a condom," Yugi's tone was sarcastic but the declaration was very clear.

"I wish you wouldn't call it that," Yami sighed deeply.

"And I doubt it's that big a deal. Safe sex aside, we're both guys, and I doubt either of us has an STD, unless there's something you wanna tell me?" Yami's teasing was rewarded with a pillow whacking against his head.

"Can't be too careful," Yugi shrugged with a smirk. Having finally finished getting on his pants and shirt and was now tying the laces on his boots.

"Lord knows where half the people in this city have been."

Yami snorted at that. "Huh, I forgot how cynical you are?" Yami said, peeking over his shoulder, and caught Yugi looking at him.

With a sly smile he added. "I'll certainly have to change that."

"Such a gentleman." Yugi shook his head. He hopped off the bed, and grabbed his coat. "Ya think Mai's limo offer still stands? Given the circumstances?"

"Please," Yami dragged out the word, while shoving his arms through his own coat. "Knowing her she set this whole thing up and she'd be more disappointed if we didn't."

"In that case, let's go," Yugi said clapping his hands together.

"I need to turn in my weekly assignments before noon and it's already."

Realizing he didn't have a watch, Yugi looked all around the room like a child's eyes wondering the site of a large building.

"Ten o'clock." He said finally.

"Alright, alright, let's go," Yami gave him and offered Yugi a hand.

The younger took it without question and followed the elder down the stairs.

The limo ride had been quiet, and though Yami's apartment was closer he insisted on dropping Yugi off first. Yugi didn't have the heart to argue, but they'd spent most of the trip on opposite sides of the window, staring awkwardly out the window. More than once they caught the other sneaking a glance at them but were quick to look away when they noticed the other's eyes on them.

Yugi was both relieved and disappointed when the limo pulled up to Vivi's hotel.

"Tell Mai I said thanks for the ride," he said quickly and moved even more quickly to get out.

"Wait, Yugi," Yami grabbed his wrist at the last second.

Yugi froze when shivering fingers encircled his wrist. His feet rooted to the ground and refused to move. He wasn't sure if he wanted them too. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder, and then spun forty-five degrees. Yami's eyes met his blazing with intensity and hope, and pleading and ferocious with emotion.

"Listen…okay," Yugi felt Yami's grip on him tightened, as he got out of the car but the action didn't scare him.

"I…" Yami choked out. "I really like you, and I mean _really_ like, more than like, and I know you might not be ready for it but…"

He couldn't speak. There was so much he wanted to say but his lips wouldn't move. Yami stared at Yugi confused and curious and concerned and contemplating and wondered if he was just as nervous as he was and if so, if the reasons were the same. Unable to voice his feelings anymore, Yami leaned down and placed his lips over Yugi's.

This kiss wasn't as intense as their first one which had its own little mixture of love and hate, though they may have been too strong emotions to described it: anger and desire seemed more accurate. But this kiss? No it was gentler, softer, and filled with just as much fervor as either man could muster. It was gentle and sweet. Yami asked for permission but Yugi made it clear he didn't need it.

His lips enclosed over Yami's and broke away gently, but they were quick to reclaim the other's lips. Yugi's hand rose to Yami's cheek and gently cupped the soft skin. Yami's arm wrapped around his waist, and he purred into the kiss when he felt Yugi press against him. His hand swiftly wove in the hairs on the back of Yugi's head, never forcing the kiss but letting it mature and deepen on its own accord.

It didn't end or break but slipped apart and then slipped back and only when it was right did they both pull away. As gentle as the kiss was it was far more intense than the one Yugi felt last night.

He watched as Yami waited, desperate and hoping, as he slipped back into the limo. "Just…so you know," he finally said.

"Yeah," Yugi nodded breathlessly, and stepped from the car.

With the okay to leave, the driver sped off: Yami still in the backseat looking over his shoulder out the tinted window, and Yugi standing outside, his fingers barely touching his lips which were still tender from Yami's kiss.

* * *

Yugi sprinted inside the hotel, grateful to see Vivi sitting at the desk boredly reading a newspaper and glaring angrily at the articles about Interpol and the Chinese rescue force's.

New leads on the missing Vivian Wong. An article about one of her busted whore houses made the front page. Yugi certainly didn't blame her for being upset, and said a silent prayer to the Shinto Spirits that the rescued girls got the help they needed. Ideally, he slipped past her and made a dash for the elevator.

He slipped his shoes off in the elevator knowing his socks would be quieter on carpet. With luck he could slip into his room, shower, change and leave for work before any of the girls noticed he was back. Maybe he could even convince them that Mai's limo dropped him off and he hadn't actually spent the night. Alone. With Yami. In one of Kaiba Mansion's guestrooms. Naked.

He shook his head when he felt his cheeks starting to heat up and forced his mind to recapture every disgusting and unattractive thing he could muster if only to keep himself from getting a hard-on in the freaking elevator. He'd had a chance to clean up a bit in the room's joint bathroom before they got in the limo.

Yet he knew full well if Tea got her claws on him, she'd be able to sniff out what happened in ten second flat and would then grill him on all the details. And that was far too much embarrassment for Yugi to handle this early in the morning. His breath hitched when the elevator door opened revealing his floor. He peeked his head out carefully, examining the war zone for detonators.

Only once it was clear did he daintily let a foot slip out and slowly as he could set it on the ground. The other followed, shortly after and he tip toed down the hall. He froze and almost fell over when the elevator door closed behind him and every turning spiral, rope and bully and humming churn it made as it returned to the lobby was like a roaring racket in Yugi's ears. He peeked one eye open.

Coast was still clear. Not even trusting the silence enough to sigh, he held his breath and tip-toed a little quicker to his room. Every squeak of the floor and crunch of the loose carpet against his foot was like a cacophonous blow horn or siren alarm announcing his presence. Stamping a huge "I Just Had Sex" sticker on his back.

His room number glowed like the harmonious light from heaven, and he swore he heard birds chirping in the background as he approached the door. He dug his keys out of his pocket, and fought every fiber of his being not to do a happy dance toasting his freedom when he slipped the key towards the hole.

"You're doing splendid!"

"Thank you!"

The two voices followed the sound of the opening door sent Yugi jumping at least 3 feet in the air. By some miracle he had stopped himself from screaming and cursed when his keys dropped to the floor. The action and sounds alerted the two interlopers to their companion in the hallway, and against his better judgment Yugi looked up from the floor.

Bakura, one of the hotel staff was holding a rather thick Arabic to Japanese dictionary tucked securely in his arms like a sacred book. Next to him Ryou held a polished white vase tied with a pretty ivory bow, and opening to about half a dozen fragrant pink and white roses.

Their faces were flushed though they looked at Yugi with confusion.

"Oh hello, Yugi," Ryou smiled sweetly and bowed his knees, shifting the weight of the vase to one arm and offered a hand to his friend. "Did you just get in?"

The casual, confused question sent a rush of heat through Yugi's body. Quickly, the boy jumped to his feet, fighting in vain to hide the blush on his face.

"Hey, Ry, no actually, I, uh, dropped my keys," he said struggling to open the door.

"Are you alright?" Ryou said with a blink of confusion.

"You're awfully red." He said moving to feel Yugi's forehead.

"Yes!" Yugi spun to the side and quickly swatted Ryou's hand away.

"I'm fine, I just, really have to get to work, huh huh huh," he laughed nervously, his words coming out in incoherent stuttered.

"You're in a bit of a rush?" Yugi froze in place when Rebecca strutted over towards the commotion.

"How was the party?" Yugi begged Kami to smite him then and there. No such luck came.

"Oh Yugi, you're back?" Serenity peaked outside her room and dashed over with an excited smile.

"Did you meet Mai? Was she amazing?"

"Yeah, Serenity she was," Yugi stuttered quickly, refusing to turn around, and wondering why the hell the dumb doorknob wasn't opening. He realized too late he hadn't actually unlocked it yet.

"She's really nice, and very open, and she's so sweet, but listen, guys, I really gotta shower and get to work."

"Oh come on Yugi, spare us a few minutes!" Serenity begged clapping her hands together.

"Seriously, did you meet Seto Kaiba? He as cold as everyone says?" Rebecca asked fixing her glasses.

"Well, not really cold, I'd say he's more collected, but yah, why the hell is this key not working!?" he cursed jamming it into the key hole and turning it in all directions until it finally gave way.

"Oh Yugi, are you sure you're alright?" Ryou asked concerned and gently touched his friend's shoulder.

"You seem awfully shaken."

"Yeah, Yugi," Yugi froze recognizing that voice instantly.

Tea playfully shoved her way between Rebecca and Serenity, unwitting getting the best view of Yugi, who'd stubbornly refused to turn around. "Didn't you and Yami have a good time?"

Tea's casual remark sparked the memory of the night before and it all came flooding back to Yugi in every vivid detail. Flashes of Yami's sweet smile, loving eyes, his face above him, beneath him, his soft kisses on his skin, his skilled fingers on his hips and sides. He tasted the man on his lips, felt his skin tingle where Yami had touched him, flushed at the memory of every wonderful, confusing and frightening moment of their love making and shivered at the intensity of his own emotions.

He spun around and his heart sank when Tea's eyes widened. He felt her scrutinizing abilities on him, taking in his disheveled clothes, his incoherent voice, his forced calm, stillness and frightening relaxed demeanor that all screamed one thing.

"Come on guys," Tea said sweetly, shoving her friends away.

"Let's not bombard Yugi with any more questions, I'm sure he's still pretty warn out," She turned to Ryou next and spun him around and carefully shoved him back towards Bakura.

"I'm sure you two have another Japanese lesson to do. Don't worry." Her smile was _too_ sweet, her voice _too_ perky.

Too late she grabbed Yugi's hand, turned the door knob to his room and found himself in her trap. "I'm sure Yugi will tell us all about it later."

She pulled him in side with such force he practically fell into his own room. Not expecting her to let go, he struggled to keep his footing and only barely avoiding falling flat on his face by spinning around and landing on his rump instead. He groaned and rubbed the abused area and looked up weakly. Only to shiver when he saw Tea, leaning with her back against the closed door.

Her eyes blazing with such intensity that not even the most skilled and crooked of salesmen would dare lie to her.

"Alright," the tone in her voice perfectly mirrored her face."_Spill_."

"Nothing happened," Yugi said too quickly and that was his mistake.

"The hell it didn't," Tea protested, but there was no anger in her voice, rather she was giggly as a school girl.

"Now come _on_, spill!" She dropped to her knees and scooted close, meeting Yugi's eyes level on the floor and leaning in closely with wide, curious eyes.

"I'm telling you, nothing happened!" Yugi said firmly and blushed when she moved a little too close into his personal space.

"Okay," he sighed half out of annoyance and half out of defeat.

"Yes, I stayed with Yami, okay? We were at the party, we had a great time, we had a few drinks, Mai offered us to crash in one of guest rooms, we stayed over that's _it_!" he said forcefully like the declaration ended the matter entirely when in reality it did nothing.

"_Nothing_ happened between Yami and me."

"Yugi," Tea's voice was patronizing like a parent, hearing a squabbling child lie over how the lamp got broken.

"Did you sleep with Yami?"

"NO! Of course not!" Yugi erupted firmly but the squeak in his voice betrayed him.

"Holy shit, you did!" Tea erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my god! You totally slept with Yami!"

"Shut up, Tea!" Yugi screeched in horror and threatened to pounce and cover her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Okay, yes, I slept with Yami, happy? But I don't want the whole damn neighborhood to know about it!"

"Alright, alright," Tea wavered her hands a promise to calm down but could do little to calm her giggling fit.

"But…"

"And don't you _dare_ ask me how it was!" Yugi said with ferocity in his voice.

"Fine," Tea pouted.

"I thought guys loved to brag about their conquests."

"You're been watching too many high school movies," Yugi said, stripping off his jacket and shirt.

"Now, give me a sec, I gotta shower." He said disappearing into the bathroom.

"In that much of a hurry to wash him off?" Tea teased, causing Yugi to freeze and he cursed that the sliding bathroom door wasn't thicker.

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Tea." He said turning on the water, and scrubbing himself as fast as he could.

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad?" he heard Tea over the roar of the water.

"Was it even bad?"

"No, it wasn't," Yugi admitted, rising the soap out of his hair.

"Hell that was the best sex I'd had since college, to be honest."

"Wasn't it the only sex you've had since college?" Tea corrected him.

"Yeah, but it was still better it was…" _Probably the first time I ever made love with someone_. He admitted to himself but kept it his own secret.

"Why do I have a feeling there's more to this than you're telling me?"

To anyone else, the tone would've sounded like a know-it-all response, but not to Yugi.

He heard past Tea's sharp tongue and heard her genuine concern for him.

Sighing in defeat, he turned off the water, grabbed a towel and started to dry his hair.

"Alright, fine I'll come clean. Just let me get changed."

"So…" Tea summed up half an hour later.

She's made herself comfortable on the futon while Yugi dangled his legs over the side of the bed giving her time to process all he had told her.

"Let me see if I understand this. You like Yami. A lot. Yami likes you, more than a lot." Yugi nodded.

"And you like sleeping with him, which is always a good thing, and you liking hanging with him, and you like him. But not as a friend or as a brother, but romantically?"

Again Yugi nodded. "And you want to at least try and make that work, is there anything I'm missing?"

Yugi shook his head. "That's the gist of it."

"So then what's the problem!?" Tea asked confused. "Sounds like you guys got the making for a perfect romance. I mean you obviously got the hots for him, you're attracted to each other, in every sense of the word, and you clearly want to fall for him, and he's even okay with you focusing on your career, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is I don't want a committed relationship," Yugi said, falling backwards onto his back, and smothered his face with a pillow.

"Yugi, you're in love, it doesn't mean you and Yami have to get married," Tea said simply, walking around the side of the bed and tried to lift Yugi's pillow, but he clung to it tightly.

He finally dragged it down to his stomach and stared at the ceiling. "I'm not used to this, Tea."

"Used to what?" she asked sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

"To caring about someone so much," he sighed rolling onto his stomach, his shoulder slumping with the release of breath.

"I mean whenever I was around Yami until now I was happy but frustrated like he knew exactly what to say to make me feel better and exactly how to push all my buttons. I love working with him cause we have fun and we talk, we hang out and I have fun, and when he's away I'm contend but eager to see him again. And when I spend the night we cuddle, and he responds but until now I never went further than that, and now it's like…all of that feels…different."

"Like different good or different bad?" Tea asked for confirmation though Yugi had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Different good," Yugi admitted. "Really good."

"You do realize you're in love with him right?"

"I know that I am!" Yugi snapped, pursuing his lips and shooting up. He had a neutral look on his face and looked at the ground, though he said the words, he hadn't admitted them to himself. "I'm not stupid, I already know this isn't some simple fling anymore, hell I don't even know if it even was, but it's not one of those crappy, girly romantic fantasies or some shit either."

"Never said it was," Tea shrugged with a smile. "Lord knows you're not a romantic."

"Hell, I don't even know if I wanna call it love. It's more like a mutual respect and understanding, obviously the emotional and sexual care is there too, but that's fine." He explained.

Sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of the bed and met the girl with a smirk.

"Besides, no offense, but love is for losers. I mean sure, you care about someone, maybe even love them for a time and you enjoy the others company but it's never permanent. Eventually, that heat wears off, you get over it, you move on and you go your separate ways. You have your fun and no one gets burned. It's better that way right?"

"Maybe," Tea said slowly,

"But maybe that's also what Yami's picking up on."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked confused.

"Well, maybe the reason you two never went further until now, is because Yami's afraid he's gonna give his heart to you, and you're either not gonna want it, or your eventually gonna get tired of it once that 'heat wears off'. And maybe he doesn't want that."

Yugi shot up and glared at her.

"So what are you saying? I should stop being so cynical, and give in to all these burning heartfelt passions I have and give in to this sweet guy who holds me, and kisses me and respects me and listens to me, and holds me at night?"

"Do you want to?" Tea asked, a little harshly, her voice was like a blow, her constant questions forcing him to confront the very thing he wanted to avoid.

"I don't know, okay!" Yugi yelled and plopped back on the bed and buried his face in his knees.

"I don't know. I mean, when I'm with Yami it feels wonderful and real, and I love it, but I know he wants more than what I do, but, every time I think about it I imagine every nice guy who spoiled the girl he loved, only for her to run off with someone rich, good looking bad boy who treated her like dirt, or every girl who did everything for a guy who only wants to sleep with her or got the hots for someone else, or all the drama messes in college, that always fall flat, and it's like. Why should I throw myself into something that's not gonna last?

I mean what choice to I have? Yami and I both work unstable careers, we'll both have to work a lot to make ends meet, and what if one of us gets our dream come true and the other doesn't? Would we really be willing to sit back and watch while the other shines, or what if we get our big break and we can't bring the other with us? It's like either I be strong, and walk away or, I stick around until I get burned. No matter how happy I am now, it feels like those are my only options."

"Alright," Tea nodded, sensing something far deeper to Yugi's cynicism.

"Then let me ask you this: who would you rather be: the strong one who ends it and walks away? Or the one who throws himself into it and gets burned?"

After a long, pregnant pause Yugi still couldn't answer. "I don't know it seems like either way I get hurt."

Tea just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You realize I don't believe any of this bullshit you're sprouting, right?"

Yugi shot up with an angry blush. "It's not bullshit!"

"Perhaps, but I know full well you're not anywhere near as cynical as this. I think you're scared to take a leap of faith for something that's uncertain, but with Yami you're more willing to take that leap, you just don't want to admit that to yourself that what you really want isn't a cheesy romance, but someone who makes you so happy and loved that you would willing do anything for them, not because you're hormones tell you to, but because you know that person would do the exact same thing for you, and you want to love a love that would last a lifetime. And deep down you want Yami to be that one."

Yugi couldn't speak for a moment. It took him a while to process all she was telling him, worse part was; he couldn't deny what she was saying either. And that confused him most of all.

It was true. He didn't believe in that crappy, clichéd romantic scenes that only existed in movies and cheesy romance novels. No, he wanted real romance, the kind his dad told him about. The kind that involved sharing a bathroom without getting the other's way or starting wars. The kind where you accidently turned the laundry pink because you forgot to separate the colors from the whites.

After a well earned bought of screaming you both just laughed and divided up who did the laundry and who did the cooking. Real romance was when you come home after a hard day and your lover was more than willing to hear about all your stresses and problems and were more than willing to hold your head in their lap and stroke your hair and tell you it'll be alright. That was the romance that Yugi believed in. The kind he wanted. But that was also the romance that you never got in real life.

"I know how you can make it easier on yourself though?" Tea suggested with a small smile.

"Yeah how?" Yugi peaked up from his lap.

"Admit to yourself that loving Yami isn't a bad thing." There was a smirk in her smile. And after a pregnant pause Yugi smiled back.

* * *

Tea's words followed Yugi his entire way to work, and all the way home and even now a week later when he was struggling to finish his latest assignment for White Dragon Publishing's month literary magazine. He'd even requested extra assignments to try and keep his mind off his personal problems. It didn't work.

Yami hadn't called him since that night, and Yugi hadn't called him. He knew Yami was giving him space to think over what he said, and Yugi appreciated that he wasn't pressuring him. Not to say he hadn't tried to call Yami, but every time he picked up his cell phone and tried to press the speed dial, he chickened out. And in the off chance he _did_ manage to press that button he always hung up the second ring.

He did his best to avoid Yami at work but Tristan got suspicious when his work ethic started to falter, but once again Yami was quick to cover for him. They still walked back with Ryou, engaged in casual conversation during their lunch breaks and when they walked home, but

Yugi didn't go to Yami's apartment. He hadn't asked him to pose for the portrait either. It hadn't surprised him given how many nights they'd put into it.

He doubted he needed Yugi to pose anymore. Still Yami promised Yugi he'd see it when it was finished, and did so with that same wink and playful smile he did when Yugi had first met him. Still, he missed the rambunctious youth, more than he cared to admit it did.

_Try admitting to yourself that loving Yami isn't a bad thing._

That had been the advice Tea had given him. He'd thought about it, tried not to, and debated it, and in the end it all boiled down to the same basic realization: thinking about Yami made his heart pound, his cheeks flush, and the blood rush to his loins.

Did he love Yami? Did he want to love Yami? He knew Yami love him. The look in his eyes and the devotion on his face and in his kiss confirmed that more than a thousand simple words ever could. And all his cynicisms and insecurities about love and relationships seemed nothing more than past whispers from nightmares about scary movies that he got over in less than a week. It was scary. These feelings.

These emotions that Yami seemed to stir in him just by being himself.

Yami made him feel content and happy, safe and loved, adored and listened too. He made him feel that his simple stresses and petty problems weren't as intense as he made them out to be, and encouraged him that his dreams were not the drivel fantasies his mother and grandfather had hammered down his throat and his father had encouraged simply because of his love and faith in his son.

Yami made him feel special, feel empowered. Feel like he could take on the world a step at a time and that every little mistake wasn't the end of the world and that he hadn't missed his chance just because the results weren't instant. No, Yami made him feel loved. And Yugi love that about him. Loved him. He shot up from his computer when he realized what he'd just admitted to himself.

"I love him. I love Yami. I really love Yami. I love Yami!" He stood up so fast he nearly knocked his spiral chair over.

His body which had felt so heavy and boggled moments ago felt weightless and free. His heart was fluttering rather than hammering and he laughing almost giddily.

"Huh-huh." He exhaled a heavy, happy breath.

"I love him. Wow, I actually love him. Tea's never gonna let me live this down. Wonder what would dad would say?" He talked to himself rubbing a hand through his bangs but unlike the previous times, it wasn't a stress reliever, more of a surreal confirmation.

The whole thing felt surreal. He wondered if this was really happening.

Or if he was dreaming and he'd wake up alone and confused in his bed, contemplating his life and everything wrong with it, and even then he'd think of only one good thing.

"Wow! I love Yami!" He practically screamed.

"Oh god, I gotta tell someone," he said spinning around unsure what to do or who to speak too.

Finally, it hit him. "Oh, right, duh! Ryou!"

He made a bolt towards his door and threw it open, just in time to catch someone leaving Ryou's room. Normally this wouldn't surprise him. After all it was common knowledge Ryou had been giving Bakura Japanese lessons and it was obvious the hotel worker had taken a shine to his white-haired best friend.

But it wasn't Bakura existing Ryou's room. No, those black and red spikes, lanky figure and shiny red eyes beloved to only once person.

"Yami," Ryou said his name before Yugi could. He covered his mouth and hid behind the crack of his door. When it became obvious they hadn't heard him, he tried to close the door, but his hand refused to move. His inner fears compelled him to keep it propped open.

"We have to tell him Yami," Ryou said firmly. Through the crack in the door Yugi could see a stress visibly guilt line creasing his brow. "Yugi's my best friend and I hate lying to him about this."

"I know, I know!" Yami said rubbing his temples with rough fingers. "I do too. But…I have a good thing going with Yugi right now, and I don't want to ruin that, Ryou. I know you guys are best friends, so I wouldn't ask you to be so involved if I didn't have to."

"We still need to tell him, Yami, he deserves to know the truth."

"We will, Ry, I promise, just not yet. I have to tell him. It'll be easier to hear it coming from me. Just give me some time, please?" Why was Yami pleading with him? What were they talking about? What did they have to tell him? What secret were they keeping from him? Were they…Oh no…Were they…Yugi shook his head he couldn't think, couldn't breathe, and shook his head refusing to think the worst of humanity from his best friend and the only man he trusted with his heart.

"You'd better," Ryou warned. "And its Master Ryou" he said firmly, but

Yami just laughed and went in for the kill. He kissed Ryou's forehead, stroked his hair, and smiled.

"Not to me," Yami said and slipped down the hallway.

Yugi closed the door so slowly he didn't even hear it click shut. His mouth still covered and keeping dreadfully silent, he fell back against the door, slid to the floor and bust into silent, chocked tears.

* * *

And I am evil...(sits on her throne in Queen of plot twists dress, sipping a glass of whine and stroking a Kuriboh) Long Live the Queen.

I did have a list of comments for this chao but I decided I want to see everyone's reactions first...


	14. Resent

I actually finished this a week ago but, it took forever to edit and both me and my beta were super busy -_- what a mess.

Plus this took like forever to finish: i typed it all up in small sections, ryou and bakura's parts were added and worked Very well, but ultimately, it came out to like 25 pages! wooh.

disclaimer: Iown nothing but the plot.

dedications: to all my friends for their patients, and for being there for me during my dark days and through my rut. Thank you all so much! I love you all!

* * *

_Resent_

_Soft but firm fingers spidered up the soft chest, enticing a moan from the body in his arms. With a slight push, his lover pressed him against the bed, pressing his silken, and granite body against him. One hand burned a path down his stomach._

"_Hmm…"he moaned in response. His purring was music to the dominant's ears. In repose he pressed his warm lips to the soft temple. A skilled hand settled on the delicate hip, his thumb rubbing the bone with soft, but firm, circular strokes, the hot, opposing palm slid up his thigh. _

"_Yugi…" he purred the name of his partner in his ear. Yugi shivered in delight, and submitted to the treatment with pleasurable earnest. Obediently, he rolled on to his back, legs spread. It took all his will to keep them in place as his lover slid his palms under the underside of Yugi's knees and gently pushed them apart. His lover curled over him, sliding his strong hips in between those soft thighs. Yugi flushed embarrassed, and tried to close his legs, but his lover held them firmly apart, and he was unable to look away from the loving smile._

"_Hmm…Yami…"He purred the name, when his lover pressed a reassuring kiss to his temple. Closed eyelids slit halfway open, revealing molten amethyst clouded with desire. "More." The word slipped from his swollen lips like a spell. A silent command and he was the Master._

_A smile curled across Yami's lips. He tilted his chin and bent down to Yugi's neck and chin and littered the soft collar with playful nips, love bites, and tender kisses. He felt the man's thighs slide in between his hips and held his breath. "As you wish, my darling…"_

_His member met Yugi's entrance in a wet kiss. Drawing up Yugi's legs, Yami pressed his lips to Yugi's and sank into his body. _

_They didn't look away. They didn't close their eyes. Yami was already inside him and sinking deeper than he ever thought possible. Yugi just reached up his hands as the man above him became blurry and faded as his eyes clouded with lust, pain and want. His body protested weakly as it was stretched and filled beyond its limits, but it was a bearable pain and soon the massaging of his insides stroked some foreign part of him that set his veins on fire. His body wasn't used to this, but the painful, pleasurable ache awakened a fire in him so fierce and wild that his body craved for more. Endless moments later their bodies had molded together perfectly: Yami pressed firmly against him, his hips snug between Yugi's thighs which tightened about the firm hips- even the strong fingers holding him in place and Yugi's arched chest and arms were wrapped snugly and comfortingly in the small of Yami's broad, strong chest as if they'd been melted into that shape, perfectly designed only for the other._

_This was completion. _

_This was paradise._

_This was where he belonged._

_Where Yami belonged…above him. Inside him. Thrusting and moaning above him, and arching in to Yugi's rising hips and bucking to meet the other's shaking movements. Mouth parting in a broken moan when Yami pressed something deliberant and pleasurable inside him, filling him with a pure, unbridled ecstasy so wild and desirable it was killing him. _

Please…_he couldn't voice the words, only moan and scream. _Please…more…please.

_The other seemed to read his mind because Yami rutted into him, each thrust sharp and perfectly aimed, driving rapture through his veins. Yugi trembled and desperately clenched his shoulders, moaning and begging and pleading without words. His hips arched into Yami's, heels digging into the bed and he used the extra force in his legs to lift his hips, meeting Yami's rabid motions. Yami's response was an increase to the pressure of his hips and an increase in the speed and force of his thrusts so Yugi's spine arched and he shuddered so fiercely his legs became liquid under him. Yugi melted under the wonderful force of Yami's undulating body within his own. _

"_God!" He screamed in English, but it came out no louder than a moan and meekly he collapsed in a state of bliss and rode the waves of pleasure. Vaguely, he became aware of Yami still thrusting inside him- his flesh slapping against the skin of his hips, and his thighs tightening around Yami's hips desperate to keep his lover inside… desperate to capture all of him._

_He moaned when he felt Yami grasp his hips so hard he left finger prints. He saw Yami arch his back like a wild animal and release with a cry of Yugi's name._

_The splash of Yami inside him, the rush of the liquid coating his insides, filled him with desire and he shivered as Yami collapsed on top of him. Forehead pressed against Yugi's, sweat slicking their bodies, and eyes burning, blazing, Yami leaned on his elbows and pressed a kiss to the side of Yugi's temple. And then… finally, he whispered the three words Yugi wanted, needed, so desperately to hear…_

"_I love you."_

* * *

"No!" Yugi gasped loudly, his elbow slipping, and only the instinctive arch of his back kept his chin from slamming into the plastic desk.

"Mr. Mouto, are you alright?" Ishizu peeked her head into Yugi's makeshift cubical.

"Yes!" He said so fast that he spun around in his seat, his face tomato red. He re-crossed his legs quickly. "I'm fine, sorry. I just got a little distracted." His voice was a squeak of embarrassment. "Um, I finished editing those articles you wanted." He cleared his voice with a rough, professional grunt to sound more confident. He grabbed the printed copies off his desk, hammered the stack with both hands to straighten the edges, and presented the crisp, even pattern to her like a boringly wrapped Christmas present.

"Already?" Ishizu gasped with a mixture of surprise and admiration in her voice. "I only gave you that assignment this morning?" She blinked and moved a pair of sleek, long glasses she routinely wore for editing from her nose and let them rest between her fingers. Her eyes were clear and blue and impressed.

"I've had a lot of free time," Yugi shrugged his shoulders with a careless, casual air that betrayed the hard focus still lingering in his dry, tired eyes that had clouded to a dark purple. He saved the articles on the computer and exited the documents quickly, then printed the secondary assignment he'd been working on. The printer spat it out after only a few seconds.

"That's why I'm surprised," Ishizu said again, taking the stack and tucking it under her arm. "You usually do your best work from home. What's changed?"

A secret falter in Yugi's entire demeanor lasted and vanished so fast you'd never have seen it if you hadn't looked for it. The silence that followed was pregnant to everyone else but the onlookers who waited with unmeasured patience for an answer, only for Yugi to once again casually shrug his shoulders with forced relaxation and reply. "I just focus better here."

It was a lie, of course, but he already decided against sharing anything personal at work. He knew the happenings of his life outside the office mattered little to his employers so long as his work wasn't affected and if his current stresses and issues_ increased _his performance, what right did they have to complain or even wonder about it?

No, in truth it was all his choosing. Yugi knew that. The office was his own private escape. The open "cubical" which consisted of only one fake wall between himself and the scanning section and a long, curved, plastic counter-top style desk with a built in file cabinet that curved around the whole wall to an identical set up parallel to him but separate by a small desk. The opposite side was open to anyone walking by and had a strange combination of privacy and openness. With only a computer, printer, the cabinet, and a list of assignments needed done by the end of the week from longer articles Yugi was paid to perform tasks from researching and writing to smaller things like his copy-editing assignments- which he'd been taking on more and more frequently in a pathetic attempt to stay as long as he could. There was a strange sort of distraction in them. Something that allowed him to focus entirely on simple, mediocre things, insignificant things that in the grand scale meant nothing or had no meaning outside this office, and Yugi knew it. They weren't like his articles which, once published, added another byline to his ever growing resume and upped his chances of getting his less professional and more pleasurable works recognized, but they helped him when he needed an escape. They helped when his mind needed to drift and focus entirely on something meaningless like he was deciphering an ancient code necessary to read a mythical lost tomb that held the key to saving some fictional universe.

And most importantly, it was the one place where no one could come to him. His own private plane of existence where he could lock himself away from all his acquaintances and relationships because he knew they would never trouble him at work, if they could even get past the front door. And for that reason above all the others, he couldn't go home. Not when Ryou was there wanting to talk to him about why he changed his work schedule so that he worked graveyard shifts instead of afternoon to night shifts with him and Yami. Not when Tea worked nights and was there mornings and afternoons, eager to ask him about how things were going with Yami. Not when it'd be so easy for that snake-tongued, two-timing asshole to show up, flash that innocently caring and concerned face, whisper sweet, enthralling nothings and lies in his ear, sweep him off his feet and into those expressive, paralyzing eyes and mock smile of adoration like a serpent seducing a bird just before its fangs come out.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm glad to see you showing such a strong work ethic," Ishizu smiled cheerily. "Anyway, there's a call waiting for you in the office. Shall I take a message?"

Yugi shot up, immediately. His earlier embarrassment forgotten and confusion replaced it.

"Who is it?" Not even his father called him at work.

"Someone named Atemu? I think. I offered to forward him to your work number but he was insistent. Should I tell him to call you back?

"Atemu?" Yugi snarled. Red swarmed his vision. "No," he said dangerously calm. "I'll take it." _He's that determined to talk? Fine! I'll give that asshole a piece of my mind._

He followed Ishizu into her office where the phone rested off its cradle almost innocently. "I'll be outside if you need me," she promised gently as she handed him the phone, but Yugi saw the worry and concern that was well- masked in her blue eyes. The downward tilt of her chin betrayed her normally collected demeanor. He waited until she left the room, the door closed softly behind her, before answering.

"Didn't I tell you _never_ to call me at work?"

He heard Yami expelled a sigh of relief and hope on the other end of the line. "You didn't give me much of a choice." His voice was all honesty, gone was the humor that sentence would've usually boasted and now was a drained, drearily exhausted gasp so full of relief that it sounded diseased with it. "You stopped answering your cell, you forward my messages on your work line to voicemail and your landlady said you threw out my messages."

"And there's a reason for that," Yugi said, deliberately cruel. "Goodbye,"

"No! Don't! Please, Yugi!" He'd never heard Yami plead in his life, let alone this terrified, desperate plea so full of despair and dying hope, and so pathetically heart-stricken. Yugi cursed his good heart for its inability to actually _enjoy_ the revenge it dished out.

"You have ten seconds." There was no humor in his voice, only dead, dry gravity.

"Look, I just wanna talk, I swear," Yami's voice had pulled into a desperate plea and Yami could almost feel the weight of his shaking hands clenching the other phone frantically close to his hear, desperate for vocal contact with the other who held his very sanity in his hand through the plastic.

"Four seconds," Yugi threatened. He expected a sick satisfaction when he'd heard Yami begging and pleading so desperately he could just picture him on his knees, crumpled in dogeza. He'd expected the man's suffering and desperation to make him feel better, to compensate for the countless, worthless tears he'd shed, the sleepless nights he'd stayed up furious at himself wondering what'd he'd done wrong, blaming himself and hating himself for that idiot thinking when deep down he knew it wasn't his fault and it was all because of the jerk who'd betrayed him, but even though he _knew_ that he was unable to _believe _it himself. He'd expected to feel…well…better? Avenged for his fallen pride? His broken heart healed? No longer ashamed for falling victim to a line and being just another of the hundreds of stupid girls and boys who were tricked into being another one-night accomplishment on this player's list of conquests? Just…something!

But he didn't.

Ironically, he almost felt…worse.

"Just tell me why you're mad at me!" Yami pleaded full of desperation, earnest confusion, and a groveling desire to make amends, but complete ignorance of what it was he did. "Please, Yugi? What did I do to make you hate me?"

The grip of his already white knuckles tightened until Yugi's fingers turned red. His teeth clenched so hard his gums ached and bile boiled viciously in his throat. The worst part was how _honest_ his apology sounded, but if Yami truly had no idea _why_ Yugi was upset and only knew that it was his fault, somehow in Yugi's mind fogged with anger, anguish and exasperation that made it all worse.

"You know exactly what you did you asshole!" He spat so viciously and without care that he didn't wait for Yami to answer, whether he couldn't stand to hear the damage he'd done or didn't care to, one way or the other he didn't know, nor did he care.

He slammed the phone back down on its cradle so hard it bounced back up and landed with a soft thunk on the carpet. The obnoxious echo of the dial tone announced the end of the call. Out of frustration, Yugi set it back on the cradle and grabbed the edges of the desk with both hands; his feet sprawled apart in a weak attempt to brace his shaking body as he tried to calm himself down.

But in his sprawled position all he could think about was how the last time he'd been in this position, high on adrenaline and hormones and Yami's scent and kisses and practically presenting himself to be fucked, Yami had been making love to him. His skin shivered remembering the wet kisses on the back of his neck, his warm body pressed perfectly against his, consuming him in a hot, heavy web that made his knees buckled, his elbows shake, his hands claw at the desk, and his toes curl at the carpet through the soles of his work shoes. The memory of it all made his body feel weak and wet, and heavy and hot until his knees buckled but he'd forgotten this time Yami wasn't here to catch his waist and hold him up and instead he collapsed to the floor bashing his knees into the hard cement beneath the rug, his elbows banged on the edge of the table, and only through some miracle, his head fell back and missed the harsh collision completely and he'd escaped with only aches and thankfully not bruises.

"Damn it!" He swore half furious with himself, half furious with Yami, and somehow furious at the whole world.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ishizu's box calendar, the date done in thick blotchy red letters next to the photograph of a cat with an inspirational quote. Time had gotten away from him to the point the number on the calendar surprised him. At first he thought no time had passed but then he noticed the word predating the number.

Thirty Days. Yugi thought, glaring at the calendar, only because it was less damaging than glaring at his computer screen since he'd relocated permanently to his makeshift cubical at White Dragon Publishing.

One month. Thirty days. 720 hours. Since that pompous, arrogant, two-timing liar broke his heart, and what pissed him off even more was that he'd _let_ it happen!

He straightened back, smoothed the wrinkles out of his dark blue dress shirt, pointed his chin and walked outside. "Miss Ishizu," he said professionally. Ishizu jumped slightly, regained her composure in less than half a second, and turned to him with a neutral smile. "Yes?" she asked her voice civil, but the twitch of nervousness in the word betrayed her true knowledge of Yugi's situation.

"The next time someone like that calls asking for me, just hang up."

Yugi plopped down at his desk, chin rested in his folded arms, and stared at the computer screen. He forced himself to concentrate. He stared at the screen with earnest but his eyes burned from staring and he blinked back tears from the bad lighting. Every time he allowed his thoughts to drift, but every time he closed his eyes Yami invaded his thoughts.

_Just tell me why you're mad at me? Tell me what I did?_

At least the jerk had the common decency to admit he was at fault. But then what was Ryou's involvement in all of this? He didn't want to believe his best friend was somehow involved in some terrible, horrible secret being kept from him, or worse some terrible, horrible secret _about_ him. But the evidence was impossible to ignore. He'd tried every alternative to their conversation from the blind innocent to the worst of the worst and, unfortunately, the only thing that fit the entirety of it leaned more towards the worst.

So what did that make his best friend? Innocent bystander caught up in the middle purely by accident? Or accomplice to a twisted game where he was just another victim in a long chain of conquests? The spry Ryou Yugi had met six months ago was the picture of innocence: sickeningly sweet, wide-eyed with childish wonder and excitement at anything that moved, and a remarkable, almost stupid amount of optimism. A rich kid trying to make it on his own in the big city, and the perfect prey for the charismatic smile, quick wit, smooth words and irresistible charm of Yami Atemu.

That honest smile and brightness and lent ear had broken right through Yugi's cold walls and pessimistic beliefs until a single kiss melted him right into Yami's waiting arms. Ryou wouldn't have stood a chance.

And it was impossible to ignore the undertones of their mannerisms. Ryou was insistent on the Master prefix whenever he was addressed, even Yugi had to call him that until their friendship had evolved to a point where titled held no merit but even then Ryou joked about it by correcting him, but he'd eventually dropped it entirely and only because he didn't feel right having his best friend refer to him by a title. The fact that Yami _refused_ to use it, and got away with it, spoke volumes. And that kiss—a forehead kiss that was still far too personal to be innocent.

Yugi wasn't naïve- he'd seen the looks Yami and Ryou exchanged when the gang hung out at Wonderland. Looks too intimate, too familiar to be between old college acquaintances. So then how did that past relationship go? How did it factor into the now? What had they _been_? College classmates? Roommates? Best friends? Exes? Lovers? Yami had mentioned an old flame in college for an attempted first time… could that have been Ryou?

He shook his head violently and dispelled the thought, but it was too late. Faint, instant and only a second-long before it scattered but the image of Yami and Ryou's naked, sweat-soaked bodies, flushed with passion was burned into his memory.

He felt nauseous and dizzy at once. His stomach churned like he'd drunk a gallon of bad milk and bile bubbled toxically in his throat. His heart burned like it had been set on fire and his chest was in knots and his mind couldn't force itself to stay open. Instead it closed in on itself: locked and bolted shut in a wall of bad experiences, messy breakups, relationship cynicisms and times-tables of being reduced to broken shells of one's former self, and the very thought that he'd let himself fall victim to such a cruel trick left a taste so bitter in his mouth and a wetness so sharp in his eyes, he couldn't think straight.

He saved his work and exited out of it, pulled out his flash drive and shut down the computer. He'd already packed up half his office when Ishizu came back.

"I'm gonna work the rest of the day from home," he said quickly and threw his messenger bag over his shoulder. His voice was thick and syrupy, and no doubt sounded as sick as he felt. "I'll get you those copy-edits tomorrow morning."

"Alright," she said robotically with a small nod. "But take your time. They're not due until Wednesday." She finished with a soft smile.

"It's alright," Yugi replied with a wave over his shoulder. "I'll get it done." In truth he just needed a distraction.

Her voice told him she was not convinced, but he was already on his way towards the elevator before she could question him further. Alone in the hallway, he sluggishly slumped his messenger work bag over his back, but it slid over the small of his back and slumped halfway on and off his hip. His impatient thumb jabbed the down button repeatedly. "Come on, come on," he chanted over and over in annoyance as if somehow it would silently command the mechanism in the wall to work faster. He debated walking down the sixteen flights of stairs, despite the impracticality of it.

Clouded by frustration and discontent, he expelled a howl of aggravation and marched towards the door. A stubborn hand had just grabbed the door handle when the elevator opened with a lazy whine.

Yugi shrieked when the doors tantalizingly started to close and made a mad dash for it, his bag whacking painfully against his spine as he bolted. He half-stumbled, half flopped in the door's path and it opened back up with a whine of protest. Yugi gathered himself inside and collapsed against the back wall, with a loud sigh of groaned relief. He was tempted to ask if the day could get any worse but immediately decided against it.

Knowing his luck it would.

* * *

The trip back to Vivi's had been thankfully uneventful with the worst being the occasional honk at the crosswalk. He was grateful that the lobby was empty save for Bakura, Vivi's white-haired attendant, humming loudly to a tune Yugi was unfamiliar with and sounded rough and sharp, possibly Arabic, while he sorted the day's mail into the respective boxes of occupied rooms. An Arabic-to-Japanese pronunciation guide with the spine worn from constantly being laid on its inside, as it was now, was resting peacefully over his leg.

Yugi pretended to ignore the blissful man, and quickly opened his own mailbox and thumbed through the accumulating letters. He couldn't help but wonder if Ryou was in any way aware of his eager student's obvious crush on him.

"Probably not," he concluded taking the stairs two steps at a time, all patience for the elevator lost.

Mercifully, the hallway and stairs were empty, whether because everyone was busy or working he had no idea, but it meant none of them could witness his bad mood or fall victim to his crankiness and at the price of saying or doing anything he didn't mean in a fit of annoyed frustration, Yugi was grateful for that.

Once alone in the security of his room, he locked the door, dumped the mail and his work bag on the bed, and waited patiently for his laptop to open his e-mails, secretly hoping he'd have none. His eyes skimmed the envelopes all too aware of the big brand names of literary magazines and writing contest names topping each address. When a soft, bell-like ring announced the "login needed" window on his laptop, he debated which to answer first.

He had no illusions of the outcome regardless, but his heart couldn't take another rejection. Swallowing his pride, he slid the laptop across the bed, folded his legs underneath him, and ripped open the first letter while his e-mails loaded.

* * *

Thirty minutes later they were all identically shredded lines of scrap in the wastebasket and Yugi's entire inbox had been moved to the Trash. He spent the rest of the evening in the shower nursing a wounded ego and washing off the shame.

So much for his big break.

As much as he enjoyed working at White Dragon and had gotten some articles published, others edited, and for the most part had earned himself a relatively stable part-time position there, there was a huge difference between publishing non-fiction articles- which required private research, articulated arguments, and composited opinions proven with facts and interpretations or even literary journal requests for articulated analysis- and publishing a fictional short story, especially when most magazines and anthologies sought out authors for them rather than accepted blind, unsolicited works. Even the ones with agents had a difficult time. Still, fiction was his true passion, and to pursue it full time- if it was possible- Yugi would take the risk.

"I'm just getting screwed all around today aren't I?" he snapped to no one and turned off the showerhead. The warm water had relaxed him enough despite doing little to take away the real stress of the day, but he supposed it helped.

"Might as well finish those copies before work." Normally, he preferred to work on days when he _wasn't_ working at the office, but they were the only shifts Tristan was willing to let him change, and they were the only shifts he was guaranteed to see neither Yami nor Ryou.

He'd just finished drying his hair when his cell phone vibrated in his pants pocket, which was sprawled across the edge of the bed. His eyes narrowed when he saw the name on the caller ID. Why he didn't just delete the number was beyond him. He thought about it as he pulled the phone out of his pocket. It would've been easy. Just hit the delete button and be done with it. Both sides warred at him over it: part of him saw deleting the last real connection between them as the first step to moving on. It'd be easy to erase the number, he'd forget it eventually. The other part of him, the more annoying and ironically the louder part of him saw the removal as cowardly and the "easy" way out. A cheap means of removing a part of himself that he secretly wanted to hold on to, if only for the false hope that he was something more than who he was…or maybe it was because secretly…so secretly he even kept it from himself, he wanted to _keep_ those memories, hold them close and never forget them, simply because they were the first time in his boring, repetitive, mediocre life when he felt wild and free, passionate and alive and finally himself after a life of constantly fighting everyone who thought they had a vague idea of what he should be. Maybe he wanted to keep the memory of the one person who saw just him.

After the third ring, he clicked the button and sent the call to voicemail.

"Sorry, Yami, but I am _so_ not in the mood." He tossed the phone onto the bed and with a bitter smirk added, "Actually, I take that back. I'm not sorry. "He slammed his dresser drawer shut after he pulled out his favorite tee-shirt and a pair of jeans.

But it still didn't make him feel better.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Bakura."

Bakura paused in his musings and spun around, his dictionary flopping to the floor and snapping shut as he shot up in delight. Ryou appeared stripped to only a pair of slim black jeans and a simple, but elegant, white sleeveless turtleneck, his usual attire for when he worked at the café: simple and flexible enough to move about in under his bulky chef coat. His ivory skin was flushed with sweat, heat and soreness from a hard work day. Long hours, strenuous shuffling back and forth between orders and cooking, and meeting the constant demands of customers, staff and his own expectations had stiffened Ryou's spine over the past few months. His eyes were brightened by the activity and the sheer delight that came with the eventual reward for his labor had increased the spryness in his step. Independence had done wonders for the boy.

"Good afternoon, Master Ryou," Bakura greeted in perfect Japanese. He presented a perfectly manicured pile of letters in front of him, which had become part of his own routine following Ryou's return.

"Oh your pronunciation is beautiful!" Ryou congratulated with impressed eyes and his voice full of admiration and pride. A surge of satisfaction stroked Bakura's ego when he saw Ryou beaming and a playful smile spread across his face. "Thanks to you, _habibi_," he added the last word in Arabic, thick and sultry and with a leer in his eyes.

Judging by the friendly giggle and pink tint to the boy's cheek, Ryou was oblivious of the Arabian term's true translation or the endearment behind it. Bakura grinned, keeping the secret for now. A strange cousin of desire swept him up with the force of a typhoon when Ryou's gentle giggle erupted into an exuberant laugh.

A smile spread across Bakura's face. He took in that soft, cute, pink blush adorning Ryou's ivory cheeks. He licked his lips, devouring the sight of those sweet subtle lips, pulled into a wide, sweet smile, unblemished and unmarred in their perfect softness, and never before touched by another's. Those soft round cheeks holding onto the last of their baby fat and curled wide with happiness. Those beautiful emeralds he adored were hidden innocently behind delighted lids and long, thick lashes completed the perfect picture. The best part was that he was completely naïve of the seduction that secret carried.

Desire crept through his being when those dark lashes lifted revealing their jeweled, emerald treasures. Precious gems that melted the icy resolve around Bakura's heart and reduced him to a sweltering pile of goo. He didn't care how clichéd or cheesy it sounded, he was smitten. He knew it and he admitted it. Ryou's tempestuous form was enough to arouse his manly desire at first glance, but it had always been deeper than that. Ryou's openness and friendly kindness the moment they'd met had been a rare treat, instantly drawing in even someone as cold and cynical as Bakura. Within a moment the boy's politeness had opened the door, his selfless offer to help him with his Japanese only revealed his true, honest nature. Even when alone, the boy was professional and sophisticated, but always kind, always honest, and never judgmental. When Bakura struggled with a word, Ryou was eager to help, but only when Bakura asked, showing enough respect to let him struggle, but willing to offer his aid if needed. His lessons were creative and fun and Bakura spent more time laughing and listening than anything else.

He'd learned, like him, Ryou was an orphan but had lost his parents as a child, and was raised in the love and luxury of his uncles and extended family who raised him as their own and unfortunately were all dead. Learned his dream was to make deserts because he loved sweets and working with his hands and a challenging environment, and the idea of working in a boring, straight-laced job bored and frightened him to tears. He loved spontaneity and creativity, but also freedom and stability.

So similar were they that, during their private moments, Bakura confessed he only worked for Vivi so he could afford to bring his beloved little sister to college and because his job options were slim and the money at Vivi's was good. His sister, he explained, was currently living in Egypt with relatives until Marik and he could afford otherwise. A sister, who he explained, he loved terribly and who Ryou was very curious about. Ryou never judged him for his predicament and instead showed a rare pride and respect for the man who he saw as sacrificing whatever he could for his family.

Ryou was a true Gem. A rare exotic treasure that was far too good for a low-life like himself, he knew. Ryou deserved a life of all happiness and good fortune, not scraping for a living with a greedy, power-obsessed pimp who you worked for simply because you had no other options. No, Ryou deserved better than scum like Bakura who betrayed others for his own sake, who kidnapped innocents and sold them off to a fate crueler and more terrifying than the most brutal death for a good payday and a lavish lifestyle.

When Ryou's words spoke of pride in his position, it filled him with dread. Bile twisted his insides and even now he felt sick and disgusting in the presence of such an innocent angel. The worst part was that if he confessed the truth to Ryou he _knew_ the boy would forgive him. And not the fake, crap "It's okay" answer or an "I'm sorry" or mock forgiveness for the sake of overcoming the tragedy and moving on. No, Ryou would truly forgive the man for his sins and consider him redeemed simply because circumstances forced him to make disgusting choices out of desperation to save his only family. That realization, that _fact,_ above all else, cut Bakura to the core like a hot dagger twisting in his gut.

"Bakura?" the soft bell of his angel's voice freed Bakura from his firm thoughts. "Are you feeling unwell? You look so distraught suddenly?"

His concern was like a whip lash across Bakura's back: a sharp, flaming sting so unexpected and cutting so deeply without leaving an actual mark it was almost cruel.

Vivi hadn't given up on her latest cash find. If anything, she'd only grown more desperate since the reports had been coming in of the government cracking down on her operation, tracking down her sellers and buyers and they still had a warehouse full of girls all ready to be shipped to their respective buyers, but they were simple brides for men destined to have none in their native country.

No, Ryou was special: kind, obedient and beautiful, too much for a boy, the right combination of meek and spry; he is too perfect to ignore, the perfect pet. And Bakura knew if he were to ever be exposed to that dark, cruel, unforgiving underworld where hope was murdered and broken, behind Vivi's shops and hotel, he would break and shatter as easily as alabaster on a stone floor, but the impact would be that of a smashed diamond: a perfect gem reduced to tiny fragments of its former self and irrevocably impossible to put back together.

No, he couldn't let that happen to sweet Ryou. He _wouldn't_ let it happen. Not so long as there was breath in his body.

"Ryou," Bakura stood straight. Courage on his right shoulder, a welcome ally, and opened his mouth to speak before it abandoned him.

"Staff meeting!" Marik rounded the corner shoving a large bin of dirty towels past the door labeled Employees only.

"Now, Bakura," Bakura heard the warning behind the tone, confirming that the random announcement was not horrendous timing on Marik's part.

"I guess I'll see you later then?" Ryou bowed his head respectfully and gathered his mail. Bakura hadn't missed the hurt disappointment etched into his face, but chose to stay silent. For now.

"Goodbye," Bakura said neutrally, but once Ryou was gone, he directed his anger and hate towards his cousin. "What the hell was that about?" the snarl was dangerously low and threatened destruction.

"_Staff meeting,"_ Marik said honestly. _"Now come on, Vivi's pissed and I'd like to eat this week."_

Bakura bit back his words and followed begrudgingly. Last thing he needed was one of Vivian's "moods", especially when most of the time she felt the need to "stall" their pay whenever she had one.

"This is a disaster!" Vivian's rants could be heard even through the thickness of the Employees Only door. When the boys entered she was in the process of crumbling up thick balls of newspaper and hurling them across the room, screaming into the phone "Those damn Interpol! How dare they!" she spun around and faced her employees who both bowed their heads submissively.

She ignored them and returned to her conversation. "Listen up, Budda," she commanded, "I don't care how many ships have been snatched I've got a whole warehouse of potential brides and a list of clients in China willing to pay big bucks for all of them. And I've got a snatch in progress worth a fortune!" She paused to listen, then shot up and clenched the phone so tight her long, claw-like nails chipped at the tips. "No, not that southern farm girl! This one is better!" she sat elegantly in an arm chair, the phone cradled in her shoulder, her leg thrown confidently over the side. She looked like a sales rep bragging about the latest stock pile she'd composed, by buying out all the mom and pop stores in town. "He's _perfect_," she stressed the word with a sick, wicked glee. "He's from money, real high class, sophisticated, polite, perfectly docile, obedient, and _very _easy to look at if you catch my drift," she bragged as if she were battering over a prized dog with a pedigree.

A sick, poisonous twist boiled in Bakura's gut when he heard that description.

"Yes, I said he, Budda," Vivian answered. "Oh come on now, Budda," she threw her leg elegantly beneath her and whispered seductively into the phone "All men have their guilty pleasures, and how many rich business men do you know who _don't _wants some _entertainment_ when they're bored with their wives? Now think how much those men who do will pay for perfection?" she let the last word linger, longer than was needed, but it had the desired effect, because an infectious, repulsive silence followed, and then a smile slit Vivian's face. "That a boy Budda," she said. "And you can guarantee that transport? Three weeks at the _earliest?"_ she said incredulously with rage and disgust, and made a gross sound a kin to a growl and a word. "Fine, just make sure it's in the harbor and ready to ship! And you can guarantee that date?" her face lit up smiling. "And with paperwork? Excellent!" Vivian lit up like a child at Christmas. "I'll see you then! Three weeks! I'm holding you to that! Wonderful! Bye," she hung up the phone and whirled around giggly, prancing like a little girl with a new doll she couldn't wait to show off to the other girls, only so she could bask in their envy.

"Good news, boys! We're to get a very big pay day soon!" she clapped her hands together gleefully. "All we need is to make sure our latest investment is ready to ship! Can you two handle that?" she patronized like a perky teacher taunting troublemakers.

Bakura growled at her, but Marik was quick to block him, smile and nod his head obediently, and shoved Bakura outside before Vivian could question the action.

Once outside, Bakura threw his cousin off forcibly and glared at him with rage and disgust.

"What is the matter with you?" he screamed in Japanese, Ryou's influence strong in his accent.

"_You have the nerve to ask me that? And speak Arabic you fool! You won't people to hear us!"_

"_Fine!" _Bakura relented but neither his glare nor his defiance changed. "_I won't do it." _ He made no effort to conceal his fury and his tone held no room for argument. "_I won't surrender Ryou to that evil woman! I won't!"_

"_Where's this sudden chivalry coming from? This is our chance, Bakura! You heard her? With this score we may finally have enough to bring Shadi and the girls to Japan._

"_Sudden chivalry? Are you daft or just stupid? I've always been against this work, but this is the final straw! She can't have Ryou!"_

"_And why not?" _ Marik challenged. _"If not him, it'll just be someone else. Will you act so adamant then?" _Bakura couldn't deny Marik's accusations. Not when they were true. It was so easy to go along with Vivi's scheme before, to hate his world from a distance but still do it nonetheless. To begrudgingly accept it, as he drugged and watched each girl and boy dragged away. To hate himself for it, but to do nothing to stop it. No, had it been anyone else, he wouldn't have cared. Just Ryou.

"_Exactly," _Marik's accusations was harsh and brutally truthful. _"Things are getting worse in Egypt, Bakura."_

"_What?" _ The news was foreign and unheard of.

"_Yes, and if you weren't so blinded by your stupid infatuation you'd know that!" _Marik barked, incredulously. _"It's all over the news. The military is taking over and the rebels are revolting with bombs. Shadi says Isis doesn't leave the house anymore, and they're terrified to let Amy go anywhere alone and they're right to do so! What do you think those military and rebel sticks will do once they see a cute girl with no allegiances at all, huh? It's too dangerous! Women get attacked, civilians are killed by bombs, people get caught in the crossfire all the time and no one does a damn thing about it! They need to get out of there, Bakura, and this is our chance! And I'm not gonna let them suffer more than they already are for any longer than they already have just because you have a stupid school boy crush!"_

Marik stormed away without another word. They weren't needed. The point had been made. The harsh, brutal truth was like an asteroid field repeatedly hitting him over and over again. The sheer reality of their honesty made it all the worse. Tears stung Bakura's eyes though it embarrassed him that they did, but what else could he do? Suddenly, he hated everything: hated his parents for dying and leaving him and Amane along to deal with all of this. Hated his homeland for its corruption and violence and idiocy. Hated his family for their desperation and need. Hated Marik for being right, and above all hated himself and his job which he only took because he had no other options. But despite himself, he couldn't hate Ryou. He hated his choice above all else, but not Ryou and not Amane. Those two people- the people who were the very cause of all this strain- were the two people he couldn't blame, even if he wanted to.

Whatever decision he made, he'd sacrifice one of them. To save one he'd have to doom the other to a terrible hell. Either he sacrificed Ryou to a life of degradation and horror to bring his sister, a sweet little girl who already witnessed things no child should ever witness away from a battlefield of corruption and violence so she could at least have part of a good childhood; or he sacrificed his sister to a continued life of misery for an uncertain amount of time all so Ryou could continue to live his life safe from Vivi, ignorant of what could've happened to him, what almost did happen to him, so he could go on living his blessed life none the wiser. He knew Vivi would give up eventually, if Ryou moved out or got his own place somewhere else, got a new job. She wouldn't follow him, her cover was too deep and she needed it to be to avoid any and all suspicion. But who knew when their next sure thing would be? How much longer would his family have to wait? How much longer _could_ they wait? Months? Years? They could barely afford to pay their pills as is. Whatever decision he made, he'd sacrifice someone he loved. Either way he'd lose someone.

He grabbed his hair and pressed his aching palms to his sore, tired, burning eyes and rubbed them fiercely until he saw white flashes behind the blindness. Tears streaked his face. The truth broke him more than he ever dared to think. All he could do was think of Ryou's sweet smile and how he never wanted that smile to break.

He knew there really was no choice. For Amane, whom without him would be alone and defenseless, for his precious little sister, for her, he'd become a monster.

* * *

Ryou decided to take the stairs back to his room. Taking the high steps two at a time allowed him to think. During the day it was easy to put on that plastered smile and fake blissful ignorance to the persistent pressures that had taken over his life the last few weeks, and push back those nagging worries into the forgotten depths of his mind. But times like this, when he was alone, silent and unable to do much else, they bubbled to the surface.

A small frown pulled the corners of his mouth down. He hugged his arms tightly to stifle a shiver, but it wasn't from the cold. His shoulders slumped, almost defeated like a fallen angel's wings, and even his shiny eyes seemed dulled in the darkness.

Ryou wasn't naïve. At least not as much as he pretended to be, simply because he knew people assumed he was. He was well aware of Bakura's crush that he dare said was blooming into something deeper, though the man kept it carefully concealed. He hadn't missed the dark looks Marik gave Bakura whenever they were alone or how "perfect" his timing was when he interrupted small intimate moments between them like he'd done today and was all too aware of the almost thunderous, hateful flare the man bore at his back whenever he left, so heavy and infectious Ryou felt it festering and weighing him down. Just like he was well aware of, whether his best friend realized it or not, Yugi was avoiding him and had been ever since his "date" with Yami which he was painfully desperate _not_ to talk about.

It was hard to deal with it all at once, but gradually Ryou had noticed things increasingly building for better or worst. He'd been ignorant of Bakura's feelings at first, of course, but he'd received more than enough bouquets with language of the flower messages to figure out that the gruff man's gentlemanly kindness, respectful politeness and bright cheerfulness was reserved only for Ryou and that it was beyond friendship or even a tremendous crush of a student on a mentor. Bakura was a different person around him, and regardless of how it started- be it Ryou's physical appeal, innocent charm or even an overwhelming desire to protect him- it was something more now. Something deeper. Real.

And Ryou could tell it was torturing him.

They'd talked about their pasts and how they grew up. He knew Bakura was an orphan and lived with his cousins in Egypt before coming to Japan for work. He knew that he'd grown up during the independent era and was exposed to a lot of war. He knew Bakura had a younger sister whom he adored with such tremendous affection and such a determined, fraternal affection even without words, but from the severity in his eyes, Ryou knew that Bakura would do _anything_ for her, regardless of how black, terrible, horrible, or twisted it was, he would do it.

It reminded him of how his uncles had defended him and his cousins when bullies teased him, and teachers became frustrated with his strange hair and mannerisms and feminine form. He remembered how a self-righteous macho-brained gym teacher had harassed him because he refused to cut his long, white hair, which he said made him look like a girl, and how his cousin told him off, the other threatened to sue him and his aunt nearly did, but fortunately, the meat-headed blockhead was smart and kept his over-flatted opinioned to himself.

It was something Ryou could only respect and admire about Bakura. But at the same time, he could see even with him, Bakura was haunted by that brotherly devotion. Haunted by what he'd do to keep that innocent promise. More than once, Ryou tormented himself with the thought that Bakura only considered him an escape: a single, perfect, untainted, unflawed light in his dark and dreary existence. He wondered if Bakura saw their lessons as a way to pretend it didn't exist at all. Maybe in the beginning it was. But no, even then guilt and horror clouded Bakura's eyes behind the admiration and instant attraction.

No, Ryou knew Bakura was hopelessly, desperately, irrevocably in love with him and it left him torn between his love for Ryou and his devotion and love for his sister. How and why, Ryou didn't know. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. But it was there. Then that left the question: did Ryou love him back?

Ryou wasn't a virgin when it came to love, relationships, or sex, but most of his affairs had been out of loneliness or deep, deep companionship without any actual binding emotion involved. Others had been a real romance and real relationships but not permanent ones. He'd had his heart broken, broken a few hearts himself, and had others where both parties had simply fallen out of love with the other or he'd fallen out of love with his partner or they'd fallen out of love with him.

He'd known since high school that he was gay. It wasn't even a tremendous announcement or realization even, when he'd come out to his family. It was more of a natural progression. He'd always been rather feminine but still for lack of a better word a boy, and though he'd always been popular with girls and found many of them lovely, he had never really considered them more than friends or found any of them attractive romantically, or even sexually. He knew what real love was, what it felt like, or what he thought it felt like. It wasn't something you decided or even really realized, but just felt, knew as his aunt would've said.

And when he was around Bakura his heard quickened and felt light. He smiled whenever he saw him smile and felt a very real, joyous happiness whenever he saw that Bakura was happy. The thought of just talking to him and their regular lessons made his heart pound with earnest excitement. The very thought of putting Bakura off until later sounded and even felt forbidden and cruel. If he did, the man's face and presence invaded his thoughts anyway. Just thinking about him made his heart hurt but there was a sort of pleasurable feeling about it. He was a man and no matter how hard or cold he was to everyone, he could trust him. He knew that Bakura would do anything for him, even forfeit his life rather than see him hurt and the feeling was strange and strong and pulled at so many strings of both his heart and mind it was like a cacophonous orchestra in his head. So many emotions raged and battled for control of his mind that he couldn't even decipher what any of them were.

He felt heavy and tired, but surprisingly light and active and the same time. There were moments when he felt deliriously happy, others when he felt so overwhelmed that all he wanted to do was crawl into a heap and cry out in anguish. Others when he felt blissfully ignorant, calm and peaceful, when nothing mattered and he had no worries and when nothing meant everything. Like Ryou had fallen into an alternate, separate universe and had somehow become that whole universe. Part of its vastness and infinite number of vortexes and stars, connections and parallels and circlets and every little thing, feeling, and emotion down to the simplest of lives and at the center of that universe, the single focal point and sun that fed it energy and was the single answer that all of the circuits eventually connected to: was Bakura.

He wondered if Yugi felt this way about Yami and vice versa?

That brought on a whole new wave of complications now. It was obvious something had happened between the two men, what he wasn't sure, Yugi refused to talk about it, but Yami was afraid he pushed things too far too fast. Yet Yugi was perfectly willing to pretend it never happened, while Yami did everything in his power to remind him that it did, simply so they could discuss it. It almost made him want to drag both men by the hair, lock them in a room and force them to stay there unless they talked and sorted the whole mess out.

Despite both their efforts _not_ to involve him, he was involved. And right in the worst place he could be to do something about it. Part of him wanted to confront Yugi about why he was avoiding him and what it had to do with Yami since that was when it started, but the other half was torn between loyalty and confidentiality to Yami. It was impossible for the youth to make a move without betraying the other in some way.

He'd only realized he'd made it to the top of the stairs when he lifted his foot to catch the second set of steps, only for it to hammer on the carpet of the second floor and jerk him awake.

Lovely, he snapped silently, and slugged his way to his own room. The weight of the day's activities suddenly weighed him down as if he had barbells tied to his arms, legs, and back that were constantly adding more and more weights. At this pace, he'd be lucky if he made it to his bed and didn't just pass out on the carpet the moment he unlocked his door.

He'd just reached the last few steps to the promise of blissful, dreamless deadweight sleep when the door parallel to his slammed open. Yugi stepped out in an outfit similar to Ryou's but he'd worn a long-sleeved white shirt instead of a sleeveless and a black leather vest over it. His normally bright, round face was pulled into an annoyed scowl more evident as he clicked the door closed behind him.

He turned to leave and froze wide eyed when he spied Ryou in the hallway, like a deer encircled by a pack of wolves upon realizing it was trapped and couldn't escape.

"Yugi!" Ryou perked up immediately with delight and took the last few spaces separating them in long strides before the boy could make a break for the second exit.

"Oh, hey Ryou," Yugi gave a nervous wave with forced neutrality. "I can't really talk, I'm gonna be late."

"Just a minute of your time," Ryou asked, practically pleading. "I just need to ask, what happened…last month?" He was careful not to mention Yami's name or bring up the date of the event. "I mean you haven't been yourself lately, so I wanted to make sure you were okay." Even Ryou knew how pathetic that sounded, but he didn't care. Who knew when he'd get another chance to talk to Yugi like this?

"Nothing, Ryou, don't worry about it." Yugi plastered a smile, but it was pinched.

"Don't tell me that, Yugi," Ryou barked. His polite demeanor shattered under the weight of all his emotions. Yugi jumped and gasped at the response, not expecting it at all. He knew full well his best friend could stand his ground when pushed too far, but even he never expected this.

"You're one of my best friends, Yugi. If you can't talk to me who can you talk to?" Ryou said more harshly than he intended, but the hurt in his tone was impossible to miss. "I know you're not fine, either." Ryou's voice was gentler. "You're almost never home, you're always at White Dragon, when you are home you throw yourself into assignment after assignment. You don't talk to me anymore, at work or even here, and you're avoiding everyone. I'm not trying to pry, Yugi, but I'm honestly concerned here! What is going on?"

Yugi was visibly shaking. The very confrontation he'd exhausted all his efforts to prevent from happening and here it was and the blast was worse than what he ever expected. His feet were rooted in place and he couldn't move. Whenever he tried to he felt the roots tightening around his feet. Each word was like a blow to his side, forcing everything he'd confined under lock and key and dug back so deeply to return screaming to the surface. Anger boiled in his throat, sadness, fear and betrayal stung his dry eyes, and the overwhelming emotions that he couldn't understand or express because he was oblivious to their origin became too much to bear and finally he could stand it no longer.

"Fine! You wanna fucking know what happened?" Yugi barked viciously but his anger wasn't directed at Ryou or Yami or anyone or anything but himself. "I slept with Yami, that's what fucking happened! We had fun, we argued, we made out, we fucked, and just when I finally came to terms with the idea that I might be interested in something with him, it turns out the whole thing was a damn fake! That's what happened, happy?!" Yugi was panting and screaming at the same time and shaking long after he'd stopped screaming.

Ryou's jaw dropped open, forming an O of unbelievable surprise. His eyes bulged like an owl's who'd just eyed a predator. Then suddenly his mouth twisted in to a growl, his eyes squinted shut and his fingers moved to weave in his white, hanging spikes and gripped the roots with force. He bowed his chin forward and at that angle his face looked like a scowl.

He shot up growling "That explains it, blast it!" He repeated a few other swears in his native English accent, none of which Yugi knew the meaning of but it was enough to shake him free of his rage-blinded stupor. Suddenly confused, Yugi had no idea what to make of Ryou's reaction or his sudden realization.

"I could kill him! Hell I should kill you both! Ugh, daft fools!" He shook his head, then turned to Yugi so suddenly he jumped. Ferocity blazed in those emerald eyes, ready to pounce and scold.

"You need to talk to him, Yugi. Right now…" he said sternly, and then stepped back, as if pondering the words and the time and the situation. "Well, maybe not right now, but blast it all, you need to talk to Yami right now!"

"Are you crazy?!" Yugi suddenly regained control of his mind. "I never wanna see that arrogant cheat as long as I live! Let alone talk to him!" Yugi howled with determination and bravado. He spun on his heels and stomped towards the back stairs, but Ryou was faster and bolted in front of him, and gently shoved Yugi's shoulders back when he stopped.

"What do you mean cheat? Yugi, what are you not telling me?" His demand has lost all its force and even in his eyes it was a confused plea, like a child whose parents were suddenly in the middle of a divorce and he was the only one who had no idea what was going on.

Yugi bit his lip, closed his eyes and forced himself to count to thirty. He gently removed Ryou's hands from his shoulders and started towards the stairs. He didn't open his eyes until he was certain Ryou was behind him and couldn't see the panic in his eyes when he opened them.

"I'm going to work, Ry, I'll be back late so don't wait up." He walked too far for Ryou to keep up, and took the stairs two at a time, jumping down when he got close to the base.

Ryou could hear the echoing thumps from upstairs. He hadn't moved since Yugi spoke, and doubted his friend even noticed. He stood in shock for a moment, processing everything he'd just heard.

When his brain finished the organization and everything was laid in front of him, the truth blaringly obvious, Ryou released a loud, animalistic growl that morphed into an angry scream and kicked the wall. He dug his cell phone out of his pocket and stabbed the speed dial with his fingers. He growled impatiently into the speaker, the ringer taunting obnoxiously in his ear.

"_Hello?" _ The confused voice on the other end answered.

"We need to talk," Ryou demanded. His voice was sharp and held no room for argument. "Right now, and this time you're going to tell me _everything_."

* * *

Yugi tapped his foot anxiously, the elevator determined to be slow. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come _on_!" He chanted over and over under his breath even though he was alone in the elevator. His hair was still wet in the back and stuck itchingly to the back of his neck. The spikes were sloppy from running through the morning air after just being brushed and he'd barely had time to fix himself in the elevator when he arrived. Tristan was right: working the graveyard shift was only worth it if you had no morning engagements.

When the elevator finally opened, he sprinted to his cubical. No one was around, and anyone who could have been was deeply engaged in their computer screens, typing on their laptops robotically, and performing their daily duties. He was about to plop down in the chair and free a heavy sigh of relaxed relief trapped in his throat, when a shadow he hadn't noticed crept behind him.

"Mr. Mouto." Yugi froze in place. That wasn't Ishizu's voice, but he still recognized it immediately.

"Mr. Ishtar," He spun on his heels and stood straight with his hands at his sides, suddenly feeling like a schoolboy who now had to explain to his teacher why his paper was late. "Um, may I help you?" He looked even more dashing in a pair of slender black pants and a deep purple top with a gold chain clasping the front. His face was a neutral mask, and his eyes betrayed no emotion, only a small smile showed anything but it was impossible to tell what it meant.

"I'd like you in my office," he said neutrally and turned around, obviously expecting Yugi to follow him.

Yugi's heart plummeted. This was the first time he'd been this late, that couldn't possibly be bad enough to fire him, right? Besides, he was part time and only got paid for the submissions and assignments he did and handed in. It wasn't like he had to arrive to work at a certain time or even at all, save for the days Ishizu mentioned…which just happened to be one of these days. Still, he had to think positive right? Unfortunately, too many bad days were clawing at his mind.

_Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap._ He held his breath to keep from hyperventilating. The soles of his feet and ears burned, each second passed torturingly slow, mocking him with each hum of the roving clock hands. He stared at the floor, unwilling to even meet the back of Malik's head as he followed him. Each step brought him closer to death, like he was walking down the long, narrow, torturous trek to the underworld and his boss was the gatekeeper who was about to grab him and toss him into the bowels of the underworld.

His heart pounded in his chest, his feet shuffled robotically under him and it took all his will power to bite back the horrific thoughts that threatened to spill onto his face. The doors to Malik's office swung open and Yugi felt his heart drop into his stomach, his stomach backflip and his lungs deflate in one sudden, fluid motion.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" He shot up and found Malik standing in the doorway with a concerned, bewildered look on his face. "You look nervous, is everything alright?"

Yugi blinked for a moment. His mind blanked out as if the realization that his life wasn't actually about to end was too much of a shock for him to process. Wordlessly, he nodded and closed his mouth.

"I'm fine," he choked out and followed the man into his office. Repetitively, Yugi sat, back straight in the chair positioned in front of Malik's expensive, oak-wood and marble desk, perfectly polished and shinning in the natural light blaring in from the glass wall behind it, so bright it made Yugi squint.

"Sorry," Malik apologized and walked behind the desk and pressed a button lowering some strange blinds that dimmed the light but didn't darken the room. "It can get a little bright in the mornings."

"You wanted to see me?" Yugi said softly, his hands folded in his lap and his back straight.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." A smile curled about Malik's cheeks making him look even more dashing than he normally did. "How long have you been working for White Dragon, Yugi?"

"About six months," Yugi said, trying to sound confident but he still has no idea the purpose behind this ordeal, and didn't want to corrupt his chances of coming out of it with his job still intact.

"Part time, yes you've been spending more and more time here in the office as of late yes?" Malik asked. His smile hadn't faded, but his voice betrayed no emotion.

"About the last two months, yes," Yugi nodded, his tone neutral.

Malik's smile widened a smidge, completely unnoticeable unless one actually saw it moving. "And in that time you've contributed several book reviews a week, copy edited our final drafts and from what Ishizu tells me, she even paid you extra for some extra assignments the last few weeks is that correct?"

"Yes, it is." Yugi boasted, but kept it civil.

"Well, I for one am extremely pleased with your work ethic as of late," he said, pleased. "And so is our CEO, he's quite fond of your work."

"He is?" Yugi had to restrain his excitement.

Malik nodded. "He especially liked your article on Dickens' for our English literature section. He enjoyed your alternate idea that Dickens was actually a feminist. I personally recommended that one, it was a good read,"

"Thank you!" Yugi shot up smiling, barely able to contain his excitement, all earlier fears gone. Deciding to be bold, he added. "I've also been dabbling in some creative work of my own, in my spare time, when I'm not doing some extra copy editing for Mrs. Ishizu or finishing up my submissions."

Malik raised an eyebrow at that. He braced his elbows on the desk, folded his hands and rested his chin over them. "Really now? Tell me do you prefer creative writing to non-fiction submissions?"

Yugi took a breath and chose his words carefully. He had the man's attention now he had to catch him. "As much as I enjoy the assignments I'm given and the range of topics they cover, and as much as I enjoy writing about books and issues I'm interested in, I find they're a bit constricting. You have to base everything on fact and research which is fine, but you can't really flesh it out or expand it, you're limited to what the research tells you and what the writers want to know. With creative writing I've found, yes you're still limited by your research depending on the subject, but you can still expand that research and use it however you wish, you have no limits to what you can do or write but your imagination."

"Interesting," Malik's eye brows raised curiously. "Tell me what genres to you enjoy writing, Yugi?"

"I like to b broad," Yugi said with shrugged confidence. "I've written some realistic fiction, contemporary fantasy, mythology, and Japanese folklore are fun inspirations, and historical fiction I enjoy."

"Have you written some?" Malik asked.

Yugi smiled and held up a finger, then dug his portfolio out of his messenger bag and placed it carefully on the table. Malik slid it towards himself, spun it around and opened it. He flipped through the collection of stories all held together by an individual paper clip.

"Interesting," he said, impressed, then closed the file. "This is actually the reason I called you in here today," Malik explained. "Ishizu tells me you dabble in creative writing on the side. Have any of them been published yet?"

"My short stories, now?" Yugi admitted with brilliantly masked bitterness. "Sadly, I haven't been able to find a publisher for any of them, but I'm still trying."

"Good," Malik nodded. "I sadly, gave up when I was your age, and though I can't say I regret it at the time, it wasn't a life-changing decision." Yugi opened his mouth to comment, but Malik continued before Yugi could speak, so he closed his mouth and listened. "She says fantasy and historical fictions seem to be your passions. Care to elaborate?"

This was it: the moment Yugi had been waiting for, from the moment he started working at White Dragon publishing. The reason for his continual efforts to get extra assignments, the secondary jobs he took as a copy editor and fact checker, all done in an effort to gather up enough credentials and attention for this moment. "Actually, yes, I can." Yugi straightened his back, and poured every ounce of passion he had for his project into his work. "I've been working on a novel since college: it's about a boy who is a university student doing research on an ancient Pharaoh called the Nameless Pharaoh for his dissertation and while examining an artifact in the museum it teleports him back in time to ancient Khemet, and he discovers the Nameless Pharaoh, who is still a Prince at the time, and is the third son, whose uncle wants to use the hero in a plot to summon an ancient evil to kill the Pharaoh and make his own son King, and he must now help the Prince become the Pharaoh and save his home before he sacrifices himself to stop the evil his uncle plans to release and dies in the process."

"That sounds fascinating," Malik shot up like child at their own surprise party. Any neutrality in his face was gone and he became engrossed in Yugi's tale.

"Thank you," Yugi flushed. "I based it off an old legend surrounding an artifact my Grandfather found on a dig to Ancient Egypt, he said it belonged to the Nameless Pharaoh who they now believe was King Tutenatem, but it always fascinated me, especially the idea that the Egyptians used their magic to summon beasts from the realm of the gods, and honestly there just aren't enough stories that focus on Egyptian mythology or its ancient culture and heritage. Most of them are Greek or Norse and it gets so boring trying to make something new for all that.

Malik laughed at that. "Being of ancient Egyptian descent myself, I can honestly agree with that." His chuckle was rich and deep, but betrayed his true age. "Tell me something, Yugi. Since the protagonist is a boy, will this story be a yaoi?"

Yugi blushed at that. "I haven't decided yet," he stuttered earnestly. Being bisexual and knowing full well the popularity of the yaoi genre worldwide, it was something he'd considered doing, but then at the same time he wasn't sure how to do it without it making it sound personal.

"Hmm…well, how far are you with it? Maybe I can take a look at it and give you some feedback."

"I haven't finished it yet. I'm trying to decide if it should be more than one story."

"Oh a series," Malik's perked up. "That's even better. How far do you think you are with the first novel?"

"I'm almost finished with the draft," Yugi explained. "But I want to do some more research on Khemet's ancient life and culture. Make sure I got everything accurate and all, and of course I want to make sure my characters are fleshed out and not clichéd."

"Understandable," Malik nodded and leaned forward. "Tell you what, how about I give you this week as leave time. I'll still pay you your standard 30,000 yen for freelance, and during that time, you finish up as much as you can, and then I'll take a look at it and, if I like it, I'll give you leave time to finish it and take it to our publisher."

Yugi's heart stopped beating. The excitement became too much and he couldn't sit still any longer. "That'd be wonderful, thank you!" Yugi stood up and bowed his head respectfully. "Oh, before I forget," he dug out the copy edits Ishizu asked him for the other day. "Mrs. Ishizu gave me these, I finished them last night."

"Well done," Malik laughed, clearly taken aback by how much the young man had accomplished during his short stay. "Why don't you meet me again next week? We'll talk some more on your progress."

"Sounds perfect," Yugi nodded, excited. "Anything else?"

"I'll let you know," Malik flashed him a confident grin that would've been charming, had Yugi not been so giddy at the moment. "I'll inform Ishizu about your leave, so why don't you take the day off to start?"

"Thank you," Yugi practically skipped outside as he gathered his bag. Once he was outside, he threw up fists of victory and resisted the urge to jump up and down. He practically skipped to the elevator and once inside it and alone he just about screamed in excitement and bounced up and down, dancing the entire ride down to the lobby. He didn't care if anyone saw him when the ride finally ended. He just scratched his back, perched his chin up in the air confidently and strolled out the front door. He dug out his cell phone on the way to the bus, and pressed speed dial. "Hey dad!"

"_There you are! I hadn't heard form you in a while, I was getting worried. Everything alright?"_

"Oh yeah! You won't _believe_ what happened!"

* * *

The next week flew by in a blaze of library visits, note taking and sticky noting, plot planning, book research, red inking countless pages and constant transfers back and forth between the bed and the desk depending on where Yugi had put his laptop and where he'd set up his notes. Takeout and coffee had become his best friends and on the rare moments when he did sleep he crashed on his futon since the bed was always covered in papers and slept like a rock. Tristan hadn't been too happy when he'd requested his work days off, but didn't care once Yugi replied he'd called in a few favors and got them covered.

He'd spent the week, planning, plotting and researching, and doing everything in preparation to make his book as perfect as possible. It had been surprising just how easily it all started to flow and come together once he now had time to just sit down and work on it without any worries or interruptions. The fact that it didn't have to be finished according to Malik's intentions was also a huge relief, making it much easier to just focus and write the story he wanted to tell, rather than have to compromise his creation with a bunch of second hand executive idiots who cared only about ratings and knew nothing about actual writing or what the public _wanted_ to read. He'd barely remembered what day it was until he checked his calendar.

His friends, of course, constantly worried since he hadn't left his room, but he assured them he was fine, just determined since this _was_ his dream. Rebecca found his determination admirable, Serenity was excited for him. Tea was so supportive she'd completely forgotten to ask about him and Yami, or if she did, she pretended she didn't, which Yugi was grateful for. Yami hadn't called him since their encounter at work, leaving him to wonder if he'd finally given up or was just thinking of another way to contact him short of blowing into Vivi's hotel and risking getting himself kicked out. He'd done his best to ignore it, but Yugi couldn't deny the sharp pain he'd felt when the calls stopped coming.

The constant calls had been painful and annoying, a constant reminder of what'd he'd seen and what he wasn't ready to talk about. But knowing Yami was still hung up on him, still wanted him, still begging for his attention filled him with a combination of sinister satisfaction and sick delight. He'd done his best to forget about it and focused on his writing, working on the book had almost been therapeutic for him, so much in fact it made him wonder what he was thinking doing all those non-fiction assignments that had facts and due dates attached to them when his own freelance creative work was less demanding and more time consuming and had so much more of a sense of accomplishment attached to it.

He'd spent the entire night before reading and re-reading it and getting lost in the book, careful to remove any mistake and more than once getting lost in the world he was creating. It was easy to imagine himself as the boy in the story: the lonely student chasing after ancient worlds and culture and simpler times of magic and adventure away from the dreariness of the real world. There was a reason people enjoyed Fantasy stories and romantic tales like the idea of going back in time and seeing the fun side of fiction, not just the politics and bloodshed and arranged marriages.

Now here he was, once again seated in Malik's office, but the chair had been replaced by a leather plush chair which he was grateful for since it gave him something to squeeze when he got nervous. His heart hammered every time Malik turned a page. He tried to search the man's face for signs of boredom: a yawn, a tilt of the head, holding his chin in his palm, his eyes starting to droop, but Malik kept a neutral mask as he read.

Beads of sweat soaked the back of Yugi's neck and dampened his brow, but he made no move to wipe them away. He didn't want Malik to see that he was nervous, not when he'd put so much work and pride into the story. He'd done his best to tell the story _he'd _wanted to tell, and make it unique and interesting as he thought it deserved. He'd even taken Malik's advice and decided to let the relationship of the hero and the prince morph on its own for the first book and let the fans decide where it should go until he'd made a decision. Ultimately, he realized there was too much development and story to put into one volume.

It was a rough draft, he knew. It needed more work, ultimately the only thing this week he had accomplished was planning out the story and outlining and the actual writing had taken a back seat until all of that was done, but Yugi did his best not to rush it. Most of it had just been cutting and pasting of the original and only the ending had to be typed up from scratch, but it was a lot to accomplish in only one week. Ultimately, he just wanted Malik to love the story as much as he did.

Even if he didn't and didn't want to publish it, it was something Yugi was proud of and if this failed he would start from scratch again: he'd look for an agent, look for smaller companies that accepted unsolicited works, he'd even ask Malik and Ishizu what they thought his options were. Just something. This was the first real thing Yugi put his soul into and he wanted it to become something…just the thought of it being rejected, though it would hurt like hell, was enough of a spark to push him forward.

"I love it," Malik said unexpectedly fast and excited. Yugi shot up and looked at the impossibly wide smile on the man's face. He hadn't even finished the book yet but his thumb secured the spot where he'd stopped reading and already Yugi could see he was more than half way thought it. "This is a really great story so far, Yugi. Its fresh, it's fun to read, it really sucks you in, and I love your main character, he's very relatable but not so much in a cynical asshole way, I can't _tell_ you how many of those I've had on my desk."

"I'm glad to hear that, honestly those were boring me to tears, too." Yugi laughed, excited and happy and suddenly exhausted at once.

"In fact I'd love to finish it and then give you some more feedback tomorrow, if you'd like?" Malik suggested.

"That'd be great! Yugi smiled. "So I take it I'll have the leave to finish it?"

"Well, it's a rough draft," Malik said, "so I definitely want to look it over some more, but yes, if you can touch it up a bit more, I'd love to show it to our publisher, I think he'd really enjoy it, and I'm very confident he'd be happy to publish it!"

"Wonderful!" Yugi jumped up, unable to contain his happiness anymore.

Malik just laughed at his enthusiasm. "Actually, Yugi, tomorrow night Kaibacorp is holding a bit of a gathering for its art community, Mr. Kaiba's always likes to keep his tabs on our company's contributors and it's a great way to meet people in the writing and art communities. Why don't you come as my extra?"

"Are you serious?" Yugi nearly jumped out of his seat. "I'd love to, but are you sure it's alright?"

"Of course," Malik laughed. "Kaiba always puts me down for an extra, 'cause he knows I love to show off the talent I scout. I think he'd love to meet you."

"Actually we've met," Yugi flushed. "At a party his mother was hosting, I doubt he'll remember me, though."

"Nonsense," Malik smiled. "But either way I think you should come, especially if we publish the book, you can meet the fellow publishers and such, if you're interested?"

"I'd love to!" Yugi said cheerily. "When is it?"

"Starts at ten at the Kaibacorp main building, actually," Malik said, getting up to shake Yugi's hand. "Semi-formal by the way," Malik winked, playfully. "So make sure to wear something smashing."

"Will do!" Yugi promised confidently, and wrote down his address. "You'll be picking me up right?" he said with a flirtatious leer in his eyes.

"Of course," Malik's eyes lit up, recognizing the game. "Unless, of course, you have any prior engagements that might get jealous?"

Yugi snorted then chuckled. "Nope, none that I can think of, I think you'll be fine."

"Oh really?" Malik said with mock surprise. "What about your friend? The one who comes to visit you at work once in a while?"

"Who Ryou?" Yugi asked, confused. He knew Ryou had come to work with him on his days when he had to drop of his assignments once in a while but he doubted Malik ever actually saw him.

"Is he the young man with the strange hair and the glasses? And I think his eyes were red?" Malik asked, confused and trying to recapture the image.

Yugi's heart jumped into his throat. Strange hair and glasses could've been Ryou or someone else, but the red eyes could only be…"When exactly did you see this friend of mine?" he asked.

The question confused Malik, he knew but he needed an answer, "He came into our office last week looking for you, Ishizu didn't seem to like him that much, but he was adamant that it was important. I told him that you were on leave and he looked rather disappointed and left. Why? Is he someone you know?" There was concern in Malik's face, clear that Ishizu wasn't the only now who didn't trust him.

"More like an acquaintance," Yugi confessed. "We had a bit of an argument and we haven't really talked much sense. He's nothing to bother over."

"If you're sure," Malik nodded then and smiled. "In that case I'll pick you up at 8 at the…" He looked down to check the address. "Primeva hotel?"

Yugi nodded. "I'll stop by the office and pick up the rough draft tomorrow," Yugi exclaimed. "I can't wait to see your feedback." Malik nodded. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Perfect." Yugi gave a flirtatious wink and a leering smile before he left, and his grin widened when Malik leered back.

He skipped the entire route to the elevator. Relationships were out of the question but no one ever said you couldn't be friendly with the boss right? Now all he had to do was pick his outfit for tomorrow night.

* * *

Yugi sat on his futon, feet propped on the coffee table and a stack of notes and notebooks on one side, and a cup of coffee was in his free hand. His manuscript was stacked neatly on his lap, loaded with comments and marks from Malik. Most were positive, others were simple spelling mistakes, and only a handful were earnest critiques, but they were all on parts Yugi already knew needed more development. He'd filled in an early work shift at the café for the sole purpose of spending the afternoon reading them over before getting ready for the party. He was so giddy he couldn't wait!

He was just about to skip to the first page and take a sip of his caramel cream coca when there was a knock at the door. He grumbled in annoyance and set the coffee and manuscript down on the table and pushed himself off the futon with utmost effort, and arched his back the entire walk to the door.

"I'm coming," he groaned and unlocked the chain. Who it was made his jaw drop. "Ryou?" he gasped,

The white haired man stood strong and determined but there was a heaviness about him like he'd drop at any given moment. "Hey, Yugi," he exhaled, his voice was all breath. "Can we talk?"

"Sure!" Yugi perked up, suddenly realizing how long it had been since he'd seen his best friends. "I've got the best news ever," he took Ryou's hand and dragged him inside, in his haste to tell he closed the door with his back and looked up with a Cheshire cat smile. "You know Malik? The editor at my job?"

"Yes," Ryou nodded, looking confused like he was trying to piece together the conversation he'd planned out to the last syllable in his mind and compare it to the one that was being spoken, with little success.

"He loved my book! And if the publisher likes my new version, they're gonna publish it!"

"What!?" Ryou gasped, his mouth agape in shocked delight. "Oh my Gosh, Yugi that's wonderful!" He covered his mouth than hugged the boy tightly. "I mean, they're really going to publish it?" he said with his arm still around Yugi's shoulder.

"Well, I have to fix the draft and Malik said he has to show it to the publisher first, but he's gonna put in a good word for me, and he's confident they'll like it, so I am, too! This is it, Ryou!" Yugi spun towards him. "This is my big break! Even if this is the only book I get published this will be a dream come true for me!"

"Oh Yugi I'm so happy for you!" Ryou hugged his best friend tightly, then said without thinking, "Yami's gonna be so proud of you, too!"

Yugi froze at the name, and tried to cover it up with a casual chuckle. "Uh, Ry, I haven't seen Yami in over a month, I doubt he'd care that much. Besides you two make a much better couple then we ever did." He knew that was a lie, but it was easier to lie than face and accept the truth.

"What!?" Ryou gasped incredulously. "Yugi what on earth are you talking about? Yami practically adores you…" Suddenly his eyes went blank then focused, like an amnesic suddenly regaining all of their memories. "No, that's what I came to talk to you about!" Ryou's face became hard and he looked at Yugi with determination. "Listen to me, Yugi, I don't know what happened between you two, but you and Yami _need_ to talk to each other for both our sakes."

"No!" Yugi barked, throwing Ryou's hands off him. "I don't want to talk to him! I don't want to hear him talk about…" He bit his tongue to keep from talking further. "I already know what he'll say anyway. And I've heard it all before, so no thanks."

Ryou stared at him blankly. "Yugi, what _are_ you talking about? You're not making any sense. Look, first you're flirting with him, then suddenly you stop talking about him, you avoid me even though I don't think you mean to, and now you're talking about him and me like that? Yugi, what's gotten into you? Please tell me, I can't stand seeing you like this!"

Yugi started shaking, unable to talk, but Ryou's words filled him with dread. "I saw you, Ryou…" he choked out, biting back his anguish by straightening his arms, hunching his shoulders, and balling his fists.

"What?" Ryou gasped, confused, and wondering if he heard right.

"I saw you!" Yugi spun around and glared at him accusingly. "The week after we slept together, I saw Yami coming out of your room! And I…" he suddenly stopped. "God I can't believe I'm saying this, but I was so mad at you, I didn't want to jump to conclusions but I couldn't help it, nothing else made any sense and I was so mad at him and jealous at the same time, and I didn't even know how to tell you I'd seen it, but god!" He broke down and shook his head, and rubbed his eyes with the back of his arm to keep from crying. "I know you guys know each other, Ryou, I don't know how but you do, and I guess I was jealous at the thought that he liked you better than me. God I'm so stupid."

Ryou's hands dropped to his sides, his eyes became dinner plates of horror, shock, and realization. It hit him all at once like a slap across the face and he looked at the floor, his head bowed in shame. "My gosh," he breathed, then looked up slowly. "You thought… _that's _what you were upset about? You thought that…Oh My god, Yugi, I'm such an idiot I knew I should've told you, but I had no idea! Oh Yugi, I'm so sorry.."

"No!" Yugi said immediately. His friend's tears were like the enchantment that broke the curse over him. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Ry. I mean, yeah I was mad and all, but I know it wasn't your fault. I should never have let some stupid boy come between me and my best friend."

"No Yugi, that's not what I mean!" Ryou shook his head fiercely. "There's nothing between Yami and me, absolutely _nothing_!"

"What?" Yugi gasped, shocked, He'd expected Ryou to tell him some crazy story about how friendship became passion in one stupid moment and how it all just spiraled out of control. Something like a TV drama or a romance novel. Even something real would've sounded more plausible than the answer Ryou _did_ give.

"Oh Yugi, I wish you told me, I'd never forgive myself if your relationship with Yami ended over a silly misunderstanding on my part." Ryou shook his head apologetically, and looked at the floor, then back up at Yugi with sorrowful eyes.

"But, I saw…" Yugi broke off, unable to finish

"Yugi that was nothing, all we did was talk, I swear! I mean, you remember when you came back and you were all confused and stuff and you talked to Tea? Well, Yami and I had been friends for a long time, we haven't seen each other in a while but we're still close, so he came to talk to me. He was worried. He didn't tell me you two…well, you know, but he told me how he kissed you and he was afraid he scared you off, that's why he's been so determined to talk to you. That night, he needed someone to talk to and, well, he knows I know you better than anyone else so he came to talk to me."

"But I saw him kiss you-"

"On the forehead, Yugi! I mean, please, we went to college together! And don't misunderstand, I adore the man, but we're practically siblings, it would be too awkward. Besides, he adores you! He told me so! I've never seen him talk so fondly about anyone. And besides," Ryou paused and blushed "I'm kind of seeing someone already."

Yugi looked absolutely flabbergasted. He tried to think of something, anything to verify his case. No thoughts came. All he could think of was the time Yami asked him to pose for his portrait, and their date at the museum, and that night he kissed him, the night they made love. "But-"

"Yugi, can I be bold?" Ryou asked, but in his mouth it was a statement. "What honestly made you think Yami would do something as horrid as cheating?"

Yugi opened his mouth to answer, but he had none. A misunderstanding- that was all it was. And yet the fact brought him no relief. If anything, now that he really thought about it, the only relief he'd felt was secretly buried under the anger and sadness he'd felt when he thought Yami was a jerk who used him. But why? Why when he'd finally realized...

Suddenly, it hit him like a blow to the back, knocking him off his feet, the wind from his chest and the sense out of his being. "Maybe it's for the best then." Yugi chuckled, but his voice was scratchy and panicky. "I mean, I finally started getting noticed at work around then. I started taking extra assignments to keep me busy and all, and maybe that's when I finally got my break. And I wanted to put my career first, so maybe it was a good thing Yami and I didn't work out."

"Oh my god, Yugi, will you listen to yourself?!" Ryou exploded, stomping his foot and practically shaking Yugi once he ceased his shoulders. Yugi was so stunned by it he forgot to breathe. "Yugi, I love you, I really do, but we both know this has nothing to do with your career, or Yami, or any of that," his eyes were wet and looked pained, it was etched in his face as well. "I think you're just afraid to fall in love, Yugi," his voice had softened and he'd let Yugi go.

The words echoed in Yugi's head.

"Yugi, just talk to him. I don't want you to throw away a beautiful relationship over something so silly." Ryou pleaded kindly, his smile was full of devotion and his tone had an almost maternal quality to it.

Yugi shook his head in denial and finally said. "I can't, Ryou. I never wanted a romantic relationship anyway. Yami and I were only meant to be temporary."

He expected Ryou to say something else, but instead the boy just sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just think about it alright?" he asked with a smile, and Yugi nodded simply because he couldn't bear the thought of saying no to that smile.

"I gotta get ready, Malik's taking me to a writer's retreat tonight," Yugi announced.

"Writer's retreat?" Ryou paused in the doorway as he started to leave, "Where?"

"At Kaibacorp," Yugi said with a smile, but Ryou could see it was pinched. Instead of commenting on it he smiled and said "have fun and be safe. And if it starts getting touchy feely, at all, call me and we'll come get you."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "It's a writer's retreat, Ryou, not a club, but thanks for the tip." He smiled.

Ryou nodded and closed the door behind him. Once outside, he flipped open his cell phone and made a call.

* * *

Phew! 25 pages...made me feel better that it took so long.

Anyway, I wrote this chap during a difficult period in my life dealing with stress, ruts and got knows what else. All I can say is, I'm taking steps to get over it. Thanks god for my friends, and my mom, is all I can say. So, one of my ways of getting through it was pouring my emotions into this story.

Plus I'm slowly trying to regain my love of writing specifically fanfics: i think my heart is still longing for Frost King and fairies and so Realistic fiction is a bit tough, but I've been writing more spontaneously and reading and listening to audiobooks and though my inspiration is still there the actual writing is proving to be a challenge, like i need to go right into it and not plan it but we'll see. Fortunately, I'm changing jobs, my brothers have my sisters car back and my fall classes which will be no problem have started up so I think getting back into writing will be good for me. So thanks everyone so much ^_^


	15. Rekindling

Didn't take a month to update WOOHOO! This chapter actually only took me ten days to right (mostly cause it was pretty short) but it took a week to beta, but that's the price of having two beta and ensuring perfect stories ^_^ YAY!

You'll all be happy to know thinks have been looking up for me! I've gotten reinspired to work on my older original ideas, (I realized I had GREAT, original ideas but not plots: I finally understand why fantasy series have "evil societies" without them there's be no conflict! which of course doesnt help me cause Im practical and like things real) but anyway its been helping me write AND helped me PHENOMENALLY with writing AIEW: I already got the beginning of the next chapter written and am not stopping any time soon! woohoo!

Now then onto the fic!

This chapter was inspired from my entire Red CD by Taylor Swift, specifically: Red, Treacherous, State of Grace, and 22)

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, and Yami's paintings: inspired by the musical/broadway play Thoroughly Modern Millie, Title comes from the basshammer song and characters all belong to Kazuki Takehashi

Dedications: to my wonderful fans and friend who keep me going and help me through life ^_^ special thanks to Sakura my best puzzleshipping fan who always loves my stuff and never gave up on this story even when i wasn't writing and Evi-chan who's a fantastic beta and loves my style! I LOVE YOU BOTH!

* * *

_Rekindling_

Yugi spun around in the mirror, admiring his outfit from all angles. His room looked like his wardrobe had vomited all of its contents on his bed and floor, even his shoes were scattered about carelessly. He'd finally settled on a pair of pointed-toed black boots with silver straps and buckles, a pair of form fitting black dress pants that flared at the ankle slightly, and, after a huge debate between what to wear on top, he finally settled for his silky black button up shirt, the one Yami would die to see him in, and to prevent the class of black on black he accessorized it with a red belt with a gold buckle and a gold chain around his neck. He spun around again, giving himself one last check over and smiled. He completed the outfit by throwing on his long, green frock coat, purposely leaving it open to reveal the clothing underneath.

The clock read just enough time to make it down stairs with time to spare before his hot boss arrived with a limo to take him to Kaibacorp. Ryou's warning followed him all the way to the lobby. He forced himself to think of something else, but it lingered annoyingly in the back of his mind like a rash or a lingering scratch that still stung even after it had practically healed.

Plopping down on one of the lobby's armchairs, he crossed his legs, tightly hugged his shoulders and closed his eyes, trying to imagine the party/conference he'd be attending. He pictured enormous chandeliers, expensive Persian carpets benefiting the Kaiba's tastes. There would be waiters serving alcohols and maids giving out fruit tarts. There would be authors, critics, editors, reviewers, artists, publishers in combinations of formal and casual wear, discussing their opinions of pop culture or bragging about their recent successes. He tried to get excited, but every time he did he imagined someone else picking him up and celebrating his success and brushed the images away.

"I'm not going to think about Yami!" he reprimanded himself, stubbornly. This was his big break- his moment. If this night went well, this could be the start of a career, not just a one-hit wonder. That was why he came to Domino. That was why he stayed in Vivi's hotel, working at a café at night and slaving over countless assignments just to get noticed. This was his chance, and he wasn't gonna blow it.

Or let his lack of love life get in the way.

The limousine rolled to a silent stop right outside the front door. Malik stepped out with all the grace of a chivalrous gentleman. The swagger in his posture was confident, deliberately charismatic but by no means arrogant. He'd donned the role of middle man/agent down to his wardrobe. Rather than a formal pin-striped suit and tie, or tux, Malik styled himself in a pair of pressed black slacks polished to a leathery shine, a lavender polo shirt was short-sleeved and hung snuggled against his broad shoulders, exposing his sculpted chest under the cottony materials, but they were hidden beneath a stylish, opened vest. His dress shoes shone in the artificial light. He completed the look by tying back his wild, lions' mane hair into a stylish ponytail, exposing a face full of angles.

Yugi wanted to blush at the sight of him, but he knew if he did it was be because he was imagining someone else in that outfit.

Malik swaggered through the roving door and smiled when he saw Yugi lounging in the lobby. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," Yugi nodded. He'd had a witty comment stored in the back of his head for the occasion but had neither the will nor the humor for it.

Instead, he followed Malik into the limo and sat on the opposite side, doing his best to appear excited. "Just so we're clear, this isn't a date or anything right? I want to make that clear now, in case there's anything I should be aware of?"

Malik released a hearty, amused bellow. "I appreciate the honesty, Yugi. Rest assured this is _not _a date. Don't get me wrong, I like you, but a man in my position knows better than to mix business with pleasure, no matter how intriguing the business." He finished with a smirk.

"Good," Yugi laughed, half out of relief. "Because if the only reason you wanted to publish my book was to get my attention then I'd have to quit."

"Understood and respected," Malik agreed, pulling two glasses and a bottle from a cupboard. "Drink?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow then smirked. "No, thanks. I'll wait until the party."

No sense in getting drunk before the party even started. He wanted to make a good impression after all.

"Suit yourself," Malik shrugged his shoulders and poured himself a glass of sake, and took a large sip. "So how do you know Mrs. Valentine?"

"A mutual acquaintance. He was a friend of hers and introduced us."

"Ah, and who might this friend be?" Malik asked curiously.

"You don't know him," Yugi said quickly. "We ran into each other when I first arrived in Domino, and met a few more times after that."

Malik must've sensed he was stepping into shaky territory because he backed off and gestured to the window. "We're here."

Yugi's heart leapt into his throat. His lungs suddenly constricted. What was air again? He hadn't comprehended that the limo had stopped until the driver had opened the door for him and he flopped out having been leaning against it. His face burned when the driver caught him and helped him to his feet. He didn't say anything.

Yugi was grateful.

He brushed himself off, straightened his back inhaled deeply and vainly tried to hide his blush behind a mask of bravado.

"Shall we?" Malik offered his arm from when Yugi crossed the back of the limo.

"Let's" Yugi locked his arm with Malik's, proud he at least appeared braver and more confident than he felt. His heart hadn't stopped pounding. His lungs felt tight and empty like the breast bones were shrinking. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton balls. Oh Mouuuu, how did breathing go again? Should he wave or shake hands? Does one say hello first, or was he supposed to let Malik introduce him? So many thoughts and etiquettes flooded his brain and he had no answers.

Mouuuu, why was he so nervous? He was talented and confident and all he had to do was be himself. He could do this. He could do this. He chanted slightly the entire trip inside.

Unlike the previous Kaiba bash he attended, this one took place in a huge conference room on the first floor of the mansion. The entrance was two sets of double doors on either side of the entrance hallway. Between them was a large table covered in a blue cloth. Two attendants checked clipboards for names, guards on either side of them. Malik gave his name and identified Yugi as an extra.

They followed the crowd inside. Even for a conference room it was perfumed in the Kaiba's unique but expensive tastes.

The plush carpet was Persian and shaven, as to not get caught up in anyone's shoes. The opposite corners of the room were set up like a library. Bookshelves with cupboards embedded the walls from the entrance doors and along the walls at ninety degree angles. The opposite wall was a huge glass door opening to a deck with patches of wall on either side.

Lounge chairs and couches sat in patches by the libraries next to ornate side tables carved from shiny black wood and topped with expensive granite and marble tops. Lamps and artifacts dotted each one, one had a globe, and another had a statue of a glass bird. Two chairs had a wooden table between them with original print classics between two onyx book ends shaped like Baset statues. More chairs and night stands were on either side of long plush couches lining the wall between the entrances. People mingled in different parts of the room discussing theory, or bragging of their new book deals and releases. Others enjoyed the refreshment tables scattered on either side of the room.

Yugi took in the choices with earnest. Plates of cookies and expensive fruit tarts rested next to chocolate covered strawberries honey-glazed pears surrounding a plate of cream. Pyramids of crystal champagne glasses, mugs of gourmet melted chocolate and coffee, treats were scattered about as well, an attempt to be casual and encourage conversation while still looking expensive at the same time. It left Yugi in awe and suddenly nervous at the same time. Yugi had no idea where to start, and subconsciously squeezed Malik's arm.

Suddenly, he saw Mai in a lovely cranberry business suit, but she'd replaced the pencil skirt with a flared one that went down to her knees. Her lustrous blond hair was styled back and straightened for a more professional look, exposing a face shaped like a valentine. Her lipstick was natural, her cheeks done with a pink spray, and she wore the subtlest of eye-shadow with thick lashes, creating a proficient smoker eye. Even in an intellectual setting, Mai commanded the attention of the room with minimal effort.

Even from his position he could hear her arguing her criticisms of the latest publications, in a way even Yugi found impressive. Mai wasn't lying when she said she kept herself informed on every aspect of culture. She peered towards the entrance, and her rich eyes caught Yugi's. Her face lit up like a girl who was just given a new doll. Excusing herself from her guests, she quickly strutted over and smiled.

"Yugi, darling, it has been too long!" She greeted with a bodacious voice. She grinned when she saw his arm around Malik's, and leered. "Yugi Mouto, have you been holding out on me?"

Yugi quickly let go of Malik and blushed. "Nothing like that, Mai, Malik simply asked me to be his extra. Professionally."

"Pleasure to see you again Mrs. Valentine," Malik said with a professional shake of her hand, but his grin was familiar and his leer matched Mai's.

"Oh Malik, how many times must I tell you to call me Mai. Has Seto been throwing a hissy fit over it again?" There was a playful whine of disappointment in her voice. The familiarity made it clear they were acquaintances on more than just a business level.

"Nothing of the sort," Malik shook his head. "Anyway, I thought, Mr. Mouto here would enjoy the evening. You know how Mr. Kaiba likes to meet the new authors."

"Ah, so I take it this is more than just a social call, then?" there was a twinkle in Mai's eye.

Yugi grinned. "Yes actually," Yugi broke out in excitement. "I just finished my novel, and Malik enjoyed reading it as much as I love writing it, so once it's finished he promised to bring it to White Dragon's publishers and if they like it, they'll publish it."

"Oh Yugi, that's fantastic!" Mai clapped her hands together.

"What's the book about?" she asked them both, but her attention was focused on Yugi. Yugi tilted his gaze to Malik, who grinned.

"I believe the writer could explain it better than me. I haven't met someone with this much passion in a long time."

Grateful for the compliment, Yugi gestured to a nearby couch, the three took their seats, where he proceeded to carefully detail the plot of his book to the woman he idolized. Her dazzled eyes and earnest gasps of curiosity made his heart flutter.

"That sounds exciting! She gasped in excitement. Mai spun to Malik with all the excitement of a child at Christmas. "Oh Malik, you _must_ let me read a copy when it's finished. I need a fresh read."

"Of course, Mai," Yugi promised.

"I wouldn't dream of it any other way. Excuse me," Malik agreed, getting up and heading to the refreshments.

Mai slid next to Yugi on the couch and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, affectionately.

Mai giggled sweetly. "Oh Yugi I missed your wit. Where on earth have you been hiding? Yami refuses to tell me anything."

Yugi felt horribly guilty at the sadness in her voice. Even worse was it wasn't the childish annoyance of being the only one not to know a secret, but an honest hurt at the absence of the company.

"I'm sorry, Mai," Yugi apologized his head bowed with shame and his hands fell awkwardly to his lap where his fingers twirled together.

"Yami and I haven't exactly been…close," it was hard to explain the situation without embarrassing himself. "I guess I just didn't feel it was appropriate."

"Oh darling," Mai stroked his arm with matronly affection then lifted his chin with her long purple nails. "Now you listen good, you hear me?" Her tone was playful and kind but was severe enough to be a promise. "Don't you ever think just because you and Yami have a fall out you can't talk to me. Whatever happens between you two does _not_ affect _our_ friendship, understand?" she winked in emphasis, but it made Yugi giggle nonetheless and he nodded. "Thanks Mai."

Malik returned moments later with the champagne.

"You know, Malik, have you thought of a cover artist yet? Or an illustrator?" Mai asked sipping her drink, flawlessly.

"It's still a bit early for that, Mai?" Yugi paused his drink. As much as the idea delighted him, he didn't want to get his hopes up just yet. "Malik hasn't even gotten approval yet. Have you given it to the publisher?" Yugi asked. There were too many ifs.

"I told him I'd give it to him on Monday, but he trusts my judgment" Malik promised then pondered Mai's statement. "I take it you have someone in mind, Mai?"

"As a matter of fact yes," she winked playfully at Yugi. "In fact, I believe our young writer has already met him."

She stood up, pressed her palm above her brows and scanned the room. Her eyes sparkled and she gestured with a hand at someone to join them. Yugi saw someone coming but was unable to see them through the throng. A painfully familiar hairstyle came into view. Yugi's stomach did a back flip. He blinked several times, hoping, _praying _his eyes actually _were_ playing tricks on him.

Fate was not so kind.

He'd stopped a few feet short of the trio and had frozen in place, oblivious of the crowd walking past him as he did so. Stunned mystification caused familiar eyes to bulge to twice their size, making the half-moon glasses seem smaller. A small lump formed at his Adam's apple, which he swallowed gingerly once he saw Yugi watching him. Their eyes had locked long before he'd fled the crowd and revealed his true face, but it was still there.

Yugi's heart beat a million miles a minute. It was so fast for a minute he was afraid it stopped. Yugi shrank back into the couch without actually moving, hoping, praying, it would just swallow him up and he'd disappear.

It had been so easy to ignore him before: when it was just a voice, or a text message, or a thought. But seeing him now, standing in front of him, his face blank with shock, a dying hope flickering in his eyes and a plead set in his frown, the full force of how long it had been since they'd seen each other hit Yugi like a boulder burying him into the ground, a tidal wave crashing into him and a ton of bricks hammering him down all at once. The force left him suddenly high on adrenaline like the whiplash of a fender bender.

"Yami!" Mai cupped her hand over her mouth and waved him over.

The boisterous call broke the spell, momentarily. Yami turned his chin so his whole face faced her for a split second then returned to Yugi. He kept their eyes locked the entire time he strolled over.

"Yugi," Mai introduced. "I believe you and Yami have already met. Malik, I believe you're familiar with Yami's work? He's had a few pieces displaced at the Domino Museums' modern art collection."

"Yes, I have." He chuckled with an elegant sip of his drink. "I'm particularly fond of his dragon painting."

"Ha-ha-ah-ha. That one's my favorite as well," Mai laughed in accordance. They talked over the other, donning the roll of agent and publisher, negotiating on behalf of their respective client, but forgetting their clients were still in the room.

Yami stood dumbstruck at Mai's side.

Neither he nor Yugi had spoken since Mai brought him over. The bewilderment and confusion visibly sketched on the other's face with no effort made to hide their surprise at seeing the other at the gathering.

"But recently," Mai continued with a touch of slyness to her voice. "He's been working on a series that he won't let anyone see for the museum." She'd cupped her hand to her mouth, like she was telling Malik a secret, but made no effort to whisper.

"Really?" Malik's eyes widened with intrigue.

"Mm-hmm," Mai nodded. "I posed for one of them actually, and he's only let me see mine, all he's said is that he's calling it _Reflections_ he chooses his subjects and paints a fantastical version of what he calls their 'true form' he's had me on pins and needles for weeks! But I promised not to tell anyone, but I will say his portrait fit me to a T, and I can't think of anyone else who could've done a better job!"

"That's interesting," Malik said sipping his champagne with a pondering smile. His eyes curled like he just got a brilliant idea. "I would certainly have to see the completed series, but a recommendation from you, certainly sweetens the pot, Mrs. Valentine."

"Mai, what is going on?" Yami finally choked out.

"Oh Yami," Mai bounced up and took his hands in hers. "You won't believe it! Yugi was just telling me about a novel he wrote and Malik tells me if the company likes, which if it's half as good as Yugi's making it sound," she turned to Yugi and winked, confidently. "Then White Dragon is going to publish it!" She sounded so giddy, it was like it was already a done deal. If not for the man standing in front of him, Yugi would've been just as excited. But no, his heart was pounding; his mind was spinning, as the impossibility of his situation crashed up with the stark reality of it.

"Is that true," Yami's shock was temporarily forgotten and he turned to Yugi with a kind smile. "I remember you telling me about that, Yugi. Congratulations." He said with an earnest chuckle that made Yugi's heart quiver. It was the same smile he wore whenever Yugi opened up to him. It'd be too easy to believe it was fake. An act to get in his pants, but looking at it now, just like before, Yugi couldn't find a single line or twitch to betray the honesty.

"And not just that," Mai said, draping herself over Yam's shoulder, causing him to tilt towards her confused.

Three inches taller than Yami naturally, in the sloped position he equaled her in height, and his shoulder shrugged slightly under her weight, practiced at the position. Yami blinked at her several times then arched an eyebrow.

"What are you-?" Yami began but Mai cut him off before he could finish: a devilish wink in her eye and a Cheshire cat's smile on her face. She wagged a finger tauntingly in the air.

"I was just telling Malik about that series you've been working on for months. I remember you telling me, it's almost finished, and I just thought," she tapped her finger to her chin almost innocently. "Who better to illustrate Yugi's book!"

_No!_ Yugi jumped to his feet wanting to scream, but the word died in his throat and all he could do was stand there frozen.

Malik swooned to his feet, whipping his lips and pointing down the now empty champagne glass. "And it works out since you two already know each other. Saves the publisher and me the hassle of setting up those annoying author/cover-artist meetings. Trust me you have no idea how awkward those things can be, especially if the author has a clear vision for the book, and the cover artist we hire is completely different. Perfect recipe for a disaster let me tell you."

"Oh absolutely," Mai wrapped her arm around Yami's neck and shoulders, taking him with her as she whirled around. His eyes bulged like a startled insect's at the suggestion. Yugi didn't dare meet his eyes.

"My, don't we sound ambitious?" Malik teased, "I almost hope Mr. Kaiba doesn't think we're plotting all this without his approval?"

"Oh please, he knows me. I'm _always_ plotting," Mai laughed, releasing Yami and allowing him to bounce back into a semi-standing position. "But trust me, once we show him the final product he'll jump on it. He wouldn't give us both so much freedom if he didn't trust us," she mock whispered to Malik again. "And trust me on that, I'm his mother. If he didn't know me, he'd _never_ let me get away with half the things I do, even if they work out in the end."

Malik burst out laughing. "Oh I believe it."

Suddenly, he turned to Yugi and Yami, who'd been surprisingly silent and forgotten during the whole ordeal and hadn't stopped staring at each other. "So what do you say boys?"

Yugi and Yami snapped into focus. Their faces a mask of bewilderment as they turned to face him: eyes huge with disbelief and mouths opened in a small _o_ of shock.

Malik's grin curled at the corner, and he took a grand position, ready to make a toast were his glass not already empty. "If this goes through, you two will become an author and illustration team."

The words entered his ears but it took several second for them to sink in and each one dragged on for several hours it felt like before the force finally hit Yugi all at once. The cliché like a ton of bricks or a tidal wave didn't seem strong enough for what he was feeling. His body felt like it had been pulverized in a single foul swoop and was only now still standing thanks to a series of marionette strings. He wanted to protest, reject- hell, he wanted to rant, scream and throw a fit if it did something, but it wouldn't matter if he did. Choosing an author and illustrator for certain projects was purely the publisher or editor's job. On the rare occasion an author might have more say, in a smaller company or if they'd done several books, but never were their exceptions for first time authors. Like Yugi. Honestly, he wouldn't have cared. Hell, he should be delighted! The way they talked about it like it was already a done-deal. Even Mai was on board and lord only knew how positive her influence was, not just in Kaibacorp but in the city!

No, it was the fact that if this went through. If this worked, then there would be no way to avoid it. It wasn't like his phone calls he could end or text messages he could delete or shifts that he could change and routes he could avoid. Not now, not when he was so close to reaching his dream. Not when he had something he was passionate about and could hold onto with all his might and use to move on. It would be impossible now. The object of his desire, his fears, his hopes and his hate and fears was standing right in front of him, and after this, he would be every day until this went though, and if it went well, it wouldn't be the last time.

"I need some air," Yugi excused himself quickly. Bowing his head, he charged as fast as he could past Yami, past Mai and Malik who he doubted even knew he had left. Mai was still giggling and Malik was still going on about something Yugi didn't know or care about. He looked at the ground, watching his feet, miraculously avoiding stepping on shoes, bumping into people and interrupting conversations.

The stretch across the room to the balcony, which he thanked Mouuuu the glass doors were open, felt like he'd walked a hundred miles. He grabbed the glass door to steady himself and nearly choked when he exhaled, just now realizing he'd been holding his breath the entire stretch. A nervous hand covered his face and he chanted the entire walk outside "This isn't happening. This isn't happening." He walked laps the outside deck for a few minutes, then finally braced himself on the other side, gripping the banister so tightly his knuckles paled.

"Yugi." The voice was gentle, concerned, but to Yugi it might as well have been a bolt of lightning. His back arched as he froze, air frozen in his throat and he swore his heart had literally stopped beating.

"I'm not in the mood, Yami," Yugi snapped, barely biting back a nervous choke. "So leave me alone." He turned around and started back inside, but Yami blocked the only opening.

"Can we please just talk?" The plea was desperate but earnest.

"About what?" Yugi demanded, backing up until he was backed against the banister and braced his arms behind him, careful not to let his face betray any emotion that might give the man false hope.

"I wanna know why you're mad at me." The tone was suddenly a demand, no longer that of the apologetic prep, but an angry victim demanding compensation.

It flooded Yugi's vision with red. "Excuse me?" Yugi retorted, letting his anger and derision at the man's audacity bleed into his voice.

"Don't give me that," Yami protested against the snide tone. "You avoid me, ignore my calls, refuse to talk to me and accuse me of something I have no idea of and I think I at least deserve to know why!" He stomped a foot forward, suddenly in Yugi's space.

"Why?" Yugi leapt up, snapping like an angry dragon. He slammed his palm on the stone banister and bit back a hiss of pain when the bones whined in protest and the flesh scrunched under the weight. "So you can give me some sob apology and expect everything to go back to normal? Sorry, Yami, but I don't trust you."

"Why the hell not?" Yami's voice boomed with confused anger.

It roared like thunder in Yugi's ears. Realizing he'd lost control of the situation, Yugi's snide confidence fled in an instant, and started to give way to the same mess of emotions he'd tried with all of his power to push away since that night.

"I mean what is going on, Yugi? One minute were trying to make this work, the next you cut me off cold! What is going on?" The demand was laced with anger and betrayal but it was sad, beseeching, and almost desperate.

Yugi's walls started to crack, and he felt his mental shields beginning to weaken under the pressure and he felt his emotional weights dragging him down. Desperate to yield and give the man whatever he wanted: answers, kisses, himself. Anything to end the roller coaster of desperate emotions, if only to heal a heart that was never meant to be broken.

Instead, Yugi swallowed them back and barked out bitterly. "Oh, so we fucked once and now suddenly we're in a relationship? Is that what you think?"

"See! There you go again!" Yami snapped. "Last time you said you were willing to give us a shot, and now suddenly you hate me? Look, Yugi, I know I did _something,_ but I swear I don't know what is it? And what does that have to do with…"

Yami stepped back like he'd stepped on ice and it suddenly cracked. Stunned comprehension caused his eyes to bulge. "Wait…is this because I kissed you?"

Yugi blinked several times unsure what had just happened. "What?"

"When I kissed you, after I told you how I felt about you? I mean…I was afraid I was coming on too strong, but I thought it was okay. Oh Mouuuu, is _that_ why you're so upset?"

Yugi face was a mask of shock. So unexpected was Yami's words and the turn of events it struck like an on-coming train spiraling of its tracks and resulting chaos crashed against his mind followed by a deafening silence, that only Yami's words seem to penetrate.

No more anger or accusations. Only gentle earnest. "Look Yugi, I'm not gonna apologize for kissing you, okay. I don't regret it, but please just tell me what about it or what I did was so bad that you won't talk to me."

Pleading, desperate, and determined. No matter what Yugi said or what he did, it was clear Yami wouldn't give up on him, not even _for_ him. Not until he made this right. And that made it so much worse.

Ryou's words screamed in Yugi's mind again. The conversation from earlier that night reared back in full force, demanding he come clean with what he knew. Part of him wanted the confrontation, another part of him dreaded it: torn between closure if it was false, at least he'd know and he could end it all right now, but embarrassment if it was true and he'd done all this for nothing! But a smaller part of him, the smallest part that had been so hidden, but ironically had the loudest voice, boomed in his ears.

_I think you're afraid to fall in love._

_Try admitting to yourself that loving Yami isn't a bad thing._

_Look hon, I think you guys got something good going, don't throw it away on a little misunderstanding._

"I mean, maybe the timing was bad but-"

"I'm not mad about that stupid kiss!" Yugi finally screamed cutting him off, unable to take it any longer. Tears of anger and bitter desperation pricked his eyes, whether they were directed at himself or Yami he didn't know.

Yami blinked once, his face a mask of bewilderment and surprise. "Then what-"

"I saw you and Ryou," Yugi mumbled under his breath, a last effort against to conceal what he'd seen. What he wanted to forget. What he wasn't sure if he wanted to be true or false.

"Yugi, what areyou-" Yami asked, again taking a step closer and placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder. The gentle touch was the final straw.

Yugi pushed him away and eyed him like a vulture. "I saw you leaving Ryou's room, the night you kissed me!" He confessed.

That was it. It was all out in the open. Everything that lead up to where they are now and now there was no more hiding from it, no more denial, nor more attempting to sweep it under the rug and end it all without ever having to face the problem. The question of whether it'd have been easier to move on from it without any confrontation would never be answered, and it filled Yugi with both gratifying relief and bitter disappointment.

He hadn't looked away from Yami and bore his hard, narrowed amethysts eyes into his large crimson ones, no glasses to hide behind.

Yami stared at him confused as ever.

"Yugi, what _are _you-Wait! You didn't think that me and Ry were-?" Yami's eyes bulged with realization, then twisted in disgust and horror and smacked his forehead muttering cursed growls under his breath. "You saw that? Mouuuu, I am an idiot." He shook his head muttering curses and mental kicks to himself.

When he turned to Yugi again, he grabbed his shoulders and met his eyes with such severity and brutal sincerity it made Yugi shiver. "Listen to me Yugi, right now. I would never, ever do something like that. Not to you, not _ever."_ He expelled a breath and then added. "Especially not with Ryou," There was a platonic disgust in his voice, and carried the same awkwardness of hearing a friend call an attractive girl hot or sexy only to realize it's his sister or cousin.

Confirming this, Yami added, "I mean, I love Ryou to death, but not like…"

"Just!" Yugi stopped him. For a moment he looked away than, finally asked. "Just, tell me, how do you and Ryou know each other, the whole truth this time."

Yami made no effort to hide. Not even an exhale. "We've been friends our whole lives. Our parents died when we were both kids, and we lived with relatives in the same area, so we practically grew up together. I mean, he's practically a little brother. We went to the same college, yeah but that night at the club, honestly that was the first time I'd seen him in almost a year, so we stayed in touch."

Yugi watched him the whole time, scrutinizing Yami's face for any signs of dishonesty: a twitch of his brow, a bite of his lip or a twirl of his fingers. He found none, Yami just looked him dead in the eye his face open and decoded like a book with no hidden equations.

"What happened that night? The week after we…slept together?" Yugi asked with a pause.

Yami exhaled a worried sigh. "Look, Yugi that night after I kissed you, I freaked out. I mean I didn't regret it, but the way you looked at me, the only thing going through my mind was that I blew it. I thought I jumped too fast and scared you off, I needed someone to talk to, and so I went to talk to Ryou. I asked him not to tell you because I know he's your best friend and I didn't want to put him in the middle. Guess it still backfired. But that's all, we just talked."

"That's it." Yugi demanded confirmation.

"That's it." Yami nodded.

"Why Ryou, though?" Yugi asked, the cynical realist holding on to the last of its skepticism. "Why not Mai or one of your other friends? Why him?"

"'Cause he knows me the best, and he's never been in love before either." Yami explained, leaning against the wall.

Yugi's heart leapt into his throat. "Wh-What?"

Yami gave him a soft smile. Yugi shivered. "You want the truth? I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day you crashed into me six months back. I mean, Mouuuu you were just so different. I'd seen so many small-town idiots expecting an easy ride, but you…you had so much spunk and fire…that night at the club, I knew a lot of the girls from Primera liked to hang at the clubs. I figured maybe you were one of those one-that-got-away kind of things. But Mouuuu, the more time I spent with you…"

He ran his hands through his hair and released another heavy breathe. "Mouuuu, I don't even know, I never felt for anyone the way I fell for you, and to be honest, it confused the hell out of me. But Mouuuu, I fell so damn hard for you. Why else would I be standing out here, trying to talk to you after you turned the silent treatment into an art form?"

Each word hit Yugi like a blow. His heart beat a million miles a minute. "To finish your painting." He mumbled, but in his mouth this was a question.

"I finished my painting weeks ago, Yugi" Yami said sternly. Yugi looked stunned. The way Mai talked Yami was still working on it. Wasn't the museum going to showcase it once it was finished? If it was done, why wasn't it in the museum? Making a name for himself and starting his career? He'd seen those paintings. Yami's name should be all over town as the next great artist?

"But I promised you'd get to see it first didn't I?" Yami winked at him, his charming smile pierced Yugi's heart.

He covered his mouth but he wasn't sure why. "Why?"

"Because I wanted you to see it first," Yami said bending down and taking Yugi's shoulders half hugging him. "I want to make an event out of it, something special, just you and me?" He stroked Yugi's cheek and the touch was so gentle Yugi wanted to melt into it. But then suddenly he pulled away.

"No! Yami, we can't keep going back and forth like this!" Yugi shook his head, trying not to tear up. "I mean, what are we? We both wanted a fling, right? That was it? You can't just tell me all this and expect everything to go back to normal! You can't, I can't!"

"What if we can be?" Yami grabbed him and pulled Yugi into his arms, but hadn't taken his eyes off him. "I don't want to lose you Yugi. Hell, I'll come out and say it, I've fallen in love with you, and if you don't feel the same, that's fine, I get it, but I at least want a chance to see, and I know you do too."

"How do you know!" Yugi demanded shaking his head trying to pretend this wasn't happening, even though a part of him needed so desperately to hear it.

Yami lifted his chin and smiles sweetly at him. "If you didn't would you still be here?" His grip loosened. If Yugi wanted he could've run away right then and there.

But he didn't.

So many weeks of anger and pain and tears and broken hearts and all of it melted further and further away with each earnest sentiment. The layers of bitter regret he'd kept wrapped around himself like a beloved winter coat, peeled away. Suddenly, he felt lighter, freer, like a huge heavy weight had been removed from his shoulders. At once he realized what it was: all his old insecurities, choices he'd made based on bitter truths and past decisions, choosing to keep the bad and negative on the surface as a means of protection, but it had only broken his heart further and left him feeling bitter, and angry and alone.

When had he become so cynical? What happened to that boy who used to laugh and tease his friends, flirted with the customers at the café, complained about work and spent the night at Yami's apartment where they'd stay up for hours talking while he drew and then painted? Had he really been so cold, so afraid of change that he wanted to lock away those happy memories and remember only the bad ones to the point negativity was almost an expectant?

Ryou's warning came back to him but this time he did nothing to deny it, and instead rubbed his eye where wetness pricked his skin.

"I didn't want to fall in love with anyone," he said softly. "Just short-term, no committed relationships, it was just…safe that way."

"You think I did?" Yami chuckled, half choking on tears himself. "Hell, you'd think I'm here cause I planned this? You crashed into me, and kicked me remember? But I'm here confessing my feelings like some cheesy romantic comedy. How much sense does that make?"

"Absolutely, none," Yugi couldn't help but chuckle, but he had a small frown. "I just didn't want to be dependent on someone else to be happy. I wanted to make it on own…I wanted to prove to everyone that I could!"

"And you did," Yami commented, gesturing a thumb over his shoulder. "Did you not hear Mai and Malik? Two-thousand yen we get back inside and they're already planning book tours." He smiled when Yugi laughed again. Yugi realized almost sadly it was the first time in a long time he'd truly laughed. Even with Malik it was more professional than anything else.

"I—" he tried to speak, but only managed a few choked syllables. "I don't know if I'm ready for something…real."

"One night," Yami promised, meeting Yugi's eyes. Yugi met them without hesitation and found only promises. "That's all I ask, just one night. I'll make it the best night of your life. If after that, you still think nothing can come out of it, then that's that, but I want to at least try. What have you got to lose?"

It was a good question. What _did_ he have to lose? The worst thing he'd get out of it was closure. If it didn't work out with Yami, if he didn't feel a spark, at least he'd know. They could go on with their lives, maybe stay friends, if they wanted they could meet for casual sex, but they'd still know, and he'd get a free night out of it. But so deeply, he wanted it to work out. The promises in Yami's eyes, he could imagine it now: the two of them talking and laughing like they did before. Clicking alcoholic drinks together and laughing over who did what, challenging the other to see who eat the most of whatever they ordered, and the loser bought desert. They could dance all night just like they used to. Mouuuu, how long had it been since they'd gone to a club? Just dances all night and let the heat and sexual tension consume them until morning. They could crash at Yami's place. Heaven knew how long Yugi'd been waiting to see that portrait he'd stood still all those hours posing for. Maybe they'd have another drink, or make a snack and sit on the couch and watch a movie until they got bored and started making out and made love on that soft futon surrounded by all those gorgeous objects. In the morning they'd probably make coffee, or Yami would make him breakfast in bed. They could start it over. Go on for however long they wanted. Who said it even had to end?

"We'll have dinner." Yugi stated confidently.

Yami looked down at him disbelieving for a second. The confident smirk on Yugi's face was almost too good to believe. He wanted to pinch himself, smack himself across the face and shake his head to make sure this wasn't an illusion or some dream, and damn all the Shinto, Buddhist and all the other spirits to the underworld and back if it was.

But Yugi's smile didn't fade. If anything he was the image of the confident, spitfire that had told him off the day they met.

Yami's smile curled at the corners. "We'll eat at Kozue's." He said boldly. "It's the best place in town, Mai's doing a show there!"

"We'll order champagne!" Yugi agreed, already planning the evening in his head.

"The best they've got!" Yami agreed immediately. They'd let go of the other and started listing the things they wanted. The things they were going to have. "And lobster! Lots of it!"

"And caviar" Yugi jumped in, smiling. "And truffles, and matsutake mushrooms!"

"We'll get a whole basket of both!" Yami took both Yugi's hands and promised.

"And every desert on the menu!"

"Then we'll go dancing!"

"Absolutely! But we have to go back to your place, I want to see my portrait."

"Absolutely!" Yami's face lit up! "But it has to be last, the rest will be the buildup. I want it to be special."

"It will be! We'll take whatever we got and spend it all on one memorable night, and then finish it with that! It'll be great!" Yugi bounced excited, his eyes shining with excitement.

"I'll talk to Mai, maybe she can get us a reservation," Yami half-pondered but he was just as dreamy as Yugi. He turned to his lover and smiled, then picked him up and spun around.

Yugi yelped and laughed but made no move to protest. "Tomorrow's Saturday, were both off right?"

"Yeah," Yugi laughed, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

"Good! Yami smiled. "We'll do it tomorrow night. I'll make it the best night of your life!"

"Promise?" Yugi asked but he already knew the answer.

"When have I ever lied?" Yami asked, leaning closer and rubbed their noses together.

Yugi's seductively slid his eyes half close the same time his smile curled into a leer. He grabbed the front of Yami's shirt and pulled him closer their lips barely touching but so close Yami could taste his breath. "Pick me up at 7." He commanded softly. "We'll make the reservations for 8."

With that he pressed his lips to Yami's.

* * *

Note from my beta: "Mouuuu" is a Japanese expression loosely translating as "Oh my God" in English. Thanks for that HUN!

Don't get too comfortable everyone...thing for Yami Yugi, and Ryou and Bakura are JUST getting started ;)


	16. One Night

This was a VERY fun chapter to write, and inspired by pretty much my entire Red CD by Taylor Swift ^_^

Disclaimer: Takehashi owns the cast, plot belongs to the original screenwriters of the Thoroughly Modern Mille musical, The song Don't Stop Belivin belongs to Journey

Dedications: special thanks to Evi-chan for all of her grammar nazing, feedback and all of her help with the Japanese culture (you have no idea how much i appreciate that hun!)

WARNING: LOTS OF YAOI this chaoter (you all probably saw it coming, but I'm giving a warning to anyone who doesn't like it...its not too graphic but still a note)

Chapter songs: In order: I Almost Do (Ryou and Bakura); State of Grace, Red, Starlight, Treacherous

* * *

_One Night_

Yugi's head was spinning and his heart was flying. The promise of a glorious, irreplaceable night was awaiting him and he'd be damned if he ruined it with the wrong outfit.

He burst out laughing at the thought. "I sound like a virgin going on her first date," he laughed.

He'd been humming all day and his smile was so wide that more than once Tea warned him it would freeze that way, but he was too high on cloud nine to properly care.

They _were_ going to one of the best restaurants in town, so formal wear was a must. He was tempted to wear the black silk shirt he'd worn to the conference the previous weekend, but Yami had already seen him in it—and gone on for hours about how sexy he looked in it.

Career wise, the night hadn't been a total loss. Once he and Yami "made up" and planned their fantastic one-night date-night, their spontaneous decision to do it the following night was scrapped when they realized they needed a reservation. But upon overhearing them, Mai promised them two tickets to her show that weekend as a congratulatory gift. After that, she and Malik (who was much more lively after his third champagne) proceeded to introduce them to everyone they knew, including some big names in the art industry.

Mai had even dragged Seto over to hear about Yugi's book. Yugi had been on pins and needled the entire explanation even with Yami holding his hand, but his passion was clear. Seto's neutral mask the entire explanation was terrifying and impressive. He tried to find a hint of curiosity or interest in Seto's eyes, but his face betrayed no emotion through neutral eyes, stiff brows, and his mouth an unreadable line. Yugi hoped he sounded even half as nervous as he actually was, but when he finished, he nearly died when Seto gave the smallest of smiles and said "Sounds like an interesting read. I'll have to take a look." He left shortly after, but not before promising Yugi a harsh critique and no leniency simply because he and his stepmother were close.

Yugi nearly died on the spot and promised all. Connections aside he _did_ want his work published for his skills. He'd been so ecstatic that he collapsed on a couch and spent the rest of the night in a daze, Yami next to him and giving him just enough brandy to calm his nerves. They'd celebrated by raiding the dessert table.

Mai had offered them separate cabs to drive them home, which they accepted graciously, but Yami refused to let Yugi leave without a kiss goodbye. He'd kissed his cheek sweetly, but, feelings bold, Yugi pulled him towards him in the middle of it and kissed his lips, promising to return all those missed calls, and left the other in a daze.

Yami had called him first thing the next morning when he was certain Yugi would be up and at neither the café nor White Dragon. They'd ended up talking until lunch, or rather until Yami's lunch break ended.

Yugi's lips still trembled at the memory. When did he become such a flirt? He blushed and giggled and laughed, before once again focusing on the task at hand. He already showered and shaved. Now, he just needed clothes. As much as Yami would love it, he couldn't go to one of the fanciest places in town in just his boxers.

He looked back to his closet, to the mess splayed across his bed, hoping for a thought of a possible combination. No idea came. He lifted up his tux and glared at it.

"Penguin suits are out. Maybe a different undershirt?" The red was too bold. The blue too subtle. The green one looked terrible on him. Why'd he still have it? Should he wear a tie? Maybe he should ask Tea for help. God knew she'd jump at the chance to dress him up for an actual date with Yami Atemu no less. He'd finally settled on his sleek, black slacks; dressy, but they hugged his legs rather than flowed at the knee. Now, he just needed a top.

He was about to try on the red one again when someone knocked insistently at the door.

"Yugi are you home?" Yugi heard Ryou's voice before he reached the door. Ignoring his current state of dress, he let his friend inside. Ryou entered in a daze.

"Hello, Yugi." He expelled in heavy pants and flopped onto Yugi's bed. His hair was a mess, consistently run through by many fingers, his mouth was scrunched on one side, and his face was flushed, bright, and confused. His head bowed, eyes concealed with unreadable emotions.

"Ryou are you alright?" He quickly threw on the shirt for decency and sat next to him. His earlier love- induced excitement was forgotten when he took in his best friend's disheveled state.

"Honestly." Ryou exhaled deeply. "I'm not sure. I mean, I don't know what I should be."

"Okay." Yugi place a gentle palm on Ryou's hand. His thumbs rubbed small, slow arched across the rubbery skin, and gave it a light squeeze. The comfort was small but it made Ryou smile.

"Now, what's going on?" Yugi asked softly.

Ryou paused for a bit with a half dreamy look on his face. A small smile arched his round cheeks. "Have you ever been in love before?"

The silence that followed the question was more comical than dreadful. Ryou laughed as Yugi transformed, not expecting the answer. His eyes bulged and his mouth dropped like a frog's, the statement taking him so off guard that he'd frozen into that expression.

"I guess I should start over." Ryou chuckled. His smile was still small, but carried a new, relaxed humor. "Well, you see, I kind of like someone, but I haven't actually been _seeing_ them or even gone on a real date, though I can tell he feels something from me, and to be honest, I think I feel the same way, but I don't _know_ if I do."

Yugi blinked for a moment, taking in Ryou's every spoken detail of the unorthodox courtship.

Vaguely, it reminded him of how he and Yami first met until they'd slept together—at least until that set back which ironically only served to draw them closer. Listening to both reminded him of those tacky romance novels or cheesy romantic comedy/chick flicks his mom saw as the basis for love so that she never fully grasped that life doesn't _actually_ work out that way. The main difference was, unlike those oblivious heroines who were defiant and in denial for the sake of conflict and Yugi himself, who'd only recently decided to give this whole dating long-term thing a chance, if only to see what the fuss was about—and because Yami actually was too perfect—was that Ryou sounded certain.

"So, what's the problem?" Yugi dared ask, but kept his voice casual.

His fears were confirmed when Ryou's teeth chewed his lower lip nervously and his eyebrows sloped with a slight depression.

"I've never been in love before, Yugi. Not the real thing at least, so I don't know if it _is_ the real thing or not or if it just _feels _like it is." His hands started shaking.

All too suddenly, Yugi became aware this was about more than just uncertainty.

"And?" he treaded lightly.

Ryou all but collapsed. "And I think I like someone else as well."

"I see." Yugi nodded and looked away, nibbling the inside of his cheek. That explained it.

"God, I don't know what to do." Ryou flopped down on Yugi's bed and hid his shame in his hands. "I mean, the truth is, Yugi, I like the man; he's polite enough, but if I went out with him would it really be fair to him when I already have feelings for someone else? And even if I don't, how can I face _him_ knowing I might like someone else? Oh this is so confusing."

"Wait, Ry, has this…other guy, asked you out already?" Yugi flopped over onto his knees and air of suspicion clouded the question to a demand.

"Well…" Ryou blushed and sat up. "It's a bit of a story. I mean when we met, I thought he was handsome and the way he looked at me made me shiver. It was like one of those instant follies but he wasn't arrogant about it. In fact he was very polite and quite charming and he did ask if maybe we could see each other sometime and, honestly, I was so flattered—well, I told him, I'd need to think about it, so he gave me his number and said he hoped I'd call."

Ryou's face grew redder as he spoke and Yugi noticed how the man hadn't used any clear jerk phrases like "when you change your mind" or "give me a call" or something else, that made it clear he didn't take "no" for an answer or that the charm was a line or an act to get laid. Which meant two things: either the guy was playing the gentlemen card as a means to an end, or he really was being sincere. Scary enough, he was leaning towards the later.

"Well, maybe you should call him and just talk? See if anything happens?" Yugi suggested, though his advice sounded lack- luster. His throat suddenly felt dry and constricted so he reached for the water bottle he kept on the nightstand. "Who is he? Do we know him? The girls and me, I mean?"

He unscrewed the cap as he spoke.

Ryou's face suddenly turned redder and beads of sweat speckled his brow. "Sort of," his voice was a meek squeak. "I mean…well."

He was dreadfully nervous, so Yugi smiled and playfully shrugged to lighten the mood.

"Come on, Ry, it's me. So who is it?" He took a large gulp of his water, but Ryou hadn't noticed.

Instead, Ryou took a heavy gulp, asked with defeated eyes, sighed, and said in a low groan. "Your boss."

Yugi's eyes expanded and water sprayed from his mouth like a sprinkler and scintillated to the carpet. He coughed heavily and wiped his mouth. When he finally recovered from his shock, he croaked roughly "What?"

Ryou's face went pink with heat, the paleness of his hair and skin made it appear even darker. "I swear it was an accident," he stuttered with a defensive wave. "I mean, I went to see you after you got off work, but I forgot you were working on your book and weren't there, and we ran into each other and just started talking and I told him that I'm your friend, and I know that's just a business relationship between you two and he was charming. But I still felt awkward when I left because…well, he is your boss and…"

"Ryou stop," Yugi grabbed his hand, figuring out Ryou's next sentence before he spoke it. "Malik's professional, he won't use me to get to you and if he did, I'd quit and find another publisher in a heartbeat."

Ryou smiled at that. "Thanks, Yugi." He exhaled a sigh. "But I still don't know what to do."

"Well, I'm the last person to ask about love, honestly." Yugi rubbed the back of his neck with a slight sigh of his own. "But if you really like this…one guy." Yugi didn't press for the name. "I think you should tell him, see how that makes you feel. If you have any doubts about it then maybe it's not love. But I think you should figure out one relationship first before possibly jumping into another one."

Ryou paused for a moment then nodded. "Alright. Thanks, Yugi."

"Anytime," Yugi said with a smile, then hopped off the bed and pulled a collection of shirts off the bed. "Which one of these do you think I should wear tonight?"

"What's wrong with the one you're wearing?" Ryou blinked.

"It's too bold!" Yugi complained with an annoyed grown. "The blue's too subtle, the green's just blah! The purple one is too childish…anything gray would blend and white would make me look like a penguin."

"What about the gold one?" Ryou asked pulling a lonely looking chemise off the bed, and laid it across his lap.

"Huh?" Yugi blinked, forgetting where he'd bought that garment.

Ryou looked it over then looked at Yugi. A grin spread across his face. "Try this one." He held it up and undid all the buttons.

Yugi unbuttoned the red shirt over his head and slipped the gold one over his shoulder. It was a sleek, shiny material, but not too shiny and the color was a dusky gold rather than bold metallic. Yugi flanked at himself in the mirror while Ryou did the buttons. It did look good on him.

"There." Ryou specifically left the top two buttons undone and folded down the collar. He pulled a stylish blazer made from a leathery material and slipped it over Yugi's shoulders.

"How's that?" he asked leaning on Yugi's shoulder, both staring at the mirror.

"Perfect!" Yugi exclaimed giddily and clicked his shoes. He jerked to spin around, but Ryou's weight kept him in place. "Now just gotta figure out what to do with this hair! I look like a punk!" he laughed grabbing handfuls of the damp moo, already starting to spike up as they dried.

"Oh leave it," Ryou casually stepped back and brushed a few silky tresses with his fingers.

Yugi grabbed the brush and started working grimacing each time a lack of spikes started to frizz. "Of all the days to run out of hair gel!" He groaned.

Ryou just laughed. "I'll leave you to it then." He spun around and waved over his shoulder. "Tell Yami I said 'hi'." He teased.

"Will do," Yugi called, and checked his cell. No messages but he had time. They'd agreed to split a taxi, so he had a good hour. Good. 'Cause at this rate, he'd be lucky if his head didn't come out looking like an afro.

* * *

Bakura found Ryou coming down the stairs, one hand loosely gripping the banister. He'd been on his way to the back entrance for a smoke, but when Ryou caught him staring he'd stopped. Ryou's eyes lit up the delight of a child being visited by their favorite uncle or aunt.

"Bakura, I was just looking for you"

"_You were?_" Bakura had slipped into his native tongue in his surprise. Quickly, he'd cleared his throat and corrected "You were?"

"Yes," Ryou said happily, then looked away with a small, adorably pink tint to his cheeks. "I…wanted to talk to you, actually." The flash had darkened and it made Bakura's heart quicken.

"Of course," he assured. "Shall we go someplace quiet?"

"Anywhere is fine." Ryou sighed, took a breath, and then asked. "I need some advice." He began, tenderly chewing on his lip.

Bakura sat down on the steps and tentatively patted the seat next to him.

Ryou accepted it gratefully, then begun. "I think I have feelings for someone. _Deep_ feelings, possibly love…

A jolt shot through Bakura's heart, like an arrow shooting clean through his chest. His alertness doubled and he leaned close, his already keenly listening ears now rose to ignore everything else. Even his eyes focused only on Ryou's lips processing each syllable.

"And I strongly believe this person feels the same about me, but I've never really, truly been in love before, so I don't know if it's real or not," Ryou explained decadently. "And earlier today, while meeting a friend at work, I met someone else and we started talking and I really like him, too, but I don't know if it's a crush or a love at first sight, or something else all together, either. And this man I like, the first one, we've met a few times and we're very close, but never pursued anything or really 'dated', I guess is the term, but the feelings are there, and this new man…he's very charming and told me he'd like to get to know me better, but I'm not sure. I mean, if I like someone else is it really fair to go out with someone? And even if I don't, is it fair to the person I do like that I might have feelings for someone else? I don't know what to do. I mean, Yugi thinks I should tell the person I _do_ like first but…" He paused in his stuttered, fast-paced rant and chewed the inside of his cheeks.

Bakura hung on his every word as if they were more addicting than his nicotine lights. His heart thumped, stopped, shattered, fluttered and sang the entire story, doing back flips and tangos with his stomach and bashing against his ribs and belly, until even his lungs felt too large for his ribcage.

_Oh habibi, who is it your heart longs for…_He asked the universe with his mind, too hopeless to even consider the possibility that Ryou had fallen for him in return. The word of another man made him feel nauseous and giddy at once. The thought of another man holding, touching, kissing his precious emerald made his insides turn to poison. He shuddered, feeling bile boil in his throat. But deep within himself the thought made him hopeful. Someone else in Ryou's life, possibly someone well known and with connections would be able to save Ryou without trying. Give him a name, a place, a solid connection to the outside world: one Vivian couldn't touch. Someone who could give Ryou everything he deserved: honestly, safety, security, a life, a home, a clean slate, a normal life. Everything Bakura couldn't.

He smiled and gently lifted the boy's chin and tilted it towards him. Surprised confusion glistened in Ryou's rich emerald eyes. Bakura only smiled, and brushed the cheek hoping to sooth the worry and guilt he saw there.

"I think you should go out with this gentleman," He said calmly and kindly, much calmer than the stab boiling in his heart betrayed. "He clearly likes you and if you like him, then there's nothing wrong with a date to see if you're compatible. If you like him more, then maybe your feelings for the other man aren't as strong as you think. If not then at least you know. Just try and see. It wouldn't be fair to this first man if you are unsure of your feelings for him and it's unfair to you not to try. I have no doubt by the time the night is out I guarantee you'll have your answer of who your heart truly wants. At least this way you'll know."

As he stared into those soft eyes Bakura's expression was one of longing and honesty. Ryou's mouth tugged into a small smile. His eyes brightened immediately.

"I'll do that then," Ryou agreed as Bakura pulled his hand away. Ryou rose quickly and started down the stairs.

Bakura watched him leave, forcing himself to keep his smile, at least until the boy was out of sight. But instead, Ryou stopped in the doorway and repeated Orpheus' mistake. He turned to Bakura and gave him a warm, almost loving smile. "Thank you, Bakura,"

Bakura nodded. Ryou left only after he did.

When the door closed with a loud, automatic thump, the echo thundered in the hallway and in Bakura's ears like a foreboding call. His smile dropped to a tiny frown and a small tear he'd stubbornly been holding back leaked from his eyes, forming a cold river down his cheek.

In perfect Japanese he said "Aishiteru, Ryou-sensei."

* * *

Vivian jumped when Ryou bound up to the lobby desk with a sickeningly giddy smile on his face.

"Hello Miss Vivi." He backed away and bowed politely. "Could I borrow the phone please?"

"Wha!?" she blinked, still too surprised to properly process words. "Oh sure," she pulled an old fashioned cordless off the machine and handed it to him. Ryou bowed in thanks and pulled a sticky note from his pocket. His gaze shifted between it and the phone, punching in numbers with his thumb and waited.

Vivian ignored him and went back to her date book, dragging a thick black marker over the day's date and smirked.

Her ferryman made good on his promise and her boat would be here in exactly two weeks. After this score, she could finally jump ship and leave this dump town and retire with her profits, leaving her ignorant customers and bone-headed assistants none the wiser.

"Hello," Ryou's too chipper greeting interrupted her musing. "Malik Ishtar's office please?"

There was a pause. Vivian perked up at the name. Malik Ishtar, as in the editor-in-Chief of White Dragon Publishing; head of the Kaiba Corps' monthly literary magazine and its publishing branch? Didn't that Mouto brat work for him? She shrugged. It paid, quite literally, to keep tabs on the big cheese in her area. Made scouting easier.

"Hello, Malik, its Ryou. We met earlier? Oh thank you," Ryou giggled and blushed, an action that sent warning alarms screaming in Vivian's mind.

What the hell? Why was _this_ kid, the reclusive, painfully shut workaholic who was the key to her cash crop acting so…_familiar_ with one of the most high profile names in the city…no strike that, the country!

"Yes, I'd love to!" Ryou agreed, hastily but delightedly almost like…Vivian swallowed a scream and covered her mouth to conceal a gasp of horror. Like a girl being asked out by the most popular boy in school.

"This coming Wednesday? Unfortunately, I have to work this week. Oh I work at the Nevermore café, I'm the dessert chef. Actually, Friday would be great, I only work half the day and I have some vacation days coming up. I'm sure my boss won't mind. Wonderful! Yes, I can't wait."

Ryou was still talking obviously as Vivian slipped into the back. She spun around and lunged for her private phone.

"Pick up, you bastard!" She screamed into the mike. "Budda!" She launched in the minute she got an answer. "We have a situation! How fast can you get the boat here? What!? No! Listen to me, you idiot, it has to be _this_ weekend! Don't ask questions! Just do it, any later and we'll lose our best payday, do you understand! Alright, fine! I don't care how you do it just get it here by…Sunday the earliest? Ugh, it's a bit of a stretch. Alright! _Alright_! Fine! Just get it here! FINE!"

She slammed down and dragged her hands across the rim of the table, clenching it so hard the wood splintered under her nails.

_Too long_. She realized through gritted teeth. She'd waited too long but no longer. This weekend she would finally nab that obnoxious brat, and she'd do it herself. She couldn't rely on the incompetence of her employees any longer. Bakura was going all noble and Marik was asking too many questions.

A smile slit her face. She licked her lips as she walked back outside. Ryou was waiting patiently to give her back the phone. He gave another bow of thanks and left naïve and oblivious to his destined fate.

Vivian smiled a hooked smile. She could not _wait_ for _his_ auction.

* * *

Kozu was even more impressive than Yugi imagined. The perfect union of old world Japanese charm and all of the modern upgrades: enclosed in a huge sky scraper, all but one wall which held a bar were made of windows overlooking the stunning city alive with lights like a galaxy of stars. Everything from the floors to the bar was polished stone. Square tables and single wood seats lined the windows in a single row giving the room a cubic art style, but the lowness of the tables was a tribute to cultural Japan.

Guest and goers looked fabulous in suits and formal dresses, enjoying the finest cuisine and chatting over glasses of expensive alcohol. The centerpiece was a glorious stage where Mai was already spinning in a lovely purple dress, sewn with crystals, and singing one of her favorite songs.

Neither Yugi nor Yami could breathe for a moment when the chauffeur asked them their names, both of them blinked unable to process the memory.

Finally, Yami said "Atemu, please. I believe we have a reservation for the second show."

"Ah yes, right this way." the chauffeur smiled invitingly and showed them to their table.

Right away a waiter asked them for drink orders.

"Your best champagne," they ordered together.

"Oh," he gasped excitedly and asked. "What are we celebrating?"

"One night," Yami mused, his eyes half-closed in adoration and unable to look away from Yugi's blushing smile.

"Yeah," Yugi could only smile back. "I'll bring out our freshest bottle," he bowed and disappeared behind the bar. As soon as he left, Yami scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist. With a gentle tug, Yugi was half in his lap, but Yami had given him enough freedom to assert his independence if he wished it. Instead, Yugi played along and leaned into the embrace. His cheek brushed Yami's shoulder, his left side relaxed into the cool texture of Yami's green and gold brocade vest. The round crystals rolled across his skin, massaging his arm and side through the silk of his shirt and the leather of his blazer.

Yami's free hand snaked over Yugi's side and settled on him, shamelessly unembarrassed by the intimate contact.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" His sultry whisper tickled Yugi's ear and he shivered in response.

"Hmm," Yugi hummed than answered. "Including that, about twenty times since we left the cab and not including all the times you pounced on me and went on forever about how sexy I looked in this shirt," he teased, fiddling with the third button down on his shirt. Ryou had been right about leaving the top two undone, and he had milked its effect the entire ride.

Yami chuckled low and sexy in his throat.

"I did not pounce on you, I'm much more of a gentleman than that, all I did was offer my approval of your…" He purposely stopped mid-sentence. His eyes slid into a leer, taking in Yugi's entire form and scrutinizing him from the hems of his pants, to the belt about his waist, up the smooth stomach, eyeing each button intently like he could pop them open with his eyes, to the slender crook of his neck. Suddenly, he leaned closer, but instead of pushing towards Yugi's lips he bowed his head to the slender neck he'd been analyzing

Yugi froze, expecting Yami's lips to brush the skin of his collar. Damn the fact they were in public. He closed his eyes and tilted his chin to expose the flesh, but instead Yami breathed in his ear. "_Magnificent_ choice of attire." He pulled back and Yugi's eyes snapped open. Flushing with heat, he resisted the urge to fan himself.

He glared at Yami but judging from the man's humored smile, it came out as more of a pout. "Did you just…strip me with your eyes…and then pull away?"

There was no question in his tone.

"What if I did?" Yami sang so sickeningly sweet that Yugi wasn't sure if he should punish him or tease him back. Pout morphing into a Cheshire cat's smile, he hooked his forefinger over the hem of his vest and snapped it and his black silk undershirt in place with his thumb and yanked him forward with a sharp tug. The corners of his smile curled when the tug caught Yami off guard and pulled Yami's face flush with his.

"Don't fuck with me." The words rolled off his tongue in sarcastic clips before he sealed their seriousness with a peek to Yami's lips.

When Yugi pulled away, Yami's shock curled into that killer smirk, he was famous for, and shattered anything Yugi could comprehend as flirting back.

By some miracle, the waiter returned with their champagne and two crystal glasses. He offered to pour for them, but Yami was quicker and swooped the glasses elegantly into one hand and took the neck of the opened bottle in the other. With the fluid grace that rivaled that of an experienced bartender, he poured amber trails of the expensive alcohol into the glasses, and set the bottle down.

"Would you like a drink my darling?" He offered Yugi a glass with a romantic smirk, like a magician materializing a flower from his hand.

"Don't mind if I do," Yugi accepted the class with a coy reply.

They clicked their glasses together and sipped large gulps at the same time.

"Wow," Yugi's gemstone eyes glistened with surprised delight, like the first taste of ambrosia before the complete pleasure set in.

"I know," Yami agreed with a greedy lick of his lips determined to capture as much of the flavor as possible. A perfect, crisp balance between sweetness and the dry alcoholic taste that usually accompanies champagne. "That's probably the best champagne I ever had."

"It should be," Yugi giggled in agreement sipping the drink again. He only meant to sip but somehow ended up downing the rest in one gulp, the sweetness masking and blending the alcohol just enough stall the inevitable drunkenness of the drink. "We did ask for the best stuff."

"Speaking of which," Yami motioned to the waiter. He was at their side immediately. "I think we're ready to order."

He turned to Yugi with a wink. Yugi's smile widened and he laid the menu open on the table. They ordered everything. They'd changed their order so many times the poor waiter has to check their order, as politely as possible, twice. Eventually, they'd settled on the summer truffles as an appetizer.

When the waiter brought them out, they both stared at the thick black lumps in confusion.

Yugi mumbled "What the hell are these?" and examined one once the waiter was gone.

"I'm not sure?" Yami asked, mimicking Yugi's actions. It certainly didn't look like a mushroom or anything of the sort. Or smell like a mushroom. He licked the outside to sample it but the powdery taste did nothing to arouse his taste buds.

They looked from the odd objects to each other. Yugi grinned, recognizing the game. Yami's jeweled eyes sparkled with the new challenge.

"On three?" Yami's elegant eyebrow arched. Yugi knew it wasn't a question.

"One." Yugi grinned.

"Two" Yami said next, holding the odd object to his open jaw. Yugi mimicked the action.

"Three!" they said and bit down at the same time. Stunned surprise expanded their large eyes.

They spent the next ten minutes fighting over the rest of them. They were laughing by the time the waiter returned with their orders. After much debating they'd settled for both of them getting one of the more expensive dishes; Yugi ordered the lobster, huge and steamed to perfection and soaked in butter with a side of sevruga caviar and Japanese crab legs. Yami got the steak, thick and tender meat grilled to perfectly capture the juices. It sliced open like butter and rich, sliced matsutake mushrooms oozed from the center. They ordered the summer truffles together. Yami scooped some caviar with a spoon and swallowed the mountain of tiny black beads in one bite. Yugi continually mined the mushrooms from the steak, pausing to sample some of the succulent meat once in a while, too. Yami retaliated by amputating the lobster's right claw, but Yugi denied him access to the butter unless Yam forfeited a chunk of steak. Juicy as the lobster was without it, the thought of that sweet, chewy meat soaked in rich garlic butter was just too much to ignore. Yugi devoured the meat tantalizingly slow, enjoying the spoils of his victory.

Yami licked his lips at the sight and was about to comment until the waiter asked if they wanted desert. Mai was doing her third number. They smiled at each other and ordered chocolate cheesecake and the chocolate lava cake with cherries on both. The lava cake oozed chocolate up and over the ridges of the dome- shaped cake and drizzled onto the three scoops of ice cream holding the cake in place. The chocolate gushed forth when it was cut open. Forks warred with the other. Yami soaked his pieces in chocolate. Yugi slapped ice cream on his until it overflowed. They saved the cheesecake for last, and clicked their glasses together again before drinking another glass of champagne.

"This is the best cheese cake ever," Yugi squealed, blushing like a little boy with his new dessert.

"Agreed," Yami said raising his glass. "Did I not promise the best meal of your life?"

Yugi laughed "You did, but I'm paying for half of it."

Yami snorted then added in a playful chuckle "Only because I have too much respect for your independence not to."

Yugi blushed at the comment but covered it up by humming in delight at he ate his last bit of cheesecake. "I can't believe we ate everything."

"I can't believe how _good_ everything was," Yami laughed. "I swear, when they brought those truffles out, I was convinced it would taste gross."

"Please caviar is _fish eggs_?" Yugi teased, rolling the last two words with a mix of humor and disgust. "And they tasted like salt taffy! Can you believe that!?"

"Given I ate half of them, yes I can," Yami's smile widened at Yugi's enthusiasm.

Yugi blushed and scanned the empty plates and trays with a gluttonous guilt. "Think we over did it?"

Yami scrutinized the table with a pondering hmm. "Maybe, but it was worth it."

"Absolutely!" Yugi collapsed back in his chair, letting his belly hang out. Yami burst out laughing at the lazy sight. Jeweled ruby eyes locked with amethyst gemstones. Yugi sat up when they did and leaned forward, his entire upper body straightening into the leaned angle over the table. Yami lifted his chin from his palm and laid his elbows flat on the table, using them to pull his weight forward. His face only a few short inched from Yugi's.

The bliss was ruined when the waiter returned with a tiny leather portfolio. The boys turned their heads, staring down at the foreign object before realizing what it was. Yami grabbed the book and pulled it between them than folded it open.

Their jaws dropped the same time their hearts dropped to their chests.

"Oh. shit," Yami's voice was a barely audible squeak of horror. A string of colorful words slipped audibly from Yugi's lips switching between English and Japanese as his hands snaked through his hair and his chin sank to the table.

"Um sir!" Yami called the waiter, who spun around as he was called. "Um, uh, I think, mhm" he paused to clear his throat. "I think there's a mistake with our bill." He slapped it closed and handed it back. "That price doesn't make sense."

The waiter calmly flipped the book open and reviewed its contents. "Let's see," he said. "Ah see first you ordered the Champagne Armand de Brignac that alone costs 46,683 yen…"

"46,000!" Boy boys jumped. They sat down immediately and huddled together their faces a mirror of panicked terror.

"How much yen do you have?" Yami asked desperately.

"Are you kidding me?" Yugi chocked back a scream, "That's more than I pay rent! Besides we didn't even drink half the bottle? What do they think we're keeping it?"

Yami titled his head to the waiter, who pretended not to hear the conversation but the still line of his mouth made it clear he did. And made it clear, he _did_ expect them to keep the whole bottle.

Quickly he pulled out his wallet and tug out all the yen he had. All he could scrimmage was a few 10,000 yen slips and a few 500 yen pieces. Yugi did the same, but the small attack of 10,000 yen slips was barely enough to cover the champagne cost, let along the rest of the bill.

Both of them blanched when the waiter impatiently stared. "Think our joined savings will cover it?"

"What savings?" Yugi noted in a panicked squeak.

"Right," Yami ran a hand through his bangs and scratched the back of his neck, before finally turning to the waiter. "Um sir?"

The man's face made it clear he no longer had patience. "Yes?"

The cold word was worse than the stare. Yugi and Yami both smile guilty and riddled with white lies. "Um…we have a bit of a…problem…?"

The waiter didn't look amused, then glanced over his shoulder, someone dressed in much finer attire stepped forward, mostly likely the manager.

"Just when I thought this couldn't get worse," Yugi mumbled. Yami silenced him with a harsh stomp on the foot.

"What seems to be the problem?" the manager asked with a crooked smile.

* * *

"Well, so much for our hot date night," Yami groaned for the tenth time, drying his hundredth plate and stacking it next to him in a repetitive motion.

"Well," Yugi chuckled, half-humored. Diving his hands into the mountain of bubbles, they came back pale and wrinkled from too much moisture, and rinsing a suds-caked plate under the faucet "We did say we were gonna blow it all on one amazing night, I just didn't think we'd actually…blow it all."

"Yeah," Yami smiled taking the plate Yugi handed to him and rubbing the damp towel over it in circular motions.

His blazer rested on the chair and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his biceps. Yami's coat was on top of it, along with his sequined vest. Neither of them was willing to get their nice clothes ruined. Their combined cash and whatever they were willing to pull from their joint savings without going completely bankrupt their funds had managed to pay off roughly three-quarters of their massive bill. The rest, it was decided, they could work off by working in the restaurant's dish room doing anything that couldn't fit in the industrial dishwasher, under the scrutinizing eye of the manager. Unfortunately for Yugi and Yami, this included a lot of huge pots and an unlimited stack of plates, ending their night with pruned hands, aching wrists, arms itchy with soap and dirty water and sore feet, flattened from the constant standing. Neither of them had any idea how many hours they'd been working. The manager barked at them every time they so much as took a break to wipe the sweat from their brows, until he deemed them responsible enough to continue the task on their own.

"How long have we been here?" Yugi moaned the question, pausing to wipe his brow careful not to get any soapy water on his face.

"No idea," Yami grunted lifting the stack of plates into his aching arms and quickly transferred them to their respective shelved for tomorrow's business. "But I know I lost the feeling in my feet at least an hour ago."

Yugi snickered at that. "Well, tell them to hurry up, I got more stuff for you to rinse."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Yami scurried back. He grabbed the nozzle and pushed the lever, a shower of water ricocheted off the flat surface of the plate and sprinkled all over his hands. He tilted the plate to get the back, but the spray followed the angle and splashed Yugi's arm.

"Hey! Watch it!" Yugi only half-scolded and raised an arm to shield himself from the assault. "Don't make me get even."

He hadn't meant it as a threat, but Yami's eyes instantly lit up at the possibility of a challenge. "Oooo…" Yami dragged out the word with a mocking flare. "What are you going to do? Throw suds at me?"

The moment Yami turned away; he was caught off guard by the feather slap of something cold and cottony colliding with his cheek. His eyes closed on reflex and he watched as tiny clumps of bubbles floated down his shoulder and hands popping continuously as they did. "Did you just…throw bubbles at me?" Yami demanded incredulously.

Yugi flashed a wide smile, teeth strategically hidden behind closed lips to magnify its innocence, cheeks puffed cutely and those large, jeweled eyes blinked in a curious, confused glance: the perfect picture of innocence.

"You threw bubbles at me, you little imp!" Yami accused shocked and voice lacking amusement.

Yugi shrugged "You shouldn't have tested me," he justified so casually it made Yami twitch.

Then his brows narrowed his crimson eyes into sinister slits, his mouth curved into a Grinch-like smile. "That was not testing you, Yugi."

Yugi froze the curled roll of the man's tongue when he said his name, made him shiver and spoke of wicked intensions. Suddenly, he felt Yami's breath on his neck. "If I did I'd do this."

Yugi spun on reflex just in time to get a face full of water from the hose sprayed in his face. "Ah!" he shrieked and grabbed a plate from the sink as a shield. The mirror sent a circle of water spinning around them both, causing Yami to raise and arm to defend himself. Taking advantage of the opening, Yugi cupped his hand in the water and sent a wave of water and bubbles at the man's bath.

"Gah!" Yami screamed and lifted an arm as a shield and the hose as a weapon.

They battled for several minutes, shields and weapons raised. Yami attacked Yugi with the hose, soaking his shirt until Yugi grabbed the sink lever and turned it off, leaving the man defenseless and at the mercy of his bubble and soapy water attacks until he turned it back on. Shrieks of laughter echoed through the halls. Shouts of victory roared whenever one of them got the upper hand followed by groans of defeat and hissing growls promising revenge. The fight continued until a loud scream broke the bliss.

The two spun their heads to look up. The manager charged into the room standing dumbstruck in the doorway with his hands fiercely gripping whatever was left of his hair. He stood in flabbergasted shocked for a few minutes. The two of them held their breath, unmoving.

Finally the manager's white face turned a rich red. He stomped his foot like a child throwing a tantrum, threw one arm parallel to his body in a clenched fist and the other perpendicular in a point towards the door. "Just get out!"

They blinked unsure what to say.

"But…"

"OUT!" the Manager screamed, turning redder.

They wasted no time drying their hands and grabbed their coats and rushed to the elevator.

"Think we'll be allowed back?" Yugi joked, sarcastically.

"Hell no," Yami laughed, rich with confident humor. "Even when you become a bestseller and I'm a famous artist, all this place will remember is the two punks who charged a ridiculous bill, did dishes and bailed because they were having too much fun."

Yugi laughed. "Too bad, food was awesome!"

"Oh it was terrific," Yami continued with a cheery agreement. "But I have a feeling if we tried truffles or caviar a second time it will lose the mysticism of its taste."

Yugi paused for a minute, using the rest of the elevator ride to consider Yami's words. "Never thought of it that way, then again I guess you can never get that first taste back again."

"There's a reason the first bite's the best," Yami smiled.

The elevator dinged when they reached the lobby floor. The doorman stared at them as they left. They must've looked quite a sight: their hair damp and matted in places, and flopped in places, nice clothes bunch up their arms and ranging in wetness from damp to soaked, jackets flung over their arms and laughing.

"So what do you want to do now?" Yami asked, shoving the door open with his back so his eyes were on Yugi.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I promised you the best night ever, and I don't intend to break that promise simply because we got interrupted."

Yugi blinked. "You do realize we're broke right?" Yugi couldn't help but chuckle at Yami's enthusiasm.

"I know," Yami smiled, optimistically. "But I know there are plenty of things we can do that doesn't require us spending money…least to get inside."

"What do you have in mind?" Yugi asked with a small, curious laugh.

* * *

They ended up going to a Karaoke bar around the block. Free admission, and at 12:30 in the morning it was packed with people. The dance floor was sunken in and surrounded by couches and tables and chairs. Laser lights blasted from the season illuminating the darkness with polychromatic beams of light and bathing the dancers in multiple tints. The stages were outlines in electronic lights some spelling words, others forming intricate patterns, others outlines by giant light bulbs. Music blasted from the speakers.

Once they'd managed to semi dry off, fix their sleeves and replace their jackets, they jumped on to the dance floor. Spinning and moving while a girl on stage sang horribly off cue to a Beatles song yet the crowd cheered and laughed.

Yugi's feet spun. His dress shoes clicking on the floor, while Yami spun him around performing a bastardized version of the waltz. Yugi yelped when Yami dipped him with a Cheshire cat smirk he was famous for. Yugi grinned and pulled him closer, flipping their positions and spun himself free from Yami's grasp. When the music started up again, he spun around swinging his hips enticingly. Yami smirked and matched his movements, never missing a chance to grab Yugi's hands and spinning him towards himself, or grabbing his hip and pulling Yugi's back flush against his chest.

When the song ended, and the DJ announced if anyone else was interested in singing, Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and pulled them onto the stage.

"What are you planning, little one?" Yami called over the music.

"Something sweet," Yugi winked and announced through the mike. "This is a song from America and it's one of my favorites!" He motioned to the DJ.

Immediately a keyboard opening started up introducing a song the room immediately recognized. Cheers erupted even more anyone started singing. When the E major hit the chorus Yugi started singing and spun to toss Yami the second mike.

"Just a small town girl," he paused and tapped his foot. "Living in a lonely world," he paused again closed his eyes and nodded. The crowd cheered. "She took the midnight train going anywhere."

Yami smirked at him, and once the keyboard solo ended he sung his part of the duet. "Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit," he took the opportunity to strut closer to Yugi. "He took the midnight train going anywhere."

Back to back the two of them tapped their feet with the beat, the E-major spun into a guitar solo in the background. Then Yami sang again. "A singer in a smoky room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume."

Yugi chimed in, in perfect sync with his partner. "For a smile they can share the night it goes on…and on…and on…" Yami joined in. The two started singing in unison. "Strangers waiting…up and down the boulevard… shadows searching in night…streetlights…people…living just to find emotion…hiding, somewhere in the night." Yugi sang the high note so perfectly Yami didn't have the heart to stop him. He just smiled approvingly and proudly at his little lover who spun around panting slightly. The second verse and guitar solo began but they hardly noticed as the crowd broke out into a sing-along fashion and they both started dancing on the stage. Jeweled amethyst perfectly met smoldering crimson. The lyrics of the song echoing around them like a chorus of angels, the crowd cheered in celebration but all they could see was the other dancing next to them. The lyrics fitting them perfectly and the song telling their story.

They barely noticed they'd skipped a verse, in their bliss. And just started singing "Don't stop believin."

"Hold on to that feeling."

"Streetlight people" they sung together. "Don't stop belivin!" they sang until the song ended. The crowd was still cheering and they hadn't stopped dancing even after the song ended. They hopped off the stage and didn't stop laughing, until the next singer started up.

"Wanna head back to my place?" Yami asked barely heard over the music.

"Sure!" Yugi perked up! "You promised I could see my portrait."

Yami grinned. "I know."

* * *

The first time Yugi had been in Yami's apartment only a night earlier he thought it was packed, chaotic and a mess. But now, looking at it a second time, he could see even more of how much like Yami it carefully was. Rather than a chaotic mass of clutter, it was actually a carefully structured universe. Yami's universe and everything in that universe had a place and a purpose, an order among the chaos. And now Yugi felt he had a place in that universe.

The moment they stepped inside, Yami pushed him across the room and sat him on the bed. He refused to even let Yugi turn his head towards the easel in the corner where the canvas sat facing the far wall. Yami quickly covered it with a paint splattered sheet and dragged the easel to the center of the room.

"Close your eyes," Yami ordered, voice clouded with excitement and anticipation.

"Yami," Yugi moaned impatiently.

"No, I want it to be a surprise!" Yami chided gently, setting the easel down.

"Fine," Yugi closed his eyes and covered them with his palms for emphasis. He could hear Yami shuffling about the room. The click of glasses and something being pulled from the freezer and plopped onto the table.

"I can't believe they didn't let us keep that champagne, we paid for it after all." Yami groaned pouring what sounded like a liquid into glasses.

"Actually, remember we convinced them they could keep the rest if they only charged us for how much we drank? But you're right; we should've stolen the bottle on our way out."

Yami burst out laughing causing something to splash onto the table. "This coming from the kid who freaked that he has a criminal record, just 'cause the riot police questioned him as a witness to a bar fight?"

"Hey that was a stressful situation!" Yugi protested barely able to keep his hands cupped over his eyes. "Can I see it now?" he whined impatiently.

"Not yet," Yami said, continuing to scuffle about. He closed the curtains, then pulled Yugi to his feet and guided him blind to a certain spot in the room.

"Okay, now open them." He didn't remove his hands from Yugi's shoulders. Slowly Yugi dropped his hands, even slower he opened his eyes. His curiosity and expectation unable to comprehend what to expect. What he saw destroyed anything he might have expected. Might have pondered. This was so much better.

The boy in the painting was him. Or, at least, someone who looked just like him. The figure retained Yugi's childishly big eyes, the same sound baby face and the dimple cheeks: the difference between the two mirror images was this boy was a young man. One who radiated confidence: his stance was regal and proud, a strong chin tilted up, highlighting every delicate curve of his face rather than concealing them; his cheeks pulled his small smile into a sturdy grin, the brows knitted together ever so slightly, the thick lashes illuminated the color. The color was the final allusion to the costume he wore, instead of Yugi's childish amethyst; these eyes were a deep, royal purple.

He'd donned the role of an Egyptian Pharaoh against the backdrop of Ancient Khemet's golden sands, rising sun and gleaming pyramids. Cloaked in royal white linen with a gold and jeweled collar to strengthen his broad shoulders and slim build, he as in every inch the noble ruler. Gold bracelets decorated his arms to his biceps. One arm curled at his left side where a beautiful falcon landed invitingly on a gold-encrusted wrist, gold and black wings still raised in flight. The other arm was held out perpendicular, the rest for a charming, onyx-scaled cobra. It curled about his arm and slithered like it was alive. Upon reaching his King's wrist the serpentine raised its upper body, bristling golden wings and a gold and black hood, and baring pristine white fangs dripping with venom. The guardian poised to defend upon command. Finally standing to his hips, a tawny lioness stood proud and elegant. Intelligent green eyes carried with her all the grace and devotion of a loyal companion and the ferocity of the most adamant protector.

The three familiars, he suddenly realized, were all representations of the Pharaoh himself. Horus, the soaring ruler; Baset, the loving and devoted companion, and Wadjet the fierce protector: and the King embodied all three in that proud, confident nobility he carried with all the ease of some natural born talent.

Suddenly, Yugi started shaking, but Yami's hands steadied him. The firm squeeze was a welcome comfort.

"What do you think?" Yugi barely heard Yami's soft whisper, so calm and unaffected, Yugi wondered if it really was _him_ in the painting.

"Yami…is that…" Yugi rose a shaking finger, but dropped it immediately and turned towards his smiling companion. "Is that _really_ how you see me?"

"No," Yami said flatly, but his smile hadn't waned. The loving gaze that held Yugi transfixed intensified. Hands abandoned Yugi's shoulders and firmly cupping his cheeks, Yami pressed a gentle kiss to Yugi's parted lips but pulled away before it could become anything deeper.

Holding Yugi's gaze he said "That is how you are."

Yugi couldn't hold back any longer. He jumped into Yami's arms and hugged him with such force the man was almost knocked off his balance but quickly regained it and held him back, laughing as Yugi nuzzled his chest and neck like a baby spider monkey.

"I take it you like the painting then?" Yami chuckled, lifting Yugi from his chest to face him.

Yugi smiled with such a look of genuine happiness that Yami would've done anything to see that look on Yugi's face all the time.

"I love it!" Yugi said through half closed eyes. His words rolled off his tongue as he cupped Yami's face in his hands and leaned up to kiss him. Yami only leaned forward and met the younger's lips with just as much fervor.

Sensations rocketed Yugi's body at unstoppable; rates, and all sense of surrounding vacated his mind. Basic thoughts and laws fell apart like threads snapping under a heavy weight causing them all to mesh together in one giant bubble of delight that filled his entire body with tingling delight.

Nimble fingers pulled at Yami's jacket, fiddling with the fabric in an effort to pull his own body closer to Yami's chest. The older man leaned closer, but leaned back at the same time. His footing as a result. Both of them took a step forward at the same time, their equilibrium shattered and they flopped backward. Yami's futon welcomes their weight as they flopped on top of it, Yami sprawled on his back, his arm's vacating Yugi's body to catch the weight, and Yugi landing on top of him, but unlike Yami, Yugi hadn't relinquished his grip. The kiss had ended so abruptly neither of them was prepared for it. When the cloudy haze fogging their minds started to clear, Yugi blinked a few times and Yami shook his head. Clarify highlighted every detail of their current situation and made everything annoyingly obvious. Taking in the sight of the other: Yami sprawled on his back, one leg bunched at Yugi's hips and the other laying at his side, Yugi seated in his lap still gripping his shirt and leaning over his chest. They scrutinized the other, up and down until their eyes locked again. Yami chocked on a snort. Yugi's covered his mouth to stifle a giggle but the sound was already forcing its way out. Laugher burst, loud and hearty from their throats, but when it died down, Yami took the initiative and ceased Yugi's arms and flipped them over.

Yugi yelped in protested, at the sudden loss of balance and sank into the feathery comforter. Yami's gazed at him, intensely. Vibrant scarlet blazed with unleashed emotion and raw, ardent passion and growing desire.

"You truly are amazing, Yugi," Yami said, lovingly.

A haze of lust and love hooded Yugi's eyes to a dark violet, he pressed a soft kiss to Yami's temple, leaving a shivering, wet trail, and whispered "I want you. Only you," the sultry voice was followed by a soft kiss to the shell of Yami's ear. "Make love to me."

Yami bowed his head, eyes glistening with unleashed intensity. "As you wish." It was a promise and a preview. Their eyes fluttered closed and their lips molded into the seam of the other's. Hot, wet and secret yearning all drowned them in the taste.

Instinct dictating his actions, Yugi's arms instinctively wrapped around Yami's neck. A wave of heat overcame his entire body, like he was boiling from the inside. His clothes felt too constricting and he felt sweat dot his brow but there was no moisture to follow the claim.

Yami's hands snaked to Yugi's waist, both to hold them in place and to gain as much purchase of his skin as possible. His thumb rubbed soothing circles through the thin, silky material of Yugi's shirt. It had a dual effect: the first to pleasure Yugi, so he moaned into their kiss, the other to loosen the constricting material from the hems of Yugi's pants.

Yugi rubbed his hands up and down Yugi's back pushing off his blazer as he did so. Yami let go just long enough for it to slip off his shoulders. He took the liberty of removing Yugi's jacket as well. When he pulled away he'd left the other a panting mess.

"Y-Yami," Yugi panted. His skin was flushed with heat and a blush. Yami smirked and started undoing the buttons of Yugi's shirt, his free hand snaking up the opening rolling over the imprint of skin, and bone and muscle. "Y-Yami," Yugi said again, his voice higher in pitch, almost like a squeak.

Yami chuckled at the sound and whispered in Yugi's ear. "You never made that sound before."

Yugi colored immediately, and glare pouting at the other male, but before he could protest, Yami attacked his collar with playful nips and peppery kisses. "Y-Yami," Yugi bit back the squeak, even as his blush darkened and his heart pounded. "What are you-"

"I wanna see what other sounds you make." Yami pushed him flat on the bed, and used his free hand to tease Yugi's skin through the material of his shirt, the other still massaging his chest with spidery fingers.

"Hmhh," Yugi sealed his lips and teeth shut to keep himself quiet. He'd never been this vocal before. Least during the foreplay he wasn't. And it wasn't like this was the first time, he and Yami had sex so why now? His slender hands left his mouth and snatched Yami's forearms weather it was to push the man away or pull him closer he wasn't sure. Yami didn't seem to notice the action and continue his sweet torture.

Finally, Yugi yanked hard, ripping Yami's lips from his collar and pulling him to meet Yugi. Surprised by the action, Yami gave in and let Yugi carry him, he licked his lips to look more desirable but his actions halted when he saw Yugi's' expression.

He was panting heavily his pale skin was flushed pink with a darker red across the cheeks and the nose, and his brows were knitted together but his eyes were hauntingly ominous, with an ambrosial lust drowning the color to a purple so deep they looked onyx. A hunter's lick of his lips and the fading darkness shadowing his every image almost made the boy look unreachable and unattainable. The sight stole all the air from Yami's body.

Then Yugi pounced, but Yami caught him, and he squirmed like a kitten that didn't want to be held. He even mewled. Yami burst out laughing and flopped down taking his squirming captive with him and laughed. Yugi pouted, his shirt having come open during the play, and soon it was discarded to join their jackets and Yami's vest on the floor. Taking advantage of Yugi's snuggling him to his chest, Yugi's experiences fingers made quick work of Yami's buttons and one it was open the boy found his prize. Yami's delicious caramel skin, ripped with bone and muscles and radiating so much heat Yugi could feel it even with his hands hovering above the skin. The burnt color reminded Yugi of caramel, and he didn't bother fighting the urge to taste it. He attacked Yami's chest with bites and nips, and Yami hissed in pleasure. His arms squeezed Yugi tighter, his arms snaking around Yugi's upper body.

Yugi smirked into his kisses, documenting each hiss, and mewled and grunt Yami made and storing it in his memory. "And you teased me?" Yugi chided with a scolding smirk and even had the audacity to shake his pointer finger left and right.

"Imp," Yami snorted, as Yugi flopped to his side. Yami rolled onto his hips and just smiled at him. One arm braced his chin, the other encircled Yugi's waist and pulled him closer.

They laid there for a bit, cuddling: Yami repeatedly kissing Yugi's temple enjoying the sounds of his giggled while Yugi snuggled a cheek against his broad chest, and playfully outlined the muscles with his fingers. Yugi pressed his ankle to the edge of the bed and bunched up his legs his shoe slipping off as his foot slid across the wood. He toed off his other shoe, and discarded his socks in the same fashion.

Yami suddenly disturbed the bliss by lifting his lower body only long enough to pull free the comforter and roll on top of him. His legs kicked up, and dangling in the air, kicking off his shoes and shocks as he did so. Yami's chin rested peacefully in his palms, surveying the smaller beneath him. His lower body pressed completely on Yugi's. The weight was heavy and comforting and the sudden touch sent a shock wave through which Yugi had never felt before.

Yami chuckled. "You're so sensitive, Yugi," He smiled, but the sultry purr that echoed the way it tasted on his tongue, like a craving he could never quench.

Shivers danced across Yugi's bare skin as the man said his name. It made him tremble with need. An actual _need._ Not a lust or a want but an undeniable craving of something he so desperately needed to keep himself function.

Deciding not to wait any longer, Yugi gripped the hems of his pants and pulled back his legs, shoving down the hems of both his pants and his boxers to his thighs and letting his legs to the rest.

Yami looked surprised by the action, but his face quickly turned feral as he took in the sight of Yugi's naked splendor, when the last of the confining fabric slipped off his ankle and landed on the floor. A smile split his face. Hands experienced in the map of Yugi's body latches onto those thighs and pulled them apart, kissed teased his stomach and Yami's hot, wet tongue thickly lapped a trail around his belly button before diving in.

"Nhn," He smirked when Yugi yelped and his body squirmed under him. Arms raising and flaying helplessly and his retracting back towards his body. The thick tongue filled the tiny cavern, sending tingled through his groin, and Yugi fought the urge to squeal like a caged animal. His heels dug into the comforter and gripped. Yami's hands weren't ideal either, they kneaded and massages his thighs and hips like they owned them. At that moment they probably did, and Yugi barely felt it when one of them slithered down his thigh to the junction of his pelvis and finally cupped the pulpiness of him.

Yami rose, a wicked gleam spreading across his face and he _pressed. _It took all Yugi had not to scream, as long fingers, tantalizing wrapped one after the other around him and stroked down. White blinded Yugi for a few minutes and he lost all control of his voice. Each rapid movement ringing a jolt of pleasure through his body, his limbs became paralyzed and his blood reached a feverish pitch.

"Ah!" It was high and strained, the scream, yelp, all of those things and Yami drank them all in. His one hand continuing to squeeze, the other kneading the tender flesh of Yugi's thigh. Deciding he was no longer shy, Yugi joined in. He rakes his hand and nails down Yami's chest enticing a moan from the older man. His hands settled on his hips. Experienced fingers mapping the contours of Yami's abdomen and working down his lower clothing inch by tantalizing inch. Yami hiked up his lower body pressing his knees on the bed, assisting Yugi in his quest, before long Yugi couldn't stand further, and Yami was forced to rotate his lower half and abandoned Yugi's pectorals to pull the hem of his pants off his legs and discard the rest.

Yugi took the moment of freedom to search the room for a lube and fished something out from under the futon, a gelatin substance he recognized as the kind artists used on their hands, when the materials of their medium cracked the skin.

"You haven't slept with anyone since Mai's party right?" He asked with a knowing expression.

"Hell no," Yami, said, dropping his boxers on the floor, and rolled over so he was kneeling. "I assume you haven't either?" According to the confidently blaring smirk that under different circumstances Yugi would've found annoying, he already knew the answer.

Yugi shook his head, and tossed the bottle at him. Yami caught it in a lopsided catch. "Good, then we don't need any condoms." He ceased Yami by the front and pulled him over him, the man was barely able to use a hand to brace himself. "Now make love to me," Yugi only half demanded and pressed their lips together. His tongue slid along the seam of Yami's mouth, begging for a taste, which Yami let him. Their tongues swam in a waltz of raw passion and loving tenderness, so ripe with it that Yugi shuddered in ecstasy and collapsed against the comforter. His thighs fell open, leaving him exposed to Yami's mercy. Hiking a leg under Yugi's thigh, Yami pulled Yugi's legs apart, spreading them wide. He flipped the cap open with an audible click. A cold shiver like a cold shower shocked his core as the gel touched his sensitive member, but he fought it back and lathered himself quickly.

He pounced on Yugi's galvanizing the boy awake and pressed their bodies flushed against each other, Yami's folded arms on either side of Yugi.

"What are you?" Yugi asked in surprise, then screeched when a pressure thick and impossibly hot pressed into him.

Yugi's breath hitched, his upper body jumped up but was caught in Yami's chest. Yami slipped between his legs, arms drawing his hips and legs up quickly.

"I remembered how much you hate prep," He grunted through forced restraint, and slid in extra carefully. "But I'll be damned if I do anything less than make love to you this time."

He sank into Yugi's body. They both claws at whatever piece of the comforter they could grab. That frozen endless moment unbearable as they waited.

Yugi groaned and panted feeling the full force of Yami's thickened heat in his body. The pressure was harsh enough but the stretch left and unbearable ache filling him in a way he never experienced, not even the first time He'd made love with Yami, and Kami, did he love it.

Yugi moaned, and shuddered, pushing his upper body against Yami's. Warm silken skin brushed his chest and arousal.

Taking the moan as permission, Yami kissed Yugi's cheek, then moved. First he pushed forward. An enticed scream from Yugi was his reward, then he pulled out, antagonizing slow, both out of reluctance to leave the warmth of Yugi's tight, scorching cavern and second, to prevent hurting him. He had barely an inch left before he could bare it no longer and slipped back in, sliding into Yugi's warmth with such ease, they both screeched with delight.

Bodies entangled in the other, their arms wrapped the other in a cocoon and their legs wove together, moving against the arch of the other with such flawlessness, once more they questioned if they'd been designed that way. Yugi moaned and bucked his hips into the curve of Yami's waist, his arousal fitting snuggling between them, not neglected even if hadn't been touched. Yami grabbed Yugi in a kiss. Strong hands snatched his wrists and locked them level with Yugi's head, trapping them.

Tongues met and touched the other hesitantly before moving for claim of the other's mouth waltzing each time they came in contact, suddenly finding their territory invaded and their spaced increasing limited. Sweaty legs moved and locked like keys over the other, as their hips arched back and forth, moving faster. Disappointment and emptiness making itself known each time they pulled apart, but it made the reunion that much more satisfying when they arched up, the buck of Yugi's hips meeting the thrust of Yami's almost to a tee.

"God!" Yugi breathed out his native Japanese tongue slipping into English, when Yami flexed his hips. Yami let go of one of Yugi's wrists to grip the comforter, his teeth gritted to trap a hiss in his throat, when he felt Yugi constrict about his insides, like the air being sucked from a bag and sealing the plastic to the object inside. Yugi thrashed against him, making it worse, and he did nothing to hold himself back. Yugi dug his heels into the bed and lifted his hips, meeting Yami's rapid movements and fighting with all his strength to keep from collapsing.

Hands clamped around Yami's biceps to steady his rocky movements. The coil in his belly constricted beyond his control, and he pushed his lower abdomen against Yami's stomach. A devilish plead, was the only message Yami needed, before his free hand, snaked between their hips, and following a particularly rapid thrust, he grabbed Yugi's member and squeezed.

Yugi screamed.

White hot bliss exploded in Yugi's being. His body tensed and tightened causing Yami to feel even thicker inside him. Yami suddenly bit back a howl but Yugi clamped onto his chest and using the last of his strength arched his hips.

"Yugi!" Yami pulled Yugi to his with a howl of completion. Both their bodies tensed and flopped onto the bed, heavy and limbs liquefied with the paralyzing after affect. Frozen in a state of bliss they laid their spent, Yugi sprawled across the pillows and Yami lying lop-sided on top of him.

Yugi looked down his eyes glazed over with passionate bliss. They rolled toward the painting and in his hazy stupor he swore he saw his Pharaoh-self smile at him. He closed his eyes and laid still feeling tiny drops hang wetly on his lashes.

Oh boy, when had sex ever been so good he teared up? It should've been embarrassing but it wasn't. If anything it just made Yugi happier. He opened his eyes when he felt Yami kissing the tears away and cuddling into his chest. He pulled a rag off the floor and already started cleaning the gunk from his legs.

When he was done, he balled it up and tossed it into the hamper in the corner, rested the side of his head in the curled fingers of his hand, elbow braced on the bed, and smiles lovingly down at him.

In that movement, that simple tender action and sweet look, Yugi felt the words form in his throat, and his heart say them, his mind morphed his lips to voice their sounds, his very being knowing if he didn't say it then, he never would "I love you, Yami." He breathed the words sounding them as natural as the action, and without any doubt or the slightest hesitation.

Yami felt his heart burst at the declaration. His eyes expanded in a brief shock, and his fingers froze, but almost as quickly as it had arrived it faded into a knowing wisdom, and his smile widened and curled almost stupidly like a little boy in love with his first crush. But this wasn't a crush. He knew it. This was _it._ This was the real thing. And he'd never known it more than he did then, hearing the words so earnestly from Yugi's lips.

His thumb rubbed gentle circles over Yugi's cheek and his eyes shimmered with love. "I love you too." He smiled before kissing the boy chastely.

All caution and logic thrown to the side, and his heart and soul controlling his voice, Yami finally asked the one question he'd wanted to ask the young man since the day he met him…

"Marry me?"

* * *

Quick notes:

46683.00 = $475 US dollars

Karaoke bars: extremely popular in Japan and cater to all forms of social standing. They have ones that are open bars, include dance floors and stages, private karaoke booths, etc. I chose this public one, because it's usually free for dancing and singing. I used the Journey song cause one, it fit them, also rock songs are very popular in Japanese Karaoke: I looked it up, apparently the Beatles are still really big, so I thought a rock song would be good too.

Aishiteru—"I love you" in Japanese

Yup I ended it there...anyone wanna guess what's coming now? I'm very proud of the lemon this chap, I actually had the lemon written out YEARS ago when i first did this story but after the awesome feedback I got for FK's lemons i decided to take a step back and ended up deleting the whole thing and starting from scratch: I read two lemons prior to doing this, the scene from Phoenix's Fragile and Blue Lotus' by Lase abyss. Both styles I loved and I read them over, before finally going into my own and realizing I just like typing exactly what I see happening in my head: and this one was a lot cuter than the first one I did...and I realized I like writing foreplay more than the actual sex, so honest feedback is very much appreciated.

Oh! If any of you remember, I meade a sneak peek for this part of the story on youtube before my account got taken down but anyone who wants to see the amv, send me your e-mail (pm preferred, but if you like put it in yout review) and I'll e-mail it to you using my yahoo account ^_^ Its for the Lady Antebellum Song Need you Now: and best of all this is the original version: my first one got flagged to due to implied sexual content so i had to edit it: but fair warning right now to anyone who's not into that...anyone else: drop me a line!

And as always, read, review, critique, comment, theories and go nuts! I can't wait tos ee the reviews to this one!


	17. Need

58 days later I got this bad boy up! Man this was a challenge. I had block for like two weeks, FINALLY got it back and I has midterms and an assignment to redo, and I lost my flashdrive! Then i had block again, but I was determined to get this done. This was a rel tough week for me. Stress, anxiety and a lot of personal stuff have taken me back and forth but fortunately no where nears as bad as I was during the summer. I've just accepted that though I'm exactly where I need to be in my life. I'm in limbo and I want to push forward, but I have to not let myself get compulsed or freak out: I need to go out, have fun and enjoy life which is another reason I think this chapter took forever. I wasn't looking at writing cause I love it I was doing it cause I felt like once I did it I wouldn't have it anymore, like how i felt when i finished FK.

But thank god for my friends and Family, and I cannot WAIT for my winter break! Just 4 weeks, one short assignment, a final discussion and two finals and I'm DONE!

Phew! Anyway, I'm very proud of this chapter, I was able to get a lot of emotions worked out and I think a lot of people can sympathize with this chapter, which is another reason it was so hard to write.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Yugioh and all its characters belong to Takehsashi, Thoroughly Modern Millie was based on the film and belongs to the screenwriter, producer and all that jazz. Inspiration came from my favorite show Castle and weatheredlew's fic One for the Books

Song list:

Chapter Theme: Need You Now-Lady Antebellum; Clarity-Zedd

Yami's Theme: Come back to Me-David Cook

Yugi's Theme: I'm Only Gonna Break Your Heart-Ludacris

As always, read, review, comment, critique, and go nuts!

IMPORTANT: POLL RESULTS AND A MESSAGE FROM ME AT TE BOTTOM:

* * *

_Need_

"I love you, Yami." The sleepy mummer fell so naturally from his lips, they were like a second nature to him. Yugi crawled up Yam's front and curled into his chest like a cat. He felt Yami shift to his side only slightly, not enough to stir him, but enough for him to hold Yugi warmly in his arms, and lift him just enough so their faces were flushed. A wide, teenage grin shined triumphantly on his face. He giggled like a school boy but his eyes glistened with love. Soothing, feathery touches rubbed gentle circles on Yugi's cheek, and with a chaste kiss Yami confessed. "I love you too, always did."

Smile beaming and impossibly giddy, Yugi relaxed into Yami's warmth. Curling against the man's bare chest, Yugi nuzzled his cheek, letting the lullaby of Yami's heartbeat lull him to sleep. Heavy with sleep, his eyes closed, and his mind followed. Dreamland only a skip away when a sleepy mummer so soft Yugi almost didn't hear it, but so full of conviction and truth it was impossible not too…"Marry me?"

Yugi's eyes flew open. Lethargy vanishing immediately, his every nerve stood in attention. The blissful haze shattered and reality crashed back into focus.

"What!?" He gasped out and propelled himself up and off Yami so quickly his body attacked in protest. The furious sting burned all the way up his back, the trauma of moving so quickly from such a relaxed state made the rebellions that much more fierce. He hissed loudly and flopped on numb limbs. The action and sound spurred Yami into action. Of course, Yami caught him when the pain forced him back down. Yugi buried his face in Yami's chest, his face burning. Yami's heart beat rapid with worry, the muscles moving under his cheek offered Yugi a strange comfort. He inhaled deeply. The tart musk of Old Spice, the pungent reek of sweat, mingled with burnt metal and the alcohol of oil paints, and the delicious, exotic sauce and juice of steak and stuffed mushrooms, and traces of cinnamon that always seemed to be around him filled Yugi nostrils. It was rich and pungent and intoxicating and smelt like art, and minimum wage living and—Yami. He couldn't think of any other word to describe it.

He couldn't believe that comforted him.

"Yugi?" Yami's voice was dry and rough from sex, but the weary croak was hard to ignore. The word activated the trigger, restoring reality. A strange line bordering panic and rejoice knifed through him. His chest swelled with uncertainty and confusion, his heart pounded so fast he could barely stabilize his breathing. Gently, he shoved Yami away and back paddled to keep his musk from confusing him further. Shock, panic, and confusion all bubbled to the surface and battled for control of his features. "Oh my God! Oh My God Oh Kami Murru! God, Kami, Jesus Christ!" He sputtered incoherent phrases broken between Japanese and English.

"You—you," he waged a shocked finger at Yami, and then dropped it. "You…just…did…you…" Whether it was a miracle, or his brain finally going numb from shock, he said "Did you just…propose to me?"

Yami hadn't moved since Yugi started panicking. Oblivious to what to do or say that wouldn't add fuel to the already crazy fire. At first Yami said nothing, then he closed his eyes, gravity settled on his face, his mouth formed an unreadable line that sharpened his cheeks. Severity filled his eyes when he opened them, humorless and betraying not emotion but the brutal, honest, truth.

"Yeah," he said firmly, the fierce expression magnifying the confirmation. No question of doubt or hesitation. "I did."

Yugi stared at him, frozen for a good long minute with a blank expression. Fearing he'd gone into shock, Yami reached a gentle hand forward, and squeezed Yugi's shoulder, just hard enough to arouse attention. "Yugi?"

Yugi snapped awake. His brows knitted together, but instead of anger he looked… annoyed, almost pouting.

"Who the hell proposes to someone right after they have sex!?" Yugi demanded more rhetoric than angry. The blanket pooled at his hips, and he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His face contorted in a pondering point. "And without a ring, at least. I mean, you can't just say it all romantic like that and then not have something?"

Yami didn't know whether to laugh or keep silent. Through his haze of bewilderment he finally said "Okay, you're surprised."

Yugi spun towards him, brow raised. "Hell yeah, I'm surprised, I mean…" He paused to bite his lip. "I thought you were joking, but then you got all serious and…"

"I _am _serious!" Yami's fierce sincerity cut him off. Firm fingers squeezes Yugi's hand gently, his free arm, looped around Yugi's shoulder in a lop-sided hug. The fierce expression softened. "I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life."

Yugi shoved at him, confusion and desire etched in his features.

Yami expelled a sigh. "Okay, yes, my timing sucks, always has," he smiled smugly when Yugi gave a small snort. "But honestly, Yugi, at that moment, when I looked at you…I knew that if I didn't say it then I never would, and I, Kami, this is gonna sound so cheesy," he mumbled, cleared his throat, then said "I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

Yugi sat silently, unable to do anything but listen.

"I want to wake up every morning with you next to me, I wanna hold you every time things get bad and kiss you goodnight, I see you smile, hear you talk about books, and rant about how much your job sucks, or complain about your parents, or something, and wherever we go or whatever happens, I don't care, just as long as I'm with you."

"You better not go anywhere without me!" Yugi demanded without thinking, but found himself surprised by the intensity of his words.

"See!" Yami shot up, gesturing a finger to Yugi. "If you could promise me that forever, I'd follow you anywhere!"

"Huh-uh," Yugi finally exhaled and inhaled a sharp, exasperated laugh. His heart no longer pounded with fear and intense emotion, rather it fluttered, calm and peaceful and completely and entirely free, and that freedom brought a happiness like Yugi never felt before. Was this what love was? Was this what it felt like to feel forever? Like Forever after, happily, with the one you loved?

"You're really serious?" Yugi sat up with half-laugh, half gasp of surprised delight. They both knew it wasn't a question.

"Absolutely!" Yami promised exasperated, torn between ignited delight and fleeting terror. "I've never been more serious in my entire life! I'll say it a billion times until you believe me."

"I do believe you," Yugi gasped, delightedly, halfway between a laugh and a cry.

Unable to hold back his giddiness, Yugi pounced and wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders and hugged him so tightly they collapsed in a laughing heap of tangled limbs and blankets under their combined weight.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Yami chuckled, jokingly, when Yugi rubbed his chest with his cheek. Despite the joke, the casual tone couldn't mask the desperate, longing desire for verbal conformation.

Giddy with excitement, and still high from his delight, Yugi's lips parted to reply, but the clear, hesitant less "yes" that started so clearly in his throat morphed, cruelly into its opposite when it reached his mouth "No." Yugi covered his mouth hesitantly.

"No?" Yami's bolted up right his face dropped to one of shocked bewilderment and betrayed hurt.

"No," Yugi protested his response immediately, less hesitant than the first, it not as clear.

"Not no?" Yami guessed, bewildered. With a crock of his head he asked "Then yes?"

"No," Yugi shook his head and exhaled, gently pushing against Yami, a silent plea for silence until he could organize his thoughts.

When he could think somewhat clearly, his eyes met Yami's and he explained "I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes either."

"Okay," Yami nodded, relaxing a bit, but from his voice and blinking eyes, he was clearly confused. His smile was small but hope flickered in his eyes.

"I do love you," Yugi confessed to them both. A pause followed.

"But?" Yami finished, with the inevitable end tag to that awkward sentence.

"I don't wanna rush into this." Conviction filled his voice, mingled with passionate but patient yearning. "We haven't even known each other a year, we've only been dating five months, sleeping together for two and during one of them, I refused to talk to you—"

"And yet, here we are," Yami finished. "We got past it, as I hope we'll do whenever we have a problem in the future."

"That's not my point, just listen." Yugi commanded, shaking his head. Annoyance at being interrupted was evidence, but there was clearly something deeper he wanted to express. "The first time we kissed, we jumped the others bones, the first time we slept together we somewhat promised to make it work, yet it never went anywhere, the first time we hit a speed bump, we…well, I cut you off and our first, well, technically it wasn't our first date, but anyway—we have a big romantic date night and you propose to me? You see where I'm going with this?" Yugi moved his hands up and down like balances on a scale.

"And it's not just that. We both work multiple jobs, and barely make rent, we're both career focused and at crossroads with it and—"

Yami cut him off by enclosing his lips softly over Yugi's. The kiss was bold and surprise expanded in Yugi's eyes, but he quickly relaxed and melted his lips against Yami's. The simple enclosing relaxed his mind and shattered his will to think. The promise of Yami's natural exotic flavor filling his taste buds coaxed his tongue to play. However, Yami pulled away, leaving Yugi dazed and entranced. Clarity returned vibrant and free from chaotic paranoia.

"Feel better?" Yami teased.

"If you were trying to tell me to shut up, that was a really nice way of doing it," Yugi mused giving Yami's arm a playful punch. He was still slightly drunk on Yami's kiss but his perspective cleared and activated.

"Not just that," Yami stroked the length of Yugi's cheek. His eyes shown with love. "I know its sudden but I'm not saying let's go to Vegas right now, or let's set a date next month, next year, or even in the next five years. We can take our time, get to know each other better, and when we're ready, financially, career wise and actually ready, then we can break out the white tuxes and all that jazz, and in the mean time we'll just be engaged, or going steady or whatever you call it, but just us, trying to make this work you know? I don't want to marry you to hold you back or keep you here Yugi. I mean it I honestly can't imagine my life without you."

His loving face made Yugi want to cry.

Was this really happening? Was someone actually saying this to him? And best of all it was Yami! Yami was gorgeous and passionate and fun and so incredibly sweet and considerate, even when Yugi knew he didn't deserve it. He was so incredible and loving and devoted and _so _sweet when he wasn't being smug or possessive, which Yugi wasn't ashamed to admit just made him so perfect. And best of all, Yami wanted _him _and Yugi had him all to himself.

It sounded too good to be true. The perfect love story. The kind that inspired the plot to every cheesy romance movie ever made. The kind of love that preludes happily ever after and promised nothing but happiness and a future of possibilities. The love until recently he was convinced didn't exist. The kind of love that seemed to last forever, but was only a fleeting fantasy, when "forever" turned out to mean until the end of the honeymoon phase, and the real first issue or milestone "first fight" as a couple ended in divorce. The kind of love that only existed in books because the writer said so. The kind of love that only worked in stories because the writers though they were clever and ended it on a happy note where everything was perfect: the couple was together, the kiss was perfect and nothing could go wrong and the audience was deceived into thinking it would work out because they'd never get to see the countless fighting, the stupid, petty disagreements that warped into rants, and morphed into every mean thing they'd ever thought about the other. They never showed the sleepless nights, the hateful glares, the couch camp outs, the constant bickering and fake smiles, and pretending everything is perfect to save face but alone, the love is dead, and aside from fucking they were never in the same room. The kind of love that always started out so perfect, too perfect, and so full of hope and promises, but all always crashed and burned in the worst ways when it finally ended, leaving only broken hearts, fountains of tears, nights of meaningless, emotionless sex in a pathetic attempt to feel something, and a downward spiral in a desperate attempt to feel comfort, and the inevitable distance because once you've slept together, once you've experienced those feelings and once you've have that relationship you could never really go back to being friends.

Suddenly, Yugi was ten years old again. His parents in opposite rooms: his mother in the kitchen humming, constantly, cooking in that hideous pink frill apron, pretending the Feminist Movement was a disturbing rumor, and her perfect 1950s ideal was the only reality. His father would be in his office, poured over bills and water-downed booze, and promotion letters and glasses fogged from constantly holding back tears of frustration, and wishing, begging, pleading his wife would get off her pedestal and just listen, and unwilling to accept the reality that between the two, she'd chose her idealistic reality over him. She already had. The two of them constantly lying in public, pretending in front of him, and desperately trying to hide the truth that they both secretly knew he'd known all along. That they didn't like each other anymore, but unlike other couples who took twenty years of marriage and kids and tried to change and fall in love again, they decided not to bother. Only, it wasn't his parents he was seeing.

Yugi shakily pushed himself up, his arms dragged behind him and his shaky eyes looked at his lap. He could feel Yami's concern scrutinizing him, patiently waiting for a response to his passionate declaration.

"Yugi?" Yami asked gently, his voice broken with fear. His stomach twisted when Yugi didn't answer. Fear pooled in his belly and chilled his spine. His heart lodged itself in his throat. He swallowed, to ward off the rejection he sensed coming.

His throat constricted and dried as if he had swallowed sand. In a weak voice he forced a croak "Yugi?" It was all he could muster. Yugi weakly lifted his chin, his face no longer blank, but cloudy violet eyes blinked away wetness that settled on Yugi's lashes like raindrops, waiting to fall.

Yami's heart twisted at the sight. Desperate for comfort, Yugi put up no resistance when Yami, unsure what else to do, tentatively reached for him and pulled Yugi into a warm embrace, but he didn't return it. He let his arms drape, numbly at his side.

"I'm sorry," Yugi chocked on a sob.

"It is okay, Yugi," Yami croaked the words, in a voice choked with repressed tears. "You don't have to say anything right now. It's a lot to take in. You don't have to do anything right now."

The words were meant to be comforting, he knew, but suddenly Yugi felt thirty years slip away, only Yami was in his art studio, humming to a turn no one sang anymore, and Yugi was at his desk pouring over countless manuscripts and both of them bitter over their foolish youth: the promises that were never kept, the dreams that were never fulfilled and the lives that were never lived. In their own way, each coping with the same horrible reality ten-year-old Yugi relieved years earlier, while his forty-year-old self mourned his stupidity and Yami stayed in his own blissful world of pretty colors and glass butterflies.

Suddenly, he saw his mother's beaming, arrogant smile, his grandfather's triumphant smirk, their taunts and grim prophecies when he boarded the train echoed hauntingly clear in his ears:

_You'll be back before you know it!_

_You'll see I was right!_

_You'll have your adventure, and then you'll come home with a nice girl and join a respectable business._

_No more kid stuff. No more stilly stories. It's time to grow up._

"I can't." Yugi finally choked on the words, no longer suppressing tears. "_We_ can't. We just can't Yami."

"What?" Yami felt his insides twist together and the heat wave of fear drench him with a chilled sweat.

"Come on, Yami we're all talk." Yugi sniffed loudly, his voice muffled by tears. "You're a mess, I'm a disaster, and were both at bad spots in our lives right now, this is just gonna make everything more complicated. I want to focus on my career, you want something permanent, and we want different things! If we do this we'll regret it! It might be great for a while, but then…we'll regret it, eventually, People always do. _Always_!" His voice was cracking his tone a mock mimic of a salesman, but Yami wasn't swayed.

Instead, he held Yugi closer. A comforting hand stroked a soothing rhythm along the length of his spine. Another rubbed soothing circles in his hair. His lips pressed butterfly kisses along his temple.

"It is okay, Yugi." Yami said, strained and stricken and Yugi heard it thought Yami tried desperately to conceal it. "You don't have to think about it right now. Just get some rest."

Yami brought them back down on the futon. Yugi sagged against him, but Yugi kept a constant vigil, until Yami fell asleep. Fearing he'd never get another chance, he held Yugi close inhaling sweet vanilla scent, treasured his soft skin and small muscles against his skin and simply held him. When he heard troubling sounds of a disturbing dream, Yami was quick to relax his fears until he quieted. And he held him tight, and drifted into an exhausted sleep.

But Yugi couldn't sleep, and if he did, it wasn't for long. His dreams were haunted by laughing faces of his family, his father's sad eyes, and his future self scolding him for letting emotional dependence cancel his dreams. And worst of all, he couldn't deny any of them. And all the while Yami held him tight, always prepared with comforts at the sacrifice of his own peace.

When dawn rose over Domino, Yami still held him, even though exhaustion had forced him into an uneasy sleep.

Perhaps that was the worst part of all. The previous night and all its wonders and terrors still fresh in his mind. Yugi found himself faced with Yami's sleeping face. His heart ached like he'd been punched in the chest. Guilt knifed through him and pooled in his guts, making him feel sick. This man who'd he'd only known for a few months and they'd done everything from argue to make-out to plan a future together to nearly break up. He was annoying but charming; he was smug and arrogant but sweet and understanding. He was infuriatingly persistent, even when Yami tried to shove him away, but he was calming and always willing to lend an ear. And when Yugi talked, Yami listened. He was blunt and honest, and whenever Yugi needed him, he knew it and he was there. Even when Yugi didn't want him but needed him, he was there.

Even, when Yugi was determined to take the practical route, Yami pulled at his senses, forced him to open his eyes and accept his heart's desire rather than be constrained by logical thought. The irrational part of him that urged him to act, to throw caution aside, forget about the future and take a risk, act on the desires he knew were there but not good for him. He shook his head, his mind squashing those thoughts and locking them in a box deep in his heart, knowing it was too dangerous to give that voice any freedom of speech. He closed his eyes, but Yami appeared behind his eyes as clearly as if they were still open.

Still, he steadied himself on one arm, and gently pried Yami's strong, warm hands, from his waist. He instantly felt naked and exposed without them. Slipping free and careful not to disturb his bedmate, Yugi slid his feet quietly to the floor. He hadn't stopped looking at Yami's sleeping face. The peace marred by stress marks. His lips pulled into a serious, dead stare, the exact opposite of the carefree, lopsided peace he usually had when he dreamed.

Guilt pooled in Yugi's gut. Unable to resist, he placed a feathery kiss to the man's temple. Ignoring the ache in his spine and bottom, he dressed quickly. Not bothering with his shoes, he tip-toed to the door. He turned the knob, relaxed when he found it empty. All he had to do now was step outside, close the door, go downstairs and walk home. No harm done. All he had to do was take that first step. Instead, he looked over his shoulder, once more at Yami's sleeping face.

It was too much.

Yugi bolted from the room. Completely forgetting the door, he raced down the hall, took the steps so fast it was a miracle he didn't trip and sprinted down the street. Instinct brought him back to Primeva's. The doors opened with a powerful shove and he was past the desk by the time they closed. Ignoring the elevator and Vivi's walk of shame comment, he took the stairs two at a time, and slugged the rest of the way to his apartment. Once inside, he closed the door behind him, and slouched against it. He slid to the floor and curled himself into a ball. Too tired to cry, his body wracked with sobs.

He tried not to think about how wonderful, exciting and terrifying last night had been. He tried not to think about how free and alive he felt in Yami's arms. And he tried _desperately_ not to think about how all he wanted to do now, was go back to that familiar, studio apartment that had become his second home, and tell Yami "Yes."

* * *

Yami didn't sleep much that night. So when flares of lemon light leaked through the curtains, Yami did not resist the rude awakening. Yami rolled away from the rude lights, and instinctively reached for his lover, but all he found was cold bed sheets. Galvanized awake, Yami ignored the chill against his naked skin and shot up. Wide eyes settled on the empty spot where Yugi should've been sleeping soundly. The lonely emptiness was a cold, distant reminder of the last night's events, both the good and the bad.

Yami's palms found his face and his back slid down the wall that acted as a headboard. The pillow fell flat under his back. "I am so stupid." He growled, directing mental kicks at his optimistic ego. "So stupid."

_Too fast_. That has been Yugi's biggest concern. He wasn't wrong. They'd only known each other seven months? Dating five of them? Maybe six? Did the weeks they were fighting count? It was barely enough time to consider moving in together, let alone marriage?

"So stupid!" Yami kicked himself, and lazily dragged his hands down his face, and sighed in aggravated frustration. He kept his eyes closed, hoping to think, but every time he did he saw Yugi's face. He turned his head to the side, imagining Yugi cuddled up next to him, smiling dreamily and whispering sweet morning greetings. _That_ was how this morning should've gone, if he hadn't screwed it up. He'd probably wake up early and make Yugi breakfast. They'd eat in that tiny kitchen, or maybe on the bed, or at the coffee table laughing, while Yugi bounced off book ideas and they discussed illustrations. Or he'd hold Yugi while he conveyed secret worries he couldn't confined in anyone else. Worries that his mother hated him, that his grandfather was disappointed in him. Fears that his book deal would fall through or he'd be a one-hit wonder, and freak out about being late for his shift at the café. Instead, he was lying alone in a cold bed. He rolled over and smothered his face in the pillow. The fear of suffocation lost in his depression. Everything spiraled out of control and all he could see was Yugi's confused face, his uncertain eyes, and his tear-stained cheeks.

"So. Fucking. Stupid!" The pillow muffled his angry shout. His fierce punch barely missed his cheek, when it contacted with his pillow.

Maybe it was too soon, too fast, but the more he thought about it, the more he thought about the first time he met Yugi, the more certain he was Yugi was the one. That stubborn, idealistic beautiful dreamer who literally crashed into his life and turned his entire method of life off its hinges with a kick to the shins. He couldn't say he fell in love with Yugi then, but he'd invaded his thoughts as rudely and as obstinately as when they'd first met. It was too easy to believe it was simply lust. Yugi _was _gorgeous after all. Gorgeous and fiery and walked like a king and radiated desire. And he was cute, so very cute and so sweet when he wasn't being snappy. But Yami quickly wore down those walls Yugi's built up around him, and saw the real him. He was persistent and determined, proud but humble and kind, optimistic and creative but rational and realistic: a combination of bizarre traits that made him Yugi, made him perfect. He'd learned that the night at Wonderland. When he saw that Yugi wasn't as coarse as he appeared, simply an abrasive young man who used ambition to mask his loneliness. He simply needed someone willing to look past the pessimistic, career-focused man, who wanted to spite his disapproving family and see and understand the humble, creative youth underneath who simply wanted the freedom to make his own choices and the confidence that he could accomplish them.

They were kindred spirits: he and Yugi. He fell in love with Yugi right then and there, when he realized Yugi's body attracted him, but his mind tantalized him, his spirit compelled him and left him curious and filled him with an overwhelming desire to know Yugi completely: his mind, his body and his soul.

It had been an interesting and challenging process to say the least. A journey riddled with confusion, frustration and annoying habits, bitter arguments, and heartbreaking fights. But also smiles and museum trips, dates and dances and kisses and laughter and memories and shared secrets, and past stories, and nights filled with soft kisses and passionate touches. The thought of not having Yugi in this life was too terrifying to comprehend, especially now that that fear was becoming a closer reality. Yami felt his heart stop, panic pool in his stomach and an unbearable nervousness rise in his belly and spread through his chest with the aching knowledge that something terrible was about to happen.

Yami dragged himself out of bed, the sheets dragged messily behind him. Ignoring his nakedness, he washed his face in the kitchen sink. The cold water offered little comfort, but the refreshing wetness against his hot, sweaty skin was a welcome exhilarate.

He dried his face with a paper towel, tossed it in the trash and grabbed clothes from the drawers. Once he was comfortable in jeans and boxers, he stopped in front of the mirror.

The evidence of last night's love-making speckled his skin: Yugi's demanding kisses and possessive fingerprints marred his neck and chest, the nimble fingers combed his hair to a floppy mess around Yami's shoulders, and the demanding mouth left Yami's lips bruised and red. He could still feel Yugi's warmth on his skin, smell his vanilla scent that always seeped into his hair and taste his sweet lips. It conjured memories and sensations so fierce his emotions nearly overwhelmed him.

His fingers gripped the bureau so tightly, his knuckled ache. His reflection shivered, out the corner of the glass, his eyes caught the reflection of his lover.

Yami whirled around, the dying hope that his lover had returned, shattered when he saw his painting. The project he'd pursued for the sole purpose of getting to know Yugi better and to capture the essence of the man who unwittingly stole his heart, mind, body and soul. Yugi, the Great Pharaoh with a heart worthy of judgment, worthy of adoration and respect and commanded them with simply his presence.

A new determination firing his step, Yami crossed the room, swooped up his discarded dress pants into his arms, wrenched his forgotten cell phone from the back pocket and punched the speed dial and waited. Each antagonizing screech of the waiting ring was a tantalizing torture, but he endured it, so long as the possibility of hearing Yugi's voice on the other end was an option.

* * *

The dreadful alarm of his favorite song's repeating refrain stirred Yugi from an uneasy sleep. Wrapped in sleeps warm embrace, where his problem and struggles didn't exist and his subconscious worked them out in the form of unrelated symbol and dreams, he welcomed the promising oblivion. But the obstinate noise refused to relent, and groggily, he opened his eyes. How had be gotten on his bed? Last he remembered, he was crying on his floor. How did he get back from Yami's again?

Groggily, a weak, lazy arm crawled out from his pillow. The heavy limb slugged towards the persistent sound. The blind fingers flopped poorly over the side table, finding nothing. Yugi lifted his weak chin, his lazy bangs obscuring his sleep clouded vision. Somehow he made out the tiny, black shape making the noise and managed to grab it.

Through the haze of sleep, he realized he was holding his cell phone. The screen brightened immediately when he touched it. The name and number illuminated by the light, alertness chased away any trace of sleep. It quickly became panic, when the phone continued to ring, almost begging to be answered.

His thumb hovered hesitantly over the gap between answer and decline. His fingers trembled; a shiver ran from his elbow to his spine. Declining would be easy, too easy. Yugi snorted, disgusted at his own cowardness. No, he wouldn't run away again! Yami deserved better than that. He'd done enough of chasing Yugi. The least Yugi owed him was a chance to talk.

He pressed accept and tried to speak, but the greeting died when he heard his name roll worriedly but lovingly off his lover's tongue.

"Yugi? Are you there?"

He wanted to speak, but his mind was blank. His throat constricted, words chocked themselves to whispers and left his mouth as puffs of air.

"Of course you're not there." No surprise marred Yami's tone, only sadness and understanding. "Look, I know I probably freaked you out last night and I don't blame you for getting scared okay?" Desperation choked his words, but they were surprisingly calm and deep with love. Or was it heartbreak.

"But I don't take back what I said or rather my proposal. I love you, Yugi. I really do." Tears clogged his voice. There was a loud sniff on the other ended, followed by the moving of cloth and a deep exhale. "I mean what I said, Yugi, but I'm not gonna pressure you into something you're not ready for, but I love you. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, but when that happens, or if it happens doesn't matter."

The firm declaration carried all the determination of a struggling spouse. "I just want you to be happy, Yugi," Yami's tone softened, "If you're not ready, or if you're never ready, that's okay. Whatever you want to do, I'll understand."

The call ended right there. No goodbye. No "I love you". No comments of promises to talk again. It was a comment and a goodbye. The purpose only maximized Yami's message. Whatever happened next, Yugi had to make it. Whether he decided to back out or press forward, it was his call, and the freedom of that decision was a relief and a despair all at once. Accept or decline, or even compromise, but this was more than a proposal. It wasn't marriage Yugi needed to decide, it was _them_. He had to decide what they were and more importantly what they were going to do next: a short passionate relationship that would only end in heartbreak when they parted ways, or something long term. It was clear Yami was hoping for something more, something permanent, but the question was, did Yugi want that? Was he ready for that? Did he believe something like that was possible?

His focus was his career. That has always come first. His "big break" was barely a done deal. If it came between his career or them, would Yami be okay with that? Part of him believed that he would, but the other part of him knew there was only so much compromising a person could accept. Yami was no exception.

And what_ were_ they? They had this relationship, but they never really talked about what they were or where it was going. It was a safe fling at first, but they were committed to the other. They'd agreed to give it a try, but it was put on hold before anything became of it, until last night. And now this? A whole new string of questions emerged as a result, and Yugi didn't have answers to any of them.

Yugi squeezed the phone, and dug his head into the pillow like a sleeping ostrich. Tears of frustration burned his eyes and he tried to blink away the sting. His body swayed heavily under him when he tried to lift it, but ironically he felt no soreness from the previous night. Yugi pulled out his head, rolled onto his side and hugged his torso. Yami was always so gentle when they made love.

A tiny smile emerged at the thought. Quickly, it morphed into a frown as the confusion and uncertainty of his situation set in. His cell phone lied lazily at his side. Yugi sat up and picked up the forgotten object.

He needed help. He couldn't think about this on his own, but who could he possibly talk to when the only real person he confided all his problems in was the one he need to talk _about_? Immediately, he thought of Ryou, but hesitantly declined. Ryou and Yami were friends. Hearing Yami had proposed would probably give Ryou a heart attack. He ruled out Serenity and Tea for the same reasons. Despite their well-meaning adoration, he knew the second the words marry or proposed came up their excitement would bias any objectivity they'd have towards the situation. Rebecca was all business and scarily accurate when it came to people. She'd diagnose his subconscious refusals as fears that secretly he wanted this, and his career was an excuse. Scarily, she wouldn't be wrong. No one here or at work knew him well enough to convey something so personal.

That left his family. A swell of dread burned an ulcer in Yugi's gut. His family.

"Oh yeah," he retorted to himself, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and kicking the air. "That'll go over _real_ well." He let his bitterness and sarcasm leak into his voice. "Hey mom, guess what? A guy who I love and only wants me to be happy proposed to me, but I have no idea is it'll work out or not and I'm scared of commitment. What should I do and yes, it's a guy! Oh yeah that'll go over great!"

His mother. Who always asked "do you have a girlfriend yet? You should get a girlfriend. I want grandchildren you know?" and before he moved said "When are you going to finish this silly story business and get a real job? Something that will support a family? You can't raise a family writing books?" His mother didn't like books. Or premarital sex. Or "modern" dating. She liked babies and happy couples, preferably married, and who had distinct sexual organs, for making said babies. But at the end of the day all she wanted was grandkids she could fatten and spoil.

He could just hear his mother's screams of ecstasy on the other side of the phone, so loud he had to hold it a full arm's length away, to spare his hearing. She hadn't heard anything except "propose" and would dictate the conversation from there, while dropping not so subtle "I knew its" and "I told you so's" every five seconds while ranting about floral arrangements and cake designs. He doubted she'd bother to ask _who_ he was marrying or anything about the respective bride in general or even care. He already knew her reaction to the "truth". She'd laugh thinking he was joking then she'd think he was trying to spite her, and then she'd think it was some other lame excuse that only made sense in her backwards world of logic. Denial was his mother's sport, whenever she heard things she didn't like. The thought of Yugi marrying a guy, never having children and continually living in the city, and shattering her picture perfect dream that she stubbornly clung to like a security blanket would be too much for her fragile ego and Yugi had too much goodness in him to purposely destroy the woman's sanity.

And Grandpa? A bitter smile curled at Yugi's lips, and he sank deeper into his bitter world of sarcasm. Oh his grandpa would just _love_ this. The elderly man who was his childhood hero and held him during his parents divorce had vanished the summer Yugi graduated high school. It had been easier to pretend then, when Yugi was filling out college applications, excited for his unknown future and flirting with a future as an archeologist, or a historian. When there was still a possibility that he'd follow in his grandfather's footprints and keep the empire he'd built from the ground up going strong, and the idea of him pursuing something independent that would result in the end of his era and the loss of his "legacy" was a disturbing rumor. But when reality settled in and the truth was no longer deniable, it all came crashing down: all because Yugi confessed he'd rather live in a fantasy world and sit in a tiny office surrounded by moldy old books and dust-caked manuscripts in the big city than living it up on his family fortune managing the dominate economy in small-town middle-of-no-where Honshou, Japan. There hadn't been half as much fireworks when he came out of the closet. And, of course, while his mother could pretend, his grandfather was too proud. Who'd of thought that open-minded, adventure-seeking, always smiling, supportive of whatever dreams and romances Yugi decided to pursue only lasted as long as Yugi's dreams and wished coincided with his own?

He knew he could spill his guts out, break down in tears and confess everything and he'd get the same answer the old man gave him when Yugi stepped on that train. "When it gets too much, you can always come back home." He never failed so begin that sentence with "when" not "if". The fake comfort and barely concealed smugness would do Yugi in, and only arguments would result.

Yugi rubbed his face with his hands. "Why does my family have to suck" he moaned to heaven then inspiration kicked him in the head.

"Dad!" He scrambled for the phone and pressed the speed dial, a ray of hope filled him. He waited with dying patience for a reply, cruel uncertainty creeping in.

"Dad?" Yugi called into the ring tone, his voice desperate.

The answering machine was his only response. The recording of his father's voice offered him no comfort. "Hey dad," Yugi said with faked chipperness. "Just wanted to catch up since we haven't talked in a while, but guess you're busy. Me too. Don't worry about me just call me back when you get the chance. Things are going great. I'm having the time of my life, so, yeah. I'll talk to you soon. Bye,"

He pressed End and dropped the phone on the bed. He moved about his bedroom like an automated zombie. Stripping off last night's clothes as he went, he robotically found the bathroom, and turned on the shower. Under the spray of cold water, he pressed his forehead against the tile and tried not to think.

* * *

Yami hung up and placed his phone carefully on the night stand. Of course, Yugi didn't answer. He didn't expect him to. But he'd said his peace and it was just as true as it was last night. There was nothing more he could do. Now it was up to Yugi.

He grabbed a clean-looking shirt from the floor and threw it on. The clock he'd made read one thirty in the afternoon. What time did they get in last night? How long had he slept? He thanked whatever deity was listening he didn't have work that day. He doubted Tristan would consider a broken heart ample for sick leave.

When he found the kitchen he fell to one knee and opened the sink cabinet. Behind the cleaning supplies and bucket to catch the leaky water, was a compartment behind the spare doors. He leaned his front half inside and removed the secret contains. He placed the long slender bottle on the counter and pulled a glass from the drying wrack. Uncapping the bottle, he poured a single swallow of amber liquid into the glass, set the bottle down and tilted his chin in his hand. He wove the glass between his fingers, titled it back and forth watching the liquid amber move rock in a single uniform wave. He stared at his distorted, reflection in the gold, his brows knitted together then he downed it in a dingle gulp.

Eyes squeezed shut, his entire body stiffened in resistance. The tart liquid burned with ferocity of a lemon down his throat. He gulped air and blinked weakly. His entire body tingled and forced relaxation. His senses dulled and his forehead dropped to his palm and he squeezed his aching temple lightly. A dark chuckled escaped him, and he blindly poured another shot.

"Damn good brandy," he joked and with a humorous laugh downed another shot and recapped the bottle. He folded his arms on the table and titled his dizzy head towards the door. He half-expected Yugi to kick it open with just enough nudge for him to swoop in complaining about how crowded the bathrooms were, before plopping right back in his chair while Yami sketched and painted, and half-waiting to share stories about college, high school, the ups and downs of childhood, and the challenges of coming-out and anything way too inappropriate to ever tell their parents. He sat up and this time drank a large, loud, gulp straight from the bottle. His face scrunched with disgust. He swallowed so hard he needed to inhale after doing so. His fingers clenched the neck so tightly that when relief from the acid burn finally came he nearly dropped it when his fingers finally relaxed.

He hadn't turned to the bottle since his uncle's car accident, when the loss of the last person he'd had for a surrogate parent brought too much emotional trauma for a normal person to cope without third party assistance. It started as a way to make him feel better. Alcohol always burned his brain, dulled his senses and made it impossible to think. And the mindless numbing blur of distorted images made it too difficult to think of his losses, let alone mourn them. Poor man's painkiller, indeed. Too bad he hated the taste of liquor. He'd get wasted, enjoy the occasional champagne, party till dawn, and sleep until 4 in the afternoon then begin the process all over again. But he wasn't having fun. He didn't get anything out of it. His casual flings, mindless partying and regular trips to the local bars and clubs were purely excuses to blow money, get wasted and pretend, even for a moment, his life was as wasteful and careless as he acted, and not a desperate mask of his mourning. If he could lock away the pain and anguish and keep it locked in some forgotten corner of his heart, he could almost pretend it wasn't real. It was only meant to be temporary but Yami had been so young and fresh out of college and ill-equip to handle the real world. By then he'd sunken so deep in that world and become so dependent and broken he didn't think he could dig his way out. He wasn't sure if he wanted to.

His step mother was right to kick him out. He'd hated her for it at first, but in his own downward spiral he'd ignored her pain, forgotten everything his parents and uncles had raised him to believe, even sacrificed his art career in favor of being pampered and spoiled by money. That first year had been the hardest. He had to learn to live on his own, get his own place and paycheck, rediscover his passion for his beloved art, mourn the loss of everyone he held dear and reconcile with his step-mother and everyone he'd loved. It'd been hard and traumatic but she'd been there. Even now four years later those memories were still fresh. He'd cleaned up and made amends, but somehow he'd grown fond of his new independence and it inspired him in a way he'd never known growing up. It influence his art and inspired him to pursue his career on his own, to scrap by and earn it himself, his step mother had been supportive and respected his decision, but secretly they both knew the real reason Yami didn't go home.

It was a silent promise they'd made the night she'd kicked him out, when he'd been sprouting curses and screams and not listening and she was in tears scolding him for turning his back on everything he'd ever believed in yet somehow they'd agreed to the promise that when he found someone worth it, someone to spend his life with who made even the darkest days a little better, made him want to become a better person, a better artist and just do more and share it all with, then he'd come home. He hadn't understood what she meant then. Now he did.

She'd wanted him to find his true love. The same love his uncles had and shared and had inspired him his entire life. The same love his uncle found a second time when he found his stepmother. How could she not want the same for him?

She was right. He'd found it. He'd found Yugi.

He slammed the glass down and didn't bother with the bottle. He ran a hand through the mess of his hair, taming it somewhat back into its shape.

He'd keep his promise. He'd give Yugi the time he'd needed. He'd let him figure out what he wanted and what he'd wanted from them. But he wouldn't let Yugi's insecurities make that decision for him. He wouldn't let Yugi push him away without an explanation. And he'd be damned if he didn't fight for the two of them to have a happy ending.

* * *

Yugi lazily stepped out of the shower while his weak fingers turned the knob ending the downpour of cold water. Water raced down his skin in little rivers, droplets slipped from his fingers and the tips of his hair like drip tip leaves. The sudden rush of cold air against his wet skin chilled the streaming droplets dry, but the water of his soaked hair ran streams down his back and thick drops rolled off the tips. Yugi shook his hair violently scattering rain drops.

He didn't bother with a towel, and just let the air dry his skin. He leaned over the sink and stared at the mirror. His hair slicked against his neck and shoulders in flat, straight lines, and his eyes were cloudy and listless. His fat cheeks were pale and slightly sunken from slight depression. He took a large, straggled breath, and pressed his forehead against the cremate sink.

The shower was meant to relax him: evaporate him into the vapor of water, sooth the fears plaguing his mind and make him forget under the shower of relaxing steam and water. Instead, he needed the cold water to keep his thoughts from drifting back to Yami, and the invigorating cold kept him alert and active. Even after he'd adjusted to the coldness, the limbo wouldn't come. Instead, all he could think about was the nauseous pit bubbling in his stomach. A noxious pool of nervousness, guilt, and stress swirling together and striking his mind with repetitive shocks. Conflicting causes warred in his mind, some simple and obvious born solely from simple fears and compulsions, all of which were desperate mental blocks meant to shadow the true problem. And only when he acknowledged that truth, did the pit in his stomach unwind.

Revelation was step one, deciding what to do was step two and confronting it would solve the problem. Too bad step two drew nothing but blanks and problems and step three was the last thing he wanted to do. The worst part was he already knew what he had to do: stop hiding and talk to Yami, but the thought filled him with a combination of relief and dread. Yami's message made it worse. He knew Yami's lied. Yugi knew he'd give Yugi the space he needed knew Yami loved him, but he also knew Yami loved him enough that if Yugi wanted to break away he'd let him go, but when he did Yugi would take with him that beautiful vibrant spark that made Yami so lively and perfect. The thought knifed through Yugi's heart, like a bolt of lightning had struck fissure through the thick organ and all the emotions it carried.

He couldn't do it. Yugi decided, glaring at his reflection. He stormed out of the bathroom, his glare set in his features, knitting his eyebrows together, pulling his mouth into a scowl, sinking his eyes in an angry squint.

He flopped naked on his bed, soaking wet and let the water dampen the sheets. His eyes followed the outline of his bed to his phone, where Yami's number was still the last message. Immediately, he wished he'd saved the message, or recorded it somehow. But even without the words, Yami's voice rang clear and loud in Yugi's head. The dismal but supportive tone was like a slap in the face.

_I just want you to be happy, Yugi. Whatever you want to do, I'll understand. _It was both a promise and goodbye. Yugi felt awful and torn. Guilt mingled with resentment, how could it not, knowing he'd been the one who'd broken Yami's heart. Taken that vibrant, jovial spark of youth and fun and innocence, from his eye and broke that stupidly obnoxious, giddily infectious, and humorously warm smile. But at the same time he wondered if the guilt would be worse than the heartbreak? He debated it as he rolled over and stared at the ceiling, robotically draping the sheet over himself for modestly. He stared into the blank whiteness, tiny flashes busting in front of his vision. His arms spread like a crucifix, and the more he stared the more the ceiling started to spin. His thoughts ping-ponged back and forth between, and ran in circles and no matter how many times he thought out the outcomes, or considered alternatives, his thoughts kept circling back to only two real options.

Guilt or Heartbreak: and Yami gave him the luxury of choosing. He loved Yami, maybe he always had. And he _knew _Yami loved him. Of that, he had no doubts. But love wasn't the end like in the fairy tales and books and TV dramas. It was only the gateway, the entrance, the beginning of the relationship, and _actual_ relationship. He hadn't had one of those since college. But they'd all been casual. Short term and ended mutually. Yami wasn't like that, and more importantly he _didn't_ want that. Yugi could push him away but Yami would fight his way back in. He'd already done it. Their relationship had been challenging and exciting and fun, but also deep, emotional and complex, and often times terrifyingly real.

And it wasn't just about the physical or emotional pleasure either. Making love with Yami was fantastic, hanging out with was always a surprise, and Yugi enjoyed every one of their talks. But Yami listened to him, understood him in a way no one else did, no one else tried. Whenever Yugi needed to rant or rave, Yami lent him his ear, only offering advice when Yugi allowed him too. But he wasn't a push over either. Yugi had more than his share of stupidity and dumb fights, and Yami wasn't afraid to stand up and tell him he was acting like an asshole. And Yugi wasn't afraid to do the same to him either. And they listened: they took the other's advice to heart, and at the end of the day they made the other smile. It was wonderful, and sweet, comforting and as close to perfect as anything could be. But it wasn't safe, an easy way out or a second stage in case "they were still single when they were forty" kind of thing. It was complex and passionate but compromising and promised challenges as well as delights, and under different circumstances his choice would be obvious.

But it wasn't. They had it all, but then the question came: was it real? Truly real? And if it was where were they heading? Would this be permanent? Or did they fall in love with the fun, the excitement, the passion, the challenge and the comfort: "the dance?" And if they did, what would happen when the music stopped? Then came the more pressing one that Yugi dreaded. If it wasn't the "dance" they loved, if it_ was _real, if it _was _permanent, and for the long haul, then did _he_ want it to be?

Again the war between guilt or heartbreak came back to him. The pros and cons listed, sorted and reorganized in his mind for the tenth time in that single afternoon. But no matter how many times he comprehended it he couldn't form a radical conclusion. There was no way this ended without one of them getting hurt. Either they kept going and it would end in heartbreak and regret, or they ended it now and pray the guilt of breaking Yami's heart didn't destroy him. But it was better that way wasn't? The long haul would be wonderful, he knew it would be, but it was temporary. He was career minded, always had been. Both of them were close to having their big breaks. That would be wonderful for them both. The last thing they both needed was the dramas and footfalls of a relationship distracting them and making a media mess.

He sat up again and reached for his phone. He had another message, but held off answering it. He growled and lied back down again with a huff. Wasn't this what he left home to avoid? He came to Domino to become a writer, damn it! Not to fall in love and become the star of his own personal soap. They'd had their fun right? They both knew how this would end, right? It was better to hold still right before they crashed. Better to end it before they fell so deep they drowned in it, right? He knew how love worked. Or rather, he knew how it ended. It didn't matter how long it was how it began, all that matter was the ending was always the same: and it wasn't the stupid, clichéd happily ever after Disney movies and TV dramas brainwashed impressionable teenage girls and lonely, nice-guy nerds into believing. Reality was much harsher, and much less kind. All those happy dates filled with laughter and smiled, blissful nights whispering sweet nothings and late night talks, compassionate break downs and crying shoulders, nights staying in to watch movies and sentimental holiday gifts would become meaningless trinkets and forgotten memories when it all fell apart. If this ended badly, the heartbreak and pain would cause them both more harm than ending it now. It was better to end it before it became something right? Five months ago that answer would've solved everything for him and he'd believe it with pure confidence. But now that conclusion filled him with so much doubts and uncertainty and guilt he felt sick from it.

Yugi rolled over again and buried his face in his pillow, wetness leaked through the case and it wasn't from his hair, this time. He sniffed loudly and lifted his head but let the frustrated tears continue to fall. "Why is this so damn, hard!" He cried weakly, and punched his pillow.

He sat up and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and exhaled. Simple or not, he couldn't just sit here crying. He swung his legs over the bed and dressed quickly, not carrying that his skin was still a bit damn, his hair still wet. He already felt too bad emotionally to care how he looked physically.

Crying would solve nothing. Screaming at the universe wouldn't get him any answers, and he was done sitting around. Once he was somewhat presentable, he rushed to the door, pulled on his shoes and grabbed the door knob, all guilt and sadness from earlier gone as the conviction of his next action set in.

He pulled the door open, and was about to run, but an invisible wall of shock froze him in place.

Yami stood there, hand raised in a knocking motion. His clothes and hair were disheveled, and rushed, and his face was shadowed with confusion.

"Yami?" Yugi gasped shocked. He gulped and left the door open. Surprise mingled with happiness and he exhaled a pleased laugh. "I was just coming to see you."

"Yeah," Yami retracted his hand and ran his fingers through his hair, a spark of delight highlighting his face, but his voice was rushed and all nervous breath. "Me too."

Yugi smiled, but his next words betrayed his optimism. "We need to talk."

"Yeah," Yami nodded, solemnly. "We do."

Yugi stepped aside. Yami accepted the silent motion and entered, slipping off his shoes in the process. Having always waited in the lobby for when he picked Yugi up for their dates, and it was easier to do the portrait where his easel and equipment were, and after a while he got used to Yugi bursting through his door, complaining about rude customers from the café or the stack of papers that needed to be typed up before he plopped down for the portrait, ordering take out when their talks went into the late hours of the night, and having him crash on the other side of his futon. There'd never been a reason for him to enter Yugi's apartment before. Staring around the sacred ground for the first time, he took in the tiny kitchen, the hotel-owned furniture and coffee table, the two-chaired table resting between the kitchen, closet and small bath room, and the bed in the center of the room. On the surface it looked bland and empty, but there were small, carefully placed things that made it clear the teen had made it his own. Countless manuscripts pages and steno-pads with index cards stacked in a neat pile topped with a collection of Grimm, Russian and Japanese fairy tales. Collections on Ancient Egyptian culture and mythology piled next his laptop with a dictionary, a thesaurus and a baby name meaning guide off to the side. His laptop rested peacefully on the desk with the cover of a wizard in outrageous purple armor swinging an ornamental staff at a huge blue dragon against a background of comic-style explosions, surrounded by various trinkets all with an Egyptian theme. Next to it was a bookshelf lined with mangas and paperbacks with their spines nearly run through, hardcovers with the dust jacked crinkled and creased in corners and non-fiction stuffed with index cards and neon sticky notes. DVDs and homemade CDs were stacked on top of the other, clumped with various multi-cultural games: a portable chess game, a senate board, a rubix cube, a dragon-shaped music box, and games and toys from various cultures, with dust caked between them.

Yami smiled, his eyes drifted to the bed, which was plain accept for the rich blue comforter sewn with purple, green and silver swirls and covered in sparkles and colored with marker pens. The bed where in a perfect world he and Yugi might've made love. He could almost smell the rich scent of vanilla from it. It'd be easy to sit down there, with Yugi next to him, close enough to touch, close enough to hold.

Instead, he walked around the corner and took a seat at the table careful not to disturb sacred ground. "So," he said awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous flush. "I take it you don't spend a lot of time at home?"

Yugi shrugged and closed the door with his foot. "The essentials all came with it, so I didn't feel the need to blow money I didn't have on decorations, plus I'm usually either always working or at your place."

Yugi froze and stared at Yami and Yami shot up to look at him. The casual statement stirred both of the pink elephant of repressed emotions they'd been dancing around, and the intensity radiated from them both. They both spun away when they were caught staring. Flushes the color of embarrassment brushed their cheeks.

"Coffee..?" Yugi offered though the pot had been in the sink since Wednesday. He'd hoped offering it would break the awkward tension. It didn't.

Yami shook his head, his face stern and unreadable. "We should talk." He set his hand by his side, but not before gesturing to the empty seat across from him.

It was unavoidable now, but Yugi refused to back out. He pulled out the chair and sat down. He bit his lip, and tried to organize his thinking, but no ideas came.

"Do you love me?" Yami's words like a stone in a well, but their affect hit with a force Yugi couldn't describe, and the way it came out was so strange, all Yugi could do was stare.

"What?" The word was barely an automatic squeak.

Crimson eyes locked with his own blazing with all the ferocity and severity of love's double-edged blade. "Do you love me? Or was it just…did it just…come out?" A tiny nibble at his lip revealed his distress. His eyes were torn between the desperation for the truth and the dying hope that it was simply a chemical result. A fake confession brought on by the rush of adrenaline and mind-clouding haze lovemaking that retracted and rationalized in the inevitably aftermath.

"Yes." He said in the weakest of voices, the smallest of smiles on his lips and his eyes clouded with unshed tears. "I love you, Yami." His lips quivered as he spoke, his hands started shaking in his lap. "I really do," Yugi swallowed a sob but it didn't mar his earnest.

It took all of Yami's will not to hold him. To not get up and take him in his arms. To whisper it'll be okay and offer him comfort. But he didn't. The inevitable aftermath hung in the air, lingering like shadow but impossible to ignore. "But…"

"I can't do this, Yami," Yugi admitted. "And I don't mean marriage, I mean what it means, I'm not ready for that kind of commitment."

"Yugi…" He stopped shaking when the warm pressure of firm fingers squeezed his hand. Yami smiled like this was all just a misunderstanding or rather, he hoped it was. "We love each other Yugi, doesn't mean we have to rush into anything. I meant it when I said we can wait. Honestly, that's much better, anyway."

"No, Yami," Yugi shook his head, and bit his quivering lip to keep from breaking down. "I mean where are we going?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Where ever we want," Yami promised with a dreamy sparkle.

Yugi exhaled a pessimistic sigh. "That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant," Yami cut him off, his face absent of any humor. "Where ever we want to go, that's where we'll go." He gripped Yugi's hand tighter and the added pressure intensified the ferocity of his words. "I love you, Yugi. I have since we met, and I know now I always will…even if you don't love me back."

"But I do!" Yugi jumped up at those words, shocked by the intensity of his own voice. Yugi covered his mouth, shock suddenly became panic, and he couldn't stop himself from shaking. He stood up from the chair and turned around. He walked in repetitive circles but never stopped to face him. He took steady breaths every five seconds trying to keep his voice from clogging and tried to sound logical. "But we can't do this Yami." Yugi rasped, like he'd been crying for hours. "We can't. I know how this ends. If we do this, the whole long-term relationship thing, it'll be great, but then," He paused, his voice choked with apologetic sorrow. "It'll fall apart, it always does. And it's not just that."

He stopped. His hands dropped at his sides and he looked at Yami with shadowed eyes. "I wanna write, Yami. I came here to be a writer and I'm finally getting recognized for that, and you're series is finally complete! We'll both have our dream careers! We'll want to focus on that not a relationship of all things. And not just that, we work opposite hours and barely make ends meet at it is, we'll barely have time for each other and that'll just cause more problems. And say, even though it's real," He admitted but there was a solemn addition. "Even we do decide to go for the long haul: love, commitment, marriage the whole shebang, that also means family and I….I don't want that. I want my life to be on my terms, no one else's. You get it?" He tried to sound logical but uncertainty and fear marred the intellectual reasoning. "It won't work."

Taken aback by the severity of Yugi's emotions, Yami couldn't speak for a moment. Then he smiled. It wasn't that childish grin he usually sported, or the know-it-all smirk he branded to annoy Yugi. It was warm and real. Yami stood and took calming steps towards him. Yugi wanted to run his body rooted in place. Yami took his hands and terror ceased him. But Yami's smile hadn't changed.

"So that's it then?" His voice was calm and surprisingly gentle, but laced with something darker. "Only the short term..?"

Yugi resolved himself and nodded. "It's the only way we'll come out of this unscratched."

"Careers come first?" Yami mimicked, his voice suddenly became harsher.

"That's what I want." Yugi said sternly.

"And even though you admit it's real, what we got, you know it won't work out?"

"It never does." Yugi insisted, his resolve shaking.

Yami's smile dropped, skepticism marred his features. "That's a load of crap and you know it is." The retort was harsh and sharp.

Yugi pulled away and glared at him. "It's true!" Yugi snapped. "It'll happen, Yami! We can't make it work, not the way we want it to."

"So you're not even going to try?" Yami protested. "End it before it even starts? That's not coming out of it unscratched, Yugi, that's running away!"

Yugi stumbled on a gasp. Then shook his head, and protested. "No, it isn't! We want different things, Yami. I want to write, That's all I wanna do! I don't want to give that up so I can settle down in some suburb with two kids and a minimum wage job! I want to live life on my terms!"

"And you think I don't?" Yami boomed, taking an intimidating step forward. Yugi stumbled back, his back hit the wall with a thud, and Yami's hands gripped the counter trapping his sides. Yami glowered down at him, eyes smoldering with passionate fire. "I lived a spoiled, selfish life Yugi, I lived the whole short-term no-nonsense relationship crap, and I never thought of giving it up. Until I met you. You're the only one I ever considered settling down with. But this life, going out, having fun, my art, I still love it and I don't plan on giving it up. But I don't have to."

His voice softened, so did his gaze. "We can have both Yugi. I can paint anywhere, just like you can write anywhere. All we need is your laptop and flash drive and my gear and we're good! We can do what we want, live life on our own terms, I don't care where we go, where we live or what we do, as long as I get to do it all with you. I don't want to live that life with anyone else _but_ you." He leaned closer, his face inches from Yugi's shivering face. Yugi wanted to look away, but he was spellbound, and unable to deny it.

Yami's eyelids lowered, but his mouth formed a small frown. He leaned in, their lips inches from touching. For a moment Yugi thought he would kiss him. After another moment, he mentally begged him to. But he didn't. He hovered and in a broken voice, Yami asked "Why can't we try, Yugi?"

The damn broke with that single question. Yugi dropped his face to his hands and burst into tears. "I'm scared, Yami," He admitted, his hands doing little to stop the tears that needed to fall. "I've seen what love does to people. It always blows up! Even the real ones, the _true_ ones! And it's like, if they can't make it work, then what chance do we have? How do you know we're strong enough to last?"

"Oh Yugi," Yami felt like his entire body had deflated. He pulled Yugi into his arms and hugged him tight. Yugi wasted no time and buried his tearing face in Yami's shirt, and gripped the fabric with anxious fingers. Yami pulled back just enough to see Yugi's face. He cupped Yugi's cheek in his hand and shook his head. "You can't think like that, Yugi. Trust me!" Yami blinked damp crimson eyes, his throat sounded clogged and congested with heartbreaking love. "You can't go through life worrying about the future, panicking over what will work, or wondering what will happen next. You have to enjoy each moment, right now. Trust me, Yugi, I was so spoiled and ungrateful growing up, and then when I lost my parents, and my uncles, all I could think about was how much time I wasted worrying over the dumbest things, instead of just enjoying the time I had with them." Yami paused to breath, tears leaked from his eyes and he choked up whenever he tried to speak. He didn't wipe the tears away. He just smiled at Yugi, stroked his cheek and promised "I'm not making that mistake again, Yugi. Not with you."

"No," Yugi cried, shaking his head so frantic tears scattered like raindrops form his eyes. He tried to shove Yami away, but the man's grip was firm, and Yami only clung to him tighter. "You don't understand, Yami, I…"Yugi shoved his face in Yami's chest unable to face him. "I can't make that promise, Yami. It's not you, it's me. I know, that sounds stupid but its true! I don't want to depend on anyone else to be happy. And I know it might not seem like it now, but eventually, that's what'll happen. I…" He finally pulled himself away and looked at Yami with broken desperation. "I'll just break your heart in the end, Yami. Me. I can't do that to you. I can't—"

Yami kissed him without thinking, cutting off any further protest. Yugi was too surprised to kiss back. Before he could Yami pulled away. Guilt and horror marred his face.

"I'm sorry," He apologized immediately releasing Yugi and stumbling back. He crashed into the table, stumbling like he committed a terrible sin. "I shouldn't have done that." He confessed.

Yugi stared at him blankly. Yami looked away and started speaking "You're trying to explain all this to me and I just—" but Yugi didn't let him. He charged forward and kissed Yami back, forcibly. It caught him off guard, Yami didn't react: he couldn't.

Yugi released him to breathe, but quickly leaned in for another, gentler kiss. This time Yami returned it without hesitation. Yugi pressed himself forcibly against Yami. Yami caught him in a strong embrace, but stumbled when he tried to back up. They landed on the damp sheets the bed welcomed their weight. Arms locked tightly around the other, hand snaked under shirts and waistbands, finger claimed warm skin and pushed away layers of clothes. Yugi attacked Yami's chest with his hands dragging his shirt up to his elbows. He broke the kiss to pull it off. He beat Yami to his own. With both of them half-naked Yugi pounced on his lover and poured all his need into their next kiss.

It wasn't like their other kisses. Yami sensed that immediately. This one was an all-consuming hunger, infectious desire, and a desperate, pleading, gorging, engulfing want. No, not a want, a _need_. Yugi kissed him like he would die without the affection. Like if Yami left him or no longer held him he'd shrivel like a flower deprived of water and sunlight. The thought sent a shiver of terror and an unquenchable thirst rising in the core of Yami's being. Overwhelmed with the unbearable, unthinkable possibility of losing Yugi, Yami snatched his arms and pulled him taunt and engulfed him with kisses. The devastating need to have Yugi, to possess him, hold him, keep him and never let him go, drove him to the point of near madness.

Yugi put up no resistance when Yami rolled them over and pinned Yugi to the mattress beneath him and pressed forceful kisses to his neck and lips. Yugi surrendered wholly and completely to the treatment, need and desire compelling him to relax into the embrace and give the older man everything he wanted, knowing he was in control. That Yami was driven by the need to possess him just as the need for Yami consumed Yugi's being. The realization sent electronic shocks through his body, which worsened when Yami slid his knee between Yugi's thigh and attacked Yugi's heart and chest with kisses. They weren't liked Yami's normal kisses they weren't slow or soft, they were frantic and deliberate but they were just as warm as Yugi remembered them.

Warm, wet lips pepper bruising kisses to his neck, and nipped at his collar, leaving possessive marks. Rough fingers seized his hips, decorating Yugi's thighs and sides with his finger prints. Kisses marred his chest over his heart. Symbols that Yugi has been claimed. That Yugi was his. It sent a rush of exigency that rivaled desperation. Yugi's fingers dug into Yami's shoulders, his nails rakes down his arms leaving scratches.

Desire clenched his soul, like a hand had reached into his heart and squeezed it. The lack of skin on skin contact left him empty and craving more of his lover. Burning exigent compelled him to grab Yami's shoulder, heave him up and kiss him with such force his demands were clear with a single kiss.

He needed this. He needed this so bad it hurt, but he didn't dare to move. Too fast would spoil it, ruin it, end it too soon and then the music would stop and the dance would be over. The spoiling fear was enough to force him to relax, desperate to slow it down and make it last. He wanted to savor this: every feathery kiss, every bruising touch, every intoxicated "I love you", every playful nip to his chest, every loving stoke of his side. He wanted to perfect it and archive it in his memory and savor just how close to perfect it really was. For the first time in Yugi's life, he could understand why his mother chose to pretend rather than face reality.

Despite his own desperation to claim his beloved and the animalistic ferocity to his actions, Yami was slow with Yugi, slow and careful and determined to defy the laws of time and make it last. Each kiss was like a sacred memory, each touch a tread upon some sacred territory and though he was the only one allowed the privilege of marveling in its glory he held that authority with the highest respect and was determined to document each different sound and movement Yugi made in his mind. When Yugi forced him into a kiss he readily returned it. But once he got the chance he pounced, and forced him down enjoying the squeal of surprising Yugi released and the adorable blush he sprouted when he did so. Yami licked his lips, a playful wickedness filled his eyes and he began to wonder to forbidden places. with no boxers to shield his most sensitive skins the waistband of Yugi's loose jeans did nothing to waver Yami's invading hands.

Each of Yugi's whimpers and moans, and desperate pleads only made his hands more active. Yugi reacted by squeezing Yami's biceps so tightly Yami was certain Yugi's nails would leave crescent shaped scars. He hissed when Yugi nails ran red tracks down his arms and groaned in delight when Yugi's bold hips brushed his groin. He felt the bulge rising in his hands, and Yami deliberately squeezed until Yugi screamed. He felt an unbearable, flushing, heat of desire consume him, but he didn't move to remove Yugi's pants. Not yet. He wanted to savor Yugi writhing and helpless in his hands and all his, before he devoured him. He had to. When daylight came, this would end and Yugi would be his. He shivered in terror but forced away the memory when Yugi looked up him, face flushed and wanting and looked at him with pleading wanton eyes.

Yugi screeched when Yami squeezed him, his grip firm but his fingers gentle and desperate to please him. And pleased he was. It was too much, the heat boiled in his body, the blood rushed south before he could stop it. He bit his lip and forced his body to resist but it disobeyed. Yami kneaded the flesh of his groan and thighs with the experience of one who knew his body and all its sensitive spots like a map. Pleasure rocked his body, the firm squeezes left him hot and panting and desperate for release. Yugi gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes closed, and forced himself to resist but it was too much. Heat and pressure burned tantalizingly hot in his belly, which did little to fight it. He had to fight it. At this rate he was in danger of embarrassing himself. But Yami refused to relent and Yugi whimpered, pleasingly but the sounds couldn't form words. He was going to cream his pants and there was nothing he could do. He wasn't ready yet, he wanted it to last. He opened his eyes and looked at Yami pleadingly, and bit his quivering lip. He forced the air through his lips and by a miracle of his will sound came out. "Please," he begged.

Somehow Yami knew exactly what Yugi wanted, and it wasn't release. He ceased his teasing and freed his hands from Yugi's pants. Instead, he attacked the buttons and zipper. The denim yielded without a fight, and Yugi lifted his hips obediently. Yami licked his lips and marveled at his reward. The pants slid down Yugi's slender legs with no effort, and the lack of underwear left Yugi naked and vulnerable and all his. Yugi was so beautiful. Soft, pink Asian skin, slender limbs, and a build that boasted just the right amount of muscle and leanness and that beautiful cherubic face: Yugi was the vision of an angel. And this naked angel was all his. Ecstasy burned inside him, Need consumed him with a dry, parched thirst he didn't want to quench.

Yugi wasn't shy either. The moment he was free, Yugi sprang to life and grabbed Yami's jeans and boxers. He yanked them to his knees and shoved Yami from his kneeling positing and onto his back and ripped them off. With Yami sprawled on his back with only his elbows for support, Yugi plopped into the man's lap. No more clothes to shield their skin, and the flesh on flesh contact invigorated a new, more infectious aspiration through them both. Naked and panting and desperate, they kissed again. Hard. Hands wondered, kneading flesh, grabbing skin. Yami grabbed Yugi's back and held him tight. Gently, without breaking their kiss, he coaxed Yugi to lie on this back. He obeyed without complaint his soft thighs parted and molded into the firm arch of Yami's pelvis. Yami pressed Yugi deeper into the mattress with his body, earning an "oaf" of approval before Yugi stole his lips again.

Yugi bucked his hips unashamed and smirked at the animalistic growl he aroused from. Their eyes blazed with passion and animalistic desire. Frantic in their wildness, they nearly forgotten the lubricant on Yugi's night table. Need, wild and desperate, guided them towards it, but Yugi dropped it when Yami attacked his thighs with kisses. He swallowed a scream, and fisted his hands in Yami's hair. Yugi yanked him away panting. Yami stared at him wildered but the desperation on Yugi's face answered his question.

It was too much. It bubbled into an intoxicating fear in their chests transforming a want into a need. A need he felt like he'd die without.

"Where's the?" Yami started, his voice all breath and annoyed he had to pause for it.

Yugi rolled over and grabbed it off the floor, and shoved it to Yami's chest with shaking hands. "Just do it." He whispered his voice drowned in pleas.

Yami obeyed, and shoved Yugi into the mattress with one arm, and kissed him fervidly, pouring all their need through their lips. He needed this, Needed Yugi. Needed him to know how much he loved him. How much he needed him, Yugi needed him too. His body already knew what it needed most, and that was Yami. There wasn't much left to stop Yami from taking him, but Yugi didn't struggle for control. Yami has his heart and his trust and he wanted this. It was written clear in his smile.

Yami smirked, kissed him deeply then pushed into him. Yugi swallowed a scream. Without much warning he couldn't prepare, but the lubricant made it easier, and Yami already knew how much Yugi hated preparation. Yami kissed him in apology but he couldn't wait any longer. He held Yugi in place by his shoulders and forced his hips forward. Yugi's thighs retracted and spread obediently, his legs lying open. Yugi melted in his arms, and kissed him back.

Slowly Yami pulled out, Yugi whimpered in both pain and emptiness. He shifted his hips thighs squeezing around Yami's hips. The action sent an animalistic urge through Yami's being and he thrust back in. Yugi screeches and arched his back. Their chests collided but they delighted in the touch. Their first few thrusts were jerky and uneven, but they pushed forward, almost desperate to find the rhythm of their love making. But this was different.

It wasn't based on passion. It wasn't a wild burst. It was an overwhelming, unbearable, desperate desire. A thirst that needed to be quenched. A dying hope only the other could keep alive and well.

Yugi's moans of ecstasy mingled with gasps of sorrow and pain. But it wasn't physical. No, even during their wildest fits, Yami was gentle. Tears of longing and heartbreak leaked from his eyes. Their passion so strong and true it made him weep. Yami saw them and kissed his tears away. He slowed down when Yugi didn't stop crying. He was about to stop all together, when Yugi's shook his head and screamed "No!"

Overcome by shock, the inexperienced man, pulled the crying Yugi into his arms, but Yugi shoved him away and bucked his hips begging him to continue. Yami hesitantly obeyed. Yugi wiped his eyes and forced a smile.

"Please…" he begged. "Don't stop. Don't ever stop." The desperate plea yanked at Yami's heart. He kissed Yugi's cheeks and whipped away the tears with his thumbs. Shifting his hips, he pushed deeper into Yugi. Yugi half-moaned, half cried, begging for more. Yami obeyed and thrust with vigor. He found Yugi's sweet spot and smiled when Yugi cried out. Yami repeated the action with a smirk. Each act earned him a teary scream from Yugi who begged for more. His nails raked over Yami's back and arms, digging deeper with each thrust.

Yami hugged him tightly, and laid him down. He relaxed when Yugi hugged him back, panting, crying mess that he was. He let Yami hold him and make love to him. Desperation guided Yami's actions. Fear sank into his belly, and he slowed his pace, but pushed deeper and deeper into his lover, moving only enough to keep the time he left Yugi empty as minimal as possible. He needed Yugi's warmth. Both internal and in his arms. He craved it, needed it, coveted it like a dying man craved his last ours of life.

He leaned down to Yugi's ear and kissed his cheek whispering I love you I love you I love you I'll always love you with each thrust. Yugi whimpered it back. He wrapped his arms and legs around Yami, his thighs cushioning Yami's hips. Murmuring Yami's name over and over, craving his touch, his voice, his breath, all of him. He screamed when a particular thrust trigger something deep inside him, Lost in delirium, he almost didn't realize how close his orgasm was.

"No," Yugi squeaked weakly over and over and shook his head. Not yet, he wasn't ready. He contorted his body but the coil only tightened, his body disobeyed. "Please, not now," Yugi begged desperately. He wanted to stay like this. With Yami. He wanted it to last forever. But his body wouldn't let him. And neither did Yami.

A hand ran comfortingly through his hair. Soft lips kissed his cheeks. "It's alright." Words danced in his ear, desperate and broken. Yugi whimpered, and shook his head, even as he was promised paradise. "Let go."

Yugi needed no other encouragement. He came with a cry of completion and devastated loss, just as he felt the rush of Yami's essence coat his insides. Yugi's body spasmed like he'd been electrocuted. He shivered and whimpered the smoldering heat burned like a brand. He'd been taken. Marked. Ravished and barely conscious. His need satisfied, temporarily.

Yami collapsed on top of him, his hips pressed snuggly in the cushion of Yugi's thighs and his smoldering warmth. He tried to ignore the pit in his stomach. Tried desperately but it refused to be ignored. He forced it away and gathered Yugi in his arms pulling out.

"I love you so much," he promised. "I always will. No matter what happens."

He was unsurprised to feel wetness against his chest. "I know," Yugi cried his voice rough from screaming and choked with tears. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Yami kissed his forehead and rubbed his back. He waited until Yugi fell asleep before slipping away. He pulled the sheets around his naked lover and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

He grabbed his shirt from the bed, his boxers from the table and his jeans from the floor. He slipped away and grabbed his shoes. He didn't see Yugi behind him, watching his every move, and mouthing apologies his voice wouldn't speak. Yugi rolled over, and wrapped the blanket around him. He pretended to sleep even after he heard the door close.

* * *

Yami sprinted home. It was already dark by the time he got back. He threw open his apartment door, kicked it closed, and collapsed on the floor in heartbroken sobs.

"What am I gonna do?" He let go of his legs and let them slide straight. He wracked his brain for answers. Anything other than wait and pray for Yugi's answer. He tried to get up and stumbled as he did so, his legs wobbly from the day's events; he managed to drag himself to his bed. He picked up his phone and scrolled through the numbers.

He clicked it and waited.

The boisterous voice on the other end was as welcoming as always. _"Hello?"_

"Hey mom?" Yami whispered in a hoarse voice.

_ "Yami are you alright? You sound terrible?"_

"No," his voice broke. "I'm not."

* * *

This one was challenge, but I think I needed to remind myself My goal is to do what I write and not to let time consume me...still I won't lie i felt bad about the super long wait especially after that bomb i dropped, not that this one is much better ;) I can't wait to see the comments for this one!

This chap was actually two chaps, the first part I was going to make a separate chapter, which ended up being 11 pages when I first wrote it but i decided to make them two chaps cause i thought it would be short...and it was 23 pages AFTER i edited it (originally 21) it's always the stuff i think will be short it ends up being super long! Good news I got plenty of segments for the next chapter done so once i get my motivation going (and over my rut) but I'm confident ^^

Now for the moment you've all been waiting for: the results of my poll! I'm so pleased with this poll! 174 unique voters and at least 30 votes for ALL of my stories! I couldn't be happier:

The King's Lyons 31 votes 4% (gotta say was hoping for more support for this one, but in the end it worked out)

Somewhere in Between 38 votes 5% (I've somewhat lost faith in this one, but I'll still keep it in case my inspiration comes back(

My Demon King 39 votes 5% (my first dark ship idea and i'm pleased with the turn around. This is one i think once I start it I won't be able to stop but i can't promise when)

The Desert Kings 54 votes 8% My Lion King adaption that I honestly can't wait to do this one once I can.

The Sky Captain 56 votes 8% *first Knightshipping idea! woohoo!

The Scarlet King 59 votes 8% These two are part of Flying Castle series so I can't wait to write them all! and I'm so happy they've gotten so much support!

Morning Star 62 votes 9% to be honest I only added this one to see if anyone else was interested in it, but I have to be honest, I think this is one of those ideas that will be better off in my head and may never be a fic. I've had fun with it but I can make no promises with it

Wonderland 65 votes 9% You have no idea how happy I was so see how popular this one was! I will say outlining this story has been a real roller coaster for me both good and bad, I even debated just making it an original fic and not a fanfict (see my profile) howeve,r as I've gotten new inspiration for it to help me past the block section I have, I think I'm confident it will stay a fanfic, but it will be much more dramatic than the shot fun fic I originally planned, it'll still be fun but longer and better ;) Still wanna outline it though!

Wadjet 82 votes 12% Another fic i was ecstatic with the reception! I've still got a ways to go with this one but i can't wait to do it and yes this one will be Fanfic only! special thanks to all its supports for their research help!

Death is Only The Beginning 86 votes 12% If I do another fic after I finiah AIEW and take a break to work on original fics I think it will be this one. Larka inspire me and gave me permission to use some of her character choices and I can see this one being a fun , short fic that I can get done quickly while still working on my original stories which have been ignored for FAR too long.

And last but not least...The winner of my poll: THE CRIMSON PHARAOH with a whomping 92 Votes and 13% AH! I am SO happy this one is the winner! I love it so much and since I got reinpsired thanks to Sulfur Dark, I've been so inspired to write this one!

So and this is important! PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE THERE'S AND IMPORTANT NOTE THERE THAT I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU AL LOOKED AT (some of you have)

Anyway, since i started this poll I've gone through a lot of ups and downs and loves and likes with fics and a lot of revelations with my writing and long story short, once i finish this one, I want to take a break to work on my original stories. Or at the very least change my schedule so I'm working on original stories at least twice a week on and off with fics, but in the past this hasn't worked and I LOVE writing and I want to get back to it, and with my masters keeping me in limbo I really need it! That said I'm very happy the tip four fics that won this poll are the ones I want to do the most: Crimson Pharaoh, Wonderland, Waddjet and Death is Only the Beginning ^_^ Now I want to write all these out BEFORE I even think of typing them or have a few chapters written up. Its worked for my friends and I've found I write faster when I write stuff out on paper.

Now on my profile is a request for feedback on my upcoming ideas both original and fanfics that I'm debating turning into original ideas. The goal is to help me write. Some ideas I've already made my decision on or need more time later, but I would GREATLY appreciate the help, and sorry for the dramatically long author's notes ^^'

Thanks so much everyone! This day has been one giant up and down ride and not a fun one but this helped me out a lot ^_^ I love you all!


	18. Choices

This one was a surprise, for several reasons: one. It was WAY longer than I ever expected and Two despite my efforts, it still took a month to blame up.

The blame lies completely on finals! 3 WEEKS! they nearly KILLED ME! think god for FROZEN! AWESOME Movie and it totally saved my sanity!

I swear I've been in limbo cause of its its like I'm DONE but until i get my grades i can't relax: exhibit A my evil class, i lost two discussion points over the dumbest of stuff one of which was due today, and I posted something for it, and my grade said 0? The hell! Huh! anyway getting this back made my night! Special thanks to my beta and awesome friend Sakura! I love you girl!

Disclaimer: you know it all by now but to pleas the trolls: I own nothing, Takehashi owns the cast, Thoroughly Modern Millie was a movie turned into a musical and belongs to its creators: look them up! they aren't mine! All I own are the changes I made.

Song for this story: DEFINITELY PLAY THIS WHEN READING MAI'S PART! I was listening to it on my I-Pod and it just fit her so well and inspired it: The Lucky One by Taylor Swift

* * *

_Choices_

Yugi slept until dawn and woke up alone in his bed. In _his _apartment. _His _bed. He rolled onto his back and rubbed his tired eyes. He dropped his arms to his sides, and lazily turned his head to the tucked in bed sheets. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed that it was empty. Maybe both. He laid there staring at the white ceiling and closed his eyes. He tried to think, but thoughts defied him.

Last night had been…wonderful, confusing and scary all at once, driven by desire and fear. Fear of loss, fear of the longing, fear of the need. It was almost too much. His heart kept pounding and his thoughts shifted repeatedly trying to find some form of clarity. No ideas came. He couldn't deny how wonderful being with Yami was. How alive he felt in his arms. How comfortable he was around him. How much he trusted himself with the other. Perhaps that was the scariest part of all: he trusted Yami. Trusted him not to hurt him or leave him. It was something he'd almost never had in any of his past relationships long or short term. It made it that much more real. And that much worse. It meant this was the real deal and if there was ever a time to back out it had to be now.

Friends would be impossible to go back to. They could keep their fling if they really wanted, but that would just hurt Yami. He wanted more. He wanted the real thing wherever it went. It wasn't enough to just be exclusive, that was just the label he'd adapted purely for Yugi's sake. Even if commitment was off the table, for now, Yami wanted that eventually. It didn't matter if it wasn't now, or if he was willing to wait years for it, it would happen. He wanted forever however long or short that was.

Yugi couldn't promise him that. His career was his focus. That's what he wanted. He couldn't put that on hold. And even if after all those years, all his dreams came true, he got his book deal and became a great writer, would he be ready for commitment then? Would he be willing to change? He couldn't ask himself that. Asking him to change his mind about love was like asking Yami to change his. It wouldn't happen…._unless it was worth the risk. _But was it? Could Yugi agree to forever? Could he give Yami that? Go into it _knowing_ "forever" was only temporary? Knowing it would change. He wouldn't be the same person in twenty years, or ten years, or five years or even next year? Was it really fair to give "forever" a chance when so much was destined to change and so much was uncertain?

Yugi rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. Yami said he was the One. How could the man know that? How could he say that knowing as much as he did about Yugi? Knowing everything wrong about him and _still_ want him? Someone who wanted him despite all his flaws? He sank his face so deeply into the cottony fluff until he was certain it would smother him.

He shot up, finally awake and climbed out of bed. Lying around in bed wallowing in his pity wasn't going to help him figure this out. Once he was dressed, he checked his datebook. _Friday_. No work at the café, and Malik had given him leave from his other duties until he got back to him with his book. He'd gotten a message the day before that Malik was sending it to the publisher for additional feedback of the first draft and he'd call him on Monday, but because of the last few days he hadn't had time to celebrate or freak out. Too bad, he needed a distraction.

His head ached and his back throbbed from the last two days. "Coffee," he moaned and dragged himself into the kitchen and cursed in loud English when all the coffee packets were empty. Mumbling profanities in every language he knew, he stomped to his dresser pulled out a pair of socks, plopped on the bed and angrily pulled them on grumbling on the unfairness of having to go into town just for a cup of coffee when he was in a mood.

He stomped to the door, dug his feet unevenly into his shoes and grumbled when his sneakers resented the cruel treatment, he braced his arm against the wall, pulled it off and shoved it back on. He was just about to storm outside when there was a soft knock.

"What?" he grumbled again.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" Ryou's soft voice asked concerned.

Yugi wrenched the door open with an apologetic look. "Yeah, sorry, Ry," Yugi apologized rubbing the back of his neck, and then shook his head, hoping to detangle the messy mop of hair. "I had a bit of a rough night." Hs said, pulling on his other shoe.

"I can see," Ryou blinked taking in his disheveled appearance and the lazy way his clothes had been thrown on. "Is this a bad time?" Ryou bit his lips and twiddled his nervous fingers. "I sort of wanted your advice, but I can come back later?"

"No, I'm fine," Yugi assured him waving his hands. "I just _really _need a cup of coffee, right now?"

"Oh," Ryou smiled. "I could brew some if you'd like?" He offered.

"How long will it take?" Yugi asked, with desperate eyes.

"Only a few minutes."

"I'm in!" Yugi brightened, pulling the door shut as he followed Ryou next door.

Having been over the apartment many times before, Yugi sat himself down at Ryou's table and plopped his head in his arms. He waited patiently until Ryou sat an elegant Victorian tea cup decorated with yellow flowers on porcelain. Yugi took it tentatively and blew away the steam before taking a sip. "Thanks Ry," Yugi smiled taking a small sip. Melted hazelnut and roasted walnut invaded his senses when it whiffed the dark liquid. No milk or sugar to mar the molten amber black color or mask the rich taste with artificial carbs. Strong, black and smooth. Not bitter or sharp, but strong and smooth. Just the way Yugi liked it.

"Sorry, I'm such a grouch this morning," he apologized when Ryou sat down, a cup of coffee in his hand and a large blueberry muffin on a plate and a bottle of honey balanced in his hand.

Ryou just laughed. "Enough. What are friends for?" He said stirring honey into his coffee cup, and set it aside to take a sip. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not yet," Yugi sighed in a rough voice, taking a large gulp of cooled coffee. "I kinda have some stuff I need to work out and they're tough to explain."

"Understood," Ryou smiled, sounding a bit giddier than he met.

"Okay, spill it," Yugi expelled a half laugh and gave a coy smile. "Why are you so happy?"

Ryou giggled and covered his mouth with a fist, and Yugi bit his cheek to keep from commenting on how feminine it looked.

"Sorry," Ryou said whipping an imaginary tear from his cheek. "I'm just excited and nervous, I guess. Tonight is my date with Malik."

_Oh that._ Yugi smacked himself. How could he forget? It was all Ryou could talk about for days after Yugi gave him the okay. Suddenly, it made sense why Malik promised to get back to him with the publisher and his own critiques on _Monday_.

"Is that why you wanted to talk to me?" Yugi teased with a coy smirk. He leaned back in his chair, trying to look as regal as possible despite his mop of hair. He stuck out his pinky like a proper Englishman and purposely took a loud sip of his coffee.

"Well, yes, actually," Ryou admitted with a slight blush. "I'm just not sure how to act is all? I mean he seems rather laid back but, I don't know. God, I'm so nervous. I haven't dated since high school."

Yugi shook his head."Okay," he set his cup down, and pushed his seat back. "First of all, stop acting like a nerd trying to ask the homecoming queen to prom. You're an adult, so act like it. Second, your giddy enough without actually giggling so again, cool it." He said sternly, but with the brutal honesty only a best friend could provide. "Third, Malik asked _you_ out, your part is done. Just go out there and be yourself: just be the polite, always smiling, always laughing, and always speaking with proper grammar, Ryou. Malik's pretty laid back but he's good at reading people. Just show him that it's _him_ you're interested in, and the best way to do that is to just be yourself. You don't have to dive right into personal stuff just yet, just be honest and see if you click."

"Sounds too simple," Ryou confessed, sipping his coffee like it were tea.

"Ry, listen to me." Yugi rested his chin in his hand, smirking like a cat who wormed its way into having his master hand feed him shrimp. "Reap the benefits of my dating advice. You like Malik, right?"

"Very much so," Ryou agreed with a nod.

"And he likes you right?"

"I think so," Ryou nodded again but his tone was unsure.

"Then just stop worrying and enjoy yourself," Yugi assured him. "Neither of you are out to impress the other, you're just gonna have fun and enjoy yourselves, so do it. Don't be afraid to be yourself around him. If you are, then maybe it's time to call it quits." Yugi finished with a shrug and sipped the last of his coffee but there was only a single swallow left. "Give this other guy you've got a thing for a shot?"

Ryou sighed and stared at the swirling amber brown liquid in his cup, before setting it down with both hands. "Thanks, Yugi. I don't know why I'm so nervous."

"It's just a date, Ry. No reason to be nervous." Yugi assured him.

"Did you feel this way, when Yami first asked you out?" Ryou asked innocently, but Yugi chocked on air and nearly dropped his mug. Flashbacks exploded like fireworks in his head. Kisses stealing his breathe. Gentle hands slipping off his clothes. Bright smiles lit with childish excitement. Firm arms holding him tight and chasing the badness of reality away. Firm muscles and heated skin pressed against his soft, pale body.

His heart jumped into this throat pounding the entire way as it did, making it harder and harder to breathe. His stomach did a back flip, and suddenly the coffee disagreed with him. He covered his mouth and forced bile back down, then took a heavy strangled breathe. How could such a casual question draw such a response from him? Yugi wondered almost cut off by the intensity of not only his own emotions but his body as well.

"Yugi?" Yugi shot up again. Ryou blinked at him surprised.

"No," Yugi said casually but too quickly. "Yami and me just had a casual thing going, so I wasn't nervous." He lied.

"What about the night before?" Ryou pressed innocently ignorant. "Your big date night? I remember you were pretty nervous then." Ryou smiled, trying to mimic Yugi, but the baby cheeks and far too honest chocolate eyes couldn't pull off devious.

"Well, we were going to a nice place," Yugi covered. "I wanted to make sure I looked nice."

"Whatever you say, Yugi," Ryou chuckled, and finished his coffee, before checking the clock, he huffed. "Better hurry, I have to be at work in an hour."

"An hour?" Yugi blinked and looked around for a clock. The only one Ryou had was an old fashioned one that looked like a miniature grandfather clock painted star gold with a copper pendulum swinging back and forth with a mechanical chime like a bag of pennies. The key shaped hands and roman numerals read barely ten.

"Ry, it's Friday, you don't work until the dinner shift?"

"Normally, yes," Ryou said standing up and took a bite out of his muffin. "But since my date is tonight, Tristan agreed to let me take the earlier shift."

"Right," Yugi said half-paying attention. "Thanks for the coffee, but I think I'll hit the road." He stood up and picked up his mug and set it in the sink.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" Ryou asked over his shoulder. "How was your big date night?"

"It was good." Yugi said simply and wiped his hands on his shirt. "I'll tell you all about it later; right now…I think I just need some air, okay?"

"Right," Ryou nodded, hinting he understood and let the conversation end. "I'll see you tonight then, when I get back."

"I'll be waiting up," Yugi promised, making a slow trek for the door, he waved goodbye over his shoulder. He stopped outside, closed Ryou's door, and then started towards the stairs. Inside Ryou's apartment, hearing his friend's optimism and upcoming excitements, almost made everything he was going through seem surreal. But once the door closed, reality crashed in, drowning out all hope and leaving him feeling suffocated.

Why couldn't someone help him? Why couldn't someone just tell him what to do? Give him a solution that didn't leave him feeling guilty and miserable? He wished someone could tell him what to do. Tears of sheer frustration and regret pricked his eyes. Stress left visible creases in his brow and made it difficult to breathe. He took the stairs two at a time, nearly crashing into Vivi and her handyman when they crossed his path on their way up. He'd expected her to scold him, but she simply brushed off her dress and reminded him to be more careful. He must've looked miserable if even Vivi was being nice to him.

He shoved his way into the empty lobby and robotically marched towards the door. His only intent was on getting outside. Away from the building, away from his room, away from anything and everything that smelt, tasted, felt or reminded him of Yami. His destination was a vague blank. He tried to think of what to do next, but no ideas came. His body and mind just knew he had to get out. Had to think, had to…

He froze when he stepped outside Primeva hotel. The man standing at the bus stop outside had a warm smile and deep blue eyes hidden behind a pair of sleek, black frame glasses. The youthful brightness in them betrayed the wrinkles of middle age, curling around his clean shaven mouth. And he boasted a thick neck and round chin. His inky black hair looked like he'd run his fingers threw it rather than giving it a proper comb, the bangs hung limply over his eyes while the rest was slicked back, flecks of silver speckled the mess like stars against a midnight sky. A ruffled business suit concealed his tall body, which seemed too thin for his age. The tie and collar were both loose and the suit was ruffled like he'd slept in them.

He stared at Yugi from the end of the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets and a warm smile on his face. Yugi blinked several times almost afraid to rub his eyes incase this was a trick. But then the illusion said, in a tone too clear and familiar to be faked. "Hey Kiddo."

Tears stung Yugi's eyes. Somehow he managed to choke "Dad?"

The man's smile brightened. He removed his hands and held out his arms inviting. "What?" He teased. "Don't I get a hug?"

Yugi bolted across the lot and threw himself into the man's arms. He wrapped his thin arms tightly around his father's thick torso and let his thicker arms hug him back, almost enveloping him as they did so.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked, stunned and curious.

"I got your message," he said simply. "You said you were having the time of your life, but the way you sounded, I could tell something was up."

"But…" Yugi blinked. "You didn't have to come all the way to Japan?" He gasped, incredulously. "I mean, it's a ten hour flight?"

His father shrugged. "The Hell I didn't!" He laughed "Booked the earliest one I could find, you sounded like you needed to talk, so" He let Yugi go but kept an arm wrapped over his shoulder. "Know a quiet place to talk?"

"Actually I do," Yugi nodded and led the way, grateful his dad didn't remove his arm.

* * *

"Wow…" his dad removed his glasses to run an unprepared hand through his hair, and leaned back against the bench. "So you're really in love with this guy?"

Yugi nodded, hands folded neatly in his lap and eyes focused on the ground, hair flopped forward, shadowing his face. He hadn't moved since they started taking. Fortunately, it was a slow day and the museum's parking lot was quiet except for a few stray cars.

"And he asked you to _marry_ him?" He repeated, confirming the first story.

Another nod.

"And…you're thinking about it?" It was a guess, surprised and unsure whether to be please or defensive.

"I don't know," Yugi admitted in a chocked whisper.

"Well, I'm the master of proposing at the wrong time," his dad joked then added a bit more seriously, "but I get the impression, that's not the issue?"

"No, it isn't." Yugi rubbed his face with his hands. "We talked about that, and he apologized for asking so soon, and even when he asked me, we both knew it wasn't something that was gonna happen right away or anything…"

"Wait, you _want _to marry him?" His father asked stunned.

"No!" Yugi said quickly then shook his head. 'I don't know, maybe. I mean…I've thought about it, but…"

"Yugi," The voice was gentle but the paternal severity quieted Yugi just as it did when he was a kid. He turned to face his dad and met eyes dark and blue with wisdom. "When he asked you to marry him, in that one moment, what did you want to do?"

Yugi bit his lip, he wanted to look away but his father's perceptive gaze paralyzed him in place. All the emotions he'd been holding back, all the thoughts and feelings he's rationalized, categorized, and explained away to make this process easier shattered like a dam and the water rushed to the surface. Unable to lock it away, rationalize it with logic, and practicalities: he finally confessed. "I wanted to say yes."

His father smiled. Only then could Yugi drop his gaze stunned by how easy those words left him and how weightless he felt once their burden was freed from his heart.

"Then what's the problem?" His dad asked, leaning over to meet Yugi's eyes but Yugi kept his head down.

"Everything." Yugi cried in a shaky voice. Tears pricked the surface of his eyes making them sting and his nose and throat clogged, instantly roughing his voice. "I just…" he tried to talk but he choked on the words. "It's just…I worked so hard for this job, Dad. I left home to come here, and part of me wanted to prove to everyone that I could do it, but, another part of me wanted to prove to myself that I could do it, too. And I told myself I wouldn't let anything stop me from doing that, especially not a boyfriend! And now, I'm so close to getting my dream, I don't want to ruin that by getting involved with someone!"

"And how would that ruin it?" His father asked with a small smile that betrayed he knew more than he revealed.

"It just will!" Yugi shot up. "It always does! I'm gonna get my book on the road and Yami's got his art. We both got careers that are demanding, and we'll never have time for the other, and what if they don't work out? What are we supposed to do? Work part time at the café forever? I don't want that! I want to make my dream happen and I'm never gonna be able to do that if I have to worry about someone else. And besides, I..." he finally sat down again, and gripped his knees so tightly he started shaking. "I don't want a committed relationship, Dad, I never did. They never work out, and it's not worth it getting involved in something that'll only end badly, even if it is real."

"So you really believe that?" His dad said with slyness to his smile.

At the sight of it Yugi's blood boiled, and he snapped "Yes, I do!" He declared stubbornly, but it sounded snuffled. "I'm a realist! I've seen what love does to people. It doesn't make you happy, it just tricks you into thinking you need someone else to make you happy, because the world makes you think you can't do it yourself! I'm independent! I want to make my dreams come true, not waste my time on something that'll end eventually!" He turned his head again, and shook away tears of frustration, his teeth clenched determinedly behind his lips.

"Yugi!" His Dad grabbed his arm and spun him around. His tone lost its smugness, instead confusion replaced it. "It's one thing to have career goals, but it's another thing entirely to close yourself off completely. That's not you, you're optimistic and you love being with people, now where is this coming from?"

Yugi shook his head and closed his eyes. He didn't want to look at him, or answer. "It's just a fact! Relationships hold you back! You think you're happy, but then you just waste your time compromising to make someone else happy, and you compromise and compromise until you give up everything you wanted and you just settle!" He shook his head again. Unable to stop the tears this time, he shoved his dad away unaware that he was still talking. "Not me! I promised myself after college I'd never let that happen! Not to me! I won't end up like you and mom!"

Yugi's eyes flew open. A hand shot to cover his mouth but, that last sentence still lingered on his tongue. He couldn't take it back. He reluctantly looked at his father. His expression confirmed it was already too late.

"What?" The man asked with a gasp. His face was blank. Yugi wanted to look away but couldn't. Guilt and horror bubbled in his gut.

"I'm sorry," Yugi chocked out in a meek voice. "I shouldn't have said that." By a miracle of his will, he was able to look away.

"Wait!" Realization etching into his features, his father gently took Yugi's shoulders and pulled him into a half hug, but the new position forced Yugi to meet his eyes. Realization and new understanding gave way to a terrible guilt that etched into his face. "Is _that _what this is about?"

He wanted to shake his head. He wanted to say no. He wanted to say he'd gotten over their divorce. He had hadn't he? He knew it wasn't his fault. He knew it was going to happen, that it _had _happened. He knew it wasn't going to change. They weren't going to get back together, and he didn't want them too. He'd accepted it hadn't he? He knew it was over and done with, right? Hell, he was happy when they divorced: it was over, they were over, and it was done! He could still see his dad. He made sure of that. He was still mad at his mom but it didn't matter right? He was over it, wasn't he?

So then why couldn't he just say that?

"Yugi," his dad said softly, letting Yugi go. With a gentle smile he asked. "Do you think you and Yami will end up like me and your mother?"

Slowly, unwilling Yugi shook his head. "No, we're not you and mom, I know that."

"But you think it'll end the same way." It wasn't a question.

Yugi bit his lip and nodded. "It's the same story, it'll always end. I know you and mom loved each other once but, you loved her more than anything, and she didn't love you the same way. That's not how it's supposed to be!" His fingers curled into a fist as he said it. "You're supposed to want to be with that person all the time, you're supposed to want to do anything to make them happy, because you can't stand the thought of being apart from them. The thought of losing them is supposed to make you miserable, and you're supposed to feel like you'd rather die than hurt them, right?" Yugi said pleadingly, he looked at him with shaded eyes desperate and filled with dying hope.

His father nodded. "Yeah, that's how it's supposed to be."

"But it's not," Yugi said sharply. "Because it doesn't exist: in the end people will still do what they want first, they'll either leave or they'll get left!"

His dad sat up. "Are you talking about people, or you?"

Yugi spun around, all earlier emotions vanished and shock blanked his expression.

"You're not your mother, Yugi. And you're not me. I loved your mother, and once upon a time she loved me. Honestly, I think deep down we still love each other, maybe we always will. I know you blamed her for the divorce, Yugi, but it wasn't her fault."

Yugi's brows furrowed together and his cheeked sucked in angrily as his teeth clenched. "How can you say that? You of all people-" His father shot him a dark look and he silenced immediately.

"Look, Yugi. Your mom and I didn't divorce because we didn't love each other. We wanted different things. She isn't one of those people who only cared about her reputation or some other nonsense. I know that's what it seemed like but that wasn't it. She was just afraid of change, some people are. That small town was her _home_. She loved it there. She had a purpose and a place there. Hell her father built his business from the ground up and she practically ran it! That's a lot for a person to give up. I knew leaving it scared her, and I knew change scared her, I knew that when I met her and she told me so, but I didn't care 'cause I loved her. I didn't mind working a few towns over, I was doing what I wanted to do, I was happy to come home to her every night and I was happy to see you having fun and living a carefree life. I knew you weren't like her or me. You wanted to get out and see places, do things, like your grandpa. I knew he always went on and on about how settling down was the right thing, and he wasn't wrong," His dad chuckled, but Yugi found no humor in it. His bitterness for his grandfather's betrayal still stung.

Sensing this, his father added "But he was also a lot older than you were. I think being young and reckless, and really stupid…he probably didn't want you making the same mistakes." Yugi snorted at that and his father smiled.

"Maybe," Yugi agreed. "But it's still my decision; he had no right to make that for me."

"Oh I agree," His dad agreed instantly, but quickly added, "My point is, I was happy Yugi, we were happy. I didn't 'give up' anything for her, I made her happy 'cause I liked seeing her happy, and I liked seeing you happy. I won't lie when I got the promotion…I was ecstatic, but it was also a bit of a wake-up call. We had a lot of talks about it, Yugi, her and me. Whether I should take it or not, whether we should move or not. You know she was the one who said I should go."

"She did?" Yugi gasped out loud, his jaw dropped in shock. That didn't sound like his mother at _all._

"She did," his father nodded. "She knew I wanted it and she knew I'd be good at it, and that it would make me happy, but I didn't want to go without her. We tried, at first. Do you remember that month? You stayed with grandpa while we were away?"

"Yeah." Yugi said unwillingly sensing where this was going, and suddenly feeling terrible for it.

"It was sort of a trial run. We had no idea what to do at first. I mean, we didn't know how you'd take to a new town, making new friends. Moving is always hardest on the kids, but you were so ecstatic when you came to join us, you kind of shocked us both. You took to LA like a duck to water. But the truth is we wanted you to stay with grandpa for two reasons: in case you didn't like the idea, we were going to let you stay with him if you wanted to, that way you could stay in school, stay with your friends and still be with someone you loved. The second reason was, well, your mom and I wanted to see if we could make it work."

"You did?" Yugi squeaked feeling guilt in his gut again.

"Yup." His dad nodded sadly. "We rented a town house in the suburbs, I went to work, she'd try to meet people, and she didn't stay home either. She tried going out and meeting people, but it was too much for her. She didn't like it, and I knew it was stressing her out. She loved her small town, her dad: that was her home. I won't say she didn't try, because she did, but we both knew she could've tried harder, she just didn't want to, and I understood that. I didn't want to take her away from that. We didn't know where to go from there, especially when you loved LA so much. We compromised that I'd stay in LA to work and you and her would stay there and you'd come see me in the summer. I'd come visit and it worked for a while but…you know that old saying if a fish and a bird fall in love where will they live? I think the moral of that story is if you really do love a person, then you're not afraid to take a risk and make it work, but if you don't, then you compromise something that makes you both happy. I won't lie things did get messy in the end, but the point is, Yugi," he leaned over to his son and put an arm around him. "I was willing to take a risk, your mom wasn't. What happened to us wasn't anyone's fault, it just happened."

It was strange really, Yugi's whole life he only remembered the bitter stages of his parents' divorce, but looking back as a child, he remembered those trips, remembered those talks he overheard because he was innocently noisy. He remembered that trip to LA and how he begged his mom to stay longer. He hasn't recognized the fake smile on her face at the time, but he was a stupid kid. How could he? He remembered it as the same expression his mom used when she promised him a cookie if he behaved, but looking back, he now realized it was sadness. Did it sadden her that he preferred LA to her small secluded town? Did she think she'd lose him too? Was that why she was so reluctant to let him live with his dad after the divorce? Did she only compromise because she was afraid he'd leave her? It was ironic really, most kids the parent who took care of you and was there was the hero, and the parent who was away working hard to support you and give you everything you had was the monster who always broke their promises. For Yugi it was the reverse: his mother was the one keeping him trapped in a boring, secluded life where nothing changed that he hated and his dad was the one working hard, accomplishing his dreams and telling him stories of his adventures and inspiring him to do the same. He certainly wasn't going to take back anything he said to her during their arguments, nor did it justify her and grandpa's demands. And it certainly didn't mean he should feel bad for wanting to follow his own dreams, but looking back at what a brat he was and how he didn't even realize it, did _anything_ happen the way he originally thought it did?

"Was it worth it?" Yugi asked, suddenly feeling more enlightened than he had in years. He looked at his dad with grave eyes. "I know you love mom, Dad, but, if you had the chance, if you could do it over again, would you? And don't give me one of those lame 'of course' answers that is just to make me feel better."

His dad blinked at him blankly. He took off his glasses and rubbed his hands through his hair. A small line formed at his mouth. "If I had the chance to go back in time, to when I first met your mom, knowing everything I do now, knowing what would happen, all the pain, all the heartbreak, all the messy stuff, well, I can only think of one thing I'd really tell him."

"What?" Yugi asked impatient.

Suddenly his dad smiled, bright and without a hint of hesitation. "I'd tell him he's a lucky man and wish him all the happiness in the world."

Yugi nearly fell off the bench. His father laughed. "I take it that reaction surprises you?"

"Yeah," Yugi said blankly. "I…I just…I don't get it? Why would you go through it all…_again_…knowing it wouldn't work out?"

"Because it was worth it, kiddo" The youthful brightness in his voice was unmistakable. It nearly made Yugi shiver that an emotion so strong could exist and it wasn't even his own.

"Yugi, I've lived a great life. I don't have any regrets, not even the divorce. Even if I knew then what I know now, I still wouldn't change anything because, what I had with your mom, what I had with you most of all, those were some of the best times of my life, and I wouldn't risk any of it." He pulled Yugi closer to him. Yugi looked up when he paused and found his dad waiting for him with more advice. "That's life, Yugi. There are no guarantees, no perfect outcomes, no way for a plan to be full proof. I know it's scary, Yugi. Trust me I know, but you gotta take a chance; otherwise it'll slip right through your fingers. And you'll spend the rest of your life wondering. And trust me that's _no_ way to live."

"But what if-" Yugi began but his father cut him off.

"Yugi, life is about taking risks. If you keep living your life on the safe-side because you're afraid of what might happen, you're never gonna enjoy what you got. And you look at me in the eyes right now and tell me you won't regret saying no to Yami for the rest of your life, just because you're scared it might not work out?"

Yugi bit his lip. He wasn't naïve enough to answer "no," but he still wasn't certain enough to say "yes". "I'm just not sure. I feel like…either way, I lose something. I just wish I knew someone who could tell me what to do."

His father sighed. "You mean your career and your relationship?"

Yugi nodded. "I know that's not what it is, but that's what it feels like, Dad. I don't want to end things with Yami, I really don't, but I can't take that risk if there's any chance my writing will suffer. I can't take that chance, dad."

"I'm not saying you should. But do you know anyone who was in any similar situation?"

Yugi shot up at that. There was someone he knew. Someone who always had the best advice, and who knew just what to say even without knowing it. She'd already done it twice.

"Yeah, I do know someone I can talk to," He smiled for the first time that day. He hoped up to leave but froze in his tracks. "Wait, I-"

"Don't you worry about me," his father winked. "I took the next few days off on family leave so they don't expect me back for a few days, and since I figured you'd have to work this all out, I made sure I got a hotel to crash at before I went to see you."

"You really do think of everything, don't you dad?" Yugi asked with a grin.

"Where do you think you get it from," the older man stood up and pressed his hands to the swell of his back and arched backwards. "Besides, ten hour flight? I gotta get some sleep."

"You sure?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"Yeah," his dad smiled and winked again. "Maybe when you get all this worked out we can meet for lunch, and I can meet this notorious Yami." The mischievous wink in his eye made Yugi shudder like a teenage girl waiting for her prom date with an over-protective father.

"D-ad," he dragged out the word in a desperate moan.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I'm your dad, it's my job to make sure this guy is good enough for you." His smile nearly split his face.

"Not gonna happen!" Yugi said over his shoulder and started down the street, to flag the next taxi.

His father watched him leave, before flipping out a flat cell phone, pressed a single button and waited for the ring tone. Following the first hello, he answered "Hey gorgeous, remember me?"

"Samir-darling!" the high pitched squeal of delight almost made him tear away the phone from his ear. "What can I do for you hun?"

"He's on his way." Samir said simply.

"Yugi? Wow, both of them in one day?" she paused and it sounded like she was rubbing her face. "Must've been some night. Well, I'm not surprised; remember me all those years back?"

"Don't I ever," Samir laughed. "Looking back at how determined you were I still can't believe _he _talked you out of retirement when even I couldn't."

She laughed at the end of the line. "Hey dear, its not every day green glass turns out to be an emerald."

* * *

It amazed him that the Kaiba Mansion had its own street address, Yugi wondered as he got out of the taxi. The cab driver sped off soon as he got his cash, which was fine with Yugi. He stared at the foreboding iron gates with determination and took a deep breath, puffing out his chest and straightening his fists at his side hoping the courage would last somehow.

He exhaled deeply, letting his fears and bravado escape, and start to the intercom embedded in the stone pillar and pressed the button. "Excuse me?" he spoke meekly into the intercom.

The voice that replied was robotic and monotone and Yugi couldn't tell if it was a computer or some outsourced worker or a recording to ward off the press. Growing frustrated, he pressed the button again and said "Hello, I'm here to see Miss Valentine. I'm a friend of hers. My name is Yugi Mouto?"

This time the voice was clearly human, but the monotone hadn't changed. "Miss Valentine is preparing for a show tonight and does not accept visitors unless they have been fully researched and given a thorough background check by Mr. Kaiba. Once you have met the terms of this agreement you can schedule an ah-" He stopped suddenly, it sounded like the chair had been pulled back and a woman's voice howling in fury. A series of arguments ensured which abruptly ended when the banshee holler threatened to fire the man. After a series of hurried footsteps and what sounded like someone stumbling over a chair and crashing to the ground Yugi heard the familiar, high-pitched screech of "Yugi!"

"Mai?" He asked through the intercom.

"Oh Yugi, darling is that you? So sorry about that hun, Paparazzi have been hounding the place lately."

"Oh," Yugi laughed. "I thought Seto was trying to make a dramatic statement about me showing up uninvited."

"Oh don't be silly hun, I invited you! It's been ages since we talked! Now tell me how did your and Yami's date go? I want all the details!"

Yugi bit his lip. "That's actually why I came to see you, is there someplace we can talk…in private?"

There was a pause for a minute then the intercom buzzed. "Of course hun, come inside the maids will show you in."

The gates swung open and Yugi's jaw dropped at the size of the driveway, and again when a footman drove up in what looked like a golf cart and gestured for him to get in. A few minutes later a maid led him up the steps and through the grand halls of the Kaiba mansion. They passed at least five spiral staircases before the maid, finally lead him up one and down a hall that smelt thick with perfume and artificial scents. The Maid stopped in front of a huge room, and knocked on the door. She opened only when she had her mistress' approval and gestured Yugi inside with the wave of her hand.

"Yugi!" He found Mai standing in front of a huge three-way mirror with another maid lacing a bodice up Mai's back. She wore an expensive dress the deepest of blues and hemmed with feathers that changed colors with each movement and a bodice that looked completely crafted from shimmering glass beads that reflected blue and silver lights. The maid cringed when Mai spun around and leapt to continue tying.

"Take a seat hun, I'll be right there!" she gestured to the couch along the wall. Judging from the countless racks of expensive clothes made from fabrics, and bedazzled with embroidery that cost more than Yugi's rent: this was Mai's dressing room. Once she was finished, Mai dismissed the maid, and strolled over to Yugi. She looked even more dazzling as she moved: the dress sweeping her heels revealing rich blue stilettos. She moved impressively fast given how high those heels were. She elegantly folded her dress underneath her as she sat, and patted her hands together. "Now then hun, what's got you down?"

Yugi bit his lip unsure where to start or even begin. "Well,"

"May I venture a guess?" Mai asked with a smile playing across her full lips. "It has something to do with Yami, doesn't it?"

"Uh," Yugi looked up, then at his lap, and bit his lip again. "Well, um…uh…yes…sort of. It's about _us_. I mean."

"Hmm," Mai tapped her chin. "I'm assuming your date went phenomenally well, then."

"Yeah," Yugi mused, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "It was…amazing."

"And," Mai continued. "I'm assuming things were going well for you both, that Yami jumped into something far too fast, and you got scared and ran off, only for the two of you to realize you love each other and want to move forward, but while Yami's willing to wait for you, you're not sure if you can go for something long-term, possibly permanent, and are afraid if you do it'll just blow up and you'll both end up getting hurt. Am I right." It wasn't a question.

Yugi shot up and looked at her with wide, befuddled eyes.

"Don't be impressed dear," Mai chuckled. "I'm not that good, Yami called me earlier. He was feeling a bit blue himself and didn't want to put any more pressure on you than you were already under."

It made sense. Yami certainly knew Mai longer than he did. And they were very close. It made sense he'd talk to her. Guilt suddenly filled his stomach. "Maybe I should go," He motioned to stand, but Mai grabbed his shoulder and sat him down.

"Don't you dare!" she scolded sternly. "I love you both, Yugi, and I'm neutral, now you said you wanted to talk, so what's got you down?"

He looked in her eyes. Large, beautiful violet, that didn't look like they should be so stern, but they were. The same paternal, pleading love and determination his dad's had. "Now what's wrong?"

Yugi exhaled a heavy breath. "Yami asked me to marry him."

"He did!?" Mai gasped, with delight and shock. Clearly, Yami had left that out of his explanation. "What did you say?"

Yugi gave a dark chuckle. "At first I was so stunned I didn't say anything. Then I got pissed off that he proposed to me without a ring and right after we had sex-ah" he dragged out the word in a desperate attempt to cover it up, realizing what he was about to say and coughed into his hand, clearing his throat. "His timing was just terrible." He corrected, every nerve in his brain straining not to blush. "Anyway, we started talking and going back and forth and…well, honestly, I wanted to say yes."

He didn't have to look at Mai to learn she was on the verge of ecstatic, but she held it in and, like Yami, asked "But."

"But I couldn't say it." Yugi admitted, clenching his hands into fists and looking down to keep from tearing up. His throat suddenly felt constricted and it reflected in his voice.

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" Mai asked with an undertone of suspicion.

"Both," Yugi admitted, and stood up. "I love Yami, okay, I do. I can at least admit that to myself." He stood up hands clenched at his side but he didn't look at her. "And yes, I'm afraid to take a risk with him, I'm afraid of something permanent because I don't know how it will end up, or if it'll work out. And I don't want to end up divorced like my parents and I know everyone is telling me that's stupid, but it's not just that!"

"Then what is it," Mai stood, her dressing swinging around her as she did so, and gently placed her arms on his shoulders. At her comforting touch and gentle voice, Yugi felt his façade of anger melt and he slowly turned to face her. "I'm scared, Mai. I'm terrified and not because of Yami, or because I'm afraid of falling in love, that's part of it yes…but…I'm afraid of giving up."

Mai looked at him with surprise. He exhaled and bit his lip. It was becoming harder and harder to hold back tears. "I worked so hard at this…I didn't come here to be famous or get rich or find a husband, like everyone thinks, I came here because I want to be a writer. I want to tell my stories and even if I never become a bestseller, I want to tell my stories! That's all I ever wanted to do, and I'm so close to doing it…"

"So what does being in love have to do with that?" Mai asked.

"Everything," Yugi admitted. "I'm a writer, Yami's an artist, and we both love those jobs and don't want to give them up, ever! But I don't want to work at that café forever or even copyedit for White Dragon forever either. I want to write my books. That's my dream, that's all I've ever wanted, and when you're in a relationship, when you fall in love, it feels like your taking the 'average' way out, you know? You got all these dreams but then you fall in love, take a regular job to pay your bills, then you start a family and you have to keep compromising and doing the 'right', thing' and eventually, you lose that dream, you give up on it or you have put it aside until you forget about it…and I…"

"You're afraid that if you and Yami become serious, you'll have to keep making compromises and putting your dreams on hold until it's too late?" Mai finished.

"Exactly!" Yugi spun around, his voice torn between gracious that someone finally understood him and upset because of what it actually meant. "I don't want that, Mai. I don't want that to ever happen to me. And that means I can't afford any distractions."

"And you think love is a distraction?" Mai stood up and tested the sentence on her tongue, rather than asked.

Yugi gave a firm, but too fast nod. "Love, relationships, they just complicate everything! I don't want to give up my dreams for a guy! I mean, you didn't."

Mai's arms dropped to her sides at that remark. "Is that what you think?" Her voice was toneless and even.

"Of course!" Yugi spun to face her, but only got her back. "I mean, I know you loved both your husbands, but after everything, you didn't let that stop you, you wanted to act so you did! And look at how far you have come?"

Mai strolled past him, her eyes focused on the mirrors and she walked robotically towards it. "You think dreams are all you need to be happy? You can't have that with someone else?" She said in a bland, neutral tone.

"Of course not!" Yugi cocked his head towards her back but he saw her reflection and was determined to defend his statements. "I don't wanna be dependent on anyone for anything, especially my happiness! And I'm not giving up my dreams so someone else's can come true."

"Not even Yami's?" Mai's raised an eyebrow at Yugi's reflection behind her. She categorized his responses: each intellectual or deprived from logic. He was afraid, she knew it, but it was a fear deprived from something she knew all too well.

"Yes!" He yelled defensively, with a defiant stomp of his foot.

Mai spun to face him. "Sit down, Yugi! Right now!" She commanded, forcefully. The ferocity in her eyes and the power behind her voice left him no other choice but to obey.

"Now listen, hun. I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone before, not even Seto. Well, technically two things so listen up!" She commanded all at once then expelled a heavy sigh. She turned around to face her reflection and folded her pale white arms over her chest nervously. "Do you remember all those years back? When I stared as Madame Butterfly at the Globe in Los Angeles?"

"Of course, I remember?" Yugi sat up in excitement. His dad had taken him to that show during one of his summer visits, before the divorce. Yugi was never one for Opera but his dad insisted when he told him about Mai's rise to fame. She became his idol in a single night. "That performance launched your career!"

Mai gave a low chuckle and slowly opened her eyes to greet her reflection looking like she'd aged twenty years in a single instant. "There was a reason I could play that part so well…But here's what the press didn't know and what I never told anyone: that night, after the show…I was going to announce my retirement from the theatre."

Just as she expected, Yugi fell back in shock. Stunned disbelief bugged his eyes, his mouth dropped to an O of uncontainable shock. No sounds escaped him: his voice numb and his mind blank of phrases. His head spun with this new information. He tried to ask, but his voice failed him. His eyes spoke the words for him.

"I didn't quit, Yugi," Mai closed her eyes, chuckling. "I was done." She opened her eyes again, only this time drops marred her mascara. "You know, Valon loved seeing me perform?" Her voice sounded snuffled like fighting a cold. The name of her first husband was barely a whisper. "We worked the same cruise ship as teens: it's how we met. I was a black jack dealer and singer: he was a waiter who flirted with beating rich jerks at Texas Hold'em. We didn't have much: we were just a pair of lonely, orphans pissed at the world, who only talked to each other 'cause we shared smokes. Ironically, it was when we met each other that we started talking about our big dreams: I wanted to be a singer on Broadway! He was gonna be the next Motorcycle Racing Champ!." She chuckled loudly. "What the hell kind of guy wants to be a Motorcycle racing champ as a legit career?"

Yugi didn't remark, he just listen intently. The parallels between their lives were eerily similar, like someone had dropped ice down his back.

"And we lived those dreams, Yugi, but along the way, we got new dreams true. When we got married, we only went to the court house, but the sixth months of savings on a wedding dress I only wore once, 'cause my dream was to feel like a fairy princess on my wedding day. Yami's painting wasn't that far off. That was the happiest day of my life, and I took him to Outback for dinner 'cause I knew it was his dream to honeymoon in Australia. We made those big dreams of ours come true too: Valon would do motorcycle stunts and races for extra cash. He always won. I'd volunteer for local dramas until my name got noticed. But you know what I loved the most?" She turned around and leaned against the glass, a smile on her face.

"My big break: the lead broke her leg, and I was her understudy. Two days before opening night, I went from The Widow to Katrina! God, I was so nervous, I nearly threw up twice on opening night. I almost backed out!" she covered her face with her hand, laughing, but to Yugi it almost sounded like crying. "But I was there with my man. And when they opened that curtain, I forgot those lonely days when my parents were gone, singing on a boat for extra tips, and all crappy apartments and weeks we'd eat nothing but roman noodles, because all I saw was the love of my life, sitting there in the front row, I just sang my heart out just for him!"

She moved forward stroking something on the mirror…it was then Yugi noticed them: two pictures, one was unmistakably Katsuya Kaiba. The other was a tall man, with rich nut brown skin pulled taunt over biker muscles, and a crazy spiked hair cut tamed slightly by a pair of biker goggles. If not for the childish blue eyes and wide, gentle smile, he'd look like a stereotype.

"He died from bone cancer," She spoke her voice was barely a whisper. She stroked the picture of the biker with longing affection and she smiled radiated heartbreaking love, even if her voice was too numb to reflect it. "Happened during a stunt race. His leg cramped up and he crashed. Broke his leg. They wanted to amputate it," She broke when she said that. "You should've seen his face, like someone had tried to rip his soul out. Instead, he fought it for six months. He made me promise not to give up. To keep our dreams going, so I did. He was the only reason…Maybe that's why I could do Madame Butterfly so well, I could pretend in the end…I could be with him again."

It was a dark confession, and Yugi shivered when she told him. He was too frightened to move and too intrigued to interrupt, and too curious.

"That night I wanted to stop. Even my best friend couldn't talk me out of it…and I was going to, and do you know why." She turned around and faced him again. Her eyes locked with his, no longer the bright childish ones she always sported but the aged woman whose sorrows and heartache had made her wise. "Because when I was up there on that stage in front of a crowd cheering my name…I never felt so empty. I was just like you, Yugi, a vibrant, passionate girl with her head and heart filled with so many dreams and the will to make them happen. I had it all! I had the fame I always wanted, the love and devotion of my fans that I never got from my parents. Fancy dresses, champagne on opening night, dressing rooms filled with roses, and I could act and sing all I wanted and never stop: it was all I ever wanted…and I never felt so empty in my entire life…" Tears streaked her cheeks, smudging her make-up and leaking black, glittery trails "All my dreams came true, but I had _no_ one to share them with. No one to go home to and laugh with, no one to celebrate, no one to enjoy it. I had _everything_, but I had _no one_." Tears flew freely until she wiped them away, but her intense eyes started hypnotizing at Yugi through the mirror. Both their reflections met, and Yugi couldn't stop himself from shivering.

"And that made it all, hallow. Until I met Katsuya." She smiled again, and turned to the picture on the opposite side of the mirror. "He came to my dressing room to wish me good luck. I hadn't seen him in years, and you won't believe it…Hell, I don't even believe it, but I had _no_ idea he was _the _Katsuya Kaiba, the widower of _the _Seto Kaiba, the multi-millionaire. I just thought he was the same loveable goofball I knew in high school just now he was trying to raise a sixteen-year-old son and two nephews." Her smile brightened and she laughed at the memories.

"And I didn't have a clue until he proposed to me with the beautiful broach you have ever laid your eyes on: a green glass center surrounded by a ring of beads. Well, I was so excited I couldn't wait to show it to my best friend, and as fate would have it he was buying a gift for his lady at the time, and when the jeweler caught sight of it, you can't even begin to imagine my shock when the beads tuned out to be a string of pearls and the green glass turned out to be an emerald!"

"What did you do?" Yugi asked mouth agape.

Mai giggled. "Well, I was so shocked, I thought Katsuya stole it for me, so that very night, I stormed over to his place, gave it back to him, told him I knew everything and begged him to go straight." She paused to keep herself from laughing. "And well…he laughed, and laughed, and when he finally calmed down he told me he really was a millionaire and that he didn't think he could've ever loved me more than he did at that moment. 'Cause he knew in that moment that it was _him _I loved and not his late husband's money. And, Yugi, I never thought I could ever love another man after Valon. And I finally understood what he meant that night"

She final strolled away from the mirror, and strolled aback to Yugi. His heart fluttered and his nervousness increased with each of her steps. When she sat him down next to him, she took his hands in her own, and squeezed them tightly. Her eyes were still damp from her earlier tears but radiated trust and love. "Sweetie, he wanted me to find a new dream…and that new dream was Katsuya. When I lost him, I was devastated, but I was okay, because I had my children, and because of them, my career actually meant something, and I love them more and more each day. And I won't lie, I prefer emeralds, and I love the stage but honey, if I had the choice, to give all this up."

She didn't have to explain what _this_ meant. "For just three more days with Valon and Katsuya, I'd do it for three minutes!" Tears pricked her eyes but this time they were happy tears.

Yugi couldn't hold back any longer and collapsed in a heap, shaking in a fit of tears and frustration.

Mai scooped him into a hug, and let him cry on her dress. Her free hand rubbed his back.

"I didn't tell you this to upset you, hun." She admitted. Yugi somehow managed to stop himself and meet her face. "And I didn't tell you to feel guilty either; I just don't want you to make the same mistake I almost did." She cupped his cheeks with her hands and whispered. "Yugi, don't ever give up on your dreams and never stop from making them come true, but honey, never forget. Dreams don't always have to be career goals, or fame and fortune. They're also a person. That one person: a friend, lover or in my case, my kids, who you can share those dreams with, because you know they'd do anything to see your dreams come true. Just like you'd do the same for them."

It took Yugi all of two seconds to understand what she was saying. Everything he'd learned from that day, from his dad, Mai's revelation, his conversations with Yami. Hadn't he posed for Yami's portrait because he wanted to help Yami succeed? Hadn't Yami volunteered to illustrate his book because he saw Yugi as the brave Pharaoh? How many times had they pulled each other from the brink and calm down when things got hard. Gave the other the blunt advice they needed when things got tough. He wasn't selfish enough to deny Yami was there for him more than he was for Yami, but somehow Yami still loved him. Wanted to freaking _marry_ him? If this book failed, and he missed his chance, would Yami be there to soften the blow and encourage him to try and find another publisher? Or publish it himself? And if he did get it, he knew Yami would be the first one he'd tell, well, after he called his dad in the elevator…or maybe he'd call Yami first? And would he be there for the opening of Yami's series at the museum? Tell him how beautiful they were, and help him with his next project?

And if things didn't work out, if despite the hard work, the sleepless nights, the cramped fingers, and manuscripts and paintings caked with their blood, sweat and tears, and still no recognition, would it feel like a failure? So long as they got to do what they want, and come home to the one they loved? Would they still be happy? These last six months had been some of the best he ever had. Was it really fair to call them a "distraction"? Something that would only hold him back, when he was so happy? Didn't they both deserve to be happy?

"I'm an idiot aren't I?" he asked, his tone humorless.

Mai blinked. "Now why would you say that?"

"'Cause I was about to throw away something amazing, because I was scared of failure, or scared of becoming everything I swore I wouldn't."

"Oh honey," Mai brushed his cheek with her thumb. "You wouldn't be human if you didn't have fears like that. If I had let my grief get the better of me and retired earlier, I'd have never have met Katsuya, can you tell me that's not idiotic?"

"You had a reason," Yugi corrected.

"So did you," Mai squeezed his hand. "Trust me; before I met Valon, I refused to even look at a guy in fear of becoming anything like my parents."

Yugi chuckled at that then felt a stab of fear in his heart. "Oh God," he panicked. "Every time me and Yami talked about this, I got scared and ran off. What if he doesn't—"

"Let me stop you right there," Mai, said, squeezing his hand. "Do you really believe, after all this Yami would give up on you?"

"No," Yugi admitted. "He said he'd give me space to make a decision, and that's what he did." He smiled feeling confident for the first time in so long he couldn't remember. Heavy layers of years of expectations, both self-made and third-party, and fears and convictions that he'd worn like a beloved winter coat, peeled away, making him feel weightless and inspired: free.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Mai helped him up with a playful wink.

Before he left, Yugi threw his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. She welcomed the gesture and hugged him back tightly.

"Thanks Mai, for everything." He said with a slight tear.

"Don't mention it darling," she winked and smiled widely, revealing her white teeth. "Just follow your heart. Cheesy as it sounds, and believe me I know, it's the best advice."

Yugi nodded, and bowed again. "Thank you so much!"

The maid showed him back outside. He played with his cellphone in his pocket, debating whether or not to call, Yami. He picked up his phone and flipped it open, the thumb hovering over the speed dial.

"No," he told himself. He had to do this in person. He wasn't going to back out now, and Yami at least deserved that.

A limo pulled up when he stepped outside. The screen rolled down and the driver asked. "Curtsy of the Madame, where to sir?"

Yugi smiled and rolled his eyes. Only Mai. He hopped in the back nonetheless and said "To Nevermore Café on Lark Street."

* * *

Ryou looked at himself in the mirror, continuously shifting between outfits, and growled in frustration when none of them seemed right. "God, why am I so nervous? It's a date for heaven sake? I've been on dates before?"

Was he nervous about who it was? No, he liked Malik, and it wasn't like he was trying to impress the man. Maybe that was it. He didn't _feel_ like he had to impress him, and not because he was already confident the man liked him. No, it was because deep down he didn't _want_ to impress him?

"Oh, what is wrong with me?" he rubbed his eyes. Why was it so hard to think all of the sudden? He took a deep breath and exhaled deeply, inhaling the rich perfume of countless flowers and artificial sweets.

"That's odd?" he muttered. Had Vivian freshened up his room? He didn't remember her using anything with floral scents? And why was he just noticing it now?

A wave of exhaustion and dizziness made him yawn. Shaking his head to clear it he strolled to the sink in the kitchen and turned the faucet. The cold water splashed his face invigorating his skin but it did little to stir his alertness.

"What is going on?" he yawned suddenly. "Why am I so…tired?"

He never got to finish his sentence. Before he could comprehend what was happening, his body gave out, and collapsed to the floor, and all he knew was darkness.

* * *

"Faster, you idiot?" Vivian howled in Marik's ear. He raised his arm and gave an extra hard shove to the chloroform pump to shut her up. He coughed loudly, when some of it leaked through the gap in Ryou's door and spilled invisible smoke into the hallway. Quickly he covered his mouth and coughed into his bandanna mask, his eyes already burned, and the tears stung.

"Hurry up!" Vivian snapped, stomping angrily in circles. Marik almost wished she'd stumble in those ridiculous stilettoes and break an ankle.

"This is the first time in weeks all the rooms are empty and I'll be damned if I ruin this chance, now! He has to be shipped out tonight!" Vivian remained with an impatient growl. Again.

Marik nodded dumbly, before muttering, "Bakura?"

Vivian sneered. "Don't even think about it!" Her voice was dangerously low and twice as vicious. "I'm not stupid! I've seen the way that meathead looks at that brat! Hah! Like this kid would ever date a lowlife like that!" She sneered, mumbling her insults in Japanese to keep him ignorant.

Then she stomped her foot again and clenched her fists like a spoiled brat furious she'd been denied a pony. "I waited too long! I've already set the plan in motion. Everyone will think Ryou just checked out! No one will come looking and no one will ask questions. Not even Bakura. Before he knows what's going on, pretty little Ryou, will be on his way to China for the next auction, and then…_maybe_ if he can prove himself to me, _then, _I'll consider giving you boys a second chance." That part she said in the clearest Arabic that she could muster. Her face contorted with a triumphant smirk that slit her face to her ears. "Wouldn't want your precious families to have to spend another month rotting in Egypt, now would we? I hear there was a bombing there just last week?" She mocked, purposely letting her forced authority bleed into her voice.

She smirked like a shark when Marik visibly flinched and pumped the bug sprayer harder. He didn't stop until a soft thump echoed from inside.

"YES!" Vivian cheered with a loud, ecstatic, victorious laugh. Her booming voice echoed through the empty halls, and the doors shuddered, filling the very building with dread. "Yes!" she opened the door with a swift kick of her stiletto and swaggered inside. "Finally!" She spun around, barely missing the shadow behind the hallway.

She spotted her prize: passed out on the floor. White hair sprawled like an ironic, virginal veil around his head and shoulders. He was still dressed in his work uniform, but it did little to mar his perfection.

A crocodile grin flashed across Vivian's face baring sharp against her plump, red lips. She toed him into his back. He flopped over like a sack of potatoes. Visible stress marks of fear and uncertainty marred his sleeping face. With a jackal smirk, Vivian snapped her fingers. Obediently, Marik shoved in the laundry car and without being told, lifted Ryou up and gently placed him inside, and covered him with a sheet. He grabbed the handled to push it, but Vivian shoved him away.

"Oh no you don't!" she hissed venomously. "I'm not taking any chances with this one?"

He stared at her with befuddled misunderstanding, and the dumbfounded expression sickened her so severely she wanted to scream. Instead she chose the crueler route and stomped her foot, towering over him like she had a right to do so, and shot him a look of sheer disgust. "You've been in this country how long and you still don't know a word of Japanese?" She mocked harsh and sharp. "Fine, whatever? See if that act will work on the cops when they tear this place up!" She spun around not seeing the shock consume his face.

She pushed the cart, delighted at how light Ryou was, even when unconscious. Oh yes, the Fates were in her favor. "I've been cooped up in this dead-end rat trap long enough! Once this next little cash crop reigns in my next check, I'm ditching this country and cruising it up on a beach somewhere in a no-extradite country, sipping a margarita!" She laughed profusely, and then turned to Marik who sat on the floor, still looking confused.

A smile slit her face, her eyes demonic with pride and greed. "And best of all, when the police come looking for me, who will they find? But none other than two pathetic immigrants, stupidly willing to do whatever your told to help your poor, little family," she sang mockingly in cacophonous harmony, then snorted. "Like I'd ever waste good money on a band of street rats!" she laughed and kicked the door closed behind her.

Marik remained frozen on the floor. Her words stabbed like steak knives in his soul. All this time? All the sacrifices he made for that woman? All the times he scolded Bakura for speaking poorly of her: told him to grin and bear it, to put up with her lies, cheats, and bargains? Put on a brave face, an objective mind, and looked the other way: all in the desperate confidence that she'd keep her word. Months, years of servitude, suffering, countless victims, all for _nothing_?

It stunned him how much the truth surprised him. He knew full well who this woman was, what she was capable of, what she was doing, and yet he still _believed_ her?

Bakura's warnings back tauntingly. _I don't trust that woman, I never did._

_He _had seen her for what she was. _He _knew _not _to trust her, to put his blind faith in her promises. _He _had always been reluctant to take part in this business and did so only because they were forced to, but always made it clear the second he had the chance he'd stop it. It wasn't Ryou or Bakura's infatuation that blinded him to their goal, it was his simple common sense and good judgment. Ryou was simply the trigger.

And now that poor boy and all the other girls who'd been forced to stay in their warehouse for months while Vivian ordered a ship were going to be sent to a life of hell. And for what? So Vivian could get away clean and live up her life somewhere warm and sunny like a runaway Nazi, while _they_ were left to take the blame simply because the police had no other suspects?

He gritted his teeth. Fists pulled at the strings in the carpet. He stood up, and charged outside, taking the back steps. Bakura had been right. Now it was _his _turn.

* * *

Bakura slid behind the doorway and covered his mouth when he felt Vivian's eyes on him, the plate jingled in his shaking hands, but he forced himself to remain perfectly still. Vivian's dancing and laughter was like a banshee screeching in his ears, but he refused to even shiver.

He should've known something was going on, when Vivian, ordered him to kitchen duty and called Marik upstairs with her. He'd been sorting apples, when he thought of Ryou and remembered how they'd met. It was only meant to be a parting gift: a wish of luck on his date, but when he reached the top of the stairs, grateful he'd chosen not to use the elevator, he saw it: Vivian standing outside Ryou's door and Marik pumping what he knew was chloroform into his room.

His worst fear was confirmed when he heard a soft thunk, and Vivian laughing as she bulldozed like a charging cow inside. He turned his head just in time to catch Marik pushing the cart inside. Terror spiked his heart when he saw Vivian, smirking like an overweight cat with its choice of fish, pushing the cart outside, the lumps sticking through the fabric confirmed there was a body inside. He ducked inside a vacant room when she strolled past and took the elevator and stayed put until he was certain Marik had taken the back stairs. He rushed down the steps, panting heavily when the elevator door opened.

He resisted the urge to exhale in relief, when Vivian exited with the laundry cart. She wasn't taking the scenic route out back. And his eyes widened when she pulled out a cellphone. She was taking Ryou right to the boat!

Furry and anger surged through his blood, determination fires his conviction and he clenched the pendant at his neck. "I'm sorry Amy," he whispered hoping his desperate plea would reach her. "But if I let this happen, I'll never be able to face you again."

With new conviction in his step, he slipped down the hallway and followed Vivian, stopping only when she paused to answer her phone.

* * *

I gotta say though, this story has turned into one of the most emotional stories I've ever written as of late, and I think its cause the last six months have been so hard on me, and to be honest I need a break from it: If you've seen my last poll results, you've seen my stories and honestly, I want writing to become fun again, not just fanfics but my original writing as well that said: when this story finishes I'm gonna take a break from Fanfics: well writing them anyway. I will still work on my new ones: Crimson Pharaoh and Death is Only the Beginning (which title may change) I will definitely be writing out long-handed, the others ones need more work. Wonderland I need to outline since Lewis has been a bit of a creativity block for me lately, I still have the ideas and the main part but Its starting to become a much more emotional fic than I planned and I want that to be a role but I want it to be an adventure more than anything else.

But again my main focus is my original fics: again anyone interested in them I'd love feedback: my current projects will be: Nevermore, my Fantaziya series, and my Ireland/Faerie novel the Red Kings (and if I get Dragon for Christmas, the speak-to-type program) where i can talk rather than type my long handed stuff that should make updates MUCH faster!

For Fans of Our Lady I feel terrible that story has gone on an on and off haiturs but I wILL finish it! I plan on establishing a schedule where one day i work on fics, another day I work on original fiction, another i work on non-fiction. This will changed when my spring semester starts up, but since my new classes won't be too hellish (since i know both teachers) this won't be a problem. So my goal is to type up the chapters once a week, and update once every two weeks I got it all outlines but so I just need to type it. I make no promises though.

Like I said after all the stress, and hell I've been under I think this is the best course of action: i want to write, read and watch anime 'cause its fun again ^^ and I think my Winter break will help me do just that ^^ Thanks everyone for understanding.


End file.
